The Avatar Crew comes to You!
by zutarakid50
Summary: 10 *not counting Jet* people from Avatar are stuck in my house. Pure humor! Rated for safty! Spoilers in later chapters for season 3 finale. I'm editing some chapters so beware! Story is ending soon. COMPLETE! Read anyway!
1. Not You Guys!

Disclaimer: If the following things happened, I'd just about die.

In this; I have a 7 story house.

A/N #2- Hey!!!! I'm re- posting this because I can't stand to look at all the mistakes!!!!

* * *

Katara: HEY!! I FOUND SOMONE!!!!

Me: What….. the…. heck are you doing here?!!!!!!

Katara: Trying to find the owner of this house!

Me: It's me! And how did you get here?

Katara: You tell me, in the mean time, the others and I-

Me: Wait, did you say 'the others'?!

Katara: Yes.

Me: Who else is here?

Aang (out of nowhere): You found someone! Good. No time to explain but Sokka pissed off Ozai and is fighting for his life!!

Me: WTF?

Aang then grabs katara and me and rushes upstairs

Me: Is anyone else here?!!

Aang: uhhhh… I think I saw Iroh on my way to your room which mean Zuko should be here someplace.

Me: So you mean to tell me that I have Ozai, you, Katara, Sokka, Iroh and Zuko all in one place????!!!

Katara: No. Toph is here too

Me: O WELL then! So where's Ozai?

Ozai (flames around him): FOR THE LAST TIME- I AM NOT A FIRE LORD WANNA BE!!!!

Aang: There.

Me: No! Stop! My hose isn't hot headed moron proof!!!!!

Sokka: Thank goodness you're here, Katara! Cool him down or he'll kill me!!!

Me: O FOR THE LOVE OF- (throws a bucket of water on Ozai)

Me (still): Would you morons stop so I can figure-

Azula (out of no where again): You can't talk to my daddy that way!

Mai (out of no where again again): "Daddy"?

Me: O no!! Not you guys!!!! This can't possible get any-

Ty- Lee: before you finish let me make sure you know I'm here!!!

Me: (Shouting at the top of my lungs) ANYONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE, PLEASE COME HERE NOW!!!

Zuko: I'm here!

Iroh: Me too!

Toph: Yo.

* * *

5 minutes later-

All: WHERE ARE WE? WHAT'S YOUR NAME? WHERE DO WE SLEEP? WHAT'S FOR LUNCH?

Me: Stop asking me random questions!!! Who said you could live here?

Ozai: You did remember? (cracks knuckles And I said I'd let you live.

Me: O yah! I remember! Eheh must've forgotten!

Ozai: That's more like it!

* * *

There! Fixed it up for ya! I'm gonna do the others now!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


	2. Rooms

A/N: I love reviews. Just to tell you.

This chapter is made for- requim17 my first replier!!

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Yah, like this would happen.

A/N #2- Once again, I'm reposting this chapter!

* * *

Me: Ok people, until I find a way to get you back in my T.V with out harming it or you; you all need to stay here. Since I only have 5 extra rooms, you are going to share with someone else.

Iroh: How will we pick room mates?

Me: Already done! I pick them.

Toph: That's not fair! We should pick randomly.

Me: Fine, fine, Aang you pick from this hat with all your names in it that happen to appear just now…. weird.

Aang, with his eyes shut, picks a name.

Me: What does it say?

Aang: Moron

Me: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Aang: No! That's what the paper says

Me: O ok then your room mate is Ozai.

Ozai: FOR THE LAST TIME- STOP CALLING ME THAT!!

Me (whispers to Toph): Ten gold pieces says it won't be the last.

Toph: You're on!

Aang: I can't sleep in the same room as Ozai! He'll kill me!

Me: Fine! Cry baby. Pick again.

And it goes on like that for pretty pages. Finally they all have room mates-

Me: Lets review. Sokka, who did you pick?

Sokka: Mai…

Mai: Do I HAVE to?

Me: Yes, Aang, who did you pick?

Aang: Toph.

Me: Zuko?

Zuko: ….

Me: Zuko….

Zuko: The water-

Katara: (clears throat)

Zuko: Katara.

Me: Moron?

Everyone: ……

Me: Ozai!

Ozai: That's FIRE LORD Ozai to you!

Me: No it isn't, who did you pick?

Ozai: Iroh

Me: Leaving Azula and Ty-Lee to room. Now you can go see your rooms and unpack.

Everyone: WE HAVE NO STUFF TO UNPACK! WE DID'T PLAN THIS!!!

Me: ….. Remind me to take you to the mall for calming pills. (sniffs) Ewww! And bathing supplies!

Ozai: Are you saying I smell, peasant?

Me: (Walks away whistling)

* * *

In Zuko and Katara's room-

Zuko: I really hate her.

Katara: Me too.

Zuko: I think she meant for there to be only one bed in here.

* * *

In Azula and Ty- Lee's room-

Azula (laugh non stop): Did you see the look on Zuzu's face when he pulled out that water tribe peasant's name?!

Ty-Lee (Also laughing non stop): I was to busy looking at Mai who was holding back tears!

Both continue to laugh.

* * *

In Mai and Sokka's room-

Sokka: I can't believe my little sister in rooming with that fire nation scum bag!!!

Mai: Shut up

Sokka (ignoring Mai): And did you see their room!! They have one bed!!

Mai: You can stop now.

Sokka (once again, ignoring Mai): ONE! If he tries anything, I'm gonna-

Mai: Would you just SHUT UP!

Sokka: What? I'm on a rant here!

Mai: Never mind.

* * *

In Ozai and Iroh's room-

Ozai: I can't believe someone from my own family is being forced to room with such a weakling as that water girl.

Iroh: From what I know of her, she is quite a skilled water bender

Ozai: Are you joking? Even Zuko could beat her!

Iroh: Funny story about that actually…

* * *

In Toph and Aang's room-

Aang: Waaa! I wanted to room with Katara! Waaaaa!

Toph: Man, that girl's right, you ARE a cry baby!

* * *

Don't you guys feel spoiled! I fixed this chapter, too! I even added in some other things!

I was watching the Zuko Alone episode and when Ozai said; "She's a true prodigy! Just like her grandfather for whom she's named." I was thinking; Why didn't he name Zuko Azulon if his a boy? He could have kept his father's real name instead of making it a girl's name! How did he know that Azula would be more powerful? And what would that make Zutara if he named Zuko Azulon? Azutara? Kataon? One of the many reasons Ozai is now named Moron.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


	3. Popcorn

Thank you for the reviews! justafan245- I think I am your long lost sister because you look/ act/ think just like me!

Disclaimer: That's right; a 13 yr old girl owns Avatar. Mike and Bryon are just my icons. (not)

A/N #2- Reposted Have fun.

* * *

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH! (run out of kitchen)

Me (actually looks down form reading avatar magazine): Ok, I'll bite. What are you guys running from this time? If it's the oven again I'm going to though something very heavy at you. And I won't miss.

Everyone (ignores me and continues to run around room): AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me (grabs random hand from mob): Again I ask; what are you guys running from?

Ty-Lee: We walked into the kitchen for a snack and all of a sudden, the box hanging over the oven started yelling at us.

Me: You guys face death almost every day of you lives and are scared of a box?

Ty-Lee: A yellingbox.

Me: Anyway, a box over the stove….. O! My hot chocolate is ready!

Everyone stops and looks at me.

Zuko: What is that thing?

Me: Its hot, melted chocolate in milk.

Katara: Not that, the box!

Me: O. It's called a microwave. It heats things up when there cold.

Sokka: Oooohhh ok.

Aang: Speaking of food, I'm sooooo hungry.

Me: Go make some popcorn. That way everyone can have some.

Aang: Ok!

* * *

In the kitchen… alone-

Aang: Let's see… this has to be enough for everyone! Even Sokka!

* * *

59 minutes later-

Sokka: I'm starving!

Me: Hey Aang weren't you going to make popcorn.

Aang: It's still cooking.

Me: Aang, popcorn takes about 1 minute to make.

Aang: Really? O no.

**BOOM**

Iroh: Attack of the killer popcorn!!!

Mai: Salt in my eye, salt in my eye!!!!

Ozai: Avatar, how much popcorn did you make?

Aang: 5 packs?

Me: What? Ahhhhhhh!( drowns in popcorn)

Mai: Zuko, save me!!!

Zuko: Eww. No. Azula, you save her.

Sokka: (floating on top of popcorn) I'm in heaven!

Katara: Everyone on the roof!

Everyone got on and stayed on the roof till the next day-

Me: Thanks for helping me clean the place guys.

Sokka: You're welcome!

Me: I was being sarcastic!

Toph: How are things inside?

Me: Well I looked around and have good news and bad news.

Zuko: What's the good news?

Me: The good news is…….

* * *

A/N- You all will have to wait till next time. I didn't change much.

That whole thing with popcorn and Aang is based off of something my brother did.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


	4. Good news, Bad news and Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar……YET!

Thanks For the reviews!

Edit: I hate reading this and seeing mistakes!!! I'm editing it!

* * *

Last time on The Avatar Crew Comes to You…

Me: The good news is…

* * *

Me: The good news is I just saved a bunch of money on my car issuance by switching to gecko!

Azula: …But you're not old enough to drive.

Me: I'm just kidding! The real good news is- we have enough popcorn to decorate the Christmas tree and still have some left to last us a month, I found some mistletoe and hung it up at the ends of all the hallways and I legally changed Ozai's name to Moron!

Ozai: WHAT???!!!

Me: Ok, that last ones not true. Not yet, anyway.

Toph: What's the bad news?

Me: The bad news is that I just noticed we are all out of tea.

Iroh: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Relax! I still have some iced tea. (remembers she hater iced tea) Yuck.

Katara: What was that?

Me: Sorry, I sneezed.

Sokka: What's mistletoe?

Me: If a boy and a girl are caught standing under it, they have to kiss!

Everyone but Toph. Mai and Ty-Lee: (twitch) kiss…..? (twitch) (twitch)

Me: Except if you're related to them! Agni, what minds do you people have?!

Everyone but Toph, Mai and Ty-Lee: Ohhhhhhhh.

Me: Now go to bed, weirdoes.

* * *

On the way back, Sokka, Mai and Zuko get caught under mistletoe-

Sokka and Zuko stare at each other.

Mai: (Looks at Zuko with puppy dog eyes) Wellll?

Zuko: Uhhhhh…… See yah Sokka! (runs for it)

Sokka and Mai: Noooooo!

Sokka: So now what?

Mai: Now I find a way to get Zuko under the mistletoe with me.

Sokka: Where's the part where I kiss you?

Mai: I'll give a choice- you can kiss me and not tell ANYONE or I'll kill you to keep you quiet.

Sokka: How about a kiss on the cheek and no one finds out?

Mai: Ok.

(kiss)

* * *

On the way to their rooms, Aang and Katara get caught under the mistletoe-

Aang: umm... we uh kiss now, right?

Katara: I guess so.

Katara and Aang lean in toward each other.

Me: Oh no! No Kataang moments in my house! Here!

Switches Toph with Katara. Before he can stop, Aang kisses Toph-

Me: (sing- song voice) By the way, Katara! Some ones waiting for in your bed!!!

Katara: Shut up! You're the one who put one bed in me and Zuko's room.

Me: Yeah…. I know.

* * *

Happy holidays! From your friends at- Raised by a cup of coffee Inc.

I celebrate Christmas and Hanukah. Presents and family are fun! R&R!

Edit: Better? Meh. 'Raised by a cup of coffee' is from Home Star Runner DOT com. Not me!


	5. Plans and winners

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, Zuko would have had at least one dose of cactus juice by now.

Edit: Hating mistaken right now….edit time!

* * *

Sokka: Mai, the last 54 times you tried to get Zuko under the mistletoe with you didn't work. So what makes you think this plan will? So far all I've seen is 3 crying fits by you, Zuko get 2 black eyes and me loose about 4 teeth.

Mai: If you treasure your life, you'll stop asking questions.

Sokka: Ok. Ok.

Mai: All right, there he is! Remember your line?

Sokka: Yes.

Mai: Good. Now go get'em!

Sokka: (walks up to Zuko while Mai hides) Hey Zuko! Guess what? I found something cool at the end of the hallway!

Zuko: If its Mai, an alligator or a chair with duck tape on it, I'm not looking at it.

Sokka: It's not. I swear!

Zuko: Ok… (walks to end of hallway) what is it?

Mai: Ha-HA! Now you have to kiss me!

Zuko: Why?

Mai: Because we are under the maistlto- wait; WHERE'S THE MISTLTOE?!

Me: I took them down since its not Christmas any more.

Mai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cries)

Zuko: Right……. (backs away to other side of hallway)

Katara: (reading) So Professor Moody was evil……Oh hi Zuko!

Zuko: Oh, hi Kata- WHY IS THERE STILL MISTLTOE HERE?!

Me: Oh….. I guess I missed one. Well ether way, it's there now so kiss!

Sokka: WHAT????

Me: Lets leave them alone. Sokka, Mai; lets go! (Runs dragging those two)

Zuko: Wait! Oh man….

Katara: Ok… lets get this over with.

Zuko inches to Katara.

Katara inches to Zuko.

Zuko leans in toward Katara.

Katara leans in toward Zuko.

Just as they kiss, Ozai walks around the corner and sees them-

Ozai: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Faints)

Zuko and Katara: Uh – oh…

Me: Wow… you made Moron faint.

Zuko and Katara: We can explain!

Me: Teach me this power! (Bows)

Zuko and Katara: Um…

* * *

The next day Aang and Toph got into a fierce fight with each other.-

Aang and Toph: Rock…paper…scissors…SHOOT!

Aang: Scissors!

Toph: Rock! I win!

Aang: Best 4 out of 6!

Aang and Toph: Rock……paper…..scissors…SHOOT!

Aang: Rock!

Toph: Rock!

Aang Tie! Toph, why do you always do rock?

Azula: Let me try!

Aang: Ok! You and me!

Aang and Azula: Rock…..paper….scissors….SHOOT!!

Azula: Paper!

Aang: Rock! I win!

Azula: Oh no you don't! (throws fireball at Aang)

Aang: Ahhhhhh! (defends with airbending)

Me: (in my pantry) A-HA! We Do have fruit snacks! (fire ball comes through wall)

Me: What the-(another comes though) STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY HOUSE!!!!

Azula: Sorry…

Me: If you're going to kill each other, do it out side! I want no blood on my carpet unless I cause it! (they leave) Now where am I going to find someone dumb enough to trick into fixing these holes?

Me: (Ozai walks by) Ooooooo MORON!!!!

Ozai: (looks around) Me?

Me: No, Moron. I want that chair next to you to come alive and walk over here.

Ozai: I can never tell when your sarcastic.

* * *

I love making fun of Ozai. Katara was reading Harry Potter 4 if you didn't pick that up. R&R!

Edit: No much editing to do buuuuuut… (flees to next chapter)


	6. The Music Fight

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar- you'd know. Trust me.

Sorry for all the mistakes in the last Chapter. I forgot to read it over when I finished it. This is one of my favorite chapters! Happy reading!

Edit: This one is SCREWED UP. This gets edits up the air hole!

* * *

Me: (walking into my room) La la la…wait…Who took my CDs, how did they get in my room and where are my CDs now?!

Ty- Lee: I did, your door was open and in everyone's rooms.

Me: What?! How did everyone get them?

Ty – Lee: I was carrying the CDs when I tripped. Everyone picked up a CD and disappeared.

Me: Ok, we're going to find them.

Ty- Lee: What do you mean?

Me: I mean we have to go door to door in my own house, pick up each CD you lost and put them back in my room.

Ty- Lee: No, I mean- what do you mean 'we'?

Me: It's your fault this happened so you're helping me.

Ty – Lee: Fine.

* * *

Me and Ty- Lee walk to the top floor near Ozai and Iroh's room. From their room we hear- _Fighting crime. Trying to save the world. Here they come just in time... THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!_

Me and Ty- Lee: (look at each other) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Ozai: Damn it, Kimono! Why do you have The Power Puff Girls theme song on a burned CD?

Me: I (giggle) ha-had a ph-phase….HAHAHA!!!

Ty- Lee: Can I have the CD back, sir?

Ozai: Gladly.

Me: One down. 8 to go, but still, YOU picked up my ONLY CD with Power Puff girls on it! HAHAHAHA!

Ozai: Grrrrr….

Ty- Lee: Where's Iroh?

Ozai: He said he was going on the roof for some fresh air.

Me: We'll get his CD later.

* * *

Me and Ty- Lee proceed to go to Azula and Ty- Lee's room on the same floor. From said room we hear- _All this time your were pretending, so much for my happy ending!_

Me: Oh I LOVE this song! (starts to dance)

Azula: (looks out from room and sees me) Ahhhh! You look like your having a seizer! Ty- Lee, I'll give you this CD if you stop her from dancing!

Ty-Lee: Ok (takes CD) Kimono, Azula was making fun of you!

Azula: What?!

Me: What?! (turns to Azula) why I outa…

Azula: Uhhh…what about the CDs?

Me: Oh yeah…. 2 down, 7 to go!

* * *

Ty- Lee and I went to the next floor near Sokka and Mai's room. From there room we hear- _Oops I did it again! I played with your heart! Got lost in the game!_

Me: (covering ears) AHHHHHH! No! Not Britney Spears! ANYTHING BUT BRITNEY SPEARS!!!!

Sokka: I like it! (sings along with song)

Ty- Lee: (covers ears) WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??!!

Sokka: Nothing.

Me: I beg to differ! (clubs CD player into 674 pieces)

Sokka: NOOOOOO!

Ty- Lee: If you don't like that singer, why do you have a CD?

Me: To annoy the crap out of my friends.

Sokka: What friends?

Me: (glares at Sokka who cowers in fear) 3 down, 6 to go.

* * *

Ty- Lee and I continued to go down the hall to Toph and Aang's room. We hear – _Have you run your fingers down the wall… have you felt you neck skin crawl…_

Me: Yeah! Iron Maiden!

Toph: You like this song, too?

Me: Yes! Which is why I need my CD back.

Toph: Oh fine…

Ty- Lee: Not to be rude, but how did you set up the CD player?

Toph: Aang did it for me.

Me: Where is the little guy?

Toph: He said the song was depressing so he went to get some lunch with Mai.

Me: Can't blame Mai for wanting to get out of her room. So it's-

Ty- Lee: Oh can I say it this time? Please? (puppy dog eyes)

Me: Ok.

Ty- Lee: 4 down, ummmmm…

Me: 5.

Ty- Lee: 5 to go!

* * *

Me and Ty- Lee went to the next floor. From Zuko and Katara's room we hear- _Now the first of December is covered with snow. Yes and so was the turnpike from Stockbridge to Boston._

Me and Ty- Lee look in their room to see them cuddling on the floor asleep.

Me: (starts taking pictures)

Ty- Lee: Oh Sokka is going to have a field day when he sees this.

Me: He won't. I'm keeping these pictures.

Ty- Lee ejects the CD from its player and leaves-

Me: (whispers) Zutara moment! Yah!! 5 down, 4 to go. (notices a CD near Zuko) Ok (picks it up) 6 down, 3 to go.

* * *

Me and Ty-Lee went to the kitchen and saw Aang in the corner with head phones on and Mai at the table with a boom box. Coming from the boom box we hear- _Up! Up! Up! Can only go up from here!_

Me: OOOOOOKKKKK. Mai, we, or rather I, need that CD back.

Mai: And if I don't give it back?

Ty-Lee: I will block your chi while she punches you repeatedly in the face.

Mai: Fine (ejects CD) Here. I didn't like that song anyway.

Me: Agni forbid. 7 down, 2 to go.

Ty- Lee: (walks toward Aang not noticing he's wearing head phones) Aang, can we have that CD?

Aang: (ignores her and starts singing along to the music) _But it an't no lie. Baby_-

Me: Before you even start the choirs to that song, HA! (hits him over the head with a pillow knocking him out)

Ty- Lee: (takes CD) 8 down, 1 to go! Come on, let's find Iroh!

* * *

Ty- Lee and I went to the roof to find Iroh. On our way up we hear from the roof- _I wanna rock and roll all night! And party every day!_

We see Iroh pretending to play the guitar and dancing-

Me and Ty-Lee: (twitch, twitch)

Azula: (out of nowhere) He's a better dancer then you are!

Me: Why don't you do us all a favor Azula, and kick that nasty habit of breathing.

Azula: Waaaaaaa! (cries) Daddy!!!!!(runs away)

Ty- Lee: Right….. So Iroh, can we have that CD?

Iroh: Of course!

Me: Yeah!!! We got all my CDs back! Nothing can make this moment horrible!

Ozai: So you insulted my daughter?

Me: So what if I did, Moron?

Ozai: (cracks knuckles)

Iroh and Ty-Lee: Uhhhh we're out of here! (run)

Me: Wait! Oh man.

* * *

Kimono- My Avatar name. Don't ask.

Happy New Year from your friends at- Raised By a Cup of Coffee inc. (from Homestar Runner)

Music: Ozai- Power Puff Girls Theme Song

Azula- Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Sokka- Oops I Did it Again by Britney Spears

Toph- Fear of the Dark by Iron Maiden

Zuko/ Katara- Sweet Baby James by James Taylor

Mai- Up! Up! Up! by Shania Twain (thanks Zutarianalltheway!)

Aang- Bye Bye Bye by Nsync (thanks Toph's Best Friend!)

Iroh- Rock and Roll All Night by Kiss

R&R!

Edit: That had WAY TOO MANY mistakes! Hope this is better!!

Edit 2: Fixed song list thanks to those mentioned.


	7. Writers Block

Edit: Yeah I know it's need edits like I need air soo…even the authors note is edited. There's not longer a difference between what's mine and what came from the comics… I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own a box of tissues. Not Avatar. (WAAA!!)

HEY! I hate it when people don't update their stories for weeks at a time. Ironically, I'M now the person with writers block. For the sole purpose that I don't get hate reviews, this chapter is a take off of a bunch of random comics. I just Avatared them! Chapter 8 will be all my idea! Some parts of this are mine…

This chapter is dedicated to 'Man I'm like bored and stuff' for being my 10th reviewer.

* * *

Azula: Ok, Kimono, you did this, didn't you?

Me: What makes you think I did this?

Mai: Why not? You HATE Ozai!

Me: So do Sokka, Toph, Aang, Katara and- you know what? Almost everyone here hates him.

Ty- Lee: That may be, but you're the only one here who knows what the Scary Movie series is.

Me: Ok, so maybe showing him all four at once wasn't such a good idea! Sue me!

Azula: He collapsed because he's hearing random words he's never heard before all at the same time! You meant for that to happen!

Me: We need to help him then, I guess.

Toph: Why?! Aang won't have to kill him if we leave Ozai here!

Me: If Mike and Bryan find out I had you guys at my house when you went missing after season 2 and didn't reappear until right before season 3 starts and I let one of the key characters get hurt, they'll kill me!

Sokka: Good point. So, what should we do?

Me: Do any of you know C.P R?

Iroh: Is C.P.R the one when we take his kidney and leave him in a tube of ice?

Me: Um… no. I don't think so.

Iroh: We should strip and shave him, just in case.

Katara, Mai, Ty- Lee and Azula: NO! Don't!

Me: Let's vote to see what to do.

* * *

A half hour later-

Me: Ok, we have 1 vote for C.P.R, 1 vote for killing him now (everyone glares at Toph)

Toph: What?!

Me. 1 vote for looking through his pockets-

Iroh: I DIDN'T WRITE THAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Everyone but Ozai: (looks at him) we didn't say anything…

Iroh: Oh… I knew that.

Me: 1 vote for the Heimlich maneuver, 1 vote for putting his hand in water…that's not funny Zuko…. 1 vote for hanging him by the ankles so all the blood rushes to his head and 2 votes for sneaking up behind him and yelling "BOO". (Everyone looks at Sokka and Ty- Lee who begin to whistle)

Me**: **I guess that wins. I don't see how we can get behind him.

Sokka: What if we drill a hole from below?

* * *

Some time later-

Ozai: I'm ALIVE!!! Which one of you guys used the life saving C.P.R on me?

Aang: Speaking of 'Lifesavers', I could sure use one right now.

Ozai: You... AHHHHHHHH!! (Faints)

Me: Oh I give up.

* * *

The next day, Ozai is up and about. Everyone keeps annoying me the whole day and I get really mad-

Zuko: Do we have any more cheese?

Me: Zuko, this is the 10th time you asked me that! If you eat any more cheese, you will regret it! You guys have pushed me to the limit! I'm putting a sign on my door that says 'Do Not Disturb'!

Some time later, Sokka walks by-

Sokka: Nice sign, does it keep away the undesirables?

Me: AAAAAHHHHHHH! (passes out from anger)

Katara: Oh great. What do we do now?

Zuko: I got it! What we need to do is this! (runs over and slaps my face) Hmmm… that's strange. Usual when you slap someone in their face, they wake right up.

Sokka: Never fear guys! Nothing says 'wake up' like a hit with a razor sharp boomerang!

Katara: Both of you OUT! You not helping!

Aang: Oh man you guys… I hope she's ok**.**

Zuko: Pissst! Katara, I have another idea! All you need is vinegar, some red peppers and a funnel.

Katara: GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!!! (Zuko runs for his life as Katara chases him out the door.)

Me: Wow that was a nice nap!

Aang: You're OK!

Me: Yes and you guys are terrible at keeping quiet.

Zuko: So the slap in the face worked after all? I'M A GENUS!!

Me: You did that?

Zuko: Yeah, why?

Me: Now I know whose name to put on the gravestone! HOW DARE YOU HURT ME WHEN I'M NAPPING!!!!(starts beating Zuko to a pulp)

Zuko: AAAHHHH! OW OW! Katara!

Katara: (throws water on me) Get off him! Now!

Me: Is no one aloud to hurt your prince?

Katara: (blushes) I just think you should calm down, you're scaring me!

Sokka: Where is every one else?

Me: Ask them!

Sokka: OK (goes off to everyone else to ask them where everyone is)

Me: Idiot.

Aang: That was mean.

Me: Yes I am.

* * *

I just realized that I have 1,117 hits! If you read this, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have play practice almost every day. And I had writers block. Next chappie might have Taang in it. It will most definitely have Ty- Lokka.

R&R!

P.S Comics used this chapter- Dilbert and Blade of Heaven book 3. In that order. Any one who like swords fighting, wise cracks and a little romance I HIGHLY recommend Blade of Heaven ( Rated 13 and up for most books)

Edit: Really fixed that up! I feel better now :)


	8. Room Switch

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, Kataangers would hate my guts.

Someone said I should put Taang and Ty- Lokka stuff in my story. I was already going to put Ty-Lokka in here but, I never thought about Taang much. This chapter is dedicated to my 20th replier – Anonymous, my Kataang reviewer! Happy reading!

Edit: Not much to do buuuut…since I'm here…

* * *

Mai (talking in sleep): Zuko… your lips taste like… water?

Sokka (pillow covering ears): Must….resist…. urge…. to…..KILL!

Mai (still asleep): Hey Zuko…since when do you look like Sokka?

Sokka: AHHHHHH! (Runs to next floor to my room) I WANT TO SWICH ROOMS!!!

Me (looks at clock): Wake me up again when I don't want to kill you for waking me up at 1:00am.

Sokka: I'm Sirius-

Me: Black?

Sokka: No I mean; I'm really sure I want to switch rooms with someone!

Me: I WILL hurt you if you don't get out of-

Sokka: Please???!!!

Me: THAT'S IT, PONY TAIL GUY! (chases him out of room)

Sokka (running for life): AHHHHHHHHH!!

Me (still chasing him around house): Come back! If you stop I'll make your death painless! I might even pin it on Moron!

Sokka (now REALLY scared) HELP ME!!!!!

Ty- Lee (just outside of her room): I feel like saving someone's life right about now.

Sokka (accidentally falling at her feet) Ty- Lee! You have to help me!!! It's-

Me: Ahh... going to a girl for help. Are you that desperate not to die?

Ty- Lee: You don't really mean to kill him. You're just tied.

Sokka (notices evil look in my eyes): I think she knows what she's doing, Ty- Lee.

Me: DIE!!!! (lunges at Sokka)

Ty- Lee: NOOOOOO! (blocks my chi)

Me: FALLING, FALLING, FALLEN! Ow! How did you- Oh yeah… I forgot you could block chi…

Sokka: Great, now I'm in debt to a girl… I am weak.

Ty- Lee: No, you're just desperate. But I know how you can get out of debt.

Sokka: How?

Ty- Lee: Er…um…lemme think…

Sokka: ..?

Me: I'm the one who makes up weird jokes, Ty- Lee.

Ty- Lee: Fine I'll cut to the point. I'm friends with Azula and all, but I want to switch rooms-

Me: Not ANOTHER one!

Ty- Lee: Anyway, she snores and I can't sleep.

Sokka: I have the same problem with Mai; only, she talks in her sleep and says things I NEVER want to hear again.

Ty- Lee: We should switch rooms!

Sokka: Is Azula REALLY the only reason you want to switch with me?

Ty- Lee: To tell you the truth- no. I think you're cute!!!!

Sokka: Oooooooookkkkkk…. Right, well um. So back to switching rooms. How do we get Mai out of bed, up a floor and make sure she doesn't question her moving?

Ty- Lee: How about we make them want to switch rooms?

Me: That could work.

Sokka (just noticing I'm still on the floor): Ack! You're still here?!

Me (rolling eyes): Not like I have a choice…

Ty- Lee: I'll pretend to sleep walk! She'll really want to get rid of me then!

Sokka: What should I do?

Me: Nothing. Just tell Azula you'll switch with her.

Sokka: Ah man! I wanted revenge on Mai for my sleepless nights.

Me: Once I get you guys back to your world and out of my life (and house), you can hit her all you want. Here however, you need to be peace loving.

Ty- Lee: Because we all know you are.

Me: Exactly!

Sokka: So we all know the plan?

Ty- Lee and Me: Yes.

Sokka: Good! Lets put the 'Switch rooms so I'm rooming with my worst enemy' plan into action! (They start to walk away)

Me: Ok! (tries to move) Oh no, SOKKA!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!

Sokka: And if I don't?

Me: I'll tell Azula your plan!

Sokka: How could you? You don't even know it!

Me: I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME!!!

Sokka: Oh yeah.

* * *

That night in Azula and Ty- Lee's room-

Azula continues to snore not noticing Ty- Lee get back into bed. A few mintues later, Ty- Lee starts to walk around the room (eyes closed to make it convincing). She then trips and falls over Azula's bed.  
Azula: Ahhh! Ty- Lee! What are you doing?!

Ty- Lee: What? Oh! Sorry Azula. I must have been sleep walking again.

Azula: Again?

Ty- Lee: Yeah. You have no clue how many times I've woken up in the bathroom.

Azula: Creepy! I'm switching rooms with someone!

Sokka: (at door) I'll switch!

Azula: Good, I room with Mai.

Sokka and Ty- Lee: Mission accomplished!

Azula: What?

Ty- Lee: Nothing, nothing.

* * *

The next chapter will have Taang in it, don't worry! I got an F on a math quiz so my mom banned me from my computer from the 15th to the 19th, so no updates for a while. That's no reason to not reply. R&R!

PS: The 'I'm Sirius- Black?' Thing is a Harry Potter joke me and my family play on each other.

Edit: Like I said; not much to do XD


	9. Toph on the war path

Disclaimer: Forget Kataangers; MAI would hate me if I owned Avatar. Zutara baby, Yah!

This hit me in the head one day so here it is……..Chapter 9! This is dedicated to zutaraxlove for my 30th review! Never thought I'd get that far! Happy reading!

Edit: I like this chapter because Toph's in it a lot. She's fun to write!

* * *

Alarm Clock: GET UP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! GET UP!

Me: Ok ok, I'm awake. Stop beeping.

Alarm Clock: No you're not awake! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Me: YES! I AM AWAKE!!!! (hits clock really hard)

Alarm Clock: Yes! Yes! You're awake!!

Me: That's more like it! Hey calendar, what did I write down to do today?

Calendar: You wrote 'Work on shipping'.

Me: Oh yeah! Camera, any shipping moments?

Camera: I think a Taang moment might spawn in Aang and Toph's room.

Me: Ok then! I'm off!

* * *

In front of Aang and Toph's door-

Me: Ok people! Did you bring the cups?

Katara: Yes but why are we here again?

Me: There comes a time in every Avatar character's life when he/she must accept that there lives are controlled by crazy fan girls and shippers. To make Aang and Toph understand, we are going to help give them the love moment of there 12 year old lives!

Sokka: Toph won't be happy about this…

Zuko: Forget Toph, Mike and Bryon will be very angry if they find out you are trying to make the Aang and Toph relationship cannon!

Me: My fan fic, my cannons now shut up so I can hear what they are saying!

Ozai: Why am I here if I don't care what happens between them?

Me: If something happens, you can threaten Aang with Toph.

Ozai: Hey… that's not a bad idea! Why didn't I think of that?

Me: Does the nickname 'Moron' mean ANYTHING to you?!

Azula: Shh! They're talking!

* * *

From behind the door-

Aang: So how does THIS shirt look on me?

Toph: Blind.

Aang: Oh yeah. Sorry… So, what about these pants?

Toph: Again; blind.

Aang: Oh yeah! My bad, my bad. How do you feel about the color yellow?

Toph: How many times must I say this; I AM BLIND!!!

Aang: Oh man Toph, I soooo sorry. Here's an apology kiss! (kiss on cheek)

Toph: AH! Twinkle Toes! What was that for?!

* * *

Other side of door-

Me: Holy snickerdodle! He kissed Toph!

Iroh: How do you know?

Me: There's a keyhole, genus.

Mai: If Toph gets mad at Aang for kissing her, this relation ship is gone.

Katara: No you guys! We have to help Aang!

Me: Comrades, ATTACK!!!

Everyone (But Ozai) Runs in to find Aang and Toph making out.

Me: Ohhhhh… um… ah right. Should we explain?

Toph: If you can in 3 seconds, go on.

Zuko: Can we use the 3 seconds to run instead?

Toph: 1…..2….

Everyone runs out of the room and all over the house, not knowing where the others are going.

* * *

Mai: AHHHHHHH! (runs into closet)They'll never find me here!

Zuko: If you're in the hallway; yeah, they will. GET OUT OF MY HIDING SPOT!!!

Mai: Sorrysorrysorry! (runs)

Katara: Hey a closet! (runs inside) they'll never find me here.

Zuko: Out.

Katara: Ah! Oh I didn't see you there! I'll be going now. (grabs doorknob which falls off).

Katara: NOOOOOOO! Where stuck in here! How're we going to get out?!

Zuko: Toph is out for our blood, she'll find us soon enough.

* * *

One hour later-

Zuko: I'm sure Toph'll be here any minute now.

Katara: That's the 15th time you've said that in the last hour.

Zuko: Well I'm bored!

* * *

Outside of door-

Toph: Hey! I found Sugar Queen and Angry boy! Aang!!!

Aang: What?

Toph: You and Moron-

Ozai: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!

Toph: Ok, 10 gold pieces for me. Anyway, you two stand guard in front of the door while I find the others, got it?

Ozai: All right.

Aang: We are to stay here and let them leave! (both stand guard)

Toph: No; I want you to stay here to make sure they don't leave until I come back.

Aang: Right! Stay here until anyone else-

Toph: No; just me-

Aang: Just you-

Toph: Come and get them-

Aang: Right!

Toph: And make sure they don't leave.

Aang: What?

Toph: Make sure they don't leave!

Aang: OoooooohhhhHHhhh! I thought you where talking about him (points to Ozai) It seemed stupid to guard him when he's a guard.

Toph: So are we clear?

Aang: Yes.

Toph starts to walk away and Aang and Ozai follow-

Toph: Where are you going?

Ozai: I'm going with you!

Toph: NO!-

* * *

In closet-

Katara: What's with all the shouting?

Zuko: I don't know. I've been in here with you.

Katara: Did that sound like Toph's voice just now?

Zuko: Do you think they finally found us?

Katara: Only on way to find out! HEY!!!! DID YOU LOOK IN HERE?!!!

Zuko: IDIOT! YOU TOLD THEM WE WERE IN THE CLOSET!!

Katara: IF I DIDN'T THEN YOU JUST DID!

Ozai: Stop shouting, you two! I can't here myself think!

Me: You can think?

Aang: AHH! How long have you been here?!

Me: Since Toph found me and gave me the black eye you see before you.

Zuko: Which eye?

Me: Does it really matter, Zuko? Now let's get out of here before Toph comes.

Toph: You leave AFTER you get pummeled!

Me, Zuko, Katara: (gulp)

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys! Don't expect an update until February, that's when my play is shown and play practice ends. I CAN GO HOME AFTER SCHOOL!!!! (insert cool dance move here because I can't dance) By the way, that thing in the beginning with my Alarm clock, really happen (except my alarm only beeped) I actually yelled 'shut up' when I hit 'Off' and it didn't turn off.

Edit: Toph rocks (pun intended) The thing with Ozai and Aang as guards is from The Holy Grail (Spamalot)


	10. RANDOM STUFF

* * *

Jet: Owww… my head. Where am I?

Welcome to my disclaimer room! Now get out.

Jet: How?! I don't even know how I got here! Wait- WHO SAID THAT?!!

I did. If you can't leave, then I guess _you_ can do the disclaimers.

Jet: Sounds easy enough. What do I do?

Easy. Just tell them I don't own any thing!

Jet: Why can't you do it? And tell who?

I'm a little hard of hearing. Speak louder.

Jet: (sigh) She owns nothing but this story.

This chapter is dedicated to Tinsel Tinkerbell; my 40th replier!

Jet: Like she can hear you.

I can make it so you're wearing a pink dress right now, you know.

Jet: Don't you have something better to do?

No. Keep 'em coming, guys! Happy reading!

* * *

Me and Mai are sitting on the couch minding our own bee's wax when Zuko comes running in-

Zuko: WHAT TH-

Me: WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!

Zuko: Nothing; that's just my new thing! I walk into a room a shout 'WHAT TH-' Sokka and Aang love it! (walks away)

Me: WHAT TH-

Mai: Please, one of you is bad enough. What kind of pass time is that, walking into a room and yelling, what kind of moron does that?!

Ozai: WHAT TH-

Me: Him.

Mai: Oh yeah.

Iroh suddenly runs by-

Iroh: EVERY ONE RUN! IT'S THE APPATIZER!!!

Me: Isn't that line from somewhere?

Azula: Sponge Bob?

Me: Sounds right.

Katara: Why would we need to run from an appetizer?

Me: Well, in Sponge Bob it was because the food came alive and- Oh no.

Appetizer: I HUNGRY! ME EAT!!!

Oazi (in high pitch girly scream): AHHHHHHHH!!!

Mai: Man Ozai, where did you learn to scream like that?

Iroh: AAAAA!! RUN!!! (is knocked out by The Appetizer)

Katara: Well….. I say we respect his final wish!

All in room: Right! (turn and run for it)

Aang: What's wrong?! I thought I heard Katara scream!

Ozai: Yeah… That was me.

Aang: Right….. What are you guys running from anyway?

Appetizer: I SAID I HUNGRY!!!

Mai: That.

Aang: Gotcha. RUN!! (All continue to run)

* * *

We all run into a dark room. The Appetizer slides by still looking for us-

Azula (in whisper): I think we're safe for now.

Zuko: WHAT TH-

All: Shh!

The Appetizer comes crashing in-

All yell at Zuko: You idiot!!

Appetizer: WHO I EAT FIRST?

Me: Him. (pushes Ozai forward)

Ozai: Wait! Can we vote?

Me: Ok. Who votes Ozai gets eaten first?

All raise hands but Azula-

Me: Happy?

Ozai: I'll kill you all for this.

Me: Good luck with that!

Mai: Won't Mike and Bryan get mad?

Me: I don't care any more.

Sokka: Guys, when's din- OMG!!!!

Katara: Don't speak in chat room Sokka.

Sokka: IT LOOKS GOOOOOOD!! What ever it is.

Sokka takes out knifes and forks from nowhere an eats The Appetizer-

Aang: Where were you when we needed you 5 AN' A HALF MINUTES AGO?!

Sokka: Sleeping.

Ty-Lee: I could have told you that

Me: Now that where not running anymore, who wants to play Scrabble?

All: ME!!

* * *

Some time later-

Katara: Ozai, 'Tilly' is not a word.

Ozai: How do you know, peasant?

Aang: Don't call her a peasant! Toph, as referee of the game, we ask; is 'Tilly' a word?

Toph: No.

Katara: HA!

Zuko: My turn!

Zuko's word- Kittens

Me: Wow, Zuko. Just…. Wow.

Zuko: Shut up. I couldn't spell anything else.

Mai: I'm bored.

Ty- Lee (sarcastically): News flash.

Me: Yeah, but Mai's right. This is getting boring.

Azula: What makes it boring?

Me: You guys keep spelling the same words!

Zuko: Prove it!

Me (points to board): Zuko keeps spelling words related to 'Kitten', Azula puts any words that rhyme with 'Orange', Katara only spells 'Water' or 'Calm', Aang only puts down words that start with the letter 'A', Mai keeps putting down 'Death', Sokka puts down random colors and Ozai spells things that aren't words at all!

Ozai: So whets your point?

Me: It's getting repetitive.

Sokka: Yah know what I heard?

Zuko: What?

Sokka: Repetitiveness is a sign of stupidity. Repetitiveness is a sign of stupidity. Repetitiveness is a sign of stupidity. Repetitiveness is a –

Me (throws empty Poke Ball at Sokka): WE GET IT!!

Iroh: Nice throw!

Me: Thank- WOHA! When did you wake up?!

Iroh: Oh, about an hour ago.

Zuko: Why didn't you say anything?

Iroh: I was too busy drinking my tea!

Mai: So let me get this straight; you walked out of the room, made a cup of tea, watched us play Scrabble and NO ONE NOTICED??!!

Iroh: Yes.

Mai: Ok.

Toph: I'm tried guys. Lets go to bed.

* * *

A/N: I bet you guys are wounding what happens at night. Weeeell…

* * *

In Toph and Aang's room-

Toph: Aang, could you turn out the light? It's in my eyes and I can't sleep.

Aang: Ok! (turns out light) Good night!

A few minutes later-

Aang: HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!

* * *

In Iroh and Ozai's room-

Ozai: For the last time, Iroh, I don't want any tea before bed!

((That story should speak for itself.))

* * *

In Katara and Zuko's room-

Zuko: You're taking all the covers!

Katara: Am not! And give me back my pillow!

Zuko: This is my pillow! Yours is the one that's blue!

* * *

((And so on and so forth))

In Sokka and Ty- Lee's room-

Sokka: Good night, Ty- Lee.

Ty- Lee: Good night, Sokka.

* * *

In Azula and Mai's room-

Azula (is hit with daggers and knifes): AHHHH! Mai would you PLEASE keep your weapons on your side of the room?!

Mai: Sorry, Azula.

Azula: Maybe trading Ty- Lee wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

In my room-

Me: La la la la la! Wait a minute…. TOPH OWES ME MONEY!!!

* * *

I had a really fun time with this! I just felt like being random! (dances)

Jet: AHHHHH! You look like you're having a seizer!

(hits with a dragon ball) What were you saying?!

Jet: Nothing! Just how good you are at dancing!

Anyway! Thank you all for your reviews! You guys get my sprits up! (that and chocolate!) I have 2,384 hits! If you read this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

* * *

Edit: I think this chapter is what made me a better writer. (this story wise) It's fun being random! And that 'What th-' thing is from "Zits". Not me!


	11. Pictures, money and bad puns

Happy (late) Valentines Day, Jet! (Hug)

Jet: Whatever, just get to typing the story.

I can't until you say the disclaimer.

Jet: Fine. She owns nothing.

Oh come one! Spice it up!

Jet: Fine. She owns ABSALOTLY nothing.

We're going to have to work on that. This chapter is dedicated to-

Jet: Yah, yah. We know. Some one who was the 50th replier.

No, Kohroxmysox for **an idea **to start off this chapter. Thanks!

Edit: After this one's the loooonnng chapters (Zuko B-day) Ugh…

* * *

Azula walks into the kitchen and sees me putting a picture on the fridge-

Azula: What are you doing?

Me: Putting up a picture of- I MEAN…. Uh nothing?

Azula (takes picture and looks at it): Whoa! Where did you get a picture of Zuko and Katara cuddling?

Me: Chapter 6, Now GIVE IT BACK!!!!!

Azula: How about I show it to Sokka and THEN give it to you? He might kill Zuko and save me the trouble.

Me: If you do that, I'll… Uh…

Azula: You'll do what?

Me: I'll burn all of the stuffed animals Moron gave you!

Azula: NO! Not pinky-winky- Moose lion!!! OK OK! Here's your picture.

Me: HAHA!! Now Sokka will never see this!

Sokka (out of nowhere): See what? (takes picture)

Me: Ahh! No! Sokka, don't look-

Sokka:…

Me (scared): Sokka?

Sokka:…

Zuko walks in-

Sokka: LOOK AT THIS AND TELL ME SHE DREW THIS!!!! (shows him picture)

Zuko: Why did you take a picture of that???!!!! (tries to kill me)

Me: AAHHHH!!!!

Azula: Ha-ha! You're getting killed!

* * *

Later that day, I'm not dead yet-

Me (runs to Ozai): Where's Zuko?

Ozai: Oooo! Are you guys playing hide and seek? Can I play?

Me: Ok, NO! He's been trying to kill me ever since Sokka showed him a picture this morning.

Zuko (comes out of nowhere): Which I had forgotten until now, DIE!!!!

Me: AHHHHHH!

* * *

That evening-

Me: Ok, Aang, watch my back for Zuko. He's still trying to kill me.

Aang: Ok.

5 min later-

Aang: Hey look, it's Sokka, Katara and Zuko! (waves)

Me: What?! No! (runs)

Sokka (catches me and tries to kill me) IMORTAL FREAK! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM FROM DOING THAT??!!

Me: OW! I'm not immortal!

Sokka: Well, Zuko beat you a lot but you're still alive! Now hold still!

Me: AHHHHHHH!!!

Katara: Wow, beating her up is something I think you would do, Zuko.

Zuko: It's really something I wanted to do, Katara.

* * *

Next day-

Me: YOU owe ME money!

Toph: No, YOU owe ME money!

Me: Look! (shows her chapter two of story) Ozai said not to call him a Moron again and also said it was that last time he would say it. I bet you 10 gold pieces that it wouldn't be the last time!

Aang (out of nowhere): I remember that!

Zuko (out of nowhere): Me too!

Katara (out of nowhere): Me three!

Azula (out of nowhere): Me four!

Ty- Lee (out of nowhere): Me five!

Mai (out of nowhere): Me six!

Iroh (out of nowhere): Me seven!

Sokka (out of nowhere): Me eight!

Ozai (out of nowhere): Me…uh what's after eight?

Toph: Nine?

Ozai: Yeah! Me nine!

Toph: Well, if you all are gonna take her side, then HA! (makes an earth prison around us) I'll be back after lunch to take my money and hurt you guys, A LOT! (leaves)

* * *

20 min later-

Toph (shouting from kitchen): I'm almost dooonnne! I'll be there in a few!!!

Me: She nose were scared, but let snot run!

Long silence. Every one stares at me.

Iroh: Kimono, unless I'm mistaken, what you just said…

Me: Was a pun!

Sokka: If you've got the energy to make _booger jokes,_ maybe you've got enough to think of a way outta here!

Me: You're just jealous because _you _can't think of a pun that clever!

Toph: I'm baack!

All: Crud.

* * *

I never die! They'll never kill me as long as I draw breath!

Jet: That has to be the single most stupid thing I've ever heard you say.

You need to stick around longer, Jet. Sorry this took so long to get out. I'm working on other stories! By the way the pun is something I got from Dragon Ball book 2. Not mine!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

* * *

Edit: Not much to do here. Zuko party next…might just not bother…(knows she has to) Awww!!!


	12. Zuko's party Part one: The car

Repeat after me; she…owns… nothing… but….this….story.

Jet: I HATE THE FIRE NATION!!!11

Ugh, I give up.

Jet: She owns nothing but this story!

Hey! You said it right!!

Jet: Said what right?

You said the disclaimer!

Jet: I HATE THE FIRE NATION!!!!11

Were getting nowhere fast. This chapter is dedicated to 24kt White Gold for being my 50th reviewer. And to Lacey for the theme of these next few chapters! Thank you to all those who have reviewed my 1st ever Avatar Story! Happy reading!

Edit: Prepare for mass edit.

* * *

One rainy day, we are all bored-

Me: Let's go swimming!

Katara: It's the middle of winter.

Me: Ok how about we play 'Kill the man with the ball'?

All guys: NO! NEVER AGAIN!!

Me: Ok, uhh….man I can't think of anything...

Aang: Is it your birthday?

Me: No. And why?

Aang: We coulda had an excuse to have a party.

Katara: I don't think its any ones birthday here.

Me: Well, if its no ones birthday then we- wait- (looks at Zuko) How old are you again?

Zuko: Almost 17.

Me: So you're 16 then, right?

Ozai: No, you idiot! He's 15!

Me: Please tell me you're being sarcastic.

Ozai: Being what?

Me: (jumps in air) You're 16!!!!!! (glares at Iroh) EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE KITCHEN!!!!

* * *

All run into the kitchen-

Me: No Zuko stay out here. (kicks him out)

Zuko: Why?

Me: Because I said so.

Zuko: So what?

Me: Go away!

Zuko: No!

Me: Yes!

Zuko: No!

Me: Yes!

Zuko: No!

Me: No!

Zuko: Yes!

Me: Ok go.

Zuko: OK! (runs off)

Sokka: Do that again!

Me: No. Iroh? How many years have you been traveling with Zuko?

Iroh: 3.

Me: And in that time, he turned 16, right?

Iroh: Yes.

Me: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU THROW HIM A SWEET 16 BIRTHDAY PARTY???!!!!

Iroh: He didn't want to celebrate.

Me: DON'T CARE! WE THROW ONE NOW!

Ozai: But it's not his birthday!

Me: But he hasn't had one!

Katara: Kimono's right.

Me: I am? I mean- of course I am!

Katara: We wanted an excuse to party anyway!

Azula: Yeah, so what do we do first?

Me: One of us has to distracted Zuko and give us time to go to the mall for party supplies.

Mai: I'll do it!

Ty- Lee: Anything to be with Zuko alone, _right Mai?_

Katara: **You-stay-away-from-him!**

Sokka: Why do you care?

Iroh: I'm not straying to far from Zuko!

Me: Ok then Mai will keep him occupied while the rest of us are shopping together.

Mai: Can do!

Katara: Keep you hands off him, OK??!!

Mai: And if I don't?

Me: Not to interrupt a catfight here, but we gots stuff to buy!

Azula: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up guys! How are we going to get there?

Me: Drive, duh.

Iroh: But you're not old enough to drive, you don't have a car and no one here knows how to drive.

Me: In this order- Right, right and not yet!

Toph: So who can drive?

Me: The question is- who CAN'T drive?

Ty- Lee: Toph can't because she's blind, Aang is way too young and Mai needs to make up ways to distracted Zuko.

Me: So that leaves Moron, Iroh, Azula, Sokka, Ty- Lee and Katara.

Iroh: It can't be me. I'm too old.

Me: And Moron's not too bright ether.

Ozai: HEY!

Katara: Azula would probably try to kill us all and Ty- Lee is too hyper.

Aang: Why don't you drive, Katara?

Katara: I won't be able to concentrate knowing MAI gets to travel with Zuko.

Me: So that leaves-

All stare at Sokka and gulp-

Me: We're going to regret this, aren't we?

Ty- Lee: Yeah, but it's worth a shot!

Me: Now alls we need is a car!

Azula: You make it sound easy…

Katara: Where are we gonna get a car?

Me: No Problem! (picks up phone) Hey! It's me, do your parents mind if we trash their car?... No? Ok! Bring it right over! (hangs up)

Toph: Who'd you call?

Me: My best friend and fellow Zutarian, Gregory!

Ozai: Why?

Me: He has our means of transportation!

Ozai: A…. car?

Me: It CAN be taught! (claps for Ozai)

* * *

10 min later-

Greg: (pulls up in car) Got it!

Azula: How old are you?

Greg: 13.

Iroh: And you can drive?

Greg: That's right!

Ozai: Ok…

Me: Thanks dude! See yah! Oh! Wait, you have insurants, right?

Greg: Sure, let's go with that! (runs back to his house)

Me: Works for me! Sokka, let me show you how to drive! _Kimono style!_

Sokka: Now I'm scared.

* * *

Hehe! This is part one of a (hopefully) 3 or 4 part thing. Greg is my best friend ever and is a Zutarian!

Jet: How many of you are there?!

A lot, Jet, a lot.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

* * *

Edit: Fix up things that were bugging me…


	13. Zuko's party Part two: Getting there

Hey guys! (And girls) Jet's out sick today so I'll do the disclaimer!

Jet: I'm not sick!

Do you want a day off or not?

Jet: ….

That's what I though. So anyway- this is part 2 in the Zuko's sweet 16 party series. Zuko _**might **_be 17 in the show, (I think he's still 16 going on 17!) but in my fan fic; he's 16 almost 17.

Jet: Isn't '16 going on 17' a song from the movie 'Sound of Music'?

When did you watch that?

Jet: Taking the day off!

Good! So this chapter is dedicated to 'Toph' for being my 70th reviewer!

Jet: I though she was blind? How can she review?

Do I look like Toph to you? How should I know? Thanks for the reviews people! Keep them coming!

Edit: What's interesting about the driving part of this chapter is that I haven't passed my driving test as of 10/5/09 and I think it's because of this chapter. ^^ Greg did though...wierd. I can perdict the future!!!! :O

* * *

Me: We don't have much time Sokka, so I'm just going to teach you the basics. Here's a helmet. (straps helmet on his head and mine)

Sokka: Why do we need helmets?

Me: With you driving, seat belts do nothing to help.

Sokka: This helmet is so tight I think it's affecting my brain.

Me: What makes you say that?

Sokka: This helmet is so tight I think it's affecting my brain.

Me: Oh ok. (loosens it) Some one has to come with us.

Katara: Why?

Me: Because I said so. (grabs knife from nowhere and whips it around trying to pretend I know how to use it) OR ELSE!!

Katara: Got it!

Me: Any volunteers for a 'sure- to- die' car ride with a 13 year old girl and a teenager with no clue what he's doing?

Sokka: When yah put it like that, it just sounds stupid.

Me: Things sound funnier when you specify them. So who wants to come?

All step back except Ozai who is busy playing with a paddle ball-

Ozai: 1…2…3... (misses) Damn it! (looks around) I'll kill you guys for this.

Me: Good luck with that! (grabs him and slaps helmet on)

Sokka: Can we go now?

Ozai: NOOO! I don't want to die!!

Sokka: You don't have much faith in me, do you?

Toph: I don't have much confidence in you ether.

Sokka: If I die; you stay away from my funeral.

Katara: Where did Mai go?

Me: She went to distracted Zuko from me teaching Sokka to drive.

Iroh: My nephew is not easily distracted, I hope what ever she's doing is working.

* * *

With Zuko and Mai-

Mai: Got any 3's?

Zuko: Go fish.

Mai: (picks up card) Your turn.

Zuko: How did you get me to do this?

* * *

Back with the others-

Me: Sokka, get ready to; DRIVE!!!

Azula: I hope Kimono knows what she's doing.

Ozai: You're not the only one.

* * *

30 minutes later, Iroh, Katara, Ty- Lee, Toph, Azula and Aang are sitting in the living room waiting for Ozai, Sokka and Kimono when we come through the door-

Aang: Hi, guys, how'd it go?

Ty- Lee: Sokka, why are you still holding the steering wheel?

Toph: Why are you shaking, Moron?

Me: That's my nickname for him. You can't use it.

Katara: Why do you all look cut and bruised?

Iroh: Did you pick up some tea at the store?

Sokka: WE GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT! OK?!

Katara: Where's the car?

Ozai: On the other side of the cliff.

Ty- Lee: You ran over a cliff?

Me: Yeah, guess I don't know how to drive after all.

Azula: Now how are we going to get to the mall?

Me: I'll just ask Gregory to drive us!

Ozai: I thought you two were the same age?

Me: Ozai, don't think, you'll hurt yourself.

* * *

Kimono calls Greg and he comes up in the car-

Greg: Higuys!SureI'lldriveyouguystothemall!Ican'tstaywithyouthough-

Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Greg. Did you have any sugar this morning?

Greg: Yes,no,maybe3chocolatebars! Why?

Ty-Lee: Wow! He so hyper!

Me: Oh no! Do go near Ty- Lee! You two are waaaayyyy too hyper!

Ty- Lee: Whatdoyoumean? I'mnottoohyper!

Greg: YeahKimono, Werenottoohyper!

Ozai: Dear Agni! You two are so annoying!

Me: They annoy you? Hmmmm… (smiles wickedly)

* * *

Locks Ozai in a room with Ty- Lee and Greg-

Ozai: Noooooo!

Greg: SoIhearyou'rethefirelord! HowdoesitfeeltobethepersontheAvatarwantstokill?

Ty- Lee: Idon'.Myfavoritecolorispink. Whatsyours?

Ozai: AHHHHHH!

* * *

From other side of locked door-

Me: Here guys, take these cell phones.

Zuko (walks in room): Where are we going?

Me: Oh! Um, to the mall.

Mai (runs in): (Pant) G-guys. Z-zuko's h-here.

Katara: No way Mai. I didn't notice.

Me: Here're you cell phones! I personalized them for you!

Katara: Hey! Mine's blue! (flips open phone) You spelled my name wrong.

Me: Really? How'd I spell it?

Katara: Z-U-T-A-R-A F-A-N

Me: Oh sorry.

Aang: You spelled mine wrong, too.

Me: What'd I spell?

Aang: K-A-T-A-A-N-G F-A-N

Me: Sorry again.

Mai: Mine cell phone is black and says E-M-O.

Iroh: Mine says 'TEA LOVER'.

Zuko: Mine says 'BROTHER TO CRAZY'.

Azula: Mine says 'THE REAL ALFA MALE'.

Sokka: Mine says 'PONY TAIL GUY'

Toph: What does mine say?

Aang: 'BLIND BANDIT'

Toph: Not bad!

Azula: What does Ozai's say?

From other side of locked door-

Ozai: 'MORON'.

Greg: Youhadtoknowthatwascoming.

Ty- Lee: Minesays 'HYPER'.

Ozai: I knew it.

Me: You're so smart, Moron.

Azula: Let's go already

Zuko: Why are we going to the mall?

Aang: We were bored, remember?

Zuko: Oh yeah.

* * *

Part 2, Avatar fans. The next one will be looonnng. We're going to the mall! Yah!

Jet: Can I come?

No.

Jet: Why?

You're not supposed to be here anyway.

Jet: (sulks in a corner)

Alright, you can come.

Jet: YAY!

The next one might take awhile. That's how long it is. Sorry about my hyper friends. Here are the translations for what they're saying if you couldn't tell:

Greg: Hi guys! Sure I'll drive you guys to the mall! I can't stay with you though-

Greg: Yes no maybe 3 chocolate bars! Why?

Ty- Lee: What do you mean? I'm not too hyper!

Greg: Yeah Kimono, Were not too hyper!

Greg: So I hear you're the Fire lord! How does it feel to be the person the Avatar wants to kill?

Ty- Lee: I don't see you a lot in our world. Azula talks about you a lot. My favorite color is pink. What's yours?

Greg: You had to know that was coming.

Ty- Lee: Mine says 'HYPER'.

After all that I didn't even do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter, the second chapter, the 3rd , 4th , 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th and then tell me if I own Avatar: The last Airbender.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

* * *

Edit: I'll inform you all when I get my drives license so you can stay off the road ;)


	14. Zuko's Party part three: Mall 1

Jet: Whoa…so THIS is a mall!

Big, isn't it?

Jet: Yeah…..well I'm board!

(whacks him on head) You're hopeless. Chapter 14 is dedicated to Stardragon411 for being my 80th reviewer! And also to TrueThinker for writing the 90th review! Thanks for all your reviews people! Jet, if you would do the honors…

Jet: Kimono makes no money from this story. Trust me. _I would know_.

You still wouldn't get any of it.

Jet: Says you.

Edit: Forgot to mention; The 'Sokka's helment is to tight' joke is actually from the Avatar video game for the Wii. I didn't make it up. Onward to editing!!

* * *

All but me, Toph and not-hyper-any-more Greg: (Looks up) Whoa…so THIS is a mall!

Me: Where've I heard that before..?

Greg: See yah guys! Good luck Kimono! (drives away)

Me: Here (throws cloaks at them) Wear these so no one knows I have the Avatar cast palling around with me. (all put on cloaks)

* * *

We all walk into the mall-

Me: Ok, guys, we all have to stick together because this is a big mall. Only Mai and Zuko can leave the group. We will go store to store looking in and seeing if we need any thing in there. BLAH BLAH BLAH We have a limit of $1,000 all together. Let's spend it wisely. And furthermore- (looks behind me and sees everyone's gone) Ohhhh… crud. This calls for reinforcements! (blows very high pitch whistle)

* * *

Avatar fans; Meet Kohroxmysox. She's been reviewing this story since chapter 9 and it was her idea to bring the Avatar cast to the mall. Reeeaallly big 'thank you' to you!

* * *

Kohroxmysox: What's up, Kimono?

Me: Straighten up, soldier!

Kohrox.: (straightens) Sir, yes, Sir!

Me: Ok…..I was kidding…

Kohrox.: I knew that…

Me: Now, listen closely, because I'm only gonna say this once- The Avatar Cast is lost in the mall. We need to get them back before they; A Wreck the place or B Let people find out they're part of Avatar: The last airbender.

Kohrox.: Why do you need me?

Me: You requested it.

Kohrox.: Oh yeah.

Me: Because I'm so fantastic, I put tracking devices on the cell phones that I gave them in chapter 13-

AS SEEN IN CHAPTER 13!!!!!

Me: -so we shouldn't have too much of a problem finding them.

Kohrox.: Who should we find first?

Me: Sokka. Out of all the people here, I'm sure he'll do something stupid first. The signal is coming for a point not far from here.

Kohrox.: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him! We got to get all of these guys!

Me: We GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!

Kohrox.: Please. Never. Say. That. Again.

Me: Yeah, sorry.

* * *

We pass a Halloween store-

Kohrox.: Hey, is that Sokka in there?

Me: (looks through window) I think so… lets go see! (we walk in)

Sokka: (in front of plastic weapons rack holding a spear) This thing couldn't cut the cheese.

Plastic Spear: Plthhhh! (fart sound)

Kohrox.: SOKKA!! (runs up and gives him a bear hug)

Sokka: C-Can't….B-b-breath!!

Me: Uhh, Sokka? Meet Kohroxmysox. She's helping me find you guys.

Sokka: (free of bear hug) How'd you find me?

Kohrox.: We tracked you with your cell phone.

Sokka: So who do we find now?

Me: We have to find Zuko before he gets killed by fan girls.

Sokka: Zuko has FAN GIRLS??!!

Kohrox.: So do you.

Me: You shouldn't have said that…

Sokka: HAHA!! I knew Suki and Yue weren't the only ones!!

Kohrox.: Don't forget Ty-Lee!

Sokka: I _am_ really sexy, aren't I? (flexes mussels)

Me: Don't push your title.

Sokka: Where _is_Zuko?

Me: According to where his cell phone is….. he's in front of Sears.

Kohrox.: Lets get'em!

Me: Yeah! We're close to CATCHING'EM ALL!!

Kohrox.: Stop saying that!

Me: Sorry...

* * *

We walk to Sears-

Sokka: There he is!

Kohrox.: (looks down at Zuko who is on the floor in a fetal position) Are you kidding me?

Me: Zuko? What's wrong?

Zuko: (points to Sears) So…much… _air conditioning_…!

Me: Oh for the love of Agni! (kicks him in crouch)

Zuko: (jumps up) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Kohrox.: Why did you do that! You ruined my chances of having his babies!

Me: He's 16!!!

Kohrox.: So?

Me: Yeah you're right.

Sokka: (consoling Zuko) Rid it out, man. (glares at me) YOU NEVER KICK/PUNCH A GUY THERE!!! EVER!! NO EXCUSES!!

Me: Sorry Zuko…

Zuko: (suddenly fine) It's ok!

Me: Oookkk. We should probably find Mai next.

Zuko: (notices Kohrox.) Who are you?

Kohrox.: (bows at his feet) I am Kohroxmysox, Fire Lord Zuko. (kisses finger tips)

Zuko: (points to Kohrox.) No life?

Me: Yep.

Sokka: Where's Mai?

Me: Let me see…… in a kitchen store, I think.

Zuko: What's Mai doing in a Kitchen Store?

Kohrox.: Lets find out!

* * *

We walk to the Kitchen Store-

Sokka: Mai! Are you in here?

Mai: (other side of store) Here!

Me: (we walk over) What are you doing here, Mai?

Mai: Looking at the knifes.

Zuko: Do you get all your knifes from kitchen places?

Mai: Not all of them.

Kohrox.: Can you cook with those knifes?

Mai: No.

Sokka: You can hit something moving from a mile away, kill it and then be able to run fast to grab before it hits the ground and yet you can't cook?!

Mai: Shut up.

Me: You are soooo not cooking for the Zuko's- muff! (mouth is covered by Sokka's hand)

Zuko: Zuko's what?

Mai: For Zuko's… umm Zuko's…

Sokka: FATHER! Yeah! Mai isn't good enough to cook for Ozai!

Zuko: Ok! As long as it has nothing to do with me!

Me: You bought that- I MEAN- Yeah. It has nothing to do with you!

Kohrox.: So who should we find next?

Me: I think…. Katara.

Sokka: What store is she in?

Me: That's the thing… she's not in a store.

Zuko: Then where is she?

Me: She's in front of the book store.

Kohrox.: I wonder why she's just standing out front…

* * *

We walk to the book store to find a photo booth-

Mai: Is she in there? (points to photo booth)

Zuko: Let me see. (pulls back curtain)

Katara: (has tongue sticking out making a face in the camera and turns to look at Zuko and her tongue by accident brushes his face)

Zuko: AHHHHHHHH! Girl cooties!! (rolls around on floor)

Kohrox.: Katara, there's, like, $30.00 worth of pictures out here.

Katara: Oops! Sorry, guess I got carried away.

Me: Zuko, get off the floor. (is about to kick him)

Sokka: NOOO! (shields Zuko from my foot) ...

Mai: Why do you care what happens to Zuko?

Sokka: Because- _**ANSWER IS CENSORED**_**.**(I cover Katara's ears)

Mai: Oh YUCK!

Kohrox.: Oh mighty Zuko, please get up!

Katara: Let me handle this; HEY ZUKO, IS THAT THE AVATAR??!!

Zuko: (springs up) Where- where??!!

Me: He's worse than Foamy.

Kohrox.: Who shall we find next?

Katara: I say we find Aang.

Sokka: _Why _Katara? Are you _worried _about him?

Katara: N-no! I just think that….uh. since he's the Avatar, he has a lot of fan girls! Yeah, that's it.

Me: She's got a point. Aang should be….. on the other side of the mall.

* * *

We find Aang in the Nickelodeon store-

Me: Aang? What are you doing here?

Aang: (holds up action figure of himself) Don't I look CUTE?!

Kohrox.: Awwwww! (looking behind his shoulder)

Aang: Yeah I am cute aren't-

Kohrox.: (runs past him and picks up Zuko action figure) Look how cute he is!

Sokka: Hey look! It's me! (picks up plastic self) I'm right! I _am_ sexy!

Katara: Where am I?

Zuko: You're in the Nickelodeon store.

Katara: You know what I mean! Where's my action figure?

Me: You're a _girl_. You can't be an action figure. You can, however, be a… (holds up doll) DOLL! (grins like the idiot I am)

Kohrox.:(runs over and snatches Katara doll) YES! NOW I CAN MAKE ZUTARA HAPPEN WITH DOLLS/ACTION FIGURES!!!! (starts making Zuko figure and Katara doll kiss)

Aang: NOOOOOO! (grabs Katara doll and makes it kiss Aang figure)

Me, Kohrox. and Zuko: AAAAHH! IT BURNS!! (all cover eyes)

Mai (who I completely forgot about until now): I take it there are no Mai action figures?

Me: Yes. But you have a doll! (shows doll)

TrueThinker: (appears out of nowhere) Yeah! Now for some Maiko!(grabs Zuko figure from Kohrox. and snatches Mai doll from me and starts making them kiss)

Zuko, Katara, Me, Sokka, Kohrox. and Aang: AHHHHHHHH!! (cover eyes)

Mai: Oh, I don't know. I like the way that looks!

-Silence-

Me: Riiiiiggghhht. TrueThinker, go away.

TrueThinker: Fine. _But I'll be baaaaacck!_ (shrinks away)

Sokka: Now who should we find?

Me: We should look for- (cell phone rings) (picks up phone) H'lo?

Noah: Kimono? It's me. Listen; Did you mean to let Ty- Lee in the Gym store?

Me: Oh no! She's there?! Wait a sec- Why are you at the mall??!!

Noah: I came I ask you where the salsa is for the chips. You know I can't watch a Kataang video with out chips and salsa.

Me: (shuts phone) We're going to find Ty- Lee!

* * *

Sorry, but I have to end it there. I know this was supposed to be longer but I'm going to North Carolina for Spring Break! I'll be gone for a week and I think you guys deserve to have your chapter sooner! For the recorded- My brother, Noah, is a Kataanger while me and my friend are Zutarians. Go figure. He never sides with me. I know he probably seems out of place here but he asked- err told- err demanded- oh ok, **threatened **me to put him there.

Jet: This mall place is GREAT! Look! I bought a water gun, a book on how to make a tree house, a flower hat and a knife sharpener for my swords!

That's….nice Jet. Don't expect the next chapter for a while. But since I won't be here, that's no excuse not to review! Imagine my surprise when I come back and see so many more reviews! One more thing! I added some Kataang for all (if any) Kataang readers out there!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

Edit: Sokka _did_ pick up a spear in the Sokka's Master episode…maybe I _can_ predict the future! x_x So yeah I didn't edit much here but one of my faveorite chapters is coming up!!!


	15. Zuko's Party part four: Mall 2

Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song! Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song!

Jet: What are you singing?

I'm singing a happy, happy, happy-

Jet: Ok! I get it! You're singing a happy song, but why?!

Because I'm happy!

Jet: Why are you happy?

Because I have 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jet (looks at stats): You're wrong! You don't have 100. You have 108!

Well, all I know is that I have over 100 reviews for something I though about giving up after chapter 4!

Jet: Wow. You ARE a quitter!

Ignoring that. I would like to take this moment to thank all the people who helped me reach 100 reviews! The 26 people who have me on alert, the 20 people who have me on favorites (go figure that out), Microsoft Word for helping me type over 11,905 words worth of chapters and the people who read this giving me 5,359 hits and all the people who helped me reach 100-

Jet: 108.

Fine, 108 reviews. Special thanks to Kohroxmysox for all her ideas, Adverk for being my first flame (I'm not sure how that helped, but oh well!) Alieraisu for her idea, Truethinker for being a good sport about me using 'em in the last chapter, Gregory for letting me use him in my story and for the reviews he send me (he was Harvey Johnson- a character he was in a play we were both in (I was Phyllis) he was also Aang, Katara, Ozai, Ty-Lee/Mai and Zuko. I took me until the Ty-Lee/Mai review to know it was him.) And last, but certainly not least, requim17 for being my first reviewer ever! Extra thanks to Truethinker for being my 100th reviewer! (claps) Jet, do the disclaimer.

Jet: Zzz…

Jet?! Wake up!!!!

* * *

Jet: Wha? Oh sorry. That took a while. She owns nothing.

Edit: On reflection I don't think I needed to write that long of an author's note x_x. Oh well! Enjoy the edit!!

* * *

Last time on: The Avatar Crew Comes to You-

Me: (shuts phone) We're going to find Ty- Lee!

* * *

We all high tail it to the Gym-

Ty- Lee: (up front being a fitness instructor) And one! And two! And three! And four! And now let's do some cart wheels!

Me: Ty- Lee, what're you doing??!!

Greg (appears at my side): What does it look like, Kimono, she helping us get in/ stay in shape!

Me: I know but- WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! What are YOU doing here?!

Greg: I came in to ask her how she feels about Ty- Gree!

Me: Ty- Gree? You don't me Ty- Lee and YOU, do you?!

Greg: Well…

Zuko: Have you completely forgotten why we're here? We have to get Ty- Lee!

Sokka: Let me handle this!

Sokka walks over to Ty- Lee-

Sokka: Hey Ty- Lee! Wanna get something at the food court?

Ty- Lee: You mean like a date? OK! (grabs his hand and runs past us)

Kohrox.: We gotta follow her!

Aang: She's too fast a runner! How do we catch up?

Me: We have 3 choices.

1. Run

2. Buy scoters or-

Kohrox.: We could ride; THIS! (comes out of a nearby store riding a 6 person motorcycle)

Mai: How do you know how to drive one of these?

Kohrox.: Now, now, don't bother yourself with the details!

Katara: How did you pay for it?

Kohrox.: I have my ways! Oh! And here's your wallet back, Kimono.

Me: Great. Well, we GOTTA CATCH-

Kohrox.: NOT AGAIN!

Me: Fine! Let's GO GET Ty-Lee.

* * *

We ride to the food court to see Ty-Lee and Sokka at a table eating fries-

Katara: All right guys, I've got a plan; we go over there and asked Ty-Lee and Sokka to help us find Azula.

Aang: No, I think we should go up to them and ask them to help us find Iroh.

Me: But next on my 'people to find' list is Azula! Why should we find Iroh?

Aang: Because Azula's on line over there ordering a sandwich.

* * *

We look over and see Azula ordering something from a sandwich shop-

Azula: Can I have a half a ham with cheese and half a turkey with tomato?

Cashier (a.k.a- Truethinker): That'll be $5.95, AZULA! (pulls rope which drops a cage over Azula)

Azula: AHHH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!

Truethinker: Now she's mine! All mine! MUAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

Jet: Noo! I gotta save Azula! (jumps down into chapter)

Wait! You signed a contract! No comments from the peanut gallery!

Jet: I don't care! (runs to Truethinker who is trying to run off with Azula. Kimono and the rest of the Avatar crew try to follow)

* * *

Truethinker: You'll never take me alive, coppers!

Jet: Don't worry, Azula, I'll save you! (grabs Azula's cage and plays tug-of-war against Truethinker)

Azula: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?????!!!!

Of course, no one can hear her-

Truethinker: Well, if _Jet_ wants her, I guess he can have her…

Jet: Yes!

Truethinker: But only if he can beat me- (pushes a button on a nearby wall)- in a POKEMON BATTLE!!!!!

The food court changes into a Pokemon Battle field-

All but Truethinker: A WHAT??!!!

Truethinker: One round. Whoever wins, gets to keep Azula. (hangs Azula's cage above the field)

Everyone in the food court (including the Avatar crew) fill the stands-

Truethinker: Since I challenged you, I'll go first! (grabs a Poke ball out of no where) I choose you- ZUKO! (Zuko materializes on field)

Zuko: W-WHAT?!

Jet: Lee!

Zuko: Jet!

Jet: Lee!

Zuko: JET!

Noah (comes out of nowhere): Noah! (runs away)

Jet: But wait a sec! I don't have any-

Me (hiding as a bush): Pisst! Jet! (Jet looks down) Use this! (hands him Pokeball)

Jet: OK, (takes Pokeball) I choose you- Um… WHOEVER'S IN HERE! (Katara materializes across from Zuko on the battle field)

Katara: Wait- WHAT?!

Me: Woops… I meant give him Aang… Oh well!

Ty-Lee: This should be good!

Mai: My money's on Katara.

Me: No, Zuko'll get her for sure!

Azula: Don't I get a say in this?!

All: NO!

Truethinker: Zuko; use flamethrower!

Zuko: Why should I do what _you_ say?

Truethinker holds up the picture of him and Katara cuddling from chapter 6-

Zuko: How did you get that?!

Truethinker ignores him and puts the picture in a envelope that says "TO SOKKA" on it-

Zuko: One flamethrower, comin' up! (shoots flamethrower at Katara)

Jet: Katara; use protect! (Katara shields herself with water)

Mai, Aang and Sokka: YEAH! GO KATARA!

Me, Ty- Lee and Kohrox.: COME ON, ZUKO! HIT'ER!

Zuko: EASY FOR _YOU_ TO SAY!

Jet: Katara use- (dramatic pause) Attract!

Noah (comes out of nowhere again) NOOOO!!! (runs away)

All but Jet, Katara and Zuko: GASP!

Zuko: Do. Your. Worst.

Kohrox. runs over and pulls a very revealing dress onto Katara-

All: (glare at Kohrox.)

Kohrox.: What? It's to help it along!

Katara spins around and blows a kiss at Zuko. The blown-kiss turns into hearts which land on Zuko's cheek. Zuko goes all googly eyed-

Zuko: Ahhh…! Katara, you look soooo pretty today! (drools)

Katara: Awww! You're so sweet Zuko! (hugs him)

Truethinker, Mai, Aang and Sokka: NOOOOOOO!

Kohrox., Me, Ty- Lee: YYYEEEEEESSSS!!!

Jet and Azula: Ok… I don't care…

Jet: So who won?

Katara: We do! (kicks Zuko where it hurts)

Zuko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! TODAY'S JUST NOT MY DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!

Sokka: Would you girls stop _doing_ that?!

Katara: You're right. I might need that in the future.

Aang: Why?

-silence-

Truethinker: ANY WAY! I guess you get Azula, Jet. Take your girlfriend and go. (throws cage at Jet)

Azula: 'Girlfriend'?! I don't even know him!

* * *

OK. Jet's had enough fun. (grabs Jet from story and pulls him back into disclaimer room)

Jet: Hey! I was just about to tell her who I was! Why'd you do that?!

Because I can, that's why.

* * *

Katara: Where'd Jet go?

Aang: Oh well, lets get back to finding Iroh.

Kohrox.: Good idea, where is he, Kimono?

Me: In the plant store.

Azula: I wonder what he could be doing in there.

Mai: Where have you _been_, Azula?! He's most likely drinking tea.

Azula: I was being sarcastic.

Me: There's something wrong with the signal, though.

Sokka: Oh no, what now?!

Me: I think someone's with him.

Zuko: We should get him before he blows our cover.

* * *

We all run to the plant store and see Iroh drinking tea at a table with Iceball19 and TheLastWaterbender-

Iceball19: …So if you follow the plan, Zuko WILL have a girlfriend! (makes Zuko figure kiss Katara doll)

Iroh: Ah! I see! My nephew _could _stand for someone other than me to travel with…

TheLastWaterbender: OR! You could become Aang's firebending teacher, which gives him the last element he needed to master, and Katara will be so impressed that she and Aang will get together! (grabs Katara doll and makes it kiss Aang action figure)

Iroh: Both excellent suggestions!

Me: What are you two doing here?

T.L.W.: We're trying to get Iroh to side with one of the shippings.

Ty-Lee: Why him?

Iceball: He's the most sane one in this fanfic.

Me: Just because you both reviewed for this story doesn't mean you can come into it!

Both: Aww!

Me: Now beat it.

T.L.W.: Who's going to make us, hmm?

Kohrox.: (snaps fingers)

Azula's shoots lighting over his head-

Both: Good bye! (run out of story)

Aang: So Iroh, have you seen Toph?

Iroh: Yes, I think I saw her walk in a store that had CD's in it.

Kohrox.: Best Buy?! This can't end well.

Zuko: Come on…lets get this over with.

* * *

We all walk to Best Buy-

Katara: Toph! Are you in here?

Toph: (in game section) Over here! (we walk over)

Ty-Lee: What're yah lookin' at?

Toph: Darkness.

Mai: Why are you just looking at- Oh… sorry, I forgot.

Ty-Lee: Let me rephrase the question then. What are you listening to?

Toph: Someone over there playing the Avatar: The Last Airbender game for the Wii.

Iroh: Who?

Azula walks over, takes one look at the person and runs back to us-

Azula: It's HER!

Iroh: Who?

Kohrox.: Truethinker?

Azula: Yes!

Iroh: Who?

Ty-Lee: You sound like an owl, Iroh!

Toph: Who are you guys talking about? Who's Truethinker?

Me: We'll tell you later.

Truethinker notices we're here and walks over to us-

Truethinker: Hey, Azula! Kissed any Freedom Fighters lately?

Azula: No…?

Truethinker: What about you Mai? Kiss any Princes recently?

Mai: No, unfortunately.

Kohrox.: Go away Truethinker.

Truethinker: Ok! _I'll start reading the chapter! _(tries to shrink away)

Me: (grabs collar) Stop doing that! It's really creepy.

Sokka: Yeah, just run out like everyone else does.

Truethinker: Fine. (runs out of story)

Sokka: So we have me, Zuko, Mai, Katara, Aang, Ty-Lee, Azula, Iroh and Toph. I think that's everyone! Let's call that Gregory kid to give us a ride home!

We all start to walk away-

Toph and Iroh: Whose this?

Kohrox.: I'm Kohroxmysox. Kimono asked me to help find you guys.

Me: You asked me, remember?

Kohrox.: Oh yeah…

Azula: Wait a minute… WE FORGOT OZAI!!!

Me: Who?

Toph: We forgot Moron.

Sokka: Guess I forgot about him. Where is he, Kimono?

Me: In Mall Security.

Zuko, Aang, Iroh, Toph, Sokka, Katara and Kohrox.: Big surprise.

Mai: Let's find him and get out of here.

* * *

We walk to Mall Security. On the way over we think of reasons he would be in there:

Attacked by fan girls/boys (Azula thought of that)

Attacked by angry Avatar fans (Me and Kohrox. thought of that)

Did something really stupid and got caught. (Everyone else)

* * *

We walk in to find that it's a lost and found spot-

Kohrox.: Oh no, don't tell me he-

Aang: (picks up missing cell phone with the word 'Moron' in it) Yep, he lost his cell phone.

Sokka: Noooooo! Now a firebending- evil guy is on the loose in a mall and we don't know where!!!!!!!!!

Toph: Um, Sokka? I can feel him nearby.

Sokka: How can you- Oh yeah… right.

Me: Where is he?

Toph: He just walked past a store with a lot of candy in it.

Kohrox.: Store with lots of candy… WILLY WONKA!

Me: WE-

Sokka, Zuko, Kohrox., Mai, Aang and Katara: DON'T SAY IT!!

Me: Fine. Let's just get him.

We walk to a hall of deserted people with a bikini store at the very middle-

Me: Ohhh… I just go a crazy idea! (whispers to Toph)

Toph: He-he… I'd be happy to help.

* * *

2 minutes later, Ozai is almost in front of the Bikini store-

Me: You guys holding Azula?

Everyone but Toph and Zuko: Yes!

Azula: I won't let you do this!

Zuko: Why am I blind folded?

Me: You'll find out! NOW TOPH!

Toph pushes forward with her hands and earth pushes Ozai into the Bikini store-

Ozai: AAAAAAHHH!!!! (Comes out wearing a light blue bikini with other flowery bikinis all over him) HOW DID YOU GET ME IN THIS???!!

Zuko: In what?

Me: OK Zuko, you can look! (takes off blind fold)

Zuko: (sees Ozai) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kohrox. and Me: That's for the season finale, Zuko.

Azula: When I get the chance, I'll kill you.

Kohrox.: Looking forward to it!

Ozai: Emo.

Kohrox.: I was kidding!

Ty- lee: Is everyone here?

Everyone: Yes!

Mai: Finally!

Me: OK! (pulls out phone) Greg? Pick us up. Now. The mall. Bye! (Hangs up) Lets get out of here. (Notices everyone but Zuko has a bag) EVERYONE BUT ZUKO; IN THE BATHROOM! NOW!

Aang: Which one?

Me: DON'T CARE! MEET NOW! (we run into the girl's room. All the girls already in there scream and run out)

Me: DID YOU ALL- sorry- Did you all get gifts for Zuko.

All but Kohrox.: Yes.

Me: Good! Bye Kohroxmysox! Thanks for all your help!

Kohrox.: Bye guys! (runs out of story)

Greg: (runs in even though he's a boy) Lets go guys! Zuko's in the car already!

* * *

Well, that's that and no harm done (unless you're Zuko. Then you're screwed).

Jet: Put. Me. Back. In. Now.

No. I. Won't. Why. Are. You. Talking. Like. That?

Jet: Because. I. Want. To.

Well. Stop. It. Because. It's. Annoying.

Jet: OK!

Next chapter will be Zuko's party! Finally! R & R!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

* * *

Edit: I'm not gonna bother editing the next two chapters soooo….sorry!


	16. Zuko's Party part 4 and a half: Party!

Fooled you! Ha ha! This isn't a new chapter. Sorry. Although this isn't a chapter, you guys gotta read this. Believe it or not, I need your help, readers…

Jet: I believe it.

It wasn't a question! Anyway, I need 3 volunteers to be in Zuko's sweet 16 birthday party in the next chapter- WAIT! Don't say it yet. Don't even touch the review button yet… I only need 3. You hear me? 3. Three. Tres. 1+2. 11-8. My age minus 10. Only 3. No more, no less. Many will enter, 3 will win.

Jet: GET _ON_ WITH IT!

Pushy. If you want to be in the last installment of Zuko's 16th party, you have to give me this info in a review-

Your ships (if any)

Any character you might like to talk to

Any thing you might like to bring to the party

Your gender and-

Last but no least, you need to promise that you won't cry if I don't pick you.

Jet: I'll be in it…right?

You'll have to send a review, Jet.

Jet: But the review button is at the bottom…

Wait till the end of the note, 'k?

Jet: Fair enough.

Back to bee's wax. I won't pick 2 Zutara shippers or 2 Katara – overly- lovers. I might pick 1 Kataang, 1 Zutarian and one Mai lover- Just an example. Every one I pick will be different. Tell me this stuff and you'll be entered. I'll personal message you if I picked you and you still wanna do it. Bye!

Jet: Yes! Now I can review, get into the story and tell Azula who I am!

I'm closer to the button.

Jet: No. I am!

Yeah? Well maybe I'll do this-

--

--

--

--

--

Just to piss you off.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Jet: I hate you.

I know. Send in the reviews!


	17. Jet steals the show

Jet: Shh! Don't tell Kimono I'm here! She upset because there're so many people she wants to put in the next chapter that she can't pick just 3. She also said that when she gets a chance, she gonna tell everyone that she has enough people to pick from. _**My advice to you, readers, don't volunteer anymore. **_We have more than enough people. Thanks to those who send theirs in! I didn't get to send one in, but my friend did for me! Some spelling mistakes but he did OK. This is what he wrote:

Ha! Finaly! Now lets see... I stongly suport Jezula. I have a ship called s.s Hyrule and you rule it. I would LOVE to talk to AZULA. Im a Boy. And you alwese pick on me.. I cinda gotten use to it. And I'll bring a komodo rhino... Azula would love me then. Oh.. then I'll give him to Zuko. My soon to be Brother in law. Now I am off to go prase Azu.. I mean GO TO THE BATHROOM.. yea thats right bathroom...

Jet: Even look for your self! This is how it looks. From the sounds of Kimono's writers- block screams, the next chapter should be out sooner or later… (hears sound of computer being smashed) Don't hold your breath though.

Jet? What are YOU doing here?

Jet: Nothing! Haha, yeah, nothing.

Ok! (walks away)

Jet: That was close, with this review, nothing will stop me from being in the next chapter! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!


	18. Zuko's Party party five: Party! 4 real

Jet: So, did I get in?! Huh? HUH?!

Geez, Jet, calm down. Yes you got in-

Jet: YES! I KNEW IT! YES! HERE I COME, AZULA!!!11

But I need to ask you something…

Jet (is about to jump into chapter): Can't it wait?

No. I need to know why all the 'I wanna be in the next chapter' reviews stopped coming in on the VERY DAY I caught you in the disclaimer room.

Jet: Uhhh… I gotta go! (jumps into chapter)

Oi. Chapter 18 is dedicated to ki kat coco bar for being my 140th reviewer, Danimister for being my 130th reviewer, Shelby for being my 120th reviewer and, for being my 110th reviewer, Zuko12322. Sorry for making you wait so long and happy reading!

* * *

We all walk into the house carrying bags-

Me (shouts out of door): Thanks, Greg! See yah! (slams door) We. Are. NEVER. Doing. That. Again.

Zuko: What's in the bags?

Me: Stuff.

Zuko: What kinda stuff?

Me: Thing- like stuff.

Zuko: Good Thing- like stuff or bad thing- like stuff?

Me (looks at wrist): Wow, gee, look at the time!

Ozai: You don't have a watch on.

Me (draws watch on wrist): Happy?

Ozai: Yes.

Me: Time to go to bed!

Zuko: How come they aren't going to bed?

Toph: Because it's time for bed for anybody who's a fire bending, 16 year old who has never kissed a girl.

Zuko continues to stand-

Toph: … more than once.

Zuko walks up stairs-

Sokka: Nice one, Toph.

Me: I'll say. I was this close to punching his lights out. (Presses fingers together as much as humanly possible)

Mai: Now what?

Me: You guys go wrap your presents and I'll keep an eye out for our guests.

All: GUESTS?!

Me: Didn't I mention that?

Katara: No.

Me: Sorry.

* * *

20 min later-

Katara: All done! Has any one come yet?

Me (sitting on a lawn chair on the front lawn): No.

Katara: By the way, Zuko's done sleeping and wants to come out of his room.

Me: What?! He can't come out now! Ty-Lee's still decorating! Go distract him! Now!

Katara: OK!! (runs of)

Aang: She was a little to quick to agree… (sees someone walking up to the house) Who's that?

Me (sees person) It's August13! Cool!

August: Sup? Are you Kimono?

Me: Yes. You came for Zuko's party, right?

August: Yep!

Me: You better have brought a present…

(August holds up box)

Aang: Why does it say 'It's a girl!' on it?

August: I ran out of 'happy birthday' wrapping paper.

Me: Give Aang the present and help Ty- Lee decorate.

August: Ok! (runs in and sees Ty-Lee)

Ty-Lee: (humming 'It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se')

August: (starts humming not knowing Ty-lee's the one humming)

Ty-Lee: (turns around) Ahh! Who are you?

August: August13! I'm a Sukka shipper!

Ty-Lee: 'Sukka'?

August: Which reminds me- (pulls out sword from nowhere. Points at Ty-Lee) Sokka is for Suki's mouth ONLY!! NOT YOURS! OK?!

Ty-lee: (nods head repeatedly)

August: Good! (throws sword out window)

Me: (shows up at window with sword in back of head) Who through that?!

Ty-Lee: (points to me) Hee-hee! You look funny!

August:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Aang: She doesn't look THAT funny…

August: S-s-sorry… hee-hee!

Me: Ok…. Alright! (calls into other room) Is anyone else done wrapping? I need someone to bake a cake!

Mai: I'm done!

Me: Is anyone else done? (silence) Anyone? (all quiet) PLEASE?!

Ozai: I'll do it!

Aang: SOKKA! (runs)

Ozai: What could I do?

Ty-Lee: Entertain. (places August in front of Ozai and runs to decorate)

Ozai: Who are you?

August: August13.

Ozai: I'm-

August: Moron!

Ozai: Only Kimono can call me that!

August: To bad. Where's Zuko?

Ozai: Upstairs last I checked.

August: You checked on him? That means you're worried about him, which means you care about him, which means you regret giving him his scar, which means he can come home to the Fire Nation!

Ozai: It means all that?!

August: It does now! You care! (hugs)

Mai: What should I do?

Me: Uhh…

Door: Ding-Dong!

Me: I don't have a door bell!

Door: Oh, sorry. Knock- Knock!

Mai: I'll get it!

Mai opens the door and immediately gets bit in the shoulders-

Mai: AHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT IS THIS THING??!!11

Horned Reaper 266: (appears behind thing biting Mai) Sorry! (takes out spray bottle) Down Bob! Down! (sprays Bob with water)

Bob: grrrrrr……

Horned.: This is Bob, he's a Zombie!

Mai: You must be proud…

Me: Did you bring something for Zuko?

Horned.: Yep! And I've got chips, too!

Me: Cool! That gives Mai somethin' to do! Put these in a bowl. (gives chips to her)

Mai: I don't see why Sokka has to bake the cake when I could…

Me: No! You can't! You'll kill us all!!!

Mai:….. Ok…. (goes to kitchen)

Aang: I'll take the present.

Horned.: Thanks. What can I do to help with the party?

Me: Well, you could-

August: Hi! Wanna annoy Moron with me?

Horned.: Sure! Here! (pushes Bob to me) Watch him for me! (runs)

Ty-Lee: I just finished with decorating! What should I do now?

Me: Watch this for me. (hand her Bob)

Bob: TYLOKKA!!!! (chews Ty-Lee's shoulders)

Me: (pulls on Bob) Hey! (whisper- "Nothing but the shoulders 'k?")

Bob: (nods) I'm a good Zombie! (bites Ty- Lee's shoulders again)

Sokka: (shouts from kitchen) Kimono!! I need you!

Me: What's up?

Sokka: You don't have every thing you need to bake a cake.

Me: Let me see… Sugar?

Sokka: More than enough.

Me: M&M's?

Sokka: Yes.

Me: Milk?

Sokka: Yes.

Me: I see no problem here.

Sokka: Go to the store and pick up the rest of the stuff!

Me: Ok! Ok! (walks to the door . Turns to Ty-Lee) By the way, I'm excepting another person. Just let them in when they come and don't let things get TO out of hand here, ok?

Ty-Lee: I'll try…

Me: Do, or do not. There is no try! (leaves)

* * *

5 minutes later-

Door: Knock-Knock!

Ty-Lee: Yes?

2 dark figures: Is this Zuko's sweet 16 party?

Ty-Lee: Yes! Come in

* * *

25 mins later-

Me: I'm back! Sokka! I got- (drops all bags and stares open mouthed at the scene in front of me)

Aang and Azula are tied to chairs facing each other while Horned Reaper 266 is trying desperately to untie Aang and at the same time is trying to keep Ozai from killing all the guests. Bob is chasing Ty-Lee and Sokka around the house while August13 is running after him yelling 'SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI! SUKI!'. Truethinker is pulling a very reveling dress on Mai with the words 'Zuko's future wife' on it in sparkles and is attempting to shove Azula in a dress that says 'Jet loves me' on it but having no luck since Azula is tied to a chair and is VERY angry and it doesn't help the Kohroxmysox is trying to put on a dress with the words 'The Avatar in my man!' on it and trying to stop Horned Reaper 266 form untying Aang. Jet is sitting on the floor watching it all happen laughing his ass off and no one knows he's there yet. Toph, Iroh and Mirani have locked themselves in the kitchen much to the disappointment of August apparently because every time she passes she stops shouting 'Suki' and yells 'TAANG!' once before running again.

Me: (walks out)

* * *

5 min later-

Me: (walks back in and sees)-

Ozai burning the ropes off Aang while Horned Reaper266 hold a knife at his neck. Jet has been discovered by Truethinker and is in the middle of getting tied to a chair by said Jetzula fangirl. Kohroxmysox is still trying to get the dress on Azula constantly kicking Ozai in the hip in an attempted to stop him from freeing Aang. Aang is laughing his ass off at the fact that the Fire Lord is helping him. Zuko and Katara are still no where to be seen. Bob is unconches a little to close to Sokka's boomerang. August is still chasing Sokka and Ty-Lee but now has the sword with her and is still screaming 'SUKI!'. Toph, Iroh and Mirani have put 2 more locks on the door. Mai is the corner wearing the 'Zuko's future wife' dress.

Me: (walks through the kitchen door and sees them drinking tea) Do you have anything stronger than tea?

Toph: (throws chocolate milk at me)

Me: Thanks. (chugs it) Any ideas how to fix this?

Mirani: An Atom bomb comes to mind…

Iroh: You're surprisingly calm about all this.

Me: My house is a wreck, Zuko's going to know about his party probably any second, the only saneish kind of people are in this room and the only thing to show for my efforts is presents. I'm as calm as anything!

Toph: …..OOOOKKKKKKKK…… Iroh and I will set things straight. You two stay here. (walks through door with Iroh)

Mirani: How do you people do that?!

Me: That's a secret!

Mirani: Right.. how do you think its going in there?

Me: Let me look… (sticks head out of door)

**Scene to graphic to show**

Me: Not to bad…

* * *

10 mins later-

Me: Look, it doesn't matter what you say. I'm NOT changing my screen name to 'Tukokid50!'.

Mirani: But they were MADE for each other! Why else would Toph be on the show?

Me: To teach Aang earthbending!

Mirani: Bumi could of…

Me: Bumi's locked up in Omashu!

Mirani: It's 'New Ozai' now.

Me: 'Omashu' is better.

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

**God I love Copy/Paste**

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Mirani: New Ozai!

Me: Omashu!

Azula: (pops head in door) I named it 'New Ozai' at the end of the episode, remember?

Me: WHO EEF-ING NAMES A CITY AFTER MORON??!!!!111

Azula: I do!

Jet: (pops up next to her) She does!

Ty-Lee: (pops up next to Jet) Azula does!

Mai: (pops up next to Ty-Lee) I do! (all stare at her) I mean- Azula does!

Me: (points to Azula) I thought you were tied to a chair?

Azula: Iroh untied me.

Mirani: That was nice of him! Does that mean everyone's free?

Toph: (pops up next to Mai) Yep. And we've got the culprits. (tries to shove Truethinker and Kohroxmysox through the door)

True. and Kohrox.: Oww! We can't walk through like you guys can!

Toph: Woops. Sorry. (opens door and pulls them through)

Mai, Ty-Lee, Jet and Azula: (when Toph opened the door, their heads were still in the door. Now their heads are squished between the door and the wall behind it) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I shut the door and pull them through-

Azula: Oh, my face…

Jet: Are you hurt at all, my sweet?

Kohrox.: (covers eyes) I'm not seeing this

Azula: Who ARE you?!

Jet: I'm-

Ok, Jet, time to go.

Jet: Awww…

Me: Come on, author, give the guy a brake!

No. It adds more drama if he doesn't tell her.

Me: This story is humor! Not drama!

I can make it drama. And I can make you kiss moron.

All in house but Zuko and Katara since they are still upstairs:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

Yeah. So lets go, Jet.

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

**Agni I love Copy/Paste**

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

Yes!

Me: No!

OH, FOR THE LOVE OF- (stomps foot down so hard everyone's heads rattle)

Aang: (comes through door) Kimono, were you fighting with the author?

Me: No.

Yes you were.

Me: Well, she started it.

No I didn't.

Me: Yes you did! You tried to stop Jet from telling Azula who he is! Again.

I said it would add more drama if I- Wait a minute. Where are Jet and Azula?!

Me: I don't know. You're the author!

Oh yeah…..whelp, gotta go!

Me: JET! AZUUUUULA! Where ARE you??!!

Azula: (from between open door and wall) Here.

Me: What are you doing behind there?

Azula: Making out.

Kohrox.: Ha ha! That's funny! For a seconded I thought you said-

Door moves a little to reveal Jet with patches of red lipstick all over his face-

Kohrox.:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (faints)

Me: OK…… (turns to Truethinker) Did you bring something for the party. Cuz it you didn't I'd have to kick you out.

True.: I brought APPLES!

Me: I wonder why.

Toph: (kicks Kohrox) What'd you bring?

Kohrox.: (picks head up) Cactus juice. (head drops)

Me: Then you both can stay! (turns to Mirani) You brought something for Zuko, right?

Mirani: Yep!

Ty-Lee: Now, let's get this house cleaned…

All: No.

Ty-Lee: …For Zuko!

All girls but Azula: OK!

Ty-Lee: (turns to boys and Azula) You can take it down later!

All boys and Azula: OK!

* * *

1 hour later-

Me: How're we doin'?

Sokka: Cakes' done!

Ty-Lee: Decorations are finished!

Aang: Presents are arranged!

Azula and Mai: Foods done!

Iroh and Toph: Drinks are made!

True. and Kohrox.: We're still Zuko free!

Me: Good! (puts foot on Ozai's chest who is tied up on the floor with an apple in his mouth) And you're keeping out of the way?

Ozai: (glares and nods at me)

Me: Grood! I mean good. And great. Great and good. Since you did nothing, will you be a dear and get Katara and Zuko for me?

Ozai: (now untied) Fine.

* * *

On the 2nd floor-

Ozai: (At Zuko and Katara's door) Oh Zuko! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway! (brakes open door to a scene where Zuko and Katara are inches from each other faces)

Ozai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (faints)

Zuko and Katara: Uhhhh….?

Me: Seriously, you gotta teach me how to do that! By the way, you can come down now.

Katara: Awww…

-Silence-

Katara: I mean- OK!!

Me: (runs down stairs and turns off lights)

Katara comes down with Zuko and turns on the lights-

Everyone: Surprise!!!! Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!

-3 seconds of silence-

Zuko: It's not my birthday.

Ozai: Told you.

Me: You haven't had a birthday party in a while so why not celebrate now?

Zuko: You guys did this all for me? (is about to cry)

Me: STOP! This is HUMOR! Not DRAMA!

Zuko: Who made the cake?

Sokka: I did.

Zuko: I'm not eating it.

Ty-Lee: Yes you are! (drags Zuko to the cake table and puts him in a chair with balloons on it. Then places a party hat on his head) ((Imagine this scene. I dare you. Draw it even))

Aang: Make a wish and blow out the candles!

Zuko: (thinks for a minute and looks at Sokka)

Me: No wishing for people to die.

Zuko: Aww… (thinks again)

Me: Or severely injured.

Zuko: You take the fun out of every thing. (thinks again again. Blows out candles)

Iroh: What did you wish for?

Zuko: You'll find out.

Katara: (cuts a piece of cake) You have to have the first bite!

Kohrox: (whispers to me) This'll be good! My gift to him was cactus juice and I put some in the cake when Sokka wasn't looking!

Me: What?!

True.: (who was listening) What?!

Toph: (who hears gooder then my grammar) What?!

Noah: (who ran in through the wall and somehow heard Kohrox.) What?!

All stare-

Noah: I'm here for the party.

Me: Did you bring a present?

Noah: No.

Me: Go away.

Noah: Fine! (runs away)

Zuko: That was weird. (is about to eat cake)

Me: NO! STOP! (all stare at me) Uhhh…You should …Open your presents first! Yeah!

Zuko: Umm… ok…

Me: Who wants to go first?

No one comes up-

Me: Ok. (closes eyes and throws a dart randomly)

Sokka: OW!

Me: Sokka goes first!

Sokka: Oh fine! (throws box at Zuko)

Zuko unwraps the gift and there is silence for about 30 seconds. Then-

Zuko: It's me.

Sokka: Yeah! Can you believe they had Zuko costumes at the Halloween store?

Mirani: (sarcastic) At a Halloween store? Nah! I would never think to look there!

Sokka: (notices sarcasm) You people are too cruel.

Me: Next!

Mai: I'll go. (gives Zuko a small box)

Zuko unwraps it-

Zuko: A knife?

Mai: Super sharp! I knew you got one from your uncle, but you can always use more.

Zuko: Thanks Mai.

True.: (basks in glow of Maiko moment)

Me: Before I throw up, some one else wanna come up?

Katara: Me! (give Zuko a really small box) ((And you wondered why she was the first one done wrapping her present))

Zuko opens it, takes one look at it a turns bright red-

Toph: What'd she give you?

Zuko: Umm. A picture.

Sokka: Good! If she had given you anything weird I would of- Why are you blushing?

Zuko: No reason.

Sokka: Yes you are! Let me see the picture! NOW!

Zuko: No!

Sokka: I said GIVE IT TO ME! (tackles Zuko and finally gets the picture)

Sokka: AHHHHH!!!! (turns to Katara) YOU GAVE HIM THIS??!!! This is WAY to revealing!

Zuko: Chill, Sokka. I've got way more revealing pictures of her in my room.

Sokka: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

True. Mirani and Horned.: AHH! The implied Zutaraness! It BURNS!!!

Kohrox., August and Me: YEAH! The implied Zutaraness! It's HERE!!!

Aang: Can I go next?

Me: Sure! Sokka, give Zuko the picture back.

Sokka: (gives it back) Humph!

Zuko unwraps Aang's present-

Zuko: It's….you.

Aang: It's an action figure of me! Now you've caught the Avatar! HAHAHA!!!

Zuko: Uhhhh….thanks…..?

Ty- Lee: I'm next! (throws box at Zuko and it hits him in the head)

Zuko: OW! This is heavy! What'd you give me?! (opens it)

Ty-Lee: Weights!

Zuko: Why?

Ty-Lee: To keep you in shape!

Bob: (picks one up)

Horned.: How much do they weigh?

Ty-Lee: Well. Ones 5 pounds…

Bob: (throws the 5lbs. weight and goes to pick up other one)

Ty-Lee: …And the other in 175.

Bob: (picks it up then falls through floor)

Horned.: Bob! Are you ok!

Bob's hand comes up from the hole with his thumb up. Suddenly, his thumb brakes off ((Hey, he IS a zombie))-

Horned.: Not again.

Me: You're paying for that. So who's ne- (Noah crashes through wall)

Noah: I bought a gift this time! (holds out box)

Me: Really.

Noah: Yeah!

Me: Are you sure?

Noah: Yes!

Me: Truthfully?

Noah: You bet!!

Me: No you didn't.

Noah: That's right!!! (thinks for a second) Hey, what, no!

Me: No present, no party! (kicks him through roof)

Ozai: STOP THAT! You know who fixes the holes in this house!

Me: ...Me?

Ozai: No! I do!

Me: Name one time I had you fix a hole in this house

* * *

**Flash back –**

**Ozai: I can never tell when you're sarcastic.**

**Me: Get over here. (Ozai walks over. I put on teary eyes) You see, I'm a weak and helpless little girl who can't fix these hole all by myself. But you're stronger, taller dumber-**

**Ozai: What was that last one?**

**Me: Taller. Can you fix these holes for little, small me?**

**Ozai: (puffs of chest) Of course! After all, I AM stronger! (starts to fix wall)**

**Me: Sucker.**

* * *

Me: Ok. One time. Still, hop to it, Moron. (Ozai starts to fix ceiling) So who's next?

Azula: I guess I'll get it over with. (pulls a huge box out of nowhere)

Me: Where were you keeping that?

True.: (gasp) How DARE you question Azula!

Azula: Yeah! How could you?!

Me: It was just I question…

Zuko unwraps Azula's present and opens it-

Zuko: Ahh!

Me: What?

Zuko: (runs behind cake) It's that kid that keeps running through the walls!

Me: (looks in) Noah, what are you doing in their?

Noah: (with a cardboard mask on inside the huge box) There is no Noah. Only ZULE!

Me: How many times can I tell you NOT to watch Family Guy before you listen to me?! (pulls him out and throws him through roof hole Ozai was fixing)

Ozai: Damn it!

Me: (looks through box) Hey! There's nothing in here, Azula!

Azula: I know! What could be more fun than a huge box?

Zuko: (looks a little down hearted)

Aang: Cheer up, Zuko! At least she got you something!

Iroh: I'll go next! (gives Zuko a plant)

Zuko: A Bonsai Tree?

Mirani: Why a Bonsai Tree, Iroh?

Iroh: Oh, back on the ship-

Zuko: Uncle- No.

Iroh: - Zuko had a Bonsai Tree-

Zuko: Uncle-please!

Iroh: -He cared for it so much!-

Zuko: Stop talking!

Iroh: I believe he named it, too-

Zuko: No I didn't! Stop with the story!

Iroh: Yes! It was Prince-

Zuko: No!

Iroh: Cuddle-

Zuko: Stop it!

Iroh: Puff!

Zuko: I'm ruined. (sits in chair holding his head)

Iroh: Prince CuddlePuff!

Stunned Silence for about 5 minutes. Then-

Everyone: ARE YOU KIDDING ME????!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A half hour later-

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zuko: (has a pillow over his head) TOPH! YOU'RE NEXT!

Toph: O-ok. (snort) Prince CuddlePuff! HAHAHA! (gives him present. Everyone stops laughing)

Zuko unwraps Toph's present-

Zuko: What is it?

Toph: The guy at the register told me it was Diablo 2. I was going to get you Diablo 3 but it's not out yet.

Me: Yeah. We've been waiting and waiting for it but, no one's listening to us!

Toph: What?

Me: What?

Horned.: If that's all of you guy's presents then it's time for ours.

Ozai: What about me?!

Horned.: You got him something?

Ozai: Of course!

Horned.: I just assumed you didn't, sorry!

Me: Don't _ass_**u**me. It makes an _ass_ out of **u** and me! HAHAHA! (everyone looks at me) It's a way to…… remember how to spell….. assume? Oh forget it! Give him your present, Ozai.

Everyone: GASP!

Me: What?

Ty-Lee: You just called him 'Ozai'!

Me: Yeah….And…?

Mai: You always call him 'Moron'.

Me: I'm gonna switch it up. Just to keep you guys guessing!

Ozai: I bet that by the end of today, you would have called me Moron.

Me: You're on! Now give him your present!

Ozai gives Zuko his present-

Zuko: Candy!! What kind is it?

Ozai: Red Hots...

Zuko eats one-

Ozai: …limited edition flaming hot version.

Zuko: (hold his throat) AHHHHHH!!! IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT!!! AHHH!!

Katara: Drink a lot of water!

Zuko runs to the sink-

Me: No! Eat bead! Lots of it!

Zuko runs to the beads box-

Aang: No! That's for spicy food!

Me: Oh yeah…

Zuko runs around in circles-

Sokka: Eat animal crackers!

Zuko runs to the pantry-

Toph: Gurgle water!

Zuko runs to the sink-

Mai: Go clean my room!

Zuko runs up stairs. Everyone stares at Mai-

Mai: I though as long as we have him running around doing stuff…

Zuko: (comes back down) IT DIDN'T WORK!! IT'S STIL HOOOOT!!

August.: Oh for the love of- (hits Zuko's back. The candy pops out)

Everyone: Ohhhh… that works.

Zuko Thanks….. Let me see your present.

August: Ok! (hands it to him)

Zuko: Why does it say 'It's a girl' on it?

August.: I ran out of 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper.

Zuko unwraps it-

Zuko: Laughing gas?

August: You barely laugh, so I thought I'd help it along a bit!

Katara: I'll take that.

Azula: Keep it in your room.

Zuko: If you blast me with that, I'm throwing it out the window.

Iroh: Keep it in a SAFE in your room.

Mirani: Me next! (throws small box a Zuko)

Zuko: (opens it) socks.

Mirani: Yep!

Zuko: Blue socks.

Mirani: Yep-Yep!

Zuko: Blue socks with bunnies.

Mirani: Yep-Yep!!

Zuko: (pulls them on) Aren't they just comfy-cozy?!

All stare at him-

Zuko: Well they are…

Me: OOOOOOOKKKKKKKK…..

Horned.: Take this. (throws present at Zuko)

Zuko: (unwraps it) The season 2 finale DVD?

Horned.: Yes. You messed up here, and I need you to see how badly you betrayed Iroh! I wanna see regret it you eyes! Muahahahahaha!!!!

Ty-Lee: Sooo… you wanna watch it?

Everyone: Ok!

Me: (sets up movie)

Toph: You don't have any more siblings, do you Zuko?

Zuko: No, why?

Toph: I mean, no one mentioned Azula 'till the last episode of season 1. How do we know if you don't have some older brother of something?

Mirani: Zuko Alone.

Avatar crew: What?

Mirani: In the Zuko Alone episode, it shows Zuko and Azula when they were young. If Zuko and Azula had an older or younger sibling, Ursa or Ozai would have mentioned him or her. There is no hint that anyone was fighting in the war. Lu Ten was most likely the closest thing to an older brother Zuko or Azula ever had.

Stunned silence-

Ozai: (snort) What are you? A geek about this?

Mirani: Play the show.

* * *

1 hour later-

Me: Well, that sure was a great movie, huh guys?

Azula: Kimono, you didn't even play it yet! We've been staring at the black screen for an hour now, waiting for you to play it.

Zuko: Can I eat the cake now or what?

Me: No! Don't!

Jet: Why can't we eat? What else is there to do?

Me: Uhh…uhh…..! Oh! Truethinker and Kohroxmysox's gifts! You need to open them!

Zuko: Whatever. (takes present from Truethinker, opens it and stares open mouthed)

Zuko: It's….

Mai: It's…

Noah: (comes sneaking in and sees Turethinker's gift) It's……!

True.: A MAI doll!!!!!

Katara, Kohrox, Me and Ty-Lee: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! MAIKO!!!!!!!

Me: Ty-Lee, why are you screaming?

Ty-Lee: Because if it doesn't work out between me and Sokka, who do you think I'm going to?

Kohrox.: Zuko?

Ty-Lee: No way! Don't be silly! It's Mai!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Somewhere on Mars, you can here a cricket-

Me: No Ty-LeexMai in my house.

Ty-Lee: Fine.

Zuko: Uh, if I can interrupted? I just need Kohroxmysox's present before I can eat the cake, so give it up.

Me: 1 sec. (kicks Noah through wall)

Ozai: Damn it!

* * *

Down the road at Greg's house-

Noah: (crashes through wall)

Greg: Punched you through the wall again, huh?

Noah: Nah, she kicked me this time.

Greg: Ah!

* * *

Back at the house-

Kohrox.: My presents in the cake.

Me: No!

Zuko: (looks at cake) What is it?

Ozai: What are you waiting for, Zuko?! Go get it! (shoves Zuko head first into cake)

Me: NOOOO!!

Toph, Kohrox, True. and Noah: YEAH!!!!

Me: Noah! HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING IN HERE??!!!

Noah: I smash through the wall. It's not my house.

Me: I live here! What do you what, any way?

Noah: I just wanna give Zuko this. (pulls out present) And then I'll leave.

Me: (looks at Zuko who is eating his way through the cake) He's a little…..weird a the moment. I'll give it to him.

Noah: Thanks (runs through wall)

I look at the present that has the words 'this isn't a bomb the will kill Zuko and stop Zutara from happening' written on the front-

Me: (throws gift behind me as it explodes)

Zuko: (comes out of cake that is haft eaten) Kohroxmysox! There's nothing in ther- (eyes grow big and starts shaking)

August: Is anyone videotaping this?

Bob: (gives thumbs up while holding camera)

Zuko: (walks up to Ozai and puts one arm around his neck) Yah no, Ozai, if I ever woke up looking like you- I would just run towards the nearest living thing and kill it.

Katara: Why is he acting like this?

Me: There was cactus juice in the cake.

Katara: Oh no….!

Zuko looks over at Katara and goes all puppy dog eyed-

Zuko: (walks over to her) Katawa ((Katara)), if you could be any cower ((color)) of the wainbow ((rainbow)), what would you be?

Katara: Uhh…. I think blue. It's my favorite color!

Zuko: Weally ((really))? I would be wed((red))! That makes puwploe ((purple))! (runs to Azula) Azuwa ((Azula)), if you could be any cower of the wainbow, what would you- (Azula punches him in the face)

All of a sudden, Hollywoodland, Shelby, Erai and Lady Charity run through the wall and shield Zuko-

All 4 of them: Don't touch Zuko!

Azula: Who are you people?!

Hollywoodland and Shelby: We are some of the many people who didn't get picked to be in this chapter! We're here to protect Zuko!

Lady Charity and Erai: And to find the author so we can hurt everything but her hands and head! This chapter is taking to long to get out!

All run out of chapter-

Damimster, LightbenderHikari, Tearsfalldownmycheeks, Avatar Knux and Stardragon411 all run up with them-

* * *

Oh, hi guys! Um… listen, I know you're upset about the 18th chapter taking so long, but I can tell you, it's well worth the wait!

Damimster: Get'er! (all 10 run at me)

Avatar Knux: You haven't put out the new chapter in MONTHS! (kicks me in stomach)

Ohh…

Tearsfall.: We wanted to see if JET GOT PUT IN! (punches me in arm)

Gah!

Lightbender.: We wanted to see the 3 people you PICKED! (trips me)

Whoa!

Zuko12322:And above all, we wanted to-

StarDragon411: SEE HOW ZUZU"S PARTY WENT!!!!!111 (all jump at me)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Back at the house-

Jet: That was weird……

Zuko: Who wants to play SPIN THE BOTTLE?!

All stare at him-

Zuko: Maybe pin the tail on Momo! (picks up knife Mai gave him and runs over to Sokka) GOT'CHA! (pokes Sokka's butt with it)

Sokka: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (runs after Zuko with his boomerang)

Zuko: Twinky toes! Tell Momo to stop chasing me!

Toph: It's _Twinkle_ toes.

Aang: And only Toph can call me that!

Iroh: Since the cakes ruined, how about some tea?

All but Zuko and Sokka: Ok. (we all drink tea and watch the run around, inside and out, of the house)

* * *

2 hours later, Zuko comes back as the effects of the juice is wearing off-

Mai: Lets clean this place up.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AFTERMATH OF THE PARTY**

August13, Hornedreaper266, Mirani Truethinker and Kohroxmysox: Bye guys! Can't wait to read the chapter!!! (run out of story)

All but Sokka: BYE!

Me: Well moron, we gotta get you a new cell phone-

Ozai: AHA! You called me moron! I win!

Me: Crap.

Zuko and Katara go up to their room-

Katara: (is about to kiss Zuko) Wait! What if Sokka finds us?!

Zuko: He's not going anywhere. He's bungeed to a tree!

Sokka: (outside bungeed to the tree) ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jet, it's time to go, ow.

Jet: Ok, ok. But why?

Someone needs to, ow, make sure I don't get any more, ow, hurt than I already am.

Jet: Fine but one sec. (grabs Azula by the shoulders and kisses her) My name is JET! (goes with author)

Greg: (comes in through door)

Me: Don't tell me you're here for Zuko's party!

Greg: No!I'mhereforTy-Lee! Thatcakeonthetabletastessoooooogood!

Ty-Lee: You ate it, didn't you.

Greg: Yep!Youshouldhavesome,too! (shoves hand full in her mouth) LONG LIVE TY-GREE!!(Lowers voice)Oh and take Noah back will you, he had some cake too.

Noah: (Who is pretending to be a jet plane)Bbbbbbbbbbtththththththth!(Imitating a machine gun)

Me: ( Kicks Noah through ceiling) I never want to see you on cactus juice again!

Ozai: Oh no, not them!!!

Me: (Locks him in room with Ty-Lee and Greg) MUHAHAHAHAHA!! NOW WHO WINS??!!!! HAHAHAHA!

Ozai: NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!

* * *

I would love to thank all of you for, ow, hanging in with me! I am so sorry think took so long!  Notice how, ow, nice I was and put in any one, ow, who wanted to be in it!

Jet: What about Kohrox. and Truethinker?

I wanted to thank, ow, Korox. for helping Kimono at the mall and Truethinker, ow, asked before I said anything. I was going to, ow, put Ursa in as a permanent character here but, ow, I wanted to focus on Zuko's sweet 16 birthday party. If any, ow, of you have ideas for a chapter I could introduce Ursa in, ow, please tell me! Oh, and uh, REVIEW!!!!!!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

P.S Next chapter will take awhile. I wanna work on my other story for a while.

P.P.S My brother forced me to put him in.

Translations-

Greg: No! I'm here for Ty-Lee! That cake on the table tastes soooooo good!

Greg: Yep! You should have some, too!


	19. Sokka and Cookies

Jet: Zzzzzzzzzzz……

……for being my 150th reviewer and- Hey! Are you listening, Jet?!

Jet: Zzzz- huh? What? Yeah! I, yawn, heard yah.

Then what did I just say?

Jet: Uh, We're going to Hollywood land to get 150 reviewers?

No.

Jet: 150 reviewers are Hollywood land beings?

Last chance.

Jet: Hollywood is the land of 150 reviewers?

(hits him with his swords) No! No! No! Hollywoodland is the 150th reviewer of this story! I was thanking her!

Jet: That was my 4th guess.

Anyway, I was looking back at the 18th chapter and I saw that Jet forgot to say the disclaimer before he went into the chapter.

Jet: Oh, _I_ forgot!

Yep! Your punishment is you have to say it 2 times! Once before the chapter, now, and once after the chapter!

Jet: Oh no, spare me.

Just say it.

Jet: She owns nothing in the Avatar world. All she owns is the ideas in this story. Happy?

Yes. By the way, 8,382 hits! Yeah!!!!! Happy reading!

* * *

Me: (walks into kitchen) Oh…Season 3's trailer was action packed…..I need a drink… 

Azula: (only other person in kitchen) You're too young to drink.

Me: Then I'll just have a cookie. (walks to cookie jar. Azula sits in chair and reads something)

Me: (looks in cookie jar) What the- WHO TOOK MY COOKIES????!!!! (sees Azula is the only one in the room) You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Azula: Who me?

Me: Yes you!

Azula: Couldn't be!

Me: Then, who?

* * *

Azula runs outside to where Katara is reading- 

Azula: You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Katara: Who me?

Azula: Yes you!

Katara: Couldn't be!

Azula: Then, who?

* * *

Katara runs to the front door to Ty-Lee who is reading- 

Katara: You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Ty-Lee: Who me?

Katara: Yes you!

Ty-lee: Couldn't be!

Katara: Then, who?

* * *

Ty-lee runs to the living room where Aang in reading- 

Ty-Lee: You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Aang: Who me?

Ty-Lee: Yes you!

Aang: Couldn't be!

Ty-Lee: Then, who?

* * *

Aang runs to Sokka who is right in front the kitchen door reading- 

Aang: You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Sokka: Who me?

Aang: Yes you!

Sokka: Couldn't be!

Aang: Then, who?

* * *

Sokka runs to Ozai who is in his room reading- 

Sokka: You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Ozai: Who me?

Sokka: Yes you!

Ozai: Couldn't be!

Sokka: Then, who?

* * *

Ozai runs to the pantry where Mai is reading - 

Ozai: You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Mai: Who me?

Ozai: Yes you!

Mai: Couldn't be!

Ozai: Then, who?

* * *

Mai runs to the roof where Iroh is reading- 

Mai: You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Iroh: Who me?

Mai: Yes you!

Iroh: Couldn't be!

Mai: Then, who?

* * *

Iroh runs to Toph and Aang's room where Toph is reading a brail book- 

Iroh: You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Toph: Who me?

Iroh: Yes you!

Toph: Couldn't be!

Iroh: Then, who?

* * *

Toph runs down the hall way and accidentally runs into a walking and reading Zuko. Zuko falls on his back while Toph falls on her face- 

Toph: (head still in ground points finger at him) Mu rul dr hokys um dr hoky mar!

Zuko: What?

Toph: (picks up head) You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Zuko: No I didn't.

Toph: Yes you!

Zuko: I said I didn't!

Toph: Then, who?

* * *

Zuko runs to the kitchen where I'm sitting in front of the cookie jar crying- 

Zuko: I take it you didn't steal the cookies from the cookie jar.

Me: Wasn't me.

All run to the kitchen: Yes you!

Me: Shut up! Let's figure this out together.

Everyone: Ok.

Zuko: Let's figure out who could or would have done it.

Me: It could have been Azula cuz she was in the kitchen.

Azula: Why would I-

Katara: It couldn't have been me since I was outside.

Ty-Lee: I was at the front door so I wasn't near the kitchen.

Aang: I was in the living room.

Sokka: I was in the pantry-

Mai: No you weren't! I was!

Katara: It could have been Mai.

Mai: What?!  
Katara: If you were in the pantry that means you were hungry!

Me: Hungry enough to eat my COOKIES!

Mai: But I didn't-

Me: You're on my list.

Ozai: I was in my room.

Iroh: I was on the roof. That's _far_ from the kitchen!

Toph: I was in my room.

Zuko: And I don't like your cookies.

Me: (gasp) YOU DARE MOCK MY COOKIES??!!

Zuko: (cowers in fear) Wait- Sokka, where were you?

Sokka: I was in the pantry.

Mai: No you weren't! I was!

Katara: It could have been Mai.

Mai: What?!  
Katara: If you were in the pantry that means you were hungry!

Me: Hungry enough to eat my COOKIES!

Mai: But I didn't-

Ty-Lee: Didn't this happen already?

Katara: Oh yeah. Sokka, _where were you_?

Sokka: Why should I tell you?

Aang: I found him outside the kitchen door.

Sokka: Gee,_ thanks_, Aang.

Aang: No prob!

Me: So the list is Azula, Mai, Sokka and Ozai.

Ozai: Why me?!

Me: Well gee, let's think;

Katara: You hate Kimono.

Zuko: You're the most evil person in the house a part from Azula.

Me: You hate me

Ty-Lee: You would do anything to get revenge on Kimono for locking you in a room with that Gregory kid and me two times.

Aang: You hate Kimono.

Sokka: You would want to get revenge on her for playing that prank on you in the mall.

Iroh: And you hate Kimono.

Azula: But why would he steal the cookies from the cookie jar?

Mai: There are a lot of other ways he could get revenge.

Ozai: And I didn't do it!

Toph: He's not lying.

All but Ozai: What?!

Ozai: Thank you, Toph!

Aang: How do you know?

Me: How much is he paying you?! I'll double it!

Toph: You forget, I can tell when someone is lying by feeling their heart beat.

Katara: Oh yeah.

Aang: So Azula, what were you doing in the kitchen?

Azula: Reading.

Toph: Reading what?

Azula: '101 ways to screw in a light bulb.' But Katara was reading, too!

Zuko: What were you reading, Katara?

Katara: '101 ways to admit your feelings to a boy you shouldn't like.'

Me: (smiles at implied Zutaraness)

Ty-Lee: I was reading, too!

Toph: What were you reading?

Ty-Lee: '101 ways to tell a hyper active boy that you like a boy with a ponytail more than him.'

Iroh: That's oddly specific…

Aang: I was reading '101 ways to set up a blind girl with a ponytail guy so you can focus on another girl'.

Me: Where do you guys get these books?!

Everyone stares at Sokka, waiting to hear what book he was reading-

Sokka: (hides behind Ozai) 'O' comes before 'S' in the alphabet.

Ozai: I was reading-

Me: (gasp) You can read?!

Ozai: Shut up. I was reading '101 ways to kill a 12 year old'.

Azula: _I_ was looking for that but I couldn't find it!

Mai: I was reading '101 ways to survive rooming with a psychotic 15 year old girl'.

Aang: Why would you need _that_ book?

Azula: Yeah! You don't room with a psychotic 15 year old girl!

Iroh: Moving along. I was reading '101 ways to teach a teenager how to make tea'.

Zuko: Why would you need it?

Iroh: No reason!

Toph: I was reading-er-brailing '101 ways to get set up on a date with a boomerang guy'.

Me: Zuko, dare I ask what you were reading?

Zuko: '101 ways to catch a boy without making a water loving girl mad at you'.

Ty-Lee: Did it help?

Zuko: Not really. Ways 1 to 100 were '**JUST DON'T DO IT!!**'

Katara: And the last one?

Zuko: 'Bribery'.

Katara: I think I like ways 1 to 100 better.

Iroh: Sokka, what were you reading?

Sokka: (quietly) '101 ways to steal cookies'.

All: AHA!

Sokka: But it wasn't me!

Me: Gimme my COOKIES!!! (runs after him)

Sokka: AHHHH! (runs around house)

Zuko: HOLD IT! (grabs Sokka's shirt collar)

Katara (holds me back from Sokka): Aang, help me!

* * *

After 3 minutes of similar cries, Katara, Aang, Mai, Azula, Ty-Lee and Ozai are holding me form Sokka- 

Sokka: What is it, Zuko?

Zuko (picks something off Sokka's shirt): What's this?

Toph: (gasp) It's a cookie crumb!

Iroh: (take it and eats it) You're right, Toph, it IS a cookie crumb!

Toph: Really? I was just kidding.

Sokka: I didn't do it!

Katara: Sokka, all the evidence points to you.

Sokka: It doesn't mean anything that I was near the kitchen door! Or that I was reading a book on stealing cookies! Or that there are cookie crumbs on my shirt-

Ozai: You're just digging a deeper hole for yourself.

Me: GRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! (runs at Sokka who runs around outside with me still chasing him)

Aang: Alright, case closed. I'm going back to reading my book.

All but Katara: Me too.

Katara: Shouldn't we help Sokka?

Zuko: Are you nuts? I'm getting my wish!

* * *

A while later- 

Ozai: (walks up to roof where Iroh is drinking tea) Kimono's still chasing Sokka so what do you think we should do for l- IT WAS YOU!!!

Iroh: (frozen in action of dipping a cookie in his tea) What?!

Ozai: You stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Iroh: Who me?

Ozai: I'm serious.

Iroh: Oh. So what makes you think it was me?!

Ozai: Oh I don't know! Maybe you're about to dip one in your TEA?!

Iroh: What this? This isn't Kimono's! I won it in a contest- found it in a cereal box- I'M MY EVIL TWIN!

Me: (pops up from chasing Sokka) You stole that line form El Tegre.

Ozai: How did you get here from the ground level so fast?

Me: Fan FICTION! (takes cookies from Iroh and leaves)

Iroh: Why didn't she get mad at me for taking the cookies?

Me: (pops up again) I never get mad while eating cookies. (finishes cookie) And since I'm in a good mood now, I'll give you time to run!

Iroh gets up and very slowly walks to the door leading to the roof and walks in. He then shuts it and me and Ozai hear the lock click-

Ozai: He locked me up here with YOU! (runs at door attempting to run through it but bangs into it) OW! Why can't I run through it like everyone else?!

Me: You're not special. Now; IROH!!!!! (runs through door to find Iroh)

Ozai: Wait! Don't leave! The door's still locked!

Noah: (runs through door knocking it down) Look! I got a hair cut!

Ozai: Well that's good. Last time I saw you, your hair was waaaaaaaaay too long.

Noah: Oh _MY_ hair was too long.

Ozai: Well, you freed me so is there anything I can do for you?

Noah: Yeah! My hair looks exactly like Aang's hair in Season 3 so can you get a blue maker and draw an arrow?

Ozai: Why do you wanna look like the Avatar?

Noah: I want to be Aang for Halloween!

Ozai: It's August! Halloween isn't for another 2 months!

Noah: So?

Ozai: HAS EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE GONE CRAZY??!! (pushes past Noah to the stairs. Ozai falls through the stairs and hits the ground level) ((They where on the roof mind you…))

Noah: ………I wish I could do that…..

* * *

Later that day, everyone is eating lunch but me- 

Katara: Kimono, have some lunch.

Me: No! I found my cookies and I intend to eat them.

Toph: If you eat all of them, you're going to get a stomach ache. Now come eat lunch!

Me: I can't. And you should respect my addiction. I need help just not now. (eats cookies)

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting it to be Iroh! 

Jet: She owns nothing but the ideas in the story.

You said that already.

Jet: You said I had to say it twice.

Oh yeah! Well, review everyone!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono **And Jet**

* * *

Hey! What'd you do?! 

Jet: Well, I'm here too! Don't I get a sign off?

No!

Jet: Please?

No.

Jet: Pretty please?

No.

Jet: Pretty please with sugar on top and ice cream and chocolate and-

Alright! Fine!

**We **rule Hyrule,

Kimono **and Jet**_ but mostly Kimono_


	20. We are The Avatar Crew Comes to You!

INFO ON EPISODES 1 THRU 6 OF SEASON 3 IN HERE!! IF NOT SEEN, DO NOT READ!!

* * *

Jet: YES!!!!!! FINALY!!!!! OH YEAH!!

What are you yelling about?

Jet: This is the last chapter! Now I can go home!

But you're dead.

Jet: Shut up.

Unfortunately my dear readers, Jet's right. This is the last chapter. If you recall in like, chapter 8 or 7, I said I was keeping them 'till season 3 started which has been awesome so far (with more to come!).Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers for helping me make such a funny story! And thank you swimgoddess96 for being my 160th reviewer! Originally, I had 22 chapters but, with timing and school and all, I got 20 instead. The same as the Avatar seasons episodes! And now, with out further a due and more crying; Jet, say the disclaimer for the last time…

Jet: Ok. The author of The Avatar Crew Comes to You does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The idea's in her story are hers.

Wow, that's specific.

Jet: Well it is the last one!

(hugs) You're so sweet! Have fun it the chapter! (pushes him in)

Jet: Really?! Yes! Azula, here I come!!!

By the way, readers, I think you should read all the chapters again to refresh your memory. You'll need it for this chapter!

* * *

Me: Ok guys, I found a way to send you back into the show. Is there any one you want to kiss, or hug or talk to or kill – coughMoroncough- before you go back to hating each other?

Toph: (walks up to Sokka and hugs) Mine.

Ty-Lee: (walks up to Sokka and hugs) Mine.

Jet: (falls in front of me, gets up, walks to Azula and hugs) Mine.

Iroh: (holds on to tea pot he has for some reason) Mine.

Mai: (walks up to Zuko and hugs) Mine.

Aang: (walks up to Katara and hugs) Mine.

* * *

((The author at this point has written so much non-Zutara shipping moments that she tried to kill her self but was saved by her friend who doesn't watch Avatar. He then makes her watch The Headband episode and she goes to kill herself again only to be reminded by readers that she has to finish the story first))

* * *

Zuko: (walks up to Aang and pushes him off Katara) No.

All glare at each other-

Me: Uh oh. (picks up conveniently placed phone and calls Greg) Help.

Greg: What do you need?

Me: I need you and Noah to come over and help with a shipping problem I'm having.

Greg: This isn't gonna take 'till 8:30 is it? Cuz I have this Avatar thing I wanna watch-

Me: I know! I'm gonna watch it too! Just get over here or there won't BE a season 3!

Greg and Noah appear right in front of me: We got here as fast as we could!

Greg: (sees Ty-Lee and hugs) MINE!

Noah: (walks to Ty-Lee and hugs) Mine.

Noah and Greg glare at each other and start to fight-

Me: Ohhhh great. I need a nap. You guys figure it out. (goes into room)

* * *

Later-

Iroh: (runs in) KIMONO!

Me: What?!

Toph: Zuko and Katara just came back from a date!

Me: No way!!

Toph: No, were lying to you. Yes they did!

Me: Oh man! I missed it!!

Noah: Not to worry! Greg said he'd let me have Ty-Lee if I video taped it! (hands me the tape)

Toph: He was lying to you when he said that. Couldn't yah tell?

Noah: He…-DAMNIT!

Sokka: I herd the words 'Katara' and 'Date' and 'Zuko' in the same sentence. What'd I miss?

Me: A great date, that's what!

Sokka: (grabs tape) I gotta see! (runs to T.V room)

Iroh, Toph and Me: NO! (run after him)

Sokka: (in living room) And now to set up the magical Zuko fire!

Toph: Magical what-what?

Sokka: Magical Zuko fire! It gives me popcorn!

Iroh: How did you get one?

Sokka: Zuko gave it to me!

Me: (picks up M.Z.F) I really love to tell you this Sokka, but this is just paper.

Sokka: (picks it up) You're right. I"VE BEEN BETRADE! (runs out to find Zuko)

Me: And now that he's gone, let's watch the date! (turns around and doesn't see the tape) Were is it?

Noah: Did I set it on fire and throw it off a cliff, laughing manically? I did that to something.

Ozai: I think Sokka tried to burn it with the magical Zuko fire.

Me: It's just paper!!

Ozai: Oh, then I think I burned it.

* * *

Mere seconds later-

Zuko and Katara: (walk in and see me killing Ozai)

Zuko: I'm perfectly fine with this.

Katara: What are you killing him over?!

Toph: Yeah!! Go Kimono! Kill him so Aang doesn't have to!

Iroh: Please don't go back to that!

Katara: What are you killing him over?!

Toph: Yeah!! Go Kimono! Kill him so Aang doesn't have to!

Iroh: (sudden British accent) Are we starting again?

Zuko: (pulls me off Ozai) I'm all for it, but why are you killing him?

Me: Do I need a reason?

Zuko: Good point. Continue. (I run at Ozai)

Ozai: (girly scream)AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Aang: (runs in) I herd Ozai scream. Someone get my camera!

Jet: I'll get it!  
Aang: When did you- forget it. It's in my room!

Toph: Don't you mean _our_ room?

Aang: Fine! _Our_ room! Really _my_ room.

Toph and Aang start to fight-

Me: Damn it.

Jet: I got the camera!

Me: (walks away form bleeding Ozai) Too slow!

Azula: (randomly appears) DID YOU JUST KILL MY DADDY???!!!

Mai: (appears randomly as well) Daddy?

Me: Wow I'm having déjà vu. Wow I'm having déjà vu. Wow I'm having déjà-

Sokka: (appears in a random way) Repetitiveness is a sign of stupidity. Repetitiveness is a sign of stupidity. Repetitiveness is a sign of-

Zuko: (throw empty box from Azula at him) SHUT UP!

Me: Whoa, déjà vu!

Iroh: (pokes Ozai) Mike and Bryon will be **very** unhappy with you.

Me: Why do you care?

Iroh: I'll NEVER tell!!

Me: You better! Or ELSE!

Iroh: Or ELSE what?

Me: (grabs tea pot and drinks)

Iroh: HEY! That's MY tea!

Me: AND IT IS DELICIOUS!

Iroh: All right! I'll tell you…do you know the muffin man?

Ozai: (suddenly O.K) The Muffin Man?!

Iroh: The Muffin Man!

Sokka: I know the Muffin Man… who lives on-

Me: STOP! Forget it! Can I PLEASE get you guys home now?!

Zuko: But we ARE home.

Katara: That was fast.

Mai: She means back to our world, hottie.

Zuko: What'd you call me?

Jet: She called you Hottie, hottie.

Katara: What'd you call him?

Jet: Nothing. Where's Azula?

Azula: Here!

Jet: YES! Let the making-out begin! (he and Azula start doing the obvious)

Cell phone: BEEP! YOU HAVE A TEXT MESSAGE FROM KOHROXMYSOX!

Me: (opens phone)

* * *

[Text Reads- Aangzula or else.

* * *

Me: Azula? Jet?

Jet and Azula: What? We're busy!

Me: Well yeah but- (grabs Azula and ties her to Aang)

Cell phone: BEEP! YOU HAVE A TEXT MASSAGE FROM TRUETHINKER!

Me: (opens phone again)

* * *

[Text Reads Jetzula or else.

* * *

Me: (unties Azula) Forget it.

Jet: Great! (he and Azula make-out)

Ozai: (shuts eyes) Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Azula al-

Zuko: That's MY line!

Sokka: (walks out of my room) Hey! What are these? (holds file marked 'Season 3')

Me: AH! Don't go in my room!

Sokka: Why?

Me: There's MONSTERS in there!

Ozai: M-M-Monsters?!

Me: (holds flash light under chin and speaks in a spooky voice) Yes… and do you know what they look like, Moron?

Ozai: W-What?!

Me: They look like… THIS! (shows him picture of Iroh in the hot Springs)

Ozai: (girly scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Mai: (looking through Season 3 file) Hey, what's wrong with Ozai's picture?

Ozai: (girly scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Me: That's when they show his face for the first time! What's do you mean 'What's wrong'?

Ozai: (girly scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Mai: This doesn't look anything like him.

Ozai: (girly scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Zuko: Would you shut up, Ozai? Kimono was just kidding.

Ozai: But-

Zuko: No, Shut up!

Ozai: But-

Zuko SHUT UP!

(silence)

Ozai: But-

Zuko: WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP??!!

Ozai: Ok, ok! You don't have to yell. (grabs picture me and Mai are looking at) Hey! My acting double looks pretty good!

Aang: Don't you mean stunt double?

Ozai: No. But this is bad! Now I'll have to look more like him! I'll have to shave my mustache and nose hair and take out my prettyful braid!

Jet: (gasp) And do something about you're unibrow!

Sokka: (looks at season 3 pictures) Katara, I can't believe you lose your hair loppies! And I can't believe Aang loses his arrow!

Aang: I didn't lose-

Katara: What Aang's trying to say is that since I lose my hair loppies and he lost his arrow, you should lose- (takes Sokka's boomerang) THIS! (throws it)

Sokka: NOO!!!

* * *

In my room which no one can seem to stay out of-

Zuko: Cool! A Fire Nation helmet! (puts it on) Just like the one I had at the South Pole until Sokka-

* * *

2 mins later-

Sokka: (to Jet) So, what's you're opinion on fire flakes?

Zuko: (comes from my room with Sokka's boomerang in his helmet) Ow. Who through that?!

Katara: (points at Sokka)

Sokka: Would you really believe Katara?!

Zuko: Why not? She's never lied.

Aang: Except for that time with the scroll.

Me: Yes, well…that was necessary.

Iroh: Necessary for what?

Me: Zutara of course!

Toph: Oh no, here she goes-

Me: Zutara; the Zuko and Katara shipping of which has my full loyalty. My heart shall never-

Zuko: (holding boomerang) Are you done? I what revenge, here!

Me: Do what you want. (continues rant)

Zuko: I'll teach you to throw stuff at me!! (is about to throw boomerang at Sokka)

Ozai: (heroically) WAIT! (takes boomerang) I've always wanted to throw one of these!

Sokka: Yeah, like you could hit me, Fire Lord wanna-be!

Ozai: (flames up) FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A FIRE LORD WANNA-BE!!!

Me: (stops ranting for a total of 5 seconds) Whoa, déjà vu! (back to rank)

Ozai then chases Sokka around outside-

Mai: Now I'm bored.

Toph: Coulda seen THAT one coming.

Aang: HAHA! Good one, Toph!

Toph: I wasn't trying to be funny!

Aang: But you were! (laughs non-stop)

Azula: ….what's wrong with him….?

Katara: I'm still trying to figure that out.

Aang: We need SOME comedy! This IS a humor story after all!

Zuko: Why is it up to you to make the story funny?

Aang: Kimono's on a rant and Ozai is chasing Sokka. We just lost 3 of our most funny characters!

Katara: I can be funny!

All: No you can't.

Jet: What about that Greg kid?

Noah: That's right! It was Greg I pushed off the cliff! (all glare at him) Gotta go! (runs away)

Iroh: We could use a time card!

Ty-Lee: Yeah! That'd work! (pulls out time-card from nowhere and-

* * *

10 minutes later-

* * *

Ty-Lee: And a placement card!-

* * *

Everyone's reading their books from the 19th chapter-

Me: Wow, is my rant over already! It's almost as if someone used a time card!

Toph: Yeah, imagine that!

Me: (turns around) And a placement card!

Aang: You're so funny, Kimono!

Me: Speaking of stupid people with too much hair, where's Ozai?

Zuko: Who cares where he is? He's a moron, a terrible dad-

Noah: (crashes through wall ((you think I'd learn to see it coming)): SOMEONE was neglected!!!

Zuko: -and no one likes him.

Meanwhile, all of us back away from Zuko-

Zuko …he's right behind me, isn't he?

Ozai: Yep.

Zuko: Crap. (runs away)

Ozai: (chases)

Me: Isn't it about time you left, Noah?

Noah: Not without Ty-Lee! (runs at Ty-Lee)

Greg (out of nowhere): Noooo!!! (crashes into Noah) SHE'S MINE!!

Noah: No, she's mine!

Ty-Lee: Can I say something?

Noah + Greg: NO!

* * *

Meanwhile-

Zuko: (runs into Aang by accident) Oh, sorry, Aang.

Aang: That's O.K, very distant cousin!

Zuko: Huh?!

Iroh: (out of nowhere) Technically, Aang would be you great-grandfather!

Ozai: (Luke Skywalker voice from 'The Empire Strikes Back') THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! (faints)

Zuko: Let's just keep it at very distant cousin.

Katara: AHA! I caught you, Zuko! After Azula, I said no more surprise relatives! (chases him with water gun)

Zuko: AH! (runs)

* * *

Meanwhile-

Greg: Ok, Noah, I'll make you a deal; You can take 3 of Ty-Lee's sisters and I'll take the rest AND Ty-Lee.

Noah: No, no, no, no, no. YOU take ALL the sisters and I get Ty-Lee! That more fair!

Both glare and start to fight-

Toph: Kimono, how do you plan to get us back home?

Me: Excellent question, Toph! You see-(rants)

Toph: Now that that's out of the way, who want's to help Ty-Lee with her boy problem?

Aang, Azula, Jet and Toph: (raise hands)

Azula: (raises Sokka and Mai's hand)

Mai: Oh all right. (walks up to Noah and Greg) You two look really gay wrestling on the floor like that.

Greg and Noah: (look at each other) AHH! (spring apart)

Me: Not that there's anything wrong with that.

Jet: Nice form, Mai.

* * *

Zuko and Katara run past-

Sokka: KATARA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! (grabs water gun and takes out boomerang) This is how you do it! (runs at Zuko)

Zuko: NOT AGAIN! (starts to run)

Ozai: (grabs him)

Iroh: (grabs Sokka)

Both: STOP FIGHTING!!

Iroh: The only way to solve a problem is not by fighting, but by talking it out with each other.

All: You're right Iroh!

Iroh: And if you believe that, I have a city to sell you. (gives Zuko his swords) Go kill him.

Me: Alright, let me get you guys home before Mike and Bryon kill me for keeping you so long. (portal suddenly appears behind me)

All: (looks behind me) That wasn't there before.

Me: Azula, Mai, Ty-Lee, if you walk thru this, you should be back home in season 3.

Azula: Are you sure?

Me: No. But first some word from the wise.

Jet: Some one else, you mean.

Me: (hits Jet) Ty-Lee, you can tell the viewers- I mean- your friends anything. (Ty-Lee walks thru)

Me: (turns to Azula) And you, my little lighting bender-

Azula: I'm older than you.

Me: - be nice to your brother. (Azula walks thru)

A/N- I'm getting lazy and really want to put this out so I'm sorry for putting 'thru' instead of 'through'.

Me: Mai, (really happy voice) If you don't let Katara have Zuko, I'll rip your arms off! Ok?

Mai: Ummm…

Me: Glad we understand each other! (pushes her into portal) Iroh, you're up.

Iroh: (hugs me) It's been really fun with you.

Me: Thanks for being the only sane one here!

Iroh: As a reward for that, do you think I could have some of that 'Iced Tea' you gave me in chapter 4?

Me: Get in the portal. (Iroh goes in)

Me: (turns to Ozai) Well, Moron, it's been fun.

Ozai: No it hasn't.

Me: You're right. BUT, it was fun to annoy you! (hugs)

* * *

And then the world exploded, reformed, fast forward 10,000,000,000 years to the present-

Ozai: Touch me again and you'll be fried chicken in the morning. (runs into portal)

Me: Zuko…

Zuko: I know, I know. (turns to who's left) Avatar; Jet; Ladies.

Sokka: What about me?!

Zuko: I said ladies.

Sokka: ARRRGG!! (runs at him)

Katara: No, Sokka! Don't hurt him!

Aang: You were the one chasing him half way around the house with a water gun.

Katara: Water doesn't hurt.

Jet: It does if it hits you in the eye.

Toph: Yeah, like you would know.

Jet: I would know!

Me: Let's get them before they kill each other.

* * *

Zuko: (in TV room) Damn, nowhere to run. (sees TV) Hmm… (jumps thru TV into season 3 Fire)

All: Whoa!

Me: Is that all it took?! I had this high powered thing already to go and he just jumps thru the TV well that's just great.

Toph and Sokka go thru-

Me: Hey wait! I had wise words for you!

Aang: Oh well, (takes bag) do you mind if I take this stuff? Appa would love these!

Me: No! My life supply of popcorn! You're taking it all!

Aang: Nonsense! I left you 2 bags! (goes thru)

Me: Damnit. (turns to Katara) LOVE ZUKO!!! (throws her into TV)

Jet: And now I can finally go home!!

Me: But, you're dead.

Jet: Shut up. (goes into TV)

Me: Well, I'm glad that's over! Now where'd those boys go?

Greg: Where is everyone?!

Noah: Where's Ty-Lee?!

Me: Gone, guys, to season 3 Fire!

Noah and Greg: (look at each other) NO!!!!!!!!! (dive into TV)

Me: NO! (reaches into TV and pulls out Noah)

Noah: DAMNIT!! Now Greg'll get Ty-Lee! WAAA!! (cries)

Me: 2 things. 1; how do you plan to love some one from another dimension? And 2; you're 11 yrs old. You're my brother. It's very disturbing.

Noah: Sucks for you! (throws himself at wall and makes a hole)

Me: Aww man! And no Moron around to fix it. (reaches into TV and pulls out Ozai)

Ozai: Hey!

Me: (points at wall) FIX! (Ozai fixes it and goes back to TV) And now to get Greg! (reaches into TV and pulls out Jet) Uh-Oh.

Jet: Noo! Azula!!

Me: Oh well! Greg's parents will never know the difference!

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg was captured and sent to the same cell as Iroh-

Greg: How about a tea party?

Iroh: I LOVE tea parties!

Greg: Can we invite Ty-Lee?!  
Iroh: Sure!

Ty-Lee: (randomly appears) Didn't I hear about a tea party?!

Greg: Yeah! Ty-Lee is mine! (runs half way across the Fire Nation and punches Sokka) In your FACE, Sokka! (runs back to Ty-Lee)

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking so long! High School is BUSY!

Jet: Why do I have to come back here?

Because I love you like that.

Jet: WHAT?!

What? By the way, if you think this is the last you've seen of me, think again! It may be over for Kimono but I'll be back! This story's not done!

Jet: Aw man!

* * *

Thank you to:

My Grandma for letting me have her old laptop.

My little brother for pre-reading most of my chapters.

My best friend, Gregory, for letting me use him in my story and giving me a lot of ideas.

Moron for taking all Kimono's verbal abuse.

My family for the inspiration.

Mike and Bryon for the kick ass show Avatar: The Last Airbender

The 10 characters for putting up with this for 11+ months

* * *

And I feel like I forgot someone.

Jet: (whispers in ear)

Oh Yeah!

Zuko, Katara, Toph, Aang, Ty-Lee, Sokka, Azula, Mai, Iroh, Ozai, Greg, Noah, Kimono, Jet and the author: THANK YOU, READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jet: R and R

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


	21. I'm BACK!

♪Tis the season to be Thankful; Fa la la la la, la la la la♪

Jet: Isn't the song "Tis the season to be Jolly"?

How would you know?

Jet: Avatar: The last Airbender is not hers. This story is the only thing she owns!

…What are you doing?

Jet: Skipping a few things. After you asked "How would you know?" I would try to change the subject, then you would say this chapter is for so and so for some reason and I would end up saying the disclaimer anyway. This saves time.

…

Jet: Good idea, huh?

For making my brain hurt, we're going to do that anyway.

Jet: Alright! Go ahead.

You have to change the subject first.

Jet: Ok, umm… kittens?

So fluffy! Back to business. I know you readers are most likely banging your heads on a wall saying "I thought she was done with this story!" Well, I am, but, after looking over my story, I realized that I had never really done any holiday chapters. Sure I had mistletoe in chapter 4 but it's an excuse to write more, isn't it? This is a Thanksgiving chapter, if you couldn't tell by the mixed up song up there. This chapter is dedicated to TrueThinker for being my 170th reviewer!

Jet: Hasn't she had, like, 3 chapter dedicated to her already?

(looks back at past chapters) Bygones you're right! Ok then, thank you TrueThinker for being my 170th reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to um….. Jet!

Jet: WHAT??!!

Yeah! Jet! Because he's been such a good sport with this whole "Not going back to his world" thing!

Jet: No comment.

Yeah, like that! Now be a good boy and say the disclaimer.

Jet: Avatar: The last Airbender is not hers. This story is the only thing she owns.

* * *

Katara: HEY!! I FOUND SOMEONE!!!!

Me: What….. The…. HECK are you doing back here?!

Katara: Trying to find you!

Me: How did you get back here?

Katara: You tell me, in the mean time, the others and I-

Me: Wait, did you say 'the others'?!

Katara: Yes.

Me: Who else is came back?

Aang (out of nowhere): You found Kimono!! Good. No time to explain but Sokka pissed off Ozai and is fighting for his life!!

Me: WTF?

Aang then grabs Katara and me and rushes upstairs

Me: Is anyone else here?!!

Aang: Uhh… I think I saw Iroh on my way to your room which mean Zuko should be here someplace.

Me: So you mean to tell me that I have Moron, you, Katara, Sokka, Iroh and Zuko all in one place????!!!

Katara: No. Toph is here too

Me: Oh WELL then! So where's Ozai?

Ozai (flames around him): FOR THE LAST TIME- I AM NOT A FIRE LORD WANNA BE!!!!

Aang: There.

Me: No! Stop! My hose isn't hot headed moron proof!!!!!

Sokka: Thank goodness you're here, Katara! Cool him down or he'll kill me!!!

Me: OH FOR THE LOVE OF- (throws a bucket of water on Ozai)

Me (still): Would you guys stop so I can figure-

Azula (out of no where again): You can't talk to my daddy that way!

Mai (out of no where again again): "Daddy"?

Me: Oh no!! Not you guys!!!! This can't possibly get any-

Ty- Lee: Before you finish let me make sure you know I'm back, too!

Me: ANYONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE, PLEASE COME HERE NOW!!!

Zuko: I'm here!

Iroh: Me too!

Toph: Yo.

Katara: Wait a second guys; does this sound familiar to anyone else?

All: You're right!

Me: No one ever answered my question, though. How did you all get back here?! I thought I was done with you guys!

Sokka: Who cares how we got here. We can just go back through the TV.

Me: (smashes TV) What TV?

All: (gasp) YOU SMASHED YOUR TV!!!!11

Mai: I though you wanted us gone.

Me: I do. But it's almost the holidays and I think we should celebrate them together! Besides it'll only be another month or so.

Ozai: (picks up smashed TV and runs to the nearest repair shop) FOR THE LOVE OF AGNI; FIX IT! FIX IT! FIX IT!

Nameless repair guy: (looks at TV) This is beyond repair. Sorry, I can't fix it!

Ozai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (runs back to my house) I wanna go home. (sobs)

Zuko: That's My line!

Aang: So what's the first holiday, Kimono?

Me: Thanksgiving.

Ty-Lee: What's that?

* * *

(Insert explanation of Thanksgiving here)

* * *

Toph: So what do we do?

Me: We eat turkey and mashed potatoes and peas and pie and-

Iroh: You hate pie.

Me: Ignoring that. You also spend time with family.

Azula, Zuko and Ozai: No. Way.

Me: Yes. Way.

Sokka: So how do we prepare?

Me: (makes list in about 4 seconds) Well, the first thing on the list is to catch a turkey.

All: We have to CATCH it?

Me: And a big one at that!

* * *

You know, if I was reading this story, I would take that as a hint to the next chapter!

Jet: That was short.

Well, this will take a long time to finish! Chapters will be coming faster now! Get ready!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

* * *

Jet: I still think I need a sign-

NOT NOW!


	22. Chase the Turkey, Mai

Jet: (reading outline of chapter) This is so stupid.

Said the boy who lived half of his life in a tree.

Jet: WOULD ANYONE MIND IF I KILLED HER?!

Readers and author: Yes!

Jet: Damn it.

This chapter is dedicated to swimgoddess96 for being my 175th reviewer and for giving me motivation to move quickly on this chapter!

Jet: I think she had a chapter dedicated to her already, too.

(looks back in chapters) Bygones you're right, again!

Jet: Am I ever wrong?

Uh …

Jet: Shut up. Who should we make this chapter for?

Let's make some one up!

Jet: Who?

Uhh… Luke Skywalker?

Jet: Why?

For being kick ass.

Jet: That works. The Avatar Crew Comes to You! is hers and hers alone. If any one takes these ideas without permission-

They will suffer greatly. Happy reading!

* * *

Previously in The Avatar Crew Comes to You! :

Me: (makes list in about 4 seconds) Well, the first thing on the list is to catch a turkey.

All: We have to CATCH it?

Me: And a big one at that!

* * *

The Avatar Crew and I walk to nearest farm-

Me: (holds up hand full of pencils) Does any one know what these are?

Aang: Randomly appearing pencils?

Me: Yes, but more then that! These are pencils of a different color! (silence a no body gets the Wizard of Oz reference) They're all 5 different colors.

All: Ohhhh…

Me: Each of you will pick one, then match you color with some one else.

Sokka: Why?

Me: To make teams!

Ozai: For what, dare I ask?

Me: By the time I'm done explaining it to you, moron, the chapter will be over. Now, 5 people stand on one side of me and 5 on the other. (they do the obvious with Aang, Zuko Azula, Iroh and Toph on one side and the rest on the other) Zuko, pick a pencil!

Zuko: (picks pencil) Red.

Aang: (picks pencil) Yellow.

Azula: (pick pencil) Blue.

Toph: (pick pencil) Blind.

Ozai: That's not a color!

Me: Yeah, yeah, we all know you have the education of a Kindergartener, Ozai.

Iroh: You're color is green, my dear.

Toph: Thanks, Iroh!

Me: Aww! BFF bonding!

Iroh: (picks pencil) I have purple.

Me: Any of the readers wanna guess why I used the colors BLUE, GREEN, RED, YELLOW and PURPLE? … Anyone? …Anyone?...Cynthia? ((Rugrats reference ahoy!))

Aang: That wasn't random at all, Kimono.

Me: Pick a pencil, mom.

Katara: What?!

Me: Nothing.

Katara: (picks pencil) Blue. (looks at Azula) Oh no.

Sokka: (picks pencil) Green. (looks at Toph) Oh no.

Mai: (picks pencil) Purple. (looks at Iroh) Oh no.

Ty- Lee: (picks pencil) Yellow. (all look at Aang)

All: On no.

Ozai: (picks pencil) Red. (looks at Zuko) Oh no.

Random Coolade guy: OH YEAH!!!

(silence)

Random Coolade guy runs out of chapter-

Me: (turns to Aang) And you say I'm random.

Ozai: No, I say you're nuts.

Me: YOUR NUTS, MORON!

Noah: Which you lack, Ozai. (high-fives me and leaves)

Me: Ok, you guys have 30 mins to catch the biggest turkey GO!

* * *

All run off in to turkey field-

* * *

Ty-Lee + Aang-

Ty-Lee: I wonder why everyone said "Oh No" when we became a team.

Aang: Yeah I don't get- AWWWW!!! (picks up baby turkey) It's sooooo cute!!!!!

Ty-Lee: AWWW! Cutie!!!

* * *

Me: Those two are hopeless.

Toph + Sokka-

Sokka: OK, Toph, can you tell which turkey here is the biggest?

Toph: Yep! (points to turkey walking in circles) That one.

Sokka: (looks at turkey) Ha Ha! Look Toph, this turkey's blind!

Turkey: GOBBLE GOBBLE! (attacks Sokka)

Sokka: Ahhhh!!

Toph: Well whatta know, this turkey's just like me!

* * *

Azula + Katara-

Katara: Any idea how we do this?

Azula: We do nothing.

Katara: What?!

Azula: (points to Ty-lee and Aang) They're easily distracted. (points to Sokka and Toph) They'll kill each other. (points to Ozai and Zuko) They're idiots. (points to Mai and Iroh) And the author always forgets about them.

Katara: We'll need a turkey to give Kimono, though.

Azula: (grabs Zuko)

Katara: A REAL turkey.

Azula: (holds up Zuko)

Katara: AZULA!

* * *

Ozai + Zuko-

Zuko: (after Azula let go of him) Which looks like the biggest turkey to you?

Ozai: Failure. Dishonorable. Disgrace.

Zuko: (picks up turkey) This looks big enough! Even for Sokka.

Ozai: Weak. Embarrassment. Wimpy.

Zuko: Are you going to insult Aang all day or help me with this turkey?!

Ozai: Stupid.

* * *

Iroh + Mai-

Mai: Why did I get stuck with you?

Iroh: Because the author always forgets us while writing her story. We're the perfect team!

Mai: Forgets who?

* * *

Me: OK guys! Times up!!

Azula: We win.

Aang: What makes you say that?

Azula: (gives me turkey) We got a turkey. THAT'S why!

All: We got one, too.

Azula: What?! You weren't supposed to catch one! You guys are all idiots!

Ty-Lee, Zuko and Ozai: Gee thanks.

Me: (weighs Azula and Katara's turkey) 40 lbs.

Azula and Katara: SQUEEEE!!!

Me: Who's next?

Ozai: I am.

Zuko: We are!

Me: Well, which is it? AHAHAHAHA!

All: …What?

Me: Forget it. (weights turkey) 41 lbs.

Zuko and Ozai: SQUEEEE!!!

Me: (twitches) Ew. (looks down) Woops! (takes hand of scale) My hand was on the scale! My bad! Your turkey's 39 pounds.

Ozai: (glares and Zuko) Embarrassment. Failure. Can't even catch a big enough turkey.

Me: Ozai, it's very weird for you to be insulting yourself. Aang, Ty-Lee, your turkey please.

Ty-Lee: Ummm… we sorta don't have a big one.

Me: Show it to me anyway!

Aang: (opens hands to revel-

Katara, Me, Sokka, Ozai: AWWWW!!! It's soooooo CUTE!!!

Azula and Zuko look at Ozai with utter horror-

Ozai: What?

Me: (takes baby turkey) this weighs… 2 lbs.

Ty-Lee and Aang: Aw man.

Me: BUT HE IS STILL VERY CUTE!

Ty-Lee and Aang: SQUEEE!!!

Sokka: Our turn! (gives me turkey) by the way, how's my face look? It kinda hurts. (rubs forehead) not so much here. (rubs nose) or here. (rubs cheeks and chin) but here-

Toph: Nope! Ship shape!

Sokka: Ok!

Ozai: (looks at Sokka's face) (girly scream) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Sokka: (stamps foot) I knew it.

Katara: (is about to heal Sokka) What happened?

Toph: He got attack by a blind turkey.

All: ……………

* * *

3 seconds later-

All: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: He snuck up on me!

Me: What ever makes you feel manly, Sokka. (weighs turkey) Oh my god, your turkey is 90 lbs!

Toph and Sokka: OMG SQUEEEEEEEE!!! WE WINS!!!!!

Azula and Katara: OH NOES!!!!!

Me: Well, we found our turkey. Let's go home and- (looks at turkey's leg) Toph, can you come here? (Toph walks over) Can you tell me what THIS says?? (holds up tag on turkey leg)

Toph: No.

Me: Oh, woops. Sorry. SOKKA! (Sokka comes up) What does this say??

Sokka: (reading tag) Sold.

Me: Yeah. WE CAN'T BUY A SOLD TURKEY!!

Sokka: We can't?

Me: NO! Now we'll have to use (gulp) Azula and Katara's.

Azula and Katara: SQUE-

Me: AS LOMG AS AZULA DIDN'T POISIN IT!!

Iroh and Mai: (cough) Author?

* * *

Did you hear something, Jet?

Jet: No. (looks down into chapter) Oh! You forgot about Mai and Iroh.

I did? Oops.

* * *

Me: Iroh, Mai, do you a have a turkey for us?

Mai: Yup! (slam it on scale)

Iroh: Cooked and everything!

Me: (reads scale) It's cooked, it smells good, its 200 lb. (tears piece off and feeds to Sokka) It's not poisoned. I think I like it!

Ozai: Question!

Aang: Albuquerque! See I can do it too. Snorkel!

Ozai: How are you paying for this?

Me: I don't have to! We just need a replacement turkey.

Mai: Where will we find one?

Me: (stare at Ozai)

Ozai: What?

* * *

How does it end? Next time- Thanksgiving dinner!

Jet and author: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!!!


	23. Jet's Thankful I Got The Chapter Out

You've waited a while for this chapter, haven't you, readers?! Maybe I'll write it! BUT THEN AGAIN-

Jet: Just type the chapter already!!!

Fine, fine. This chapter is dedicated to my 180th reviewer; Anawey! I hope you're enjoying the story!

Jet: I think you owe some people an apology.

Why?

Jet: Thanksgiving was over a week ago and you're just NOW starting this chapter?!

Yes.

Jet: (sigh) She owns nothing but this story. Mike and Bryon own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

And they own the kick ass episode 'Day of Black Sun'! Which ROCKED!! If you haven't seen it, don't read this chapter. You won't get it.

* * *

Previously on The Avatar Crew Comes To You! -

Me: Iroh, Mai, do you a have a turkey for us?

Mai: Yup! (slam it on scale)

Iroh: Cooked and everything!

Me: (reads scale) It's cooked, it smells good, its 200 lb. (tears piece off and feeds to Sokka) It's not poisoned. I think I like it!

* * *

After we get home, everyone goes to prepare for dinner but me-

Azula: Wait a sec, why don't you work too?!

Me: Because I'm going on the computer!

Katara: That's not fair! You have to help in some way!

Me: I'm keeping out of the way, aren't I?

Ozai: I like this idea…

Me: And on the subject of dinner, hurry up will yah? I'm STARVING!

* * *

Later, in my room-

Ozai: (walks in) Kimono, time for the turkey dinner!

Me: I'm not hungry.

* * *

**DUN-DU -DUN DUN- DUUUUUNNN!!!

* * *

**

Elsewhere-

Sokka: I've decided to permanently join the fire nation! (starts putting on fire nation armor)

* * *

Somewhere else-

Katara: Aang, I HATE you!

Aang: That's ok Katara! (pulls off bald wig) I'm not the Avatar! (points to head) See? No arrow!

* * *

Some elsewhere-

Azula: Zuko, it's an honor to be your sister! (hugs)

Zuko: I love you too.

* * *

In yet another place-

Ty-Lee: I'm gonna start being emo.

Mai: Super! I'm going to practice my cart wheels!!

* * *

Elsewhere and Somewhere location-

Iroh: No tea for me thanks.

* * *

Back with Ozai and Me-

Toph: I hate to break it to you Kimono but it's the apocalypse.

Me: That's nice, Toph.

Ozai: What's with you?

Me: I always thought of myself as a water bender or a fire bender.

Toph: So?

Me: So according to THIS! (holds up chart) I'm AIR!

Aang: Air bending is cool! You get to fly and umm…fly…

Ozai: That's nothing compared to Fire bending! You can bend lighting and heat things and-

Toph: Earth benders rock harder than both of those.

Me: Nice use of pun!

Toph: See? Earth benders are funny! And they can move any where they want!

Katara: They can't go across water! Water benders can! And they can freeze things and heal people and-

Zuko: Fire's still better!

Katara: Water!

Ozai and Zuko: Fire!

Toph: Earth!

Aang: Air!

Sokka: Boomerang!

Ty-Lee: That's not an element.

Sokka: Not yet it isn't!

Mai: And it never will be.

Sokka: Boomerang!

Mai: Knifes!

Ty-Lee: Pressure Points!

Azula: Lighting!

Iroh: Tea!

Me: I DON'T CARE IS IT TAKES ALL 9 OF THEM! JUST GET DINNER READY!

Ozai: I already told you. It's finished.

Me: Oh. Well then let's eat!

* * *

At the table-

Me: Before we eat, we have to say what we're all thankful for. Ozai; start.

Ozai: Why?!

Me: Because.

Ozai: Because why?

Me: Because because.

Ozai: Because because why?!

Me: Because-

Sokka: THE LONGER YOU ARGUE THE CLOSEING I AM TO EATTING THE TABLE!!!

Ozai: Humph. I'm thankful that… (thinks) that the Avatar didn't find me during the eclipse.

Me: Great. Aang?

Aang: Why do I have to go second?!

Sokka: (glares)

Aang: …Never mind. I'm thankful for….hmm…. what am I thankful for?

Greg: I'm thankful for TY-LEE!!! (hugs Ty-Lee)

Toph: How'd _you_ get here?

Greg: Noah broke the wall for me!

Noah: As thanks, I WANT TY-LEE!! (tackles Greg)

Me: (snaps fingers)

Azula: (charges up lighting)

Greg + Noah: AHH! AZULA!! (run away)

Aang: (still thinking) What am I thankful for…letssss seeeee….

* * *

7 minutes later-

Aang: Hmm… (is still thinking)

Zuko: (looks at watch) Well, you managed to kill 7 minutes.

Aang: I got it! (all look at him) No, never mind…

Me: THIS-

Sokka: THIS IS TAKING TO LONG! I WANNA EAT _**NOW**_! (points at Toph) You're thankful for friends! (points at Azula) You're thankful for power! Mai's thankful for Maiko. (Jet: Great, the author just died.) Zuko's thankful for Katara! (Jet: No wait- she's ok.) Katara's thankful for water!

Katara: Actually, I'm thankful for-

Sokka: SHUT UP! Ty-Lee's thankful that she's different from her sisters! Iroh's thankful for tea! Aang's thankful for living after what happened at Ba-Sing-Se! I'm thankful that Suki's still alive! AND YOU! (points at me) You're thankful that no one's killed you for always being so annoying! EVERYONE EAT! (they dig in)

Me: I wanted to do that…

* * *

Later-

Me: (is crying in corner of my room)

Zuko: For plot purposes, I gotta ask; why are you crying?

Me: (sniff) You know why I smashed the T.V when you guys came back?

Zuko: It depends. Is it funny? Cuz if it's not, it doesn't belong in a humor story.

Me: I didn't want to spend Christmas alone! (cries)

Zuko: It's ok, Kimono. We're here now so- CHRISTMAS??!!

Me: Yeah, we still gotta celebrate Christmas. Didn't I mention that?

Ozai: (out of nowhere) You said we would celebrate the holidays with you! Isn't thanksgiving the holidays?!

Me: Holiday**s**. Since you probably failed 1st grade, Moron, I should tell you, an 'S' means 'more than one'.

All: We have to stay longer?

Me: That's right!

All: …Crap…

* * *

You know how Noah's always running through walls? Well guess what happened last Saturday! He broke a wall. there's a huge hole. I think something there is ironic. But now I need to some how get Ozai to fix it.

Jet: Finally you finished the chapter A MONTH after thanksgiving! You started the week after! (to readers) You'll be lucky to get the Christmas chapter before Valentines day!

Are you finished?

Jet: Sure.

Good. By the way people, what was YOUR favorite chapter? VOTE NOW! Also, any ideas for the next chapter are welcome! And REVIREW!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

* * *

Oh! And if I don't get the next chapter out by Christmas;

Jet and Author: MERRY CHIRSTMAS + HAPPY NEW YEAR! From your friends at Raised By A Cup Of Coffee Inc ( --- from Home Star Runner website.)

PS- HAPPY NOW GREG??!! I got the chapter out!!


	24. Seceret Santa: The Wait Is Over

Jet: 2 months and 26 days since the last chapter.

Shut up. (clears throat) I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for making all of you wait sooooooooo-

Jet: They get it. You're sorry. Never do it again. She owns the same amount as 1,000,000,000 x 0. Nothing

Actually, the answer would be zero.

Jet: Whatever!

* * *

Previously on The Avatar Crew Comes to You! :

All: We have to stay longer?

Me: That's right!

All: …Crap…

* * *

Iroh: What do we need for Christmas?

Me: Well, a big tree would be nice, a shit load of wrapping paper for presents, mistletoe-

Ozai: NOT AGAIN!

Me: And I guess that's it.

Sokka: (sniff) No food…?

Me: I guess we could use some fo-

Sokka: (races toward portal) My Gran-Gran makes the BEST Stewed Sea Prunes!

Aang: NO! 

Me: I was also thinking we could do Secret Santa.

Azula: Great! ... What's a Secret Santa?

Me: It goes like this; (hat appears from nowhere) I put all of our names in this hat and you pick a name! (Azula picks a name) You go get a gift for her and on Christmas, you give it to her!

Zuko: Or him.

Me: Yeah, sure…him or her.

Mai: When's the secret part come in?

Me: The other person's not supposed to know who got their name.

Azula: (looks at name) Aww man!

Iroh: (looks at name) Alright, then!

Mai: (looks at name) Eh, could be worse.

Zuko: (looks at name) Oh MAN! I didn't get- (Me and Iroh cover mouth)

Iroh and Me: SHHHH! Don't say it!

Aang: (looks at name) Ok! This should be fun!

Katara: (looks at name) Oh MAN! I didn't get- (me and Iroh cover mouth)

Me and Iroh: SHHH! Don't say it!

Sokka: (looks at name) Ohhhhhhhhh great.

Ty-lee: (looks at name) Yeah!

Ozai: (looks at name) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME!

Toph: (picks a name) What does it-

Me: Ok, people, TO THE MALL! 

All: YEAH!

* * *

/Flash back to Zuko party chapters/

/Back to present/

* * *

Me: Ok, NOT to the mall!

All: Aww…

Mai: How are we supposed to buy our presents?

Toph: Guys? Who'd I get?

Me: Never fear! As I always say; HAVE A BACK UP PLAN!

Ty-Lee: You don't say that.

Azula: Ever.

Toph: You usually rant about Zutara. And by the way; Whose name did I pick?

Me: That doesn't mater! The point is I had a back up plan.

Zuko: You _had_ back up plan?

Me: Yeah. You idiots and Moron keep making me forget it.

Ozai: I haven't said anything!

Me: Give me a minute to figure out what it is…

* * *

30 sec later-

Me: Skittle's taste good on pizza!

Iroh: Uh… what does that have to do with a back up plan?

Me: Nothing, why?

Sokka: Ok, this is stupid. Author!

* * *

What?

* * *

Sokka: What's the back up plan!

* * *

How am I supposed to know?

Jet: You're the one writing the story!

Oh yeah! Ok, um… what was the original plan?

Jet: Going to the mall.

To…?

* * *

Sokka: Get presents for out Secret Santa thing.

* * *

Ohhhhh Ok! I gotcha! Uhmmmmm…. Go toyard sale?

* * *

Toph: That could work! Who'd I pick?

Me: One problem; NO ONE LIVES AROUND HERE!

* * *

Try looking out the window.

* * *

All: Look! A yard sale across the street! (all run to it)

Me: (running after them) Have you guys forgotten the science behind this! NO ONE LIVES ACROSS THE STREET FROM ME! THERE'S BARLY A STREET TO LIVE ACROSS FROM!

* * *

At the yard sale-

Noah: Hi guys! HI TY-LEE! (hugs)

Ty-Lee: Uh, Hi!

Ozai: I don't recall you having house here.

Noah: You need a yard to have yard sale, right?

Zuko: Duh, Moron.

Me: Where'd you get the stuff to have a yard sale?

Noah: Your garage!

Me: I don't have a garage.

Noah: Oh. Then your neighbor will be pretty mad!

Me: I don't have any neighbors.

Noah: Oh… Then Greg's not gonna be happy.

Toph: I guess we could shop here; If I knew who I picked!

Me: Alright, we'll shop here. Next chapter.

Katara: Next what?

Me: Nothing- Noah, could'ya let go of Ty-lee!

* * *

I'm gonna be killed for this!

Jet: Yup.

Yes this is a two part thing. Yes the next one will be out quicker than this one. No I will not read any letters with death threats written on the front.

Jet: She's going on spring brake now so reviews will keep her sane. PLEASE SEND THEM! I need you guys to keep her sane!

FYI- the yard sale idea was my brother's. I did need help thinking of one. I love you guys for sticking with me!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono 


	25. The gift of giving is strong in this one

Alright, so explain this to me: At chapter 15; I had 108 reviews.

Jet: Right…

At chapter 25; I have 206 reviews.

Jet: Ok, and…?

It took me about 10 more chapters to get 100 more reviews.

Jet: What's your-

OMG I'M GETTING MORE POPULAR!!111

Jet: (covers ears) Gees, stop being so loud!! I liked your singing better.

Ok! Sing a happy happy happy happy happy happy song! (dances) Sing a-

Jet: AHH! (covers eyes) You're having another seizure!!

Shut up. Let me update you guys on the stats of me's story:

Words- 29,637 (but whose counting?)

Hits- 13, 037 (once again; please review! I love them more than chocolate!)

Faves- 39 (Thanks!!)

Alerts- 30 (Thanks!!)

Jet: Don't make them wait longer for the chapter.

Fine. Thankies to Anawey for being my 200th reviewer!! Jet, disclaim me.

Jet: Finally. She owns nothing but the plot and even that's a stretch.

* * *

Previously on The Avatar Crew Comes to You! –

Toph: I guess we could shop here; If I knew who I picked!

Me: Alright, we'll shop here. Next chapter.

Katara: Next what?

Me: Nothing- Noah, could'ya let go of Ty-lee!

* * *

Ty-lee: By the way, Noah, where do you live if you need the go across the street to have a yard for a yard sale?

Noah: A tent in Kimono's back yard. (huggles Ty-Lee more)

Ozai: Really? How come we haven't noticed?

Me: Because you're all idiots.

Noah: (gasps) How DARE you call Ty-lee an idiot!! (tackles me)

Me: Ahh! Little brother attack!! Noo!!

* * *

While I get pummeled, everyone looks around the yard sale-

Iroh: Hey, what's this? (pulls out poster) OMG! (drops it)

Mai: What is it? (Picks up poster) OMG! (drops it)

Katara: What is it? (Picks up poster) OMG! (drops it)

Zuko: What is it? (Picks up poster) OMG! (drops it)

Azula: What is it? (Picks up poster) OMG! (drops it)

Ozai: What is it? (Picks up poster) OMG! (drops it)

Sokka: What is it? (Picks up poster) OMG! (drops it)

Aang: What is it? (is about to pick it up)

Sokka: No! You can't see it with your 12 year old eyes!! (smacks it out of Aang's hands)

Toph: What is it? (Picks up poster) OMG! (drops it)

Mai: You can't even see it.

Toph: I know. But everyone else said that.

Ty-lee: (picks up poster) Hey! I look pretty good in this picture!

Iroh: Ty-lee, you're not wearing much.

Greg: Yeah that's mine. (takes poster)

Noah: Hey! I wanted to see that!

Greg: No way.

Noah: Yes way! (they fight)

Me: Yes! I'm free!! (sees Ozai) GASP! Moron, put that down! It's worth more that you!

Ozai: It's a bottle cap.

Me: Yeah, I know. Put it down.

Ozai: Why are you always so mean to me?!

Toph: Katara, can you tell me who I pick PLEASE?

Katara: Sure! Why didn't you ask earlier? (takes Toph's paper) You got Kimono…?

Toph: What's wrong?

Katara: I got Kimono, too.

Toph: Huh?!

Katara: (walks up too Azula) Azula, who'd you pick.

Azula: Kimono, why?

Toph and Katara: Me, too!

Azula: No way!

Katara and Toph: Yes way!

Azula: (walks up to Ozai) Daddy, who'd you pick?

Ozai: Kimono.

Azula, Toph and Katara: Me, too!

Ozai: No way!

Toph, Azula and Katara: Yes way!

Ozai: (walks up to Iroh) Iroh, who'd you pick?

Iroh: Kimono, why do you ask?

Ozai, Katara, Azula and Toph: Me, too!

Iroh: Ok, cut that out. It's very annoying.

Azula, Ozai, Toph and Katara: Sorry.

Iroh: Aang, who did you pick?

Aang: Kimono.

Iroh: Zuko?

Zuko: Kimono

Iroh: What's–her-face?

Mai: It's Mai.

Iroh: Yeah, Mai, who'd you get?

Mai: Kimono.

Iroh: Ty-Lee?

Ty-lee: Kimono!

Katara: And let me guess, Sokka, you got Kimono, too?

Sokka: (gasps) How did you know?!

Katara: (sarcastically) I'm a mind reader.

Sokka: Really?! (bowing) I'm sorry that it doesn't work on Ozai.

Ozai: HEY!

All: (walk up to me) WE WANT NEW NAMES!!

Kimono: Ok! (points to Katara) You can be Sugar Queen (points to Iroh) You can be Mushi-

Mai: You know what we mean. We need new secret Santa things.

Me: What's wrong with the ones you have?

Toph: We all picked you.

Me: So (sniff) none of you want to give me any gifts? (cries)

Ozai: No.

Me: Meanies. Fine, pick new names. (hat appears)

Greg: Can I pick a name?

Noah: Pretty please?!

* * *

Jet: Can I? I wanna get Azula!

What about me?

* * *

Me: Fine, fine! You can all-

* * *

Everyone crowds around the hat and me to get a name-

Me: …pick a name.

Ozai: (opens paper to revel name) ARRRRRGGGG!! WHY ME??

Zuko: (opens paper to revel name) Oh come ON!

Katara: (opens paper to revel name) Yeah!! I got who I wanted!!

Aang: (opens paper to revel name) YES! My day has come!!

Toph: (opens paper to revel name) Someone wanna clue me in on who I got or will I be ignored again?

Sokka: (opens paper to revel name) Oh Man!

Toph: It figures.

Ty-Lee: (opens paper to revel name) Er… I thought we only gave to one person…?

Mai: (opens paper to revel name) Whatever.

Azula: (opens paper to revel name) OMG YEAHS!!

Me: You creep out so many people when you talk like that.

Iroh: (opens paper to revel name) This will be a challenge!

Jet: (opens paper to revel name) Yes!! Victory is mine!!

Noah: (opens paper to revel name) #&#!!

Greg: (opens paper to revel name) YES! YES! OH YES!!

Noah: (looks at Greg's name) You lucky-

* * *

(opens paper to revel name) This should be easy!!

* * *

Me: (opens paper to revel name) Uh-Oh…

Toph: Can someone PLEASE tell me who I got?!

Me: Ok, guys. You got what you wanted now- MUFF! (is hit by a rock from Toph)

Toph: I will NOT be ignored again!! Who'd I pick?!

Katara: You picked- (whispers in Toph's ear)

Toph: Thank you, Katara.

Me: (recovers) As I was saying; You got what you wanted now- MUFF! (is hit by a fire blast from Ozai)

Ozai: LOL!!

Azula: Don't talk like that.

Ozai: You talk worser.

Me: (recovers) Why'd you do THAT, Moron?!

Ozai: You didn't yell at Toph! Why are you yelling at me?!

Me: Toph's cooler than you.

All: That's right!!

Ozai: (sniff) Even you, Azula?

Azula: Look daddy, It's not that you're not cool; it's that I'm cooler.

Iroh: No, No, Azula; I believe I'm cooler.

Azula: And _I_ believe _I'm_ cooler.

Iroh: I can make lighting and redirect it!

Azula: I can make blue flames and take out 6 guards with 2 punches!

Iroh: I can take out 6 guards in ONE punch!

Azula: You liar!

Iroh: How dare you call me a liar!

Azula: Yeah well- (falls over unconscious)

Everyone stares at Mai who is standing behind Azula holding a paddle-

Mai: What? Don't tell me you wouldn't have done that, too?

Me: Ok, as I, self-proclaimed coolest person in the world, was saying; You got what you wanted now- (looks behind her) Good! Now, go back to that yard sale and buy your stuff.

All: Fine.

* * *

A few minutes later-

Mai: Ok; who am I? (covers left eye) I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor!

Sokka: Oo! Oooo!! I know!! I know!

Mai: Who am I?

Sokka: Azula!

Mai: ….No.

Iroh: Ozai?

Mai: No! Come on, guys. I'm trying to _capture_ the _Avatar_ to restore my _honor_ because I was _banished_?!

Ty-Lee: Suki!

Mai: ARGG!! (storms off)

Sokka: My turn! (stands up) Let me see….

Ty-lee: ZUKO!

Sokka: I haven't done anything yet! (thinks) I got it! (runs around in circles) YEAH! TY-LEE, I LOVE YOU!! OMG You're soooo HOT!!

Ty-Lee: Aww! That's so sweet!

Sokka: Who am I?

Me: Noah?

Sokka: Yeah!

Me: Shouldn't you guys be getting presents?

Iroh: We did. We're waiting for everyone else.

Me: Oh. Who's having the most trouble?

Mai: (came back) I think Ozai. He looks ready to kill himself.

Me: Yeah, I'm gonna help him! That's a good one! (laughs)

Sokka: Well then, you could help Azula.

Me: (sigh) Okayyyyy. If I have toooo... (sulks off to Azula)

Iroh: Ok! Back to charades! It's my turn. (puffs out chest) Look how hot I am. I've got girls from all nations falling at my feet! Like Suki and Yue.

Ty-Lee: GREG!

* * *

With Azula and Kimono-

Me: Having trouble?

Azula: Yeah. I don't see anything he'd like.

Me: Who'd you pick?

Azula: I can't tell you!

Me: Fine! Can you tell me your relationship with him? Is he a friend? A Relative?

Azula: He's…. a (mumbles something)

Me: What?

Azula: A (mumbles)

Me: Speak up, woman!!

Azula: HE'S A LOVER, OK?! IT'S JET!!

* * *

Jet: Yay!! She called me a lover!!

Duh. You made-out like 20 times.

Jet: Only 4 times. And by the way, where do I shop for my present?

Make something.

Jet: Out of what?! There's nothing here!

Use your imagination!

* * *

Back with me and Azula-

Azula: Ok, I said Jet was my lover. You can stop laughing now.

Me: Ok (snort) Ok (giggles) I-I'm done.

Azula: So can you help?

Me: Sure! (sticks hand in pile of stuff and pulls out box) Here!

Azula: (looks in box) Thanks! (runs off to join Mai, Iroh, Ty-Lee and Sokka who have also been joined by Katara, Toph and Aang)

Me: Now who else needs helping? (looks around)

Ozai: I wouldn't except help from you if my eyes were bleeding.

Zuko: That can be arranged.

Ozai: Uh, no thank you! (runs to other side of yard sale)

Zuko: I could use some help.

Me: You already have a present. Why would you need help finding another one?

Zuko: I wanna find one for someone I didn't pick.

Me: Oh, ok! Who?

Zuko: (whispers in my ear)

Me: (pulls out something) Give'em this.

Zuko: Are you sure-

Me: Positive. Now go play charades.

Zuko: (runs off)

Me: Anyone else?

Ozai: Not me.

Me: Fine! You have 1 hour to find something.

One hour later-

Me: Let's go, Moron.

Ozai: It hasn't been an hour! You used a time card!

Ty-Lee: (hides card behind her) No we didn't.

Ozai: Fine! I got something! Let's go!

Toph: You're not carrying anything.

Ozai: Whatever! Let's go.

* * *

At the house-

All: (walk in) WHOA!

The house has holly and mistletoe inside and there's a tree somewhere in there.

Katara: Who decorated while we were away?

Me: My little elf friends.

Aang: Why do you have elf friends?

Sokka: And more importantly; why do you have friends?

Zuko: What's this stuff? (points to holly strung from door to end of hall way and around house) Oh! Do you light it on fire and light up the whole house?! (is about to set it on fire)

Katara, Iroh and Me: NO! (stops him)

Toph: Hey, Kimono, I found this outside your door.

Me: (takes letter) Hey! It's for the Author!

What?

Me: Here! (gives to Author)

It's from my reviewers!

* * *

Dear Zutarakid50,

As much as we _love_ your story and **appreciate** how **hard** you work at it, we would like it if you hurried up with your chapter. If you do not get it out soon, we will do something unspeakably **horrible** to you and your friends.

Good luck with the chapter!

Love,

Your reviewers

* * *

Author: Whoa. Um Kimono?

Me: Yeah?

Could you get to the point please? Speed this up a bit?

Me: Uh, sure… OK guys! You hear her! Who wants to-

Noah: (crashes through door) What about me?!

Greg: (behind Noah) And me!

Jet: And me!!

What about you?

Jet: Shut up.

Me: Ugh. All right you weirdoes. Pile in.

Jet, Noah, Greg and Author run in-

Azula: (sitting in Jet's lap) Who goes first?

Mai: I guess I will.

* * *

Mai gets up and walks around room. She then walks out side a bit and comes back in and walks around the room for a second time.

When she is about to go out again-

Zuko: What are you DOING?!

Mai: Building dramatic tension.

Author: Well, DON'T! My life is on the line!

Mai: Ok! Fine! (tosses box at Iroh) I was your Secret Santa.

Iroh: Aww! Thank you, Mai! (opens box) GASP! A reminder device! Now the author won't forget me when she's writing her story! Thank you very much!

Mai: Whatever.

Iroh: And as it happens, I'm YOUR Secret Santa!

Mai: WHAT?!

Iroh: Yep! Here you go! (gives her box)

Mai: (opens box) GASP! A reminder device! Now the author won't forget me when she's writing her story! Thank you very much!

All but Iroh and Mai: Why does that sound familiar?

Aang: Any way-

Sokka: (points randomly) THIS WAY!

Silence-

Aang: Ok, as I was saying; I'll go next! (walks up to Katara) Katara, I'm your Secret Santa!

Katara: Great! What'd you get me?

Aang: (takes Katara's hand) Nothing is worthy enough to bask in your glow of beautifulness, Katara. With you kindness and caring-

Katara: So, basically; you got me nothing.

Aang: Uh, yeah. Pretty much.

Silence of a long while until-

Azula: Pathetic.

All: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! AHAHAHAHA!!

Aang: I couldn't find anything! Stop laughing!!

Ozai: Why? You couldn't find ONE THING! That is too funny! You're so pathetic!

Me: You're the one to talk about being pathetic, Moron.

Katara: Stop making fun of him, you guys! It WAS hard to find things at that yard sale!

Ty-Lee: So whose fault is that?

Greg: I think its Noah's because it's his yard sale.

Noah: I think its Greg's fault because I got the stuff from his garage!

Toph: It's not Greg's fault his parents didn't put anything good in the garage!

Mai: But it's-

Author: So it's Greg's parent's fault?

All: YEAH!

Mai: Oh for the love of- (pulls out reminder device)

Reminder Device: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!

Author: AH! What's that sound?!

Mai: You forgot me.

Author: O. Sorry. Go ahead.

Mai: Thanks. It's not Greg's parent's fault that the stores they go to don't sale good stuff.

Me: But the government didn't issue good stuff for the stores to sell to Greg's parents to buy to put in his garage for Noah to use in his garage sale.

Iroh: So, indirectly, it's the government's fault?

Jet: I guess so.

Zuko: Actually, yeah no what I just realized?

Azula: No one cares.

Zuko: Hey!

Jet: She's right.

Katara: What is it Zuko?

Zuko: Isn't it the Author's fault for not getting the chapter out while all the malls had Christmas stuff out?

All look at Author-

(insert you, the readers, name here): Yes it IS her fault!

Author: I'm working on it! Leave me alone!

(insert you, the readers, name here) runs out of chapter-

Aang: So were all in agreement that it's the government's fault that I couldn't find a present for Katara?

All: Yep!

Aang: Great! So who goes next?

Jet: Well, for pinning the fact that Aang couldn't get a present for Katara, I think Zuko should go next.

Zuko: Why do you care if I'm mean to the Author?

Jet: Because only I can insult her.

Author: Are you covered in cut and bruises, Jet?

Jet: No…?

Author: Good! If you want to stay that way, keep your lying mouth shut.

Jet: ...Yes madam…

Zuko: Ok, so I'm a Secret Santa to Ozai.

Ozai: (sarcastically) Oh _great_!

Zuko: Well I feel appreciated. Any way-

Sokka: (points randomly) THIS WAY!!

Zuko: Stop that! Here you go. (throws box at Ozai)

Ozai: (fails to catch box) No! My present!!

All: (run at falling box) I GOT IT!!

* * *

The box flies past everyone's fingers and as it hits the floor, a loud crack in heard-

All: (point at each other) I thought you said you got it.

Zuko: It's ok. I thought this would happen so I put the real gift in this box.

Ozai: Oh, Ok. (tries to take it from Zuko but it slips past his hands and fall to the floor)

Zuko: OZAI!

Me: MORON!

Ozai: It's not my fault Zuko bought such a breakable gift!

Me: Moron, everything is you fault.

Aang: Except for why I could get Katara a present.

Toph: Actually, isn't Ozai part of the Fire Nation government?

Me: So everything IS your fault! I knew it!

Zuko: Now that we're way off topic, can you look at the shattered remains of my gift?

Ozai: Sure. (opens box and takes out pieces) Hey! This piece has something written on it! (reads it) '#1 Worst Dad' ?

Zuko: Yeah! It was a cup that said '#1 Worst Dad' on it so I thought it was perfect.

Ozai: (sniff) Am I that bad of a father?

All: YES.

Ozai: You don't have to be so blunt.

Me: And you don't have to be so dumb; but you are anyway.

Sokka: To get this out of the way, why don't you go next, Ozai?

Ozai: I'll tell you why I can't go next-

Author: And I'll tell you why you have to go next! (sends bolt of lighting next to Ozai)

Ozai: Ok! Ok! I'll go!!

Me: So who is it?

Ozai: Well um, Kimono? (puts head down embarrassingly) Could I talk to you _alone_ for a moment?

Me: Uh…sure, I guess.

* * *

Xx AND NOW WE ENTER A STATE WHERE THE TEXT FORMAT CHANGES! xX

Ozai led Kimono up the stairs, away from the party and people. He opened the door to the roof and motioned her to go in. Kimono eyed him suspiciously but obliged to his silent command. She walked out onto the roof top just as the sun set around her. Beautiful shades of blue and violet slowly crept up on the bright colors of the sun. For a better look, Kimono ran to the edge of the roof and gazed out at the amazing site as a smile graced her features. Behind her, Ozai walked onto the roof and stood just outside the door way leading to the roof top.

"It's breathtaking…" Kimono whispered, more to herself than the Fire Lord. Unknown to her, Ozai nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence settled between the two as they stared out at the sunset. After awhile, Kimono remembered the reason she was up there in the first place.

"So, what is it?" Kimono asked, turning to face Ozai.

"Well," Ozai began, taking a few steps toward her. "I was your Secret Santa."

"Right…"

"And… I wanted to give you something special." He took a couple more steps in the direction of the 14 year old until he was directly in front of her.

"Like what?" Kimono asked cautiously.

"Like; a confession." He took Kimono's hands in his and moved closer.

"W-What?!" Kimono stuttered. This was the person she constantly mistreated, verbally abused and hated immensely. Ozai was the person she least expected a confession from. His eyes gazed into Kimono's as if he were seeing through her to the elegant sunset in the distance. Her turquoise orbs stared confused into his golden ones, hoping for the answers to her questions to be reviled within them.

"Kimono," He was talking again and Kimono snapped back into the real world

outside her clouded mind. "Ever since I first saw you… and up 'till now, I've wanted to say something that I can't hold in any longer." Kimono's eyes widened as he leaned down to her ear.

"Kimono…"

"Yes?" Kimono whispered, trembling slightly.

"I hate you." He backed up from her and let got of her hands as the weight of his words thundered down on her.

"Wait…what?"

* * *

Ozai: FALCON PUNCH!! (punches Kimono)

Me: AHHHHHHHHHH!! (falls off roof) YOU MORONNNNNN!!

Ozai: (looking over edge) Hee-hee. Owned. (yells over the side) Merry Christmas, Kimono!!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHH!! (is about to hit ground)

Sokka: What's going on- (I bounce off his head)

Me: HHHHHHHHHHA! (is speeding upwards)

Ozai: Did you catch that, Noah?

Noah: (comes out of nowhere with a camera) Got it!

Me: (lands on roof) Got what?

Noah: Ozai paid me to video tape that!

Ozai: I never said I was paying you.

Noah: WHAT?! KNEE OF JUSTICE! (knees Ozai in the face)

Ozai: OWWWWW!!

Me: Aww! You kneed (need) Ozai, Noah!

Noah: Shut up with the bad puns.

Ozai: I'm gonna kill-

Noah: AHH!! (runs away)

Ozai: I hate that kid.

Me: Join the club. Any way, HOW DARE YOU FALCON PUNCH ME!! (runs at him)

Ozai: AHH!! (runs around roof) I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY-

Me: (chasing him) Stop saying your sorry!!

Ozai: I apologize.

Me: GAAAAHH! (tackles him)

* * *

5 mins later-

Ozai: (on floor) owww…

Me: Never falcon punch me again, got it?

Ozai: Yes.

Me: And never pull whatever your impression of romance is in on me ever again, ok?

Ozai: Yes.

Me: Great! Now let's go back. (ties rope around Ozai's beard and pulls him down stairs)

* * *

At the party-

Me: Did I miss anything?

Jet: Yeah! Look what Azula got me! (pulls out box of chocolate wheat sticks)

Me: Oh…great, Jet.

Jet: Isn't she the best?

Azula: Yes I am! (they make out)

Zuko: (mimics throwing up)

Sokka: Alright Jet, give your present.

Jet: Right. Well Sokka, I picked you so; here you go. (throws paper at Sokka)

Sokka: Oh boy, oh boy!! (looks at paper) What the hell in this?!

Jet: A picture of your boomerang. Now if you'll excuse me. (is about to make out with Azula but Sokka pulls him back)

Sokka: OH NO! No way is this my Christmas present!

Jet: Yes it is and you can thank the Author for that one.

Sokka: How's it _her_ fault?!

Jet: She wouldn't let me go down to the yard sale to get anything good.

Sokka: WHAT?? (is about to attack Author)

Author: AHH!! You can't hurt me in my own story! (types something)

Ty-Lee: I have the sudden feeling that I want to huggle Sokka! YEAHS!! (tackles Sokka before he get to Author)

Sokka: NOO!! (but lets Ty-lee huggle him)

Noah and Greg: NOOOOOO!! TY-LEE!! (cry on the floor)

Me: Come on, you two. Suck it up.

Greg and Noah: (suck up there own tears)

All: ……Ew.

Ty-Lee: Why don't you give your present, Sokka?

Sokka: Fine! I will. Here you go, Author, have a blast. (gives Author picture)

Author: Present!! (takes picture) AHH!! IT"S YOU!! (drops picture)

Mai: (catches it and looks at it) OOOO!! Me likey!!

Ty-lee: Lemme see! Lemme see!!

Mai: NO! Sexy Sokka picture is MINE! (they chase each other)

Noah and Greg: NOO!! Ty-lee's going after a sexy picture of SOKKA!! (cries)

Me: Pathetic. Utterly pathetic.

Mai and Ty-lee chase each other while everyone gets back to present giving-

Greg and Noah: (continue to cry on the floor)

Toph: OK, Author, give up your present.

Author: Fine. Greg, I was your Secret Santa

Greg: (stops crying) WHAT?! I mean, ok.

Author: So yeah merry Christmas.

Greg: (looks around) Where's my present?

Author: The fact that you're in my story in the greatest gift ever. AKA, I got nothin' for ya.

Greg: Oh, great. Thanks.

Ty-Lee: Can I go next?! Please??

Aang: Weren't you just chasing Mai?

Ty-Lee: Yeah, but I'll get Sokka's sexy picture later. I'm gonna let her have fun for awhile.

Mai: (gnawing picture) Miiiiiinnnnnee. All mine…. My precious…

Me: Ooooooookkkkkkkkk….. Uh, sure you can go next Ty-Lee!

Ty-Lee: OK! Well, I had Noah and Greg so for Noah I got-

Author: Wait, you got TWO names?!

Ty-Lee: Yeah why?

Me: You were only supposed to get one.

Ty-lee: Well my paper had 2 names so what do we do?

Jet: Lemme see the paper with the name you picked from the hat.

Ty-Lee: (hands it to Jet)

Jet: Yeah, the 2 names are written in 2 different handwritings.

Author: Well, I picked Greg so he must've written his name on there.

Ty-Lee and Noah: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT??

Greg: I'M SO SORRY-

Noah: Well, you should b-

Greg: (runs to Ty-Lee and cries at her feet) TY-LEE! I'M SORRY! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE-

Noah: What about me?!

Zuko: What about you?

Azula: Shut up, Zuko.

Jet: Yeah, shut up, sexy.

Zuko What?!

Jet: I said; shut up, Zuko.

Ty-Lee: So, yeah. Ok, Noah, ready for your gift?

Noah: YES, TY-LEE! I WILL MARRY YOU!!

Ty-Lee: Er- good to know but uh, here's you gift! (gives him picture)

Noah: WHOA! (is holding a copy of Greg's picture of Ty-Lee)

Ty-Lee: Do yah like it?

Noah: (drooling)

Ty-Lee: Noah? You ok?

Noah: (small puddle of drool forms at his feet)

Iroh: Call me crazy, but I think he likes it!

Ozai: (points at Iroh) YOU'RE CRAZY!!

Zuko: You shut up!

Azula: No, Zuko, you shut up.

Jet: Yeah, Zuko, Shut up.

Zuko: Why do you repeat everything she says?!

Noah: Because he can, stupid.

Me: Done drooling over your nearly nude picture of Ty-Lee?

Noah: Yep!

Toph: Where is it?

Noah: In a box.

Sokka: That's it?

Noah: …on top of a shelf in a small safe inside a locked and guarded vault.

Katara: Locked _and_ guarded?

Noah: Yep!

Katara: Who's guarding it?

* * *

Shows Combustion man standing in front of a vault-

Combustion man: I'm not getting paid enough to do this…

* * *

Noah: Any way-

Sokka: (points randomly) THIS W- (Katara water whips him)

Katara: Would you cut that out?!

Sokka: (rubbing his head) Sorry…

Noah: I picked you, my beautiful Ty-Lee! Here you are-

Greg: Hey! You can't have Ty-Lee! I picked her!

Noah: No way. I did!

Author: Greg did.

Noah: What?!

Greg: Ownd.

Author: You pick Azula, and you know it.

Noah: Fine, yes I did.

Greg: And you yelled and _ME_ for lying!!

Noah: Here you got, Azula. (tosses small package at her)

Azula: OMFG PRESENT!!

Me: Stop with the chat speck already!!

Azula: (opens package) Wow, rubber gloves…you shouldn't have.

Noah: Then I'll take them back.

Azula: No! It's Ok, but why rubber gloves?

Noah: So you don't hurt your self when you lighting bend. But, on seconded thought, I think I WANT you to get hurt so HA!

Jet: You can't talk to Azula like that!!

Zuko: Heh-heh. No, no, I like this. Noah; keep bashing Azula.

Azula: Hey!

Greg: And now it's my turn! (pulls out chocolate heart case and treasure chest)

Me: Aww, Greg! You shouldn't- (Greg runs past her to Ty-Lee) –have…

Greg: Ty-Lee, I was your Secret Santa! I got you chocolate and a treasure chest- (opens chest) full of CANDY!

Ty-lee: WOW! This is AWESOME!! (is about to eat candy and chocolate with Greg)

Ozai: NOOOO!! (snaps chest shut) Every time your two get hyper on sugar, Kimono locks me in a room with you so NO CANDY!

Ty-Lee and Greg: Awwwww…

Me: Well I think that's it so-

Author: Toph hasn't gotten a present yet.

Toph: And you haven't given one, Kimono.

Me: Right, well, um, I got a sorry card-

Iroh: For whom?

Matthew: For me.

All: Who are you?!

Author: Um, this is my older brother, Matthew.

Ty-Lee: (gazing at him) What's he doing here?

Author: Well, for one thing, Kimono suggested it (glares) and I needed a twist for this chapter.

Ty-Lee: (huggles Matthew) Good call!

Greg and Sokka: NOO! Ty-Lee!!

Noah, Kimono and Author: EWWWW!! DON'T HUGGLE OUR BROTHER!!

Ty-Lee: But her looks so rugged with he's short beard! And his hair is so-

Me: (covering eyes) Um, if I can interrupted- (throws Ty-Lee to Sokka, Noah and Greg) I have to give him the sorry card. Merry Christmas, Matthew.

Matthew: (takes card) Yeah well, you do know its like, May, right?

Author: Don't remind me. I know I'm waaaaay late.

Matthew: Yeah whatever. I don't wanna take any part in your ridiculous Avatar stuff. (is about to leave story)

Toph: Wait! What about MY gift?

Matthew: Oh yeah, here. (hands her picture)

Toph: Great! (feels it) What is it?

Mathew: What are you blind or something? It's a pic- (Toph earthbends him through all 7 floors of the house where he hovers above the roof before falling through the house again making another set of holes finally landing in front of Toph)

Toph: I AM blind, stupid!

Matthew: Oh…sorry, ow.

Katara: (looks at damage) Kimono, why aren't you alarmed by this?!

Me: I was…but then I remembered Moron was here! (waves at him)

Ozai: Oh man…

Me: (hands him tools) Get to work, Moron.

Ozai: Fine… (gets to work)

Jet: So what's the picture of?

Aang: (picks up picture) It's a picture of me and Toph hugging!

Matthew: I put 'Toph' in the search engine and that was the first picture, ow.

Katara: Yet you didn't know she was blind…

Matthew: What do you want for me?? (runs out of chapter)

Me: Ok… Any way-

Katara: Sokka, don't say it.

Sokka: Oh, fine.

Me: I think we should wait until next chapter to have the Christmas party.

Author: Yeah, do you have any idea how long this is by now?

Jet: Does that mean I have to go?

Azula: NO! Jet, no!

Author: Yep! See yah, guys! (they leave)

Noah and Greg: Were gonna split, too. BY TY-LEE!!

Me: Ok! So where's the stuff you guys bought for the party?

All: We were supposed to get them?

Me: Oh dear spirits, not again.

* * *

As said above; the party will commence next chapter. If you wanna be there, then send me the info I asked for in that chapter before Zuko's sweet 16 party.

Jet: And please review if you read this story. PLEASE!!

And if I scared you in that bit with Kimono and Ozai, tell me. I wanna know who got scared! And that was also me first official bit of actual writing so feed back is good. By the way; Matthew's 16. He doesn't really like Avatar but I though Ty-Lee might like him.

Jet: He doesn't know he's there though.

And it'll stay that way, right? (holds his swords to his neck)

Jet: (gulp)

Happy Cinco de Mayo and happy Mother's day! See yah next chapter!!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono_ and not Jet!_


	26. Christmas party: part 1

And now, after a long abcance, here's the next episode

And now, after a long absence, here's the next episode!!

Jet: I thought that this was a story?

Well, that's why I'm the author and not you!

Jet: Speaking of me, am I in this chapter?

Lemme check; (looks at script) Oh yeah, they _really_ need you in THIS chapter. (pushes Jet in)

Jet: Yes!! 'Zula, here I come!!

(grabs shirt collar) Please don't make Azula your main focus. We need you to help with the shipping.

Jet: The who?

(kicks into chapter) Now that the trash is taken out, guess what I'm gonna say… you guessed it! I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I had writers block, then finals and my bro got in a car accident so I was shaken of a few days (he's fine, but it scared the tea out of me). Here it is! The 26th chapter! It's dedicated to AvAtArRoXmYsOx for giving me my 210th review! Wait a sec… I feel like I forgot to do one more thing… hmmm. OH! I know! (pulls Jet from chapter) Disclaimer!

Jet: Damn, I though I could get away without doing it. (turns to readers) If she didn't own it the last 25 chapters, what make you think she owns Avatar now?!

Well, actually-

Jet: Don't even try it. I KNOW you don't own it.

Spoil sport. (Jet jumps back in chapter) Happy reading!!

* * *

Last time on The Avatar Crew Comes to You!-

Me: Ok! So where's the stuff you guys bought for the party?

All: We were supposed to get them?

Me: Oh dear spirits, not again.

* * *

Me: Ok, since I'm really lazy, I'm gonna make you guys do all the work. OK?

All: No.

Me: _or else_!

Sokka: Or else what?

Me: (licks finger) WET WILLY!!

Sokka: Nooo!! We'll do whatever you say!!

Me: That's more like it! Now here's my rant; Aang, go get veggies from the market. Sokka, get the meat. Toph, go with Sokka so he doesn't get too much.

Sokka: Yay meat!!

Me: Iroh, help me fire up the grill. Katara, go the store and buy a grill. Zuko, look around and see if you can find a book on BBQing. Azula and Ty-Lee, make a picnic table.

Azula: Why can we just buy one?

Me: WET WILLY!!

Azula: Ahh! No! We'll do it!!

Me: Good! Mai, make some cookies and Moron-

Sokka and Zuko: Wait- what?!

Me: What? I said- WHOA! (Zuko and Sokka drag me into the next room)

Ozai: What do I do?

Me: (shouts back) Fix the cup Zuko gave you last chapterrr….

* * *

In the next room-

Zuko: Do you realize what you've done?!

Me: What'd I do now?

Sokka: In chapter 14, Zuko party part 4: Mall1, we established that Mai. Can't. Cook.

Me: This is baking. It's different.

Explosion from kitchen-

Mai: That was supposed to happen!

Sokka and Zuko: (glare at me)

Me: Well, no one said you HAD to eat the cookies… (walks back into other room)

Ozai: I'm almost done fixing- (I step on half made cup) NOOOOO! I was so close!! (cries)

Azula: Crying is for little girls, babies and men who just had their ears ripped off.

Me: Then I'll rip his ears off and give him a real reason to cry! (grabs Ozai's ears)

Jet: AHHHHHHHHH!! (falls on top of me)

Azula: (gasp) Jetty!!

Jet: 'Zula! (run at each other a hug)

Me: Oww… You hurt, Jet.

Ozai: My ears are safe!

Jet: Can I help with the BBQ at all?

Me: Yeah! You can-

Iroh: Quick question; why are we having a barbeque Christmas party?

Me: Cuz where Zutarakid50 lives, its summer. And when it's summer, they have BBQ's.

Aang: (eyes Katara) Will there be any mistletoe like last year?

Me: Yep! That's what you're in charge of, Jet.

Jet: Eh?

Me: You're the Shipping shipper! You can make any one you want kiss who ever you want. Just get them to stand under the mistletoe. (gives him some)

Jet: Thanks, I guess…

Noah and Greg: What can we do?!

Me: First you have to tell me how you suddenly appeared here.

Noah: Because I'm so cool; I'm Freddie AND Jason!

Me: Great, but that didn't answer the question.

Greg: We'll worry about that later. What can we do to help you BBQ?

Me: Decorate the back yard. Everyone know their jobs?

All: Yep!

Me: Then hop to it! I'm gonna take a nap!

Toph: To the market!!

Azula: To the outside!

Ozai: To the glue cabinet!

* * *

At the market-

Sokka: Katara, what's good BBQ food?

Katara: Any kind of meat, really.

Sokka: Ok! (grabs entire meat section of market) I'm done!

Aang: AHH!! To…much…MEAT! Ahh!! (faints)

Katara: AANG!!

Toph: He's fine, sugar queen. And Sokka; it's my job to tell you that you have waaaay to much meat.

Sokka: How would you know? You can't see it.

Toph: Well, considering that the cart you're carrying all the meat in weights more than Appa, I'm gonna guess you have a bunch.

Sokka: Aww man. (puts back half the meat)

Aang: (suddenly walks up) Now to get veggies and fruits! (grabs entire fruit and vegetables section of market)

Sokka: Oh no! THAT'S more non-meat than I can handle!!

Katara: (sigh) Boys. (grabs entire grill section of market) I wonder which one Kimono needs…

Toph: Am I the only sane one here?!

* * *

In the kitchen-

Mai: Why do I have to make chocolate chip cookies? Chocolates too cheery…

* * *

Outside-

Azula: No! That piece goes here!

Ty-Lee: But it wouldn't fit there. It goes here!

Azula: Not according to the picture!

Greg: Are you two done yet? We wanna decorate the picnic table.

Azula: You can't order me around, I'm a princess! What makes you think you can do that?

Noah: Because I'm so cool; I'm alien AND predator!

Jet: Yeah no you're not. Loser.

Noah: HEY!

Greg: He's right.

Ty-Lee: Stop picking on him!

Noah: Ty-Lee's my rescuer!

Azula: By the way; that obsession of yours is really creepy.

Ty-Lee: I was just thinking th- HEY! Don't put that there! You'll screw up the whole thing!

Azula: Are you crazy?! It only fits here!

Jet: How do you two get along in the show…?

* * *

At the bookcase-

Zuko: How am I supposed to find a book about grilling with all these Mangas in the way?! (pulls some books out) What's Dragon Ball Z any way? What a stupid name!

Dragon ball Z book #12: Were we just insulted?!

DBZ book #14: Yes we were! GET HIM!! (All DBZ books fall on Zuko)

Zuko: AHHHHH!! (gets buried) Oh here's a BBQ book. (climbs out and walks away)

DBZ book #15: Blast he got away!

DBZ book #16: Don't worry; we'll get him next time, the Dragon Ball Z hater.

-Silence-

DBZ book #1: So how do we get back on the shelf?

* * *

With the owner of the house-

Me: One cup on tea on the wall; one cup of teaaaaa!! You take on down, pass it around, zero cups of tea on the waaaallll!! (sniff) No more tea…what a sad ending. Well, I started at 1,000 cups! That should be enough time for the idiots to finish!

* * *

Kimono walks to Ozai room-

Ozai: Zzzzzzzzz….

Me: Now a good person would respectfully wake up the fire lord by shaking him gently. (takes out giant hammer) I feel so sorry for those people! (smashes it on Ozai's crotch) ((I know all my guy readers just winced))

Ozai: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzz….. (no reaction)

Me: Well…that explains a lot… now what? Hmmm…

Ozai: Zzzzzzzzzzz…

Me: I got it! (takes out whip) Ha-HA! (cracks whip against Ozai's face)

Ozai: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Me: Yeah, I'll bet that hurt like a-

Ozai: (feels blood on face) My face! My flawless face! You'll pay for this Kimono!!

Me: Ok! How much? (opens wallet) Uh-oh, I'm empty. Why am I bro- Oh yeah… THAT.

* * *

Flash back to Mall part two-

Kohrox.: We could ride; THIS! (comes out of a nearby store riding a 6 person motorcycle)

Mai: How do you know how to drive one of these?

Kohrox.: Now, now, don't bother yourself with the details!

Katara: How did you pay for it?

Kohrox.: I have my ways! O! And here's your wallet back, Kimono.

* * *

Back to present-

Ozai: (suddenly fine) What'd you want?

Me: Did you fix the cup?

Ozai: Yep.

Me: Then we have to meet the other in the backyard. I hope their done.

* * *

Out side with everyone-

Katara: Wow. Um, nice job decorating, Greg and Noah…I think.

Sokka: I like it!

Toph: You're lying, Katara. What's it look like?

Aang: Well, it kinda…

Zuko: Sorta…

Mai: Is themed-

Noah and Greg: For TY-LEE!!

Iroh: Why did you theme Christmas party decorations about Ty-Lee?

Noah: Because I'm so cool; I'm peanut butter AND jelly!

Jet: No; You're NOT!!

Toph: And stop saying stupid stuff like that! It's annoying.

Noah: Fine…

Me: And PLEASE, for the love of Zutarakid50, redecorate it with Christmas colors!

Greg: But, Kimono, red and green are the colors of Christmas.

Me: Yeah? So?

Greg: So they're also the sometimes shipping colors for… (side glance at Jet and Zuko)

Jet and Zuko: What?

Me: I don't care! Just do it! Besides, it's also some times used for… (side glance at Toph and Zuko)

Toph and Zuko: What?!

Me: Forget about it.

Ozai: Forget about what?

All: (sigh)

Greg and Noah: Fine, we'll do it! (run around back yard super fast) DONE!

All: Whoa!

* * *

Picture this- Big pine tree in the middle, decorated with lights, ornaments and a star on top. Lights and holly strung around the perimeter of the back yard. Red streamers in the trees. Picnic tables in front of the big tree with green table cloth and Poinsettias.

* * *

Mai: Well that's….much better.

Iroh: That's beautiful!!

Katara: It's missing something…

Aang: SNOW! (uses air and water bending to make it snow)

Katara: Wow! Thanks Aang! (kisses him on the cheek)

Me: Ew. But it could be worse… Well, we'll party next chapter!!

* * *

Which means you have to come back, Jet. ( picks Jet out of chapter)

Jet: Fine.

Welcome to the author's note! Let me say some things. That line Azula said in the beginning after Ozai started crying is from the 'Star Wars' take off "Thumb Wars". I was trying to think of what to say there and that popped up. Also those line "I'm so cool I'm"…

Freddie AND Jason- these two are horror movies characters

Alien AND Predator- from the movie "Alien vs. Predator"

Peanut butter And Jelly- What I eat from lunch

Jet: Those were annoying.

Noah made me put them in! Anyway, you can still be in the next chapter with the Christmas party! Just give me the info from chapter 16. And to know more about my brother's accident (since some of you don't care and I don't want to bore you) Just ask in a review.

Jet: School's out so expect chappies!

Read and Review!!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

P.S- This is a spoiler free zone. Meaning do NOT mention anything about the episodes after DOBS (311) I'm one of the few people waiting for July 14th for new Avatar.


	27. Christmas party: part 2

Alright, readers

Alright, readers! You ready for the last chapter?!

Jet: Finally! It's the last time I've gotta hear _your_ annoying voice.

Do you hate me that much? (sniff)

Jet: Yes.

Oh, ok. Actually-

Jet: DAMN IT! I knew there was something else!

Yeah, so, this isn't REALLY the last chapter, but it's gonna kind of be.

Jet: …What?

Figures _you_ don't get it, Jet. But what I mean is that after this chapter, I'm gonna put this story on hold for a while so I can work on other stories I wanna get out.

Jet: Does that mean I have to stay here?!

Umm...yeah.

Jet: NOOOO!!

Ha-ha!! So, anyway, let's get started on the last chapter! Jetty, say the disclaimer!

Jet: Only 'Zula can call me Jetty!

Fine, just say the thing.

Jet: Zutarakid50 does not own Avatar because it would be weird if a 14 year old girl owned something that big.

Weird; yes. Zutara filled; maybe.

Jet: So who's this stupid chapter dedicated to?

Oh yeah! The 27th chapter is dedicated to my 220th reviewer, Dragon ball Z manga!

Jet: So…a book?

Actually, it was my friend, Greg, sending an anonymous review. Thanks, man!

Jet: Whatever, am I in the chapter?!

Yeah. (kicks him in) They need you for shipping. So, readers; Happy reading!

* * *

Previously on The Avatar Crew Comes To You!-

Katara: It's missing something…

Aang: SNOW! (uses air and water bending to make it snow)

Katara: Wow! Thanks Aang! (kisses him on the cheek)

Me: Ew. But it could be worse… Well, we'll party next chapter!!

* * *

Me: And now it's the next chapter!

Mai: Huh?

Me: Um, nothing. Iroh, fire up the grill! Let's got cookin'!!

Sokka and Aang: Yeah! (take out meat and veggies they bought at market as Iroh fires up grill)

Azula: (stares up a pile of food) Don't you think it's a bit much?

Sokka: We would have had more if _somebody _didn't force us to put back half of everything!

Toph: It was my job!

Ty-Lee: Whatever, let's just cook it all!

All: Yeah!! (turn to me) How?

Me: I don't know! It was Zuko's job to find a book on it.

Zuko: And I did! (takes out book)

Me: What's the first step?

Zuko: '#1; soak the meat in a liquid for a long time'

Katara: What kind of liquid?

Iroh: Let's use TEA! (pours lots of tea over meat and veggies)

All: No!

Zuko: We have to use spices!

Iroh: Aww…

Zuko: (reads more) And BBQ sauce.

Aang: I'll get it! (runs in, grabs sauce and pours it on food)

Me: What next?

Zuko: We have to wait a long time.

* * *

5 mins later-

Toph: Long enough! (throws stuff on grill)

Ozai: I'm surprised it all fits on there.

Me: I'm surprised you haven't realized yet that anything is possible in a fanfiction.

Azula: Now what do we do, Zuzu?

Zuko: Wait for it to cook.

Azula: Can't we just set it on fire?

All: NO!

Katara: Hey, Jet?

Jet: What?

Katara: What did you do with the mistletoe?

Jet: Look up and see!

Katara: (looks up at mistletoe) Oh. (looks beside her and sees Zuko) I get to kiss Zuko?!

Zuko: Wait, what?!

Aang: No!! Katara, don't!

Sokka: If you touch my baby sister-

Ozai: Don't kiss her! Not after what happened last time!

Mai: I wanna kiss Zuko!

Me: I'm sensing a lot of negative Zutara energy over here.

Jet: Just kiss.

Zuko and Katara kiss-

Mai, Ozai, Aang and Sokka: (Faint)

Me: Zutara! (hugs Jet) Thank you!!

Azula: Hands OFF my boyfriend!

Ozai: Oh no! It's bad enough that my son has kissed a water bender but there is NO WAY I'm letting you fall for the earth kingdom brat!

Jet: Who are you calling a brat, fire breath?!

Iroh: Is that really the best you can come out with, Jet? And no fighting on Christmas, you two!

Me: It's actually July-

Iroh: I'm trying to help you; keep your mouth shut.

Me: Got it. (looks at table) Who put all these rocks here?

Mai: Those aren't rocks, they're-

Toph: Did you say rocks?! (runs over to play with them)

Mai: They're cookies!

Toph: (drops them) No wonder I could play with them…

Me: (picks up cookies) These are food? (throws one at Sokka)

Sokka: OW! (picks it up) Why did you throw a rock at me?!

Me: Eat it!

Sokka: Ok. (tries to eat it) Yuck! They're horrible!

Ozai: (eats one)

Mai: Be careful, I think one of my knifes fell in the batter.

Ozai: OW!! My mouth! (pulls out knife)

Ty-Lee: (grabs it) Found it!

Greg: Do I get a knife?! (tries to eat cookie) Ow! (all his teeth fall out) I 'ame 'ou Mai.

Zuko: I almost forgot! (takes out BBQ book) 'Step #3; flip over meat and vegetables'

All: (look up a mountain of food)

Aang: How?

Toph: Easy! (shakes earth under grill and flips over food)

Aang: Have I told you how great you are, Toph?

Jet: (clears throat and points to space above Toph and Aang's head)

Toph: What?

Aang: There's mistletoe over us…

Toph: What- (Aang kisses her)

Me: Wow, Taang. Cool!

Door bell rings-

Katara: Is someone at the door?

Me: Most likely! I invited some people over for the party!

Zuko: This isn't gonna be like MY party, is it?

Iroh: I hope not.

Me: Lemme see who it is! (goes to door and leaves everyone outside) Hi, Kohroxmysox! Thanks for coming why do you have a sword?

Kohrox.: It's to punish a certain _someone_ for encouraging Jetzula in her house…

Me: (gulp)

* * *

A half hour later-

Katara: Where's Kimono?

Ozai: Who?

Katara: Kimono!

Ozai: (blank stare)

Mai: The yellow haired think that likes to hurt you.

Ozai: Oh! She when to answer the door.

Katara: She did that 30 minutes ago!

Ty-Lee: Actually, I just used a time card.

Kohrox.: She's fine.

All: YOU!!

Kohrox.: Relax! I'm just here to party and to tortureJet.

Jet: Oh, ok. Wait; WHAT?!

Kohrox.: COME HERE!! (runs after Jet with whip)

Jet: AAAAHH!!

Aang: (taps Kohrox. on shoulder) Where Kimono?

Kohrox.: In her room, tied to a chair. (runs after Jet)

* * *

In Kimono's room-

Mai: Kimono!! Your gotta- What are you doing?

Me: (face down on floor still tied to chair) Pelow, Fai. Muts shup?

Mai: (picks me up from floor) What?

Me: I said; Hello, Mai. What's up?

Mai: Oh, well- Kohroxmysox is trying to whip Jet!

Me: Why do you care?

Mai: If he gets hurt, Azula won't stop crying about it.

Me: Ok, fine. (tries to move) Little help?

* * *

At the door-

Ty-Lee Hyuuga: Hello? Anyone there? Helllloooo??

Ty-lee: (opens door) Hey! Who are-

Hyuuga: YOU'RE TY-LEE!!

Ty-Lee: Yes, I know. Who are you?

Hyuuga: I want you to be my master and teach me how to block chi.

Ty-Lee: That's great but who-

Hyuuga: I want to learn how to block Azula's chi!

Ty-Lee: I've always wanted to do that. Ok! I'll teach you!

* * *

Outside-

Katara: I just notice something.

Aang: (eating nuts) What?

Katara: Anyone that goes to answer the door never comes back. Kimono, Ty-Lee-

Sokka: You worry too much! (eats chicken leg)

Zuko: She's right, guys! We should look for them.

Jet: (runs by) Or you could help MEEEEEEE!!

Iroh: Helping Kimono and Ty-Lee sounds like more fun.

All: Yeah.

Kohrox.: You can't leave, Aang. You're going to get married to Azula, remember?

Aang: Huh?!

Toph, Katara, Iroh, Zuko and Ozai: Good luck, Aang. (run away)

Azula: (chasing after Kohrox. with lightning) Stop hurting Jet!!

Mai: Where's Ty-Lee?

Zuko: She went to answer the door.

Me: Who's here?

Ty-Lee: (yelling from house) No, Ty-Lee! You have to hit here!

Sokka: She's talking to herself.

Mai: I knew she would snap some day.

Me: I did invite someone named Ty-Lee Hyuuga. Was he at the door?

Ozai, Zuko, Katara, Mai, Iroh and Toph: Let's find out!! (run into house)

Aang: (tied to tree by Kohrox.) Hey, guys? Little help? Guys? GUYS?!

* * *

In the house-

Ty-lee: Much better, Ty-Lee!

Hyuuga: For the 100th time; call me HYUUGA!!

Sokka: So you're not talking to your self, Ty-Lee.

Ty-Lee: No I'm not. Yes you are. Am not! You can deny it, Ty-Lee. Yes I can!!

Ozai: I'm scared.

Me: Me too.

* * *

The world explodes.

Hey! What happened?!

Noah: The world blew up.

Why?!

Noah: I think it's because Ozai and Kimono agreed on something.

Wow, did I type that? My bad. Noah, get the glue.

Noah: Why?

So we can put the world back together and I can finish the chapter.

Noah: Fine.

* * *

1 hour later-

Apart from the fact that China is now smack in the middle of Africa and there's a band-aide on the Atlantic Ocean, I think the worlds back to normal!

Noah: Great. Now FINISH THE CHAPTER!! (jumps into chapter)

* * *

Back at the house-

Katara: Do you get the feeling that the earth just exploded?

Me: Nope. Hello, Ty-Lee Hyuuga! Thanks for coming and thanks for not trying to kill anyone. (glares through window at Kohrox. who is trying to tie up Azula while Jet is unconscious.)

Kohrox.: (shouts through window) What?

Iroh: Please tell me there aren't any more people coming, Kimono.

Me: Ok, no one else is coming!

Iroh: Great!

Toph: She's lying.

Door bell rings-

Iroh: I'll get it.

Anawey: IROH!! (jump on him)

Zuko: Get of him!! (tying to pull Anawey off Iroh)

Anawey: (Gasp) ZUKO!! (hugs and pulls over to Katara) Make-out!

Sokka: NOO!! (jumps between them)

Me: ANAWEY! (holds up cutout of Toph) Lookie what I gots!!

Anawey: Yay! Toph! (charges at Toph cut out and hugs)

Kohrox.: (walks in with Azula, Aang and Jet in chains behind her) Hey, guys! (looks at Anawey) Freak. (sits on Jet and ties Azula and Aang together)

Me: Well, now that you're all here, let me introduce you to the guests. (points to Kohrox.) You know her. (points to Ty-Lee Hyuuga) He's a Ty-Lokka shipper. (points to Anawey) And she's a Zutara shipper and writes really good stories about future Zutara.

Sokka: Gee. Couldn't tell.

Toph: Did you guys bring anything for the party?

Anawey: Sure did! Here! (gives Kimono bowl) Pumpkin flavored eggnog!

Iroh: Why didn't you bring tea?!

Anawey: People drink a lot of eggnog around Christmas so I thought it would be better than tea.

Iroh: (sniff) Nothings better than tea.

Anawey: But its pumpkin flavored!

Aang: Why pumpkin?

Anawey: 'Cause.

Me: What about you, Hyuuga?

Hyuuga: I brought-

Foamy guy: AAAAAHHHHH!! The AVATAR!! (jumps at tied up Aang and foams)

Kohrox.: Back, foamy, back!

Foamy: Awww…

Sokka: You brought THAT guy?

Kohrox.: I figured the party could use some entertainment.

Hyuuga: As I was saying, I brought- (notices Azula is tied up) MWAHAHAHA!! Your time has come, Azula!!

Azula: …Eh?

Hyuuga: Soon, with the chi blocking I've been learning from Ty-Lee, you will not be able to move!

Azula: (looks down at chains) I already can't.

Hyuuga: Untie Azula!

Kohrox.: No way! She needs to marry Aang!

Aang: When did I agree to that?!

Kohrox.: (hold axe to his throat) You WILL, right?

Aang: (gulp) Yeah…

Hyuuga: I challenge you to a dual! Winner gets Azula.

Kohrox.: Ok! (lays out weapons) What do you want me to use? I've got a sword, an axe, a whip, spit darts, bow and arrow-

Jet: Just how many weapons do you have?!

Kohrox.: You're AWAKE! (hits Jet on head with hammer, knocking him out)

Hyuuga: I meant in this! (holds up Nintendo Wii) In S.S.B.B!!

Katara: What does that stand for?

Sokka: **S**uper **S**ized **B**ean **B**urrito?

Ty-Lee: **S**ome **S**mile **B**ecause **B**emused?

Toph: **S**emis **S**isters **B**ox **B**est?

Ozai: S…S… I will think of something…

Toph: He's lying.

Me: S.S.B.B stands for **S**uper **S**mash **B**rothers **B**rawl.

Kohrox.: You're on!

Anawey: I want in, too!

All: Me, too!

* * *

Half a million matches later-

Me: So about that Christmas party…

Aang: Oh yeah. Hey, Jet, any chance of me being under the mistletoe with… (points at Katara)

Jet: Look up.

Aang: (looks up then looks at Katara) Hey Katara! Guess what?!

Katara: Wha- (looks up) Oh.

Aang: I guess we have to, uh, kiss, huh?

Katara: Yeah… (they kiss)

Me, Kohrox., Anawey, Zuko and Toph: NOOOOO!! Not Kataang!

Mai, Ozai and Sokka: Yesssss!! Finally!


	28. Christmas party: part 2 part 2

Sorry about that! I couldn't handle writing uninterrupted Kataang (and living through it), but I want to try and please all my readers so _you better thank me for that. _Where'd we leave off…? Oh yeah. Here's the next part!

* * *

Mai, Ozai and Sokka: Yesssss!! Finally!

Zuko: Katara, how could you?!

Katara: Blame Jet, he's the one who put me under the mistletoe!

Anawey: How could you, Katara?! You're married to Zuko!!

Azula: Only in you're stories, remember?

Kohrox.: Shut up! You need to save your lips for Aang!

Hyuuga: Who cares about Aang?! It's Sokka we need to tie to Ty-Lee!

Ty-Lee and Sokka: What?!

Kohrox.: No! Aangzula is WAY more important!

Ty-Lee: But, didn't Ty-Lee win against you in Brawl?

Azula: No! Don't let him block my chi!

Katara: Would you rather be married to Aang?

Me: Not another shipping battle…

Noah: MUSK!!

Everyone stops talking to stare at him-

Noah: Yeah, you be quiet.

Me: I never thought I'd say this but; thanks for shutting them up.

Noah: No problem. Now; let's party!!

All: Yeah!

Anawey: But first; don't think I'm gonna let you off so easy for that kiss, Jet.

Jet: Huh?

Anawey: (puts super magnet on him) I put a magnet on someone else here that you will be forced under the mistletoe with!

Azula: Me?!

Anawey: No.

Azula: :-(

Mai: Stop with the chat speak!!

Jet: Help!! (is being pulled toward mistletoe and hits someone)

Zuko: Owww… (looks up at mistletoe) You put a magnet on me? When?!

Anawey: Enough with the details. Make out!

Iroh: I thought you supported Zutara?

Anawey: This is to torture Jet!

Toph: Doesn't one person have to be a girl?

Anawey: (slaps wig on Jet) There. Now kiss!

Sokka: Ok, this is stupid, can we just eat?

All: Fine…

* * *

Out side-

Mai: Sokka?

Sokka: Yeah?

Mai: Wasn't there a huge pile of food out here before?

Sokka: Yeah.

Iroh: Where is it?

Aang: Oh yeah! Remember, Sokka, we ate it.

Me: You ate that whole thing?

Sokka and Aang: Yep!

Ozai: Great job, morons! Now what are we gonna do for food?!

Anawey: (throws mistletoe at Ozai) You have no right to call anyone a moron.

Kohrox.: Foamy, get the secret weapon.

Foamy: Will I get to see the Avatar?

Kohrox.: Sure.

Foamy: (run inside then runs back out) Here. Now; AVATAR!! (grabs Aang)

Azula: I think you have a new best friend, Zuko.

Noah: (is hanging off Ty-Lee's shoulders) Freak.

Katara: What's the secret weapon?

Kohrox.: More food! May I present; the Cabbage Merchant!!

C.M: Hello! Who wants to by my cabbages?

Azula: You'll give them to us for free, right? (shots lightning at feet)

Cabbage Merchant: Um, yeah! That's what I meant! (gives cabbage)

Kohrox.: (holding mace) I wanted to do that…

Katara: Where do we eat?

Me: At the picnic table. (every goes to picnic table) Except Moron. (throws Ozai off table)

Ozai: Where do I sit?!

Me: Where else? The kiddie table. (point to plastic table at other end)

Ozai: Aw, man.

Zuko: That reminds me! (takes out box) Marry Christmas, Uncle.

Hyuuga: How does Ozai getting sent to the kiddie table remind you to give presents?

Zuko: Humor me, ok?

Iroh: (opens box) A TEA POT!!

Me: Told yah he'd like it.

Iroh: Why didn't you give it to me sooner?

* * *

Author: I forgot.

* * *

Hours later-

Ty-Lee: Too…much…cabbage…!

Jet: I couldn't eat another bit.

Me: Me nether.

Ozai: (holds out plate to Cabbage Merchant) More, please!

Me: (glares)

Ozai: What?

Me: (glares more)

Ozai: What?!

Me: I'm trying to give you a look!

Ozai: Oh! I thought you were staring at me because I'm beautiful! (flips hair)

Azula and Zuko: Ew, no!

Anawey: Ok, I've got a stomach ache so I'm going to split.

Kohrox. and Hyuuga: Me, too.

Noah and Greg: We're gonna go too. BYE TY-LEE!!

Ty-Lee: Uh. Yeah. See yah.

Kohrox., Hyuuga, Anawey, Noah and Greg: (run out of chapter)

Azula: Hey, Jetty, this box has your name on it.

Jet: Really from who? (takes box)

Aang: Kohrox.

Jet: What?! (box blows up) There was a bomb inside? How many weapons did she bring?!

Toph: Oh, by the way, Ty-Lee, Sokka. (uses earth bending to smash them together)

Sokka: Toph, what are you-

Toph: Shut up, snozzles, I'm being paid big money from Hyuuga to make you two kiss.

Ty-Lee: Ok! (kisses Sokka)

Me: Well, Merry Christmas, everyone. And a happy new year!

Ozai: It's July.

Me: Shut up, Moron.

* * *

Well, there it is then. I'd like to wish everyone;

Merry Christmas, Happy New year, Happy Easter, Happy Valentines day, Happy Summer Solstice, Happy Saint Patricks day and Happy 4th of July!

Jet: You missed a lot writing these last few chapter, huh?

Shut up. Thank you for volintering to be in this chapter, Kohrox., Hyuuga and Anawey!

Jet: Kohrox. scares me…she brought, like, 8 weapons with her.

Again I'm gonna put this story on hold so I can work on other stories. By the way; I don't own Nintendo but I own a Wii, so if any one wants to exchange friend codes, I'll do it. Until next time! Have fun in this last week of New Avatar!!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

P.S- If you're reading this and you know it's been a long time since I updated, send a review any way because I _**LOVE**_ reviews.

P.P.S- Thanks to EVERY ONE OF YOU that still read this even if the updates were a little slow. Love ya!


	29. Beds

Jet: Could it be? Another chapter?! Impossible!

Shut you mouth. Just because it's been ages since my last chapter doesn't mean you get to be mad at me!!

Jet: Why can't I be mad? I've been stuck with _you_ for 2 months and some odd days and you drive me NUTS!

It took _you_ 22 episodes to show you face on the show again. You can't complain. Ever.

Jet: Besides, I thought this dumb story was on hold.

He's right, guys, it _was_, but I've got writers block and missed this story a lot so, here we all are.

Jet: Plus you were board.

(hits him on head with Kyoshi fan) Shut it! Any way, this chapter is dedicated to jemiiima for being the 232nd reviewer.

Jet: Um… why 232nd?

Because my 230th was my friend Greg and my 231st was TrueThinker who's had about 3 chapters dedicated to her already. My 240th reviewer, who this chapter is also dedicated to, is zutarababe. Every one say 'Hi' to the new reader who loved this story.

All: Do we have to?

Yes.

All: Welcome Zutarababe!

And now, for the chapter! Jet; same the disclaimer.

Jet: Little know fact, boys and girls, Zutarakid50 can't spell 'disclaimer on her first try! She always puts in 'disclamer' and lets spell check- OW! (is hit with ship anchor) I mean, Zutarakid50 does not own Avatar but does own most of the ideas in this story.

Oh, by the way; small spoilers for Sozen's Comet. Very small… Happy reading!!

* * *

Sokka: Hmm…

Aang: What'ch doing, Sokka?

Sokka: I'm trying to think-

Azula: Forget it. It's too hard for you.

Sokka: -Of something we can do…

Me: Are we bored again?! Great! Sokka, how old are you?

Sokka: 15.

Me: So you'll be 16 soon, _right_?

Zuko: Oh no! No more sweet anything parties!

Me: Aww…

Iroh: Are there any holidays coming up?

Me: There's Halloween on the 31st, but it's too early to throw a party.

Toph: Besides, when the author _does_ get around to doing a Halloween chapter, it'll be Christmas again.

Ozai: I can NOT handle another Holiday season! And weren't we supposed to leave after Christmas was over?!

Mai: Yep.

Ozai: SO WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?!

Me: I get lonely…

Sokka: I wish there was something we could do!

Ty-Lee: (comes running in) THERE'S A MONSTER UNDER MY BED!!

Sokka: As if on cue.

Azula: What makes you think there's a monster under your bed?

Ty-Lee: I heard something growling under there!

Ozai: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!

Aang: Get a hold of yourself! Let me check under you bed, Ty-Lee. (Aang goes into Sokka and Ty-Lee's room)

Ozai: Maybe it'll bite his head off.

Azula: Ooo! That'd be great!

Katara: Why are you two so mean?

Ozai: I have every right! He beat me up!

Zuko: You were going to set the earth on fire. Of course he beat you up.

Ozai: He wouldn't have if _someone_ hadn't told on me, you tattle tale.

Toph: He could've kicked your ass anyway, dragon breath.

Iroh: I'll have you know that a dragon's breath is very soothing.

Ozai: And mines not? (breaths on Iroh)

Iroh: My eyes!!

Ty-Lee: Has any one noticed that Aang hasn't come back yet?

Me: No. And it will stay that way so Zuko has better chances with Katara.

Katara: Hey, Aang's still not back!

Me: Damn it.

Mai: Let's send someone else in to check.

Ozai: Who? (everyone looks at him) What?

Me: Who votes we send Moron in?

All: AYE!

Me: Then go for it! (pushes Ozai into Ty-Lee and Sokka's room)

Ozai: No! Don't send me in there with the monster! If the Avatar didn't come back what makes you think I will?!

Toph: So you admit Aang's stronger than you?

Ozai: No but-

Me: SAVE IT! (shut door in his face)

Katara: Maybe it'll bite his head off.

Zuko: Ooo! That'd be great!

Azula: Why are you two to so mean?

Ty-Lee: Hypocrites.

Me: Don't use words I can't understand!

Mai: It's not our fault you're so stupid.

Me: Yes it is! You guys hurt me so much I get brain damage!

Sokka: Name _one_ time.

Me: Sorry, I don't think the chapters long enough.

Toph: Drama Queen.

Zuko: She has a point… Remember when Ozai punched her off the roof?

Iroh: And when Aang and Katara kissed under the mistletoe.

Katara: And in chapter 3 she drowned in popcorn.

Me: Like I said, Sokka, too much for one chapter.

Ty-Lee: Ozai didn't come back ether.

Katara: And Aang's _still_ gone.

Me: Who's next?

Azula: What do you mean 'who's next?'?! Don't you care that my father is _missing_?!

Me: (blinks) How long have you known me? I vote Mai goes next. Maybe she tastes so much like emo; he'll spit out her and Aang.

Azula: And daddy.

Toph: But no one cares about him.

Me: Right. Mai; go in.

Mai: No way. Not on your life!

Ty-Lee: But this is for my life! It's under my bed!

Mai: I wouldn't do it for your life ether!

Me: Wait! (every one stops)

Zuko: Wait for what?

Me: Every time Ty-Lee is insulted, Greg or Noah burst in to yell at them.

Ty-Lee: Oh, they were getting annoying so I nailed them into a closet in that Greg kid's house.

Me: …I love you…

Ty-Lee: That's what they keep saying… So, Mai, go in there for me? (puppy dog eyes)

Mai: Oh… fine. (goes into Ty-Lee and Sokka's room)

Me: If she's not back in 5 minutes, I'm going after her.

* * *

10 min later-

Iroh: Well?

Me: Well what?

Toph: It's been, like, ten minutes since Mai left and you haven't gone looking for her.

Me: Yeah, about that; see, I was kidding. I'm scared as hell of monsters.

Ty-Lee: We have to save them! The monster's under my bed so I'lltake care of it.

Zuko: Why didn't you say that _before_ we sent Aang in to check?!

Ty-Lee: Who's coming with me?

Zuko: Why don't people ever answer my questions?

Katara: We'll all come and help.

Zuko: I rest my case.

Azula: We're there for you, Ty-Lee. Everyone; CHARGE!!

* * *

We all charge into Sokka and Ty-Lee's room and run under the bed (don't ask how we all fit comfortably under a single bed)-

Ursa: Oh, hello every one! Would you like some tea?

Aang: Have some, guys, its great!

Mai: Yep! (the two of them are drinking tea)

Zuko: Mommy! (huggles Ursa)

Azula: 'Mommy?'

Mai: You have no right to make fun of him.

Azula: If you're all here; where's daddy?!

Mai: Like I said…

Ursa: He's tied in a corner over there. (points behind her)

Iroh: Why? Do you hate him for all he's done?

Ursa: Well that and he wouldn't shut up.

Aang: He was bouncing every where because he was so excited.

Toph: Good job!

Me: Am I the only one who's freaking out that there's another Avatar character in my house having tea under another character's bed?

Ty-Lee: Yes. Was that you growling before, Lady Ursa?

Ursa: No.

Ozai: THEN THERE REALLY IS A MONSTER DOWN HERE!!

Me: (hits him with dust bunny) STAY DOWN!

Ozai: Yes master… (ties himself back up)

Ursa: Since when does he obey 14-

Me: Actually, I'm 15 now. My birthday was October 1st.

Ursa: -15 year olds?

Zuko: Since he took Azula suggestion at a war meeting.

Ozai: TALLLE TALE!

Me: FACE THE WALL!

Sokka: AND STOP TALKING IN ALL CAPS!

OZAI: NEVER!

Ursa: For me? (puppy dogs eyes)

Ozai: …fine.

Sokka: You're good.

Ursa: Thank you.

Ty-Lee: Can we go back to the growling noise now? I heard it again!

Every one goes quiet-

Toph: I don't hear any-

**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWL!!**

All: (high pitch girly screams) EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!! (run out from under bed down 2 floors to Kimono's room)

All girls: (look at guys) We didn't know you could scream like girls.

All boys: It's a hidden talent all guys have.

**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWL!!**

Ozai: (highest pitched girl scream) EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!

* * *

All run onto the roof-

Sokka: Although Ozai's perfected it.

Ursa: Good to know there's something that hasn't changed.

Me: Normally I would LOVE to know embarrassing things about Moron, but right now I don't want to get eaten by whatever's growling at us.

Ursa: Who's 'Moron'?

Toph: She means Ozai.

Ursa: Seems appropriate.

Aang: The monster might be a vegetarian…

Sokka: Just because _you _are-

Iroh: If the monster is big enough to eat us; how did it fit under the bed?

Me: Because that bed defied the laws of size physics when it could fit all 11-

Ursa: 12.

Me: -12 of us under there at the same time.

Ozai: Wouldn't we have seen it under the bed? And wouldn't Toph feel it?

Ursa: Maybe it can fly or-

Me, Toph, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Iroh, Mai and Ty-Lee: Did you just say something smart?!

Ursa and Azula: Ok, he's not _that_ stupid.

**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWL!!**

All: AAAAAHHH!! (are about to runaway)

Toph: Wait a second, you guys. We're all strong enough to take on whatever kind of monster there is! Except Ozai.

Ozai: I may be stupid but I'm a good fighter! (thinks for a second) I mean! I'm not stupid _and_ I'm a good fighter!

Me: (holding up recorder) Too late. Caught you admitting it.

Toph: We'll just kill the monster chasing us.

Ursa and Me: Good luck! (run to corner of roof)

Katara: Why aren't you gonna fight?

Ursa: I have no fighting abilities.

Me: Me nether.

All but Ursa: (stare at Kimono) You've beaten us up loads of times.

Me: I've already told you; I'm scared of monsters as much as Azula's afraid of breaking a nail.

**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWL!!**

Aang: It's getting louder!

Ty-Lee: Get ready, everyone!

* * *

1 hour later-

**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWL!!**

Toph: Almost here! I can hear it.

* * *

2 hours later-

Mai: Ok, this is getting ridiculous. Where is this thing?!

**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWL!!**

Me: (looks at Ty-Lee) You aren't hunger by any chance, are you?

Ty-Lee: Starving. (stomach growls)

**GRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWL!!**

Katara: I get it! It's just you stomach, Ty-Lee, not a monster!

Sokka: Here! Eat something. (takes out chicken leg)

Azula: Why do you carry that around?

Sokka: Don't ask questions! Eat Ty-Lee!!

Ty-Lee: (eats chicken leg) Yum! That hit the spot!

Ursa: Listen.

We all stop talking-

Iroh: So there never was a monster!

Zuko: We were screaming like girls for nothing?!

* * *

There it is! A new chapter. Originally I had a completely different idea for this chapter but after a little bit it evolved into this…

Jet: And now Ursa in sucked into all this.

Not forever! She'll go back soon. And by the way, iCarly fans; if you notice any quotes from that show it here it was by accident. When I had Noah look this over his pointed it out to me. I thought I was being original!!

Jet: Idiot. (is hit with FanFiction URL) OW!

Read and review!! Please review! And also check out my profile and VOTE ON MY POLL!! Your votes count!! And look at my other stories while your there.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

P.S. Happy birthday to me... :)


	30. Tricks and Treats

Happy Halloween everyone! If you dressed up for Halloween, tell me what you went as. I might go as it next year (wink) .This year; I went as a vampire!!!

Jet: All she needed was the black cloak-OW! (is hit with tube of fake blood)

I went as a vampire because of the manga I'm reading called 'Chibi Vampire' It's really funny so if you like teen vampires and funny stuff (which you should if you read this story) check it out! If you do read it; I'm only on vol. 7 so don't spoil it!!

Jet: This chapter is dedicated to 246th reviewer; Lina Bean. The 245th was zutarababe but the last chapter was hers so here you go Lina Bean!

I hope you guys enjoy this special Halloween chapter!!!! Happy reading! By the way; Ursa isn't here anymore. (cries in the corner)

* * *

Me: So what are you being for Halloween?

Zuko: What?

Me: So what are you being for Halloween?

Zuko: See, when I say 'What?' it doesn't mean 'repeat what you just said'.

Me: Oh. Well we're all dressing up for Halloween so I wanted to know that you were going as!

Zuko: Halloween's for little kids.

Iroh: (comes running in) Kimono! Have you seen the teapot handle for my costume?

Me: On the roof.

Iroh: Thanks! (runs off)

Silence-

Me: (singing softly) I'm a little tea pot; short and stout-

Zuko: Don't sing it! So you can get Uncle to go but not the rest of us teens!

Katara: Actually, I'm going as a witch.

Sokka: It's easy! All she needs is the hat!

Katara: (water whips him) If you make that joke one more time-

Aang: I'm going as an old man!

Toph: I'm gonna be a ghost.

Mai and Ty-Lee: We're going as Siamese twins!

Zuko and Azula: (in horror) Oh dear Agni…

Me: Creepy, huh? What are you again, Azula?

Azula: You told me to be a pumpkin.

Me: Oh yeah… you look great!

Azula: I'm going to kill you.

Zuko: What are _you_ going as then, Kimono?

Me: Well, I was going to go as Ozai but I don't like wearing dress.

Ozai: I don't wear a dress!

Sokka: Then why is there a really obvious cut and paste picture of you wearing one nailed to the front door?

Azula: Oh wow, Sokka.

Me: So I decided to be Zuko!

Zuko: What?! How could you be me?!

Sokka: Easily. All she has to do is mope around the house and say "I'm going to join the Avatar so I can get a gold star from Katara and mommy!"

Zuko: I don't say that! (whispers to Katara) But can I have a gold star any way?

Katara: No!

Mai: I don't know if you idiots and Zuko noticed but Kimono went to change into her costume.

Ty-Lee: Now what'll we do for humor?

Toph: What do you mean?! Sokka's one of the funniest characters on the show!

Ozai: Yeah, but Kimono has her own special type of random.

Iroh: Someone say something funny!!

Silence-

Sokka: BOO!

All: Shut up, Sokka,

Me: I'm baaaaaccck! Miss me?

Aang: No, not (turns around and sees that Kimono looks exactly like Zuko) real…ly…

Me: What'd yah think?

Mai: You're hot!!

Me: I didn't need to hear that…

Toph: Can we go trick or treating now?

Me: Sure! (smiles brightly)

Katara: As soon as the image of Zuko smiling like that leaves my head.

Iroh: Speaking of Zuko; what are _you_ gonna be for Halloween, nephew?

Zuko: Can't I just stay here and give out candy?

Ozai: Sure! I'm staying back, too!

Zuko: (step away from him) Soooo what should I go trick or treating as?

Azula: Why does daddy get to stay back and not me?!

Me: He's too scary for little children.

Aang: Won't they see him when he gives the candy to them?

Ozai: No, I'm just gonna throw the candy out the window at them.

Toph: Did you just agree with Kimono about your face?!

Me: OH YEAH! SCORE FOR ME!!! GO KIMONO! GO KIMONO! YA'LL ARE MAH WITNESSES! MORON DISSED HIMSELF!!! (does a little dance)

Sokka, Katara, Aang, Ozai, Mai, Ty-Lee and Azula: (twitch) Next time you do that; take off the Zuko costume first. (twitch)

Iroh: Actually, I've seen Zuko do that dance.

Zuko: Uncle! You promised you wouldn't tell!!

Ty-lee: What ARE you gonna be, Zuko?

Zuko: I donno.

Me: I KNOW! (drags him into room)

Ozai: Anyone wanna make any bets as to what she's gonna dress him up as?

Aang: Ninja.

Azula, Katara and Sokka: Yep.

Mai: Fire Lord.

Toph, Ozai and Iroh: Yeah.

Ty-lee: Puppy?

All: No.

Ozai: Losers have to do the winners chores?

All: Sure.

* * *

5 mins later-

Me: Ladies, Sokka and Iroh, I give you; UN-DEAD ZUKO!!!!

All: A WHAT?!

Zuko comes out with a black line of stitching going down his face-

Zuko: For the _last_ time; I am NOT being un-dead for Halloween!

Me: It's your fault for not picking a costume in time, not mine.

Aang: Ok, guys, lettuce leaf!!!!!

Iroh: …what?

Aang: You know! Lettuce leaf, Let us leave.

All: ...

Aang: They sound the same?

All: …

Aang: Bumi said it in episode-

Me: Ok we get it! Let's just go trick or treating already!

* * *

And so they leaf-

Aang: So how do we trick or treat?

Me: Relax, it's not brain surgery!

Noah: Yeah, it's a step higher! (gets glared at) I'll be at Greg's. (runs away)

Me: You go door to door, say "Trick or treat!" they give you candy and you repeat the process.

Azula: That sounds easy enough! (walks up to nearby house) Trick or tre- Oh no way!!

Kohroxmysox and TrueThinker: (open the door) Hello! (Azula slams the door in their faces)

Me: There are _some_ house you just shouldn't go to.

Azula: No kidding!

* * *

3 hours later-

Katara: It's getting dark. What time is it?

Me: Time to punch Moron in the face! (runs back to house)

* * *

Ozai: (throwing candy from window) Take THAT, stupid kid dressed as Zuko.

Kid: I'M MARTH!

Ozai: What's the difference?! They're both emo princes with messy hair that never stop whining!

Me: (taps him on shoulder) Oh Moron!

Ozai: What- (gets punched in the face) OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!

Me: Trick! (runs back to others)

* * *

Mai: Is it really time to punch Ozai in the face?

Me: It's always a good time to punch Moron! And it's 10:30.

Toph: How 'bout a few more houses and we call it a night?

All: OK.

Ty-Lee: (knocks on door) Trick or treat! (door opens)

Greg: Hey, Ty- OMG! Someone sowed you to Mai!

Mai: We're dressed up as Siamese twins, idiot.

Greg: Oh, so what's your new name then?

Sokka: Ty-Mai!

Iroh: No! Mai-Lee!

Zuko: It would be Ty-Li; can we just have the candy please?

Greg: Sure! Noah; get the candy! (Noah comes out)

Katara: What are you, Noah?

Noah: A stalker!

Ty-Lee: I knew that, but what are you for Halloween?

Noah: A stalker!

Zuko: Has Jet been giving you stalking lessons?

Noah: No! …Maybe.

Me: Whatever! (holds out candy bag) TREAT!

Noah: FINE! (throws candy at us)

Sokka: Ow! I got a rock!

Me: When you're done referencing Charlie Brown, can we go to the next house?

All: Yeah…

Toph: (knocks on next house) Trick or treat! (door opens)

Zhao: TRICK! (pulls rope that lifts Toph in a tree by her ankle)

Toph: HELP!

Zhao: Aw, nuts. I thought you were the Avatar…

Cabbage Man: Did you catch him?!

Zhao: No.

Cabbage Man: Aw, cabbages.

Iroh: Why are you trying to catch the Avatar?!

Zhao: Uh (points to him self) Fire Nation?

Cabbage Man: And he always hurts my cabbages!!

Cabbage: (from behind CM) Daddy, did you get the bad man?

CM: Not yet, sweet heart. Soon.

Cabbage: Ok! (runs off)

Me: I find this to be creepy and strange; let's bolt.

All: Yup! (run away)

Toph: Hey!

Aang: (runs to her) Sorry Toph! (they both run)

* * *

Down the block-

Zuko: You guys are horrible at picking houses so I get the next one. (knocks on door of nearest house) Trick or Treat!

Song: (opens door) Finally! Jin, it's Li!!!

Jin: (comes to door) Really?!

Zuko: Crap.

Katara: You girls better back off!

Mai: Yeah. He's mine!

Katara: No, mine.

Mai: Mine!

Jin: Mine!

Song: Mine!

Jet: Mine!

Zuko: Go away!

Jet: Fine! (runs back to disclaimer room)

Sokka: (whispers) Any chance you can toss one my way?

Zuko: You can have Jet.

Sokka: I mean a girl!

Me: Ty-Lee, Toph, Aang, Iroh; I don't sense any candy here.

Aang, Ty-Lee, Toph and Iroh: Yeah, let's go.

Ty-Lee: (tries to leave) Uh… Mai? Can we go?

Mai: No! Zuko's mine!

Zuko: Ohhhhh this is so annoying. (looks at Kimono) Hey you look like me; can you act like me?

Me: Do I love Zutara?

Zuko: Duh.

Me: I can be you! (walks up to girls as Zuko hides) Hey ladies; go away! I like Katara so leave me alone!

Katara: I knew it (kisses her)

Zuko: NOOOO!!!! (tackles Kimono) DON'T KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!

Mai, Jin and Song: Girlfriend?!

Me: Get off!

Zuko: No!

Me: Yes!

Zuko: No!

Me: Kiss me!

Zuko: N- WHAT?!

All: WHAT??!!

Me: Why does every one else get the fun?

Zhao: BWAHAHAHA I've caught you at last, Zuko!!! (grabs Kimono and runs)

All: Hey! (run after him)

Song: Well, what a crappy Halloween.

Jin: Yep. (both go back in house)

* * *

In Zhao and the Cabbage man's house-

Zhao: BWAHAHAHA! I've caught you at last, Zuko!

Me: You've already said that.

Zhao: Shut up!

CM: We're supposed to be catching the Avatar!

Zhao: He'll come looking for Zuko!

* * *

With the group-

All: YEAH! KIMONO'S GONE! NO MORE ABUSE!!

* * *

Back with Zhao and co.-

CM: Are you sure?

Zhao: Positive. Now; Zuko! I challenge you to an AGNI KAI!!

Me: I'm not a fire bender!

* * *

With the group-

Zuko: I just got this funny chill that Kimono's ruining my image. We have to get her from Zhao.

All: Really?

Zuko: Yes.

All: Aww…

* * *

At Zhao's place-

Me: (at the edge of an Agni Kai arena) How'd this get here?

Zhao: FIGHT! (blasts fire)

Me: AHHH!! (runs) I JUST WANTED CANDY!!!!!!!!!

Ozai: (runs in) GO AWAY ZHAO!!!!

Zhao: Fire Lord Ozai! Y-Yes, of course I'll leave. (runs out of story)

Me: No way did you just save me.

Ozai: Yeah, I did. Now you owe me; HA!

All: (run in) We're here to save Zuko's reputation!!!

Ozai: Too late! I saved Kimono.

Ty-lee: Really? How's she taking that?

Katara: She's pale as Toph!

Toph: Pale as me?! Why me?!

Iroh: You're a ghost.

Toph: Oh yeah.

Azula: Kimono? You ok? (pokes Kimono who falls over)

Mai: Is she dead?

Sokka: No. Just faint-

Me: I CAN'T BE IN DEBT TO MORON!!!! NO, NO, NO! WHY ME?!

Ozai: Because you punched me in the face.

Me: (punches him in face) When did I do that?

Ozai: OOOOWWWW!!!

Zuko: Suck to be you, Ozai.

Ozai: She still owes me.

Iroh: What do you want her to do?

Ozai: Well… (spins around and changes into a costume) Take me trick or treating!!!!

Sokka: What are you supposed to be?

Ozai: I'm a cabbage.

Me: (sudden idea) Ok, Moron. Let's go to this house first.

Ozai: Ok! (knock on door) Gimme candy!

Toph: It's 'trick of treat'.

Ozai: I don't give them a choice. (door opens)

CM: Cabbage!

Aang: This big cabbage is to make up for all the little ones I killed.

CM: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!! I forgive you.

Ozai: Wait- What?! (Cabbage Man drags him in house)

Me: Trick!

Azula: LOL!

Ty-Li: CUT THAT OUT!!

* * *

I hope you guys got some good candy! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Jet: Zutarakid50's gonna update her poll and in paying me in pieces of candy to tell you to vote. So; DO IT! (turns to author) Gimme Snickers.

Here you go; fun sized!

Jet: What is fun about eating less candy?!

Its fun to watch your face fall. Noah didn't get to read the last part of this so sorry if there are some mistakes. Read and review!!!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono _and Zorro_

Who?

Jet: I'm Zorro!

Ug.

_**Z**_


	31. Sick

Alexa: Hi everyone! Zutarakid50's not feeling good today so I'm going to represent her in the disclaimer room. I'm her friend, Alexa! I like Avatar and a number of animes and mangas. And (looks around before whispering) I'm a Kataang fan. Shh!

Jet: (staring at her) …You're not the Author!!

Alexa: (yells off to author) Is he always this smart?

Yes, now don't bug me.

Alexa: Ok. So this chapter is dedicated to Anawey, Ty-Lee Hyuuga, zutarababe and TrueThinker because they are the only 4 people who reviewed last chapter. Please review, people!! Zutarakid50 accepts anonymous reviews if you don't have a FanFiction account.

Jet: Plus when you don't review, she complains to me.

Alexa: And me!

Jet: Nether Alexa nor the author own Avatar. Thank goodness.

* * *

Me: (lying in bed) Ugh…my head…

Katara: Yup, it's official. You're sick.

Me: What?! I can't be sick! I'm a main character! Main characters don't get sick!!

Zuko: I did.

Me: Despite what other may think; you're not the main character. Haven't you ever wondered why it's called _Avatar_: The Last Airbender?

Azula: And not Zuko: The Weakling?

Sokka: Or Sparky: The Fire Swordsman

Iroh: Or Trogdor: The Burnanator!!

Me: Rock on, Trogdor. But getting back to me; Why am I sick?! All that ever happened to Aang (whispers to Zuko) The main character BTW. (to everyone) is he got mortally wounded.

Ozai: Would you like me to mortally wound you?

Me: (shifts away) I'm good, thanks.

Iroh: Is there anything we can do to speed up your recovery?

Me: Well…

* * *

One hour later-

Mai: (reading off the computer_) "Then what do you count as your first kiss, Sugar queen?" Everyone was staring at her now, except for Zuko and Sokka. Sokka was examining his boomerang, trying to figure out the best way to cut some poor, Katara-kissing boy's head off._

_"Well…um…I did kiss_- This is stupid! Why am I reading you a Zutara story?!

Me: Because it will speed up my recovery. Now, who did Katara kiss?

Mai: Ugh. (reads a bit) She kissed…Zuko.

Me: Who?

Mai: Zuko…

Me: I'm sorry; you'll have to say it louder.

Mai: It louder.

Me: That's not what I-

Toph: Hot chocolates ready! (bring in mug to Kimono) Feelin' any better?

Me: A little. But you know what would help? (snaps fingers) MOOOOORRRROOON!!

Ozai: (walks in covers with bruises and cuts) Yes, Kimono?

Me: (clears throat)

Ozai: I mean; Yes (grits teeth) _my lord and master?_

Me: Get the hammer. (Ozai brings her the hammer) And now- DUN DA DA DA DUN DUN DUN DUN DA DA DA DA DA DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! (yells megaton hammer music as she hits Ozai with hammer)

Ozai: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof-

Katara: We have to get her better. She's abusing us!

Zuko: I kinda like it this way.

Azula: Only because all you have to do is kiss Katara every few minutes in front of Kimono. I get the grossest pictures shone to me.

Iroh: She keeps telling me to make hot chocolate. I haven't had tea all day!

Sokka: She has me dance for her! Although, I do enjoy the cha-cha slide! (does the dance)

Ty-Lee: She didn't do any thing to me yet!

Me: (from her room) TY-LEE! Get down here!!!

All: Uh-oh.

* * *

In Kimono's room-

Ty-Lee: (standing at the foot of Kimono's bed) Yes, Kimono?

Me: Heh-heh-heh… what shall I do with her, my pet?

Noah: (next to Kimono) Make her move her body in a way that would please me…

Me: Eww, no. Go away, pet.

Noah: You can't tell me what to do, you Avatar fanatic.

Me: (pretends to use the force choke on him) I find you lack of faith disturbing.

Azula: _I_ find you're taste in fan-art disturbing.

Toph: I find you use of hammer disturbing.

Ozai: (sitting in the corner all banged up) I find Kimono disturbing altogether.

All: I find Kimono disturbing.

Ozai: You, too?!

Aang: (wearing a dress and lipstick) ((don't ask what Kimono made him do)) You said 'I find Kimono disturbing, altogether.' So we all said together 'I find Kimono disturbing'.

Ozai: No, I said "I find Kimono disturbing altogether."

Ty-Lee: Is there a difference?

Ozai: I didn't use a comma after 'disturbing'. I didn't mean for you guys to say what I said altogether.

Katara: Then what _did_ you mean?

Ozai: I mean all of Kimono disturbed me.

Sokka: As oppose to half of her?

Me: Since the author can't think of a pun for this joke let's go with an old favorite. (punts Noah through wall)

Iroh: While Ozai fixes that hole in the wall-

Ozai: WHO SAYS I WILL?!

Me: I do.

Iroh: -why don't you take a bath Kimono?

Katara: Yeah! That should help your headache go away.

Me: OK! (goes into bathroom)

* * *

At Greg's house-

Noah: (lands in Greg's living room) Oww…

Greg: Did **Operation: Get Ty-lee To Do Something Really Sexy** work?

Noah: No.

Greg: Fooie.

* * *

Back at Kimono's-

Ozai: Ok, I'm done with the hole. I'll tell Kimono. (walks into her bathroom) Kimono. I'm done fixing the- (sees that she's sitting naked in the tub)

Me and Ozai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Pervert! (stands up and throws soap at him)

Ozai: Don't stand up! (covers eyes) I didn't need to see this! (tries to run out but runs into a wall)

Matthew: I heard my little sister scream! What happened?! (looks from Ozai to Kimono to Ozai) Did you walk in on my sister? (cracks knuckles)

Ozai: Oh. Crap.

* * *

3 hours later in the hospital-

Ozai has 2 broken shins, 6 broken fingers, a sprained arm and a cracked skull.

Azula: (holding ice pack on Ozai's head) Now, what have we learned?

Ozai: Knock first.

Azula: Good boy.

* * *

Back at the house-

Me: I feel horrible. (walks over to Katara) Katara, can I have something for my head?

Katara: A hat perhaps?

Kimono stares at Katara. Then, she walks into her room, pulls the covers over her head, and pretends to cry.

Katara: HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, Kimono! I couldn't resist!

Me: Such…a…bad…pun!

* * *

Alexa: ROFL OMG that was sooo funny! But really short...

Jet: Please review and send medicine for the author. I want this girl out of here and Zutarakid50 back!

Alexa: Read and review! Next chapter; a Christmas chapter!!!

I am awesome,

Alexa!!!!!

Me: For the author!!! (holds up sign that says-

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


	32. Christmas: Kimono style!

* * *

Jet: So, explain to me how in chapter 26, you had a Christmas Party and now, only 6 chapters later, you have one again.

No.

Fair enough, procrastinator.

(hits Jet with half finished puzzle) Hey, readers! Wanna know something funny?!

Jet: They just want the chap-

When I wrote the last chapter, I wasn't really sick. Noah was (pneumonia: inflammation of the lungs with congestion.). He gave me the idea. And now, writing this chapter, I'm sick! I'm just coughing a lot though, not serious.

Jet: You write about Kimono getting sick, and now you're sick. (sing-song voice) _Irony!_

This chapter is dedicated to my 258th reviewer; Maikofan-and-proud-of-it. Who read this all the way from Belgium! Thanks for sticking with me and all my not-usually-Maikoness!!

Jet: Is 'Maikoness' a word?

Thanks for all you nice reviews, guys! Happy reading!!!

Jet: Why aren't you paying attention to me?!

Did you say something?

Jet: (sigh) She doesn't own Avatar, but sometimes, she owns me.

You're just bad at Fire Emblem.

* * *

Katara: Oh, crap! I nearly forgot! I didn't give Zuko his Christmas present!

Me: (typing fan fiction) Oh, that's great I- (stops and looks at Katara) You what?

Katara: Last year. At the secret Santa gift exchange. I picked Zuko but forgot to give him his present.

Iroh: How long did you have to forget before is qualifies as 'I COMPLETELY forgot'?

Katara: Over a year.

Iroh: You just make the cut off then.

Me: YOU DIDN'T GIVE ZUKO A PRESENT?!

Toph: (walks in) What's with all the yelling?!

Me: ZUKO WENT 'CHRISTMAS-PRESENTLESS' LAST YEAR?!

Toph: What?

Katara: I forgot to give Zuko a Christmas present last year.

Toph: So why is Kimono freaking out?

Iroh: Good question.

Me: HOW COULD I, A ZUTARA SHIPPER, LET THAT HAPPEN??!!

Iroh, Katara and Toph: Oh yeah, she's obsessive.

Me: And the others aren't?!

Ty-Lee: (runs in) I'm not obsessive!

Toph: What is she talking about?

Ty-Lee: Everyone beside us 3-

Katara: 4.

Ty-Lee: Right, everyone beside us 4 hates Zutara.

Katara: I don't think HATE is the right word-

Me: Yeah, methinks they _loathe_ it. Can you imagine if they made a secret club just for Zutara haters?

* * *

In basement-

Ozai: Since when have we had a basement?

Sokka: Shut up. Anyone wanna guess why I gathered you all here?

Aang: You sense a disturbance in the force?

Sokka: Yes! Wait- how'd you know?

Aang: The author hasn't used that Star Wars reference yet.

Sokka: Whatever, anyway, I feel like some Zutara is about to happen.

Mai: What makes you think that?

Aang: I just said so! Sokka sensed a dis-

Sokka: Not important! The point is; we need to find out who is enforcing the Zutara, when it will happen and how we can stop them.

Azula: Considering that Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Ty-Lee and Kimono are the only ones not in the A.Z.M.U.A.Z, they're our targets.

Ozai: A.Z.M.U.A.Z? Is that what we're called?

Mai: Did you miss the naming meeting?

Ozai: This is the first I'm hearing of ANY Zutara-haters club!

Sokka: It stands for;

**A**nti

**Z**utara Club

**M**ade

**U**p of

**A**nti

**Z**utarians

Azula: Now, we need a plan!

* * *

Kimono, Iroh, Katara, Toph and Ty-Lee (like idiots) left the A.Z.M.U.A.Z. **alone** while they went to Greg's house-

Me: So what did you get Zuko?!

Katara: You couldn't have asked me at your own house?

Me: No. So what'd you get'em??!!

Ty-Lee: (points at Greg who is attached to her arm) Does _he_ need to be here?

Greg: Ty-Lee's in my house!!

Iroh: Where are you parents, Greg?

Greg: Still looking for their car on the other side of that cliff _Kimono_, if that IS your real name.

Toph: Don't blame Kimono! Sokka was the one driving your car!

Me: I say we just blame Moron and save everyone pointing the finger.

Katara: Right, so why did we leave the house again?

Me: I don't want the non-zutaras to hear that you love Zuko.

Katara: But I just-

Greg: So what DID you get him?

Katara: I got him-

Iroh: Kimono, do you include Zuko in this 'Zutara-hates' club of your imagination?

Me: No, why?

Iroh: Because that means we left him in a house with a ton of anti-Zutara energy that could easily influence how he feels about our young water bender here.

Me: Which, of course, in plain english means…?

Toph: You left Zuko in a house filled with people who will convince him that Zutara is bad, which, in your little world, is a bad thing.

Me: I did that?

Ty-Lee: Yup.

Me: Oh…crap…

* * *

At the house-

Aang: Wow, who knew they'd be dumb enough to leave us here.

Ozai: Never underestimate Kimono's stupidity.

Sokka: Oh, your calling _her_ stupid!

Ozai: Yeah. So what's the plan, Azula?

Azula: We Zuko-nap Zuko and persuade him that Zutara is bad.

Mai: 'Zuko-nap'? Who made that word?

Ozai: I think Ursa did when she got Zuko to take a nap when he was a baby.

Sokka, Azula, Aang and Mai: Wrong kind of nap, twit.

* * *

Somewhere else in the house-

Noah: (runs into wall but can't break through) Owwww… HIC!

Zuko: The hell was that? (walks around house and sees Noah) What are YOU doing here?!

Noah: Trying to-HIC- join the-HIC- A.Z.M.U.A.Z-HIC-something or other…

Zuko: You're 12 and you're drunk?

Noah: No-HIC-

Zuko: Right, so what's the A.Z.M.U.A.Z?

Noah: I-HIC- can't remember.-HIC- I think it stands-HIC- for

**A**ny

**Z**uko

**M**ay

**U**ntie

**A**ang

**Z**-word

Zuko: That doesn't make any sense.

Noah: -HIC- Nope.

Zuko: So why are you hiccupping?

Noah: Raided Kimono's –HIC- pantry and found-HIC- eggnog.

Zuko: But the last time we had eggnog was- Oh no.

* * *

Flash back to last year's Christmas party-

Toph: Did you guys bring anything for the party?

Anawey: Sure did! Here! (gives Kimono bowl) Pumpkin flavored eggnog!

Iroh: Why didn't you bring tea?!

Anawey: People drink a lot of eggnog around Christmas so I thought it would be better than tea.

Iroh: (sniff) Nothings better than tea.

Anawey: But its pumpkin flavored!

Aang: Why pumpkin?

Anawey: 'Cause.

* * *

End flash back-

Zuko: No wonder you're acting drunk; that Eggnog must have expired months ago!

Noah: That explains why-HIC- I feel-HIC- feel-HIC- feel-HIC-

Zuko: I get it. By the why, do you know where everyone is? They left with out saying anything.

Noah: Why are you –HIC- asking me? –HIC- I'm drrrrruuuuuunnnnk. (passes out)

Ty-Lee: Have either of you seen Kimono? She went running home and we lost her.

Noah: I'm cured by Ty-Lee!! (attaches to Ty-Lee's arm) I is not drunk.

Iroh: Not that we can tell the difference.

Zuko: Where have you guys been?! I've been looking every where!

Katara: Um, Zuko? I hav-

Noah: Are we looking for Kimono? I know where she is!!

All but Katara: Where?!

Katara: But Zuko-

Noah: Follow me!! (runs pulling Ty-Lee)

Everyone runs after him-

Katara: But- (net is thrown over her) HEY! WHAT'S GOING-(gets dragged away) Why won't any one let me finish a sen-

Person who captured her: Shut it!

* * *

With Kimono finders-

Noah: Here she is! (points to Kimono)

Me: (shows them little plastic sword) This sword sliced _Freeza_ in half, you know…

All: Who?

Noah: After I drank the eggnog, Kimono caught me and drank some herself. Now she's only talking in Dragon Ball Z manga quotes.

Zuko: But just because the eggnog went bad doesn't mean she should be hallucinating!

* * *

In the real world-

Kohrox.: (reading this chapter) They'll never guess that I spiked the eggnog with cactus juice! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

Back in the story-

Toph: Sokka and Zuko acted this way on cactus juice. Maybe Kohrox spiked it like she did with Zuko's cake.

* * *

Kohrox.: Crap.

* * *

In the story-

Me: Feels like something's up…A huge cluster of _chi_ far away…

Iroh: What is she talking about?

Me: Well… this may be the battle I've been waiting for…the first battle when I can use my full powers!

Ty-Lee: I think she's starting to make sense!

Zuko: Is there something wrong, Kimono? Is some one after use?!

Me:…….

Toph: Kimono, you ok?

Me:…….

Iroh: Say something! Are you trying to warn use of some great danger?!

Me:…OH BOY!! TIME FOR ANOTHER SLICE!!! (turns to Noah) Hey, don't lizards' tails grow back?!

Noah: (shrugs)

All: We lost her…

Zuko: Wait, didn't Katara want to give me something before?

Random platform rises from the ground with the A.Z.M.U.A.Z and a tied up Katara on it-

Mai: Hahaha! We have captured Katara! She will never give you anything!! Hahaha!!

Me: Excellent! I might be able to win this- And I can prevent _Cell's completion_ if I can beat even just one Android!!

All: …..

Mai: What's up with her?

Ty-Lee: Never mind. Just let Katara go!

Azula: Sorry, Ty-Lee. But we need to make sure Zutara never happens here!

Noah: Ooo! Can I help?

Kittypride16, Kiminator Mark XII and Liz6363: We're here to help!!

Toph: Good! We're gonna need it for these guys!

Kittypride16: No, you miss understand-

Kiminator Mark XII: We're here to help the A.Z.M.U.A.Z!

Liz6363: We're Anti-Zutarian's just like them!

Memorycutie, Greg and Wargames50: We can help you, Zutarians!

Zuko: But I'm-

Greg: Ty-Lee!! (grabs onto Ty-Lee and kicks Noah to A.Z.M.U.A.Z.)

Iroh: (to Wargames50) Aren't you the same person as Zutarakid50?

Wargames: Only on Deviantart and Runescape and-

Toph: How can you be here if you're also the author?

Wargames: She got tired of looking for Zutara readers so she sent me to help you guys! (takes out light saber) Now who can I kill?

Memorycutie: No one! We just wanna beat them up!

Wargames: Aw…

Kittypride: (snort) Like you could beat us up!

Memorycutie: (sarcastically) Oh I am so scared of some one named 'Kittypride'!

Liz: 'Memorycutie' isn't much better!

Wargames: And what's up with 'Kiminator Mark XII'? If you're number 12 what happened to the first 11?!

Kiminator: Shut up!

As they fight, Katara attempts to squirm away-

Noah: (pulls her back) Oh no you don't.

Zuko: Ok, the fans are annoying. We should get rid of them.

Ozai: I couldn't agree more.

* * *

The world is about to blow up because Ozai agreed with Zuko but the author glares at the world and it stops.

Author: That's what I thought.

* * *

Back in the not-blown-up story-

Me: Please speak in a tongue we understand, not Namekian. We know you can speak our language.

Greg: Kimono's right! We should send them on a pointless errand.

Sokka: You can understand her?

Greg: When you're her friend since Elementary school, you learn her language.

Me: I get it!! An eye for an eye!! A fatso for a fatso!!

Greg: Good idea! Let's send them to the weapons store!

All: How do you TRANSLATE that?!

Ozai: Oh well. Hey, fan girls!!!

Fighting readers: Yeah?

Ozai: We want you to go to the weapons store and buy us stuff we can fight with!

Readers: OK! (run out of house)

Sokka: (picks up bowl) What's this? (smells it) Mmmmm… Eggnog! (drinks some)

Toph, Zuko, Ty-Lee, Iroh and Noah: No don't-

Sokka: (singing) 5 little sparkle frogs, SITTIN' ON A SPARKLE LOG, eating the most delicious bugs; YUM YUM! One jumped in to the pool, FOR IT WAS NICE AND COOL, now there are 4 sparkle frogs; RIBBIT RIBBIT!

Azula: I bet you 10 bucks that's going to get annoying.

Sokka: (singing) 4 little sparkle frogs, SITTIN' ON A SPARKLE LOG-

Ozai: (hands Azula 10 bucks)

Zuko: By the way, what does A.Z.M.U.A.Z stand for?

Sokka: It sttttttaaaannnndsss for: **A**angie **Z**ipara tub **M**ay **U**ck tob **A**angie **Z**ipartis! Now; 3 little sparkle frogs-

Zuko: Eh?

Iroh: Whatever; just give back Katara!!

Ozai: (stand in front of tied up Katara) What do you mean? Katara's not here!

Me: How amusing. The dumb… playing _dumb_!

Ozai: Oh she did that quote on purpose!!

Ty-Lee: Quick; while they're fighting! (drags Zuko away)

Azula: We'll never give Katara back!

Aang: Yeah! She's mine!

Katara: (whispers) Help me.

Toph: Then we'll take her by force! (throws rock at Ozai)

Ozai: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs behind Azula)

Me: …I can't believe you!! I'm the Lord of Worlds!! The most important person in the universe!! I'm bigger than Kami-sama! You killed me to save one single planet?!!

Aang: What does that mean?

Greg: 'Moron'

Ozai: What?! (charges at Kimono)

* * *

Xx AND **AGAIN** THE TEXT FORMAT CHANGES!!!!!!! Xx

Toph threw her hands palm-up in the air creating a slab of earth in front of Kimono. Ozai reverberated off the pillar of earth, did a flip in mid-air and landed back on his feet. Toph gave him no time to recover and fired the slab of rock at him as soon as he hit the ground. Suddenly Aang sprung in front of the ex-Fire Lord and split the rock in half, which passed around them harmlessly.

"We won't let you hurt Kimono or keep Katara!" Toph shouted as Iroh set himself in an attack stance at her side.

"If you want her; you'll have to get though us!" Aang answered just as loudly. Azula and Mai appeared next to him. Azula fist were lit with blue fire and Mai had her sharpest knife out.

"ATTACK!!" Ozai screamed and all four of them attacked. Iroh easily blocked Azula's blasts but could not stop Mai's knifes that, using the flames as cover, stuck him to the wall behind him. Aang hopped on his glider, knowing that if he attacked Toph on the ground, she would see him immediately. As he sped near her, he shot fire at her feet, making the blind girl stumble backward. Ozai took this opportunity to charge at Toph. He pulled back his fist to strike her but he stopped. He couldn't move for some reason. He looked around and saw that Ty-Lee had come back and she had blocked his chi.

"Sorry, Loser Lord, but you're out of this fight!" She said with a huge smile and she ran off the help Iroh. Gregory had already taken out the two knifes holding Iroh's left arm and was working furiously on his right. Azula noticed this and shot a bolt of lighting at the teen. Greg yelled and ducked, causing the attack to hit the wall above Iroh's right arm. The part of the wall Iroh's arm had been pinned to crumple away, freeing his arm. Azula immediately shot flame after flame at her uncle, each one deflected back at the ex-princess. Mai readied her knifes to go through the next flame Azula shot and hit Iroh yet again. Before she could throw them, her arm went limp.

"Hey!" Shouted the distress noblewomen to Ty-Lee's retreating back. Ty-Lee didn't hear her friend's cry. She jumped in the air and kick Azula on the side of the face just as Iroh redirected a jet of fire back at her. Azula went flying into the other wall as Ty-Lee landed back on her feet. She didn't see the fire heading right for her. Greg did though and he ran at Ty-Lee, tackled her to the ground and held her there until the danger past over them.

"Thanks, Greg! I owe you one!" Ty-Lee said and jumped up to go after Katara with Iroh. Noah had seen the fire heading straight for his crush and ran off to help her, abandoning his post next to Katara, who was still unable to move. After Ty-Lee was saved by Greg, he made it his goal to thank the older teen for saving the acrobat and then kill him for holding her that close. Before Noah made it that far, however, Ty-Lee ran toward him, did a back flip over his head and landed on Noah's other side closer to where Katara lay. She looked back at him and winked flirtatiously before running to catch up with Iroh. Noah smiled.

"She likes me!" He and Greg cried victoriously at the same time. That's when Noah did a double take. "They're going after Katara!" He screamed. This alerted Toph and Aang fighting the other side of the massive room. Aang immediately formed an air scoter and speed toward them while Toph bended the slab of earth she was standing on so she could follow the air bender. Ozai attempted to move but his chi was still blocked.

'Damn…' he thought bitterly. Meanwhile, Aang had sent a gale if wind at Ty-Lee and Iroh, but Toph was determined to save her friends. She made rock suit and placed herself between Aang and her fellow Zutarians. Ty-Lee and Iroh were safe but Aang was taken by surprise. Consequently, he was unprepared for the fists of his opposite element that Toph fired from her suit. One missed while the other hit Aang's stomach. He went speeding backward to where he had been fighting Toph.

Ozai smiled evilly. He could move again! He sprang up and ran to catch up with his brother and Ty-Lee, who had begun untying Katara. Without his fire bending, there wasn't much he could do against the two of them at once so he looked for reinforcements.

"Azula!" He yelled. She was still unconscious. "Mai!" No good, the arm Ty-Lee hit was unmovable. The other was in the unyielding grasp of Greg with Noah trying to pry him off. Ozai had reached the spot with Iroh and Ty-Lee. He got ready to kick Iroh's side where he knew he was weakest.

Without warning, a gust of wind from behind Ozai threw him into a wall-

* * *

Ozai: Aang! The hell is wrong with you?!

Aang: Oops! Sorry, man, I'm not used to you being on my side.

Katara: I'm free!!

A.Z.M.U.A.Z: Crap.

Toph: Yeah! We got Katara and Zuko!

Me: No, Piccolo! Who'll teach Trunks and Goten if you die?!

Greg: She means 'Yay Zutara!!'

Mai: How much longer is she going to talk like that?

Zuko: (whispers to Ty-Lee from outside room) Pisst! Ty-Lee!

Ty-Lee: Yeah?

Zuko: Are you sure no one will recognize me if I'm dressed like this?

Ty-Lee: Positive! Now get out here!

Zuko: (walks in room dressed as Santa Claus) Ho-Ho-Ho! Don't pay attention to me! I'm just St. Nick! Ho-Ho-Ho!!

All: (look at Zuko)

Zuko: Ho-Ho-Ho?

Mai and Azula: No-No-No…

Readers: Ok! We're back from the st- (stare at Zuko)

* * *

10 hours later-

Zuko: Ok, it wasn't that funny!

All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YES IT WAS! HAHAHAHAHA!

Katara: O-ok (sniggers) St. Zuko, I wanna give you something for Christmas. (holds out gift)

Zuko: Oh wow! It's a-

Sokka: -SPARKLE FROGS!

Zuko: Uh, no it's a-

Kiminator: (carrying armful of ray guns) Hey! Is that the pumpkin eggnog from chapter 27?!

Kittypride: (carrying armful of bombs) I think so!

Liz: (hold a lot of sharp sticks) I want some!

Memorycutie and Wargames: (together holding a ship canon) I want some too! (all of them drink some)

Aang: Ah, Christmas time. The time of year were enemies come together-

Toph: So they can all do something stupid at the same time.

Iroh: Yep.

A.Z.M.U.A.Z and Katara but not Noah: What?

Ty-Lee: We're all gonna die…

Katara: Why?

Me: Think about it! 5 readers, in the middle of a shipping battle, hold deadly weapons and hyper on cactus juice!

A.Z.M.U.A.Z and Katara but not Noah: What?! It's in the eggnog?!

Greg: Yep.

Noah: We're dead! We're dead!! (runs though wall out of house)

Ozai: Wait a minute; you said something!

Me: Real observant there, Moron.

Ozai: No I mean; either that was a reeeeeaaaaallllly specific quote from Dragon Ball Z or you're back to normal!

Me: The second one.

Sokka: I'm ok too.

Mai: What should we do with the readers?

Azula: Has anyone noticed that they haven't moved?

Ty-Lee: Really? (looks at readers) You're right!

Wargames: …

Zuko: I think she's gonna say something!

Wargames: (looks at Katara and Aang) Why aren't you two kissing?

-Silence-

All: AAAAAHHHHH!!! A ZUTARA SHIPPER ASKED FOR KATAANG!!

Liz: Where's the Zutara?

-Silence-

All: AAAAAHHHHH!!! A KATAANG SHIPPER ASKED FOR ZUTARA!!!

Greg: (stunned) You know what? I'm gonna go home and…wait for the apocalypse.

Me: I'll come with you …

Zuko and Katara: Me too.

Aang: Me three.

Aang, Zuko, Katara, Greg and Me all go to Greg's house.

* * *

9.666 hours later-

Me: Ok, guys, lets go back to see what's left of the place.

All: (scared) O-ok…

* * *

At Kimono's house-

Mai: Pllllay that sssong again!!

Iroh: Kaaayyyy!!! (plays silent night on piano)

Ty-Lee: (sings) Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the waaaaaay!!

Ozai and Liz: (singing) Santa Claus is coming; to TOOOOOOOOWWWWN!!!

Toph and Kittypride: (singing) Oh Christmas Tree, OH CHRISTMAS TREE!!

Memorycutie: He sees you when you're sleeping-

Wargames: He knows when you're awake-

Azula and Sokka: He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake!

All: Hey! (continue singing)

Zuko, Katara, Greg and Aang: (look at each other, shrug and all drink the eggnog)

Me: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Greg; pass me the eggnog

Noah: Hey guys! What's going- (sees everyone acting drunk) Oooook then! Hey Kimono, pass me the egg- DON'T FINISH IT WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!

* * *

So there you go!

Jet: You actually finished it before Christmas this time!

Shut UP! And um…about the fight scene;

Do NOT ask how big that #$%-ing room is.

Please tell me how it is. It's my first time writing a fight scene.

I tried keeping every one in character in it. How did I do?

At any rate, sorry for not asking the readers in this if I could use them. I hope you don't mind! If you do SOOOOOOORRRRY!!

Jet: I think I should mention that the Author doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.

By the way, the reason Zuko was dresses as Santa was for 3VAD127. You should read the Zuko/Sokka Christmas one-shot she/he wrote.

Jet: You really don't know if it's a boy or girl?

Last – er- second to last thing; I'm sorry I haven't been replaying to your reviews. I really like them!! Last thing-

Jet: Finally!

I've got a Christmas present I think all will like after this author's note. Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Have a great winter break! (I know I will!)

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

* * *

Aftermath-

Zuko: Ohh…my head. (looks up) When did we get mistletoe? (looks down) And where are the socks I got for my birthday?

Me: (hiding with a camera) This'll be good!

Zuko: (looks around) So, who do I kiss? (sees Mai and Katara on ether side of him) Hmm… (kiss both)

Me: Hey! You were supposed to kiss Katara!!

Zuko: Well sorry for spoiling your fantasy!

Aang: (wakes up and sees mistletoe) Oh, cool! I get kiss Katara and Toph! (kisses them)

Me: Help me…

Katara: (wakes up) What's going on?

Mai: (wakes up) Yawn! Why do I feel like I just missed some Maiko?

Zuko: Because you d- (looks at Kimono's feet) Why are my socks on your feet?!

Me: (looks down at feet then looks back up) Well what do _you_ do with socks?

Zuko: Give them back!

Me: (backs in a corner) Nooo!!!

Ty-Lee: (walks in) Hey look! Kimono's under the mistletoe!

Me: Really? (looks up) Ugh. Who do I have to-

Ozai: (wakes up) Would you guys keep it down? I'm trying to- (looks up and sees mistletoe) I have to kiss-

Me: I have to kiss-

Both: You?!

* * *

Me: (wakes up) AHHHHHH!!!!

Azula: (wakes up) What?! What is it?!

Sokka and Aang: Is something wrong?!

Me: I had a dream that…Moron…WAAAA!!!! (cries)

Azula: Any dream you had of my daddy you can keep to yourself! (looks up and sees mistletoe) Oh crap (is sitting between Sokka and Aang)

Sokka and Aang: We have to kiss you?!

* * *

Sokka: (wakes up) AAAAHHH!!

Ty-Lee: What?!

Sokka: Oh…it's noth- MISTLETOE!

Ty-Lee: What?! (looks up) I get to kiss Sokka!!

* * *

Azula: (wakes up) AAAAHH!! WHY DID I DREAM THAT?!

Iroh: Dream what?

Azula: (looks up and sees mistletoe above Azula and Iroh)

* * *

Readers: (wake up) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THE SLASH! THE SLASH!!

* * *

Read and Review!!!

I rule Hyrule,

Jet and Kimono

* * *

Uh, Jet?

Jet: Yeah?

Oh nothing. Merry Christmas, Jet.

Jet: Happy New Year, Zutarakid50.

* * *

Ozai: (wakes up) AAAAAHHH!! The author was nice to Jet!!!

Me: (calling from another room) Go to sleep, Moron!


	33. Return of the AZMUAZ

Alexa: Fooled you!! This is a Valentines Day chapter. It has nothing to do with the A.Z.M.U.A.Z.!

Yeah, hi guys. The reason this headache's here is because Jet ran into the chapter already so I need her.

Alexa: Hey readers!!

You're not acting like Jet at all.

Alexa: Hmm…how's this; DIEFIRENATIONDIE!!!!!

Oh wow. It's like he's right here with us.

Alexa: Told you I was good! And why can't I ever be in the chapter?

Cuz I said so.

Alexa: So what if you said so! I'm the one who takes karate! I'll make you put me in!

No you won't.

Alexa: I know…

Well people, Alexa's right; this is a Valentines chapter!

Alexa: And Ursa's back! Because this one (points to author) is a crazy Urzai fan girl!

It's true. I'm a sucker for them. Back to subject- this chapter (chapter 33 by the way. I made it THAT far) is dedicated to…you know what? I'm not gonna dedicate it to a reader today.

Alexa: Eh? Who then? And why not?!

While I'm glad I'm getting a few new readers, I'd like more reviews from other readers who have read past chapters and just haven't come back. So this chapter is dedicated to…the guy who invented cheese!

Alexa: Uh…why?

BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR!!

Alexa: (scared) …'k.

And since you're Jet today; say what everyone knows.

Alexa: (puts on Jet costume) Zutarakid50 has all 3 season of Avatar on DVD, both Avatar magazines, a Jet, Zuko and Aang action figure, Zuko's ship in Lego form and an Aang fighting Zuko puzzle that she did with Greg.

Gee, is that all.

Alexa: Oh! And she doesn't actually own Avatar.

Now that the Author's note is almost a page long; here's the chapter! Happy reading!!!

* * *

Ursa: Hey guys! I'm back!

All: (playing Wii and not paying attention) Yeah, hi.

Ursa: Uhhh…guys?

All: (still not paying attention)

Ursa: Zuko? Iroh? Any one?

Iroh: (looks up) URSA! Your back! Why didn't you say something!

Ursa: (sighs)

All: (look up) Did you say URSA?!

Me: (bows at feet) Fire Lady Ursa!

Zuko: Mommy!

Azula: Mom!

Ozai: Ursa?!

Zuko: Mommy! (now it's a page long)

Toph: You said 'Mommy' twice.

Zuko: Because I love her twice as much!

Me: Now that Ursa's here I have any announcement!

Sokka: I have a bad feeling about this.

Me: We're going to do a give exchange for Valentines Day!

Sokka: Bad feeling confirmed.

Toph: Why didn't we do this last year?

Me: Because the author's an idiot. (rock falls from sky and hits her on head) OW! It's true!!

* * *

Author: I know, I just love doing that.

* * *

Me: Here's the deal. We're going to do this like they do it Japan! All the girls give their stuff on February 14th and the guys give their stuff on March 14th.

Ursa: What does it make a difference that I'm here?

Ozai: And why does it sound like you knew she was coming?

Me: Good question, Ursa.

Ozai: Why are you so mean to me?!

Me: Because I don't like you, Moron. I thought that was obvious.

Ozai: You don't like me?!

Sokka: And he holds true to his nickname.

Ozai: I have a nickname?

Me and Sokka: (head slap) Ohhhhhh idiot.

Ozai: Well someone here must like me!

Zuko: Nope.

Aang: Uh-uh.

Sokka: (shakes head)

Toph: Never.

Katara: No.

Iroh: Not really.

Mai: You hurt Zuko so I say no.

Ty-Lee: Sokka said no so (shakes head)

Me: (Ozai looks at her with puppy dog eyes) Heh-heh, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. (takes picture) But that face is so going on the Internet!

Ozai: (near tears) You like me, right Azula?

Azula: I-

Toph: She doesn't count. She's a psycho.

Azula: Aww..

All look at Ursa-

Ursa: What?

Aang: Do you like Ozai?

Ursa: Well, I-

Zuko: Of course not! He banished her!

Iroh: But she loved him before that.

Katara: He's a horrible person!

Ty-Lee: Maybe he wasn't mean to her!

Toph: He was gonna burn the earth!

Me: BUT I WANT URZAI ACTION!!

Everyone stares at her-

Katara: You like something other than Zutara?

Toph: Or Taang?

Ozai: Is that why Ursa's here?

Mai: What's an Urzai?

Me: Yes, yes, still hate you and WHAT?! (grabs Mai by shirt) You've never heard of Urzai?!

Zuko and Azula: Is it something gross?

Me: Do you like picturing your parents making out?

Zuko: EWW!!

Azula: GRRROOSS!!

Both: Why would you like that?! You're SICK!!!

Me: I would've taken a 'no'…and lots of people like it!

Sokka: No that we've established that no one likes Ozai-

Ursa: But-

Sokka: -how are we going to get gifts for Valentines Day?

Me: You're making your own stuff. I'm not taking you guys shopping anywhere EVER!

Azula: But Noah has another sale. Lets go there!

Everyone looks outside where Noah is waving at us next to a sign that says 'SALE Ty-Lee gets 100% off discount.'-

Me: . Make it yourselves, lazy cast.

Ty-Lee: We're not lazy!

Me: Yes you are! You're too lazy to make you own present!

Aang: I saved the world!

Zuko and Katara: We fought Azula!

Sokka: I got sword training!

Iroh: I took back a city!

Me: Well you've all been lazy since you got here.

Ozai: That's your fault! You broke the T.V we used to get back in the first place!

Me: (can't think of anything else to say) …so?

Azula: Wait a minute; if the only way to get between our world and yours is gone- how did mom get here?

Me: If I told you I would have to KILL YOU.

Ty-Lee: Uh…switching from that subject- what should we make for Valentines Day?

Me: You could make chocolate or pick some flowers outside-

Greg: Or you could make chocolate flowers!

Jet: Just don't put them in the sun.

Greg: They won't grow; they'll melt.

Katara: How would you water them?

Greg: You couldn't really.

Sokka: You could water them with milk!

Mai: But then you wouldn't be watering them, you'd be milking them.

Ursa: What would you use instead of plant food?

* * *

10 minutes later-

Me: Let me make this simple: Don't make chocolate flowers and Greg go away.

Greg: Fine. Have fun Jet! (runs back to house)

Azula: Did you say Jet?! (sees Jet) Jetty!! (runs at him)

Jet: Zuko!

Zuko: WHAT?!

Jet: I mean- 'Zula! (runs at her and they hug)

Toph: He's been here for over ten minutes and you just noticed him?!

Author: Actually I forgot to put him in until this point so I'm on Azula's side here.

Toph: Freaks.

Me: Sooo…yeah. Go make things. (every one runs away)

Ozai: (tries to run but gets caught in mousetrap) AHHH!!!!! HelpmeIcan'tnmoveI'mstuck!!!! Kimono, why do you have a mousetrap?!

Me: To keep vermin like you from running away.

Ozai: I'm not like some cockroach-rat! I'm the Fire-

Me: (coughs)

Ozai: Ok- EX Fire Lord! You can't treat me like this!

Me: Can too!

Ozai: Can not!

Me: Can too!

Ozai: Can not!

Me: Can too!

Ozai: Can not!

Me: Can too!

Ozai: Can not!

Me: Can too!

Ozai: Can not!

Me: And now that we're talking about Ursa-

Ozai: WE WERE NOT!

Me: -I'm going to help you get a good gift for her!

Ozai: Who said I was going to get her anything and can you take off the mouse trap?

Me: Ursa deserves a good gift! You missed her, right?

Ozai: About this mouse trap-

Me: Lets go!!! (grabs Ozai by the mouse trap and runs out of house)

Ozai: (being dragged along) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow-

* * *

Iroh: Hey, where's Kimono?

Ursa: And where's Ozai?

Mai: They're probably making out somewhere.

* * *

Somewhere-

Me: (randomly walks into a wall) Ouch!

Ozai: What's with you?

Me: Nothing, I just get the feeling that someone just said something gross.

* * *

At the house-

Mai: (tied up in closet) I was just trying to be funny!

All: You're not!

Aang: Hey guys- look at this note from Kimono!

* * *

Dear Idiots, Iroh and Ursa,

I'm going shopping with Moron for reasons that have nothing to do with Ursa. To make sure things don't get out of hand, Zhao is in charge. Ursa's second in command. Good luck with your gifts!

-Kimono

P.S- Don't give Zhao chocolate.

* * *

Ty-Lee: Wait- whose in charge?

Zhao: (crashes through door) I am!

All: AHH!! (runs to door) Ozai's not here! Whose gonna fix this?!

Zhao: Dudes remember me?

All: (looks over) AHH!!! A talking monkey!

Zhao: I'm not a monkey! It's me Zhao! I'm in charge now!

Zuko: I'm not taking orders from you!

Mai: (from closet) Nether am I!

Zhao: What if I let you out?

Mai: ……listen to Zhao every one. (Zhao lets her out)

Katara: Traitor!

Sokka: Pist! Aang, come here.

Aang: (leaves fight and follows Sokka into kitchen) What's up?

Sokka: It says in Kimono's letter not to give Zhao chocolate, right?

Aang: Yeah? So?

Sokka: Why don't we give him some? Maybe something good will happen!

Aang: I don't know, Sokka. Kimono told us no to and-

Sokka: Do you want to take orders from Commander-

Zhao: (from other room) I'm an Admiral!

Sokka: Do you want to take orders from Admiral Monkey?

Aang: …Fine. Lets make some chocolate!

* * *

20 minutes later (I don't know how long it takes to make chocolate so bear with me)-

Zhao: Slave boy! More tea!

Jet: (gives Zhao tea) This is madness…

Zhao: (stops drinking tea and glares at Jet) 'Madness'? (get up) THIS IS-

Zuko: Don't say it!

Zhao: Don't order me around!

Zuko: I'll do what I want!

Azula: Stop making Jetty your slave!

Zhao: No!

Iroh: (in kitchen making tea) Sigh…why did Kimono leave him in charge?

Katara: I have no idea.

Mai: (hanging from ceiling by ankle) Maybe she hates us?

Iroh and Katara: Shut up, traitor.

Aang and Sokka: Oh Zhaaaaaaao!

Zhao: What?

Aang: Wanna try our chocolate?

Sokka: It's really good!

* * *

Meanwhile in the hall of Justice-

Superman: Get out of here!

* * *

Meanwhile with Kimono and Ozai at the mall-

Me: Oooo!! Lets go there! (points at candy shop)

Ozai: I thought we were here for Ursa?

Me: Yeah but I'm gonna need a large lollypop to get through this.

* * *

After getting large lollypop-

Ozai: How about there? (points to Victoria Secret)

Me: (licks lollypop) Not on your life.

Ozai: That's not saying much in your case.

Me: Not on the author's life.

* * *

Author: Hey!

* * *

Me: And what are you going to get for her in there anyway? A bra?

Ozai: What's a bra?

Me: Oh-ho-ho this is painful. Let go to the book store.

* * *

At the book store-

Me: (licks lollypop)Let see…here's one! "How to win back your wife after banishing her and not seeing her for 6 years"

Ozai: Why would I get her that?

Me: No, Moron. We're going to look through it for tips!

Ozai: Shouldn't we buy it?

Me: Haha! Buying things is for people with money!

Ozai: You don't have money?

Me: (licks lollypop) "Step one- Buy lots of fancy chocolate."

Ozai: When they say 'fancy chocolate'-

* * *

10 minutes later-

Ozai: (next to a wheel barrel that has a giant chocolate heart in it) THIS IS PROBABLY NOT WHAT THEY MEANT!

Me: (licks lollypop) Why take the chance? Lets take this back to the house and come back for more!

Ozai: MORE?!

Me: STOP SCREAMING AT ME!

* * *

At house-

All: We're done!

Me: Great guys! We- where's Zhao?

Jet: In the bathroom. Throwing up.

Me: You gave him chocolate. Didn't you?

Sokka and Aang: Nooooooooooyes.

Zhao: (in bathroom) Uhh…chocolate…too happy…for me…to…digest! (throws up)

Ursa: So I'm in charge!

Me: Actually I'm in charge since I'm back.

Ursa: Aww…I'm never in charge of anything…

Ozai: You COULD have helped me rule the nation if you let me kill Zuko.

Ursa: Oh don't bring that up!

Ozai: I'll do what I want! If you hadn't had such an attachment to Zuko I wouldn't have banished you!

Ursa: Why would you kill your own SON?! I had to stop you!

Ozai: He is weak! He's not my son any more.

Zuko: Harsh.

Ozai: Shut it. You said I wasn't you father.

Ursa: You could have been a better father.

Ozai: You don't know what it's like to raise 2 kids by your-

Ursa: I practically raised them before I left! Don't play the 'pity me' card!

Ozai: Why you selfish-

Ursa: Power hungry-

Ozai: Family loving-

Ursa: Stupid little-

Both: BRAT!

Me: No! Urzai's falling apart in front of me!

Jet: I can fix that! (turns her around) There! Now it's falling apart behind you!

Me: Gee, thanks so much, Jet.

Jet: I try.

Iroh: We have to stop them from fighting.

Sokka: Let's sing a song to distract them!

All: OK!

Mai: No.

Me: (grabs Mai's lips and moves them up and down while talking is a high pitched voice) Ok, everyone! Let's sing!

Mai: That's not how I sound.

Me: You right. You're MUCH cheerier than that.

Aang: What should we sing?

Iroh: 'Secret Tunnel'?

Sokka: No!

Ty-Lee: 'Four Seasons'?

Katara: Close but no…

Me: I got it!

* * *

A little while later-

Ursa: Don't call me a brat!

Ozai: Don't call me little!

Me: Hey guys!

Both: What?

Me: 1..2..3!

Azula: (singing) L is for the way you look at me  
Jet: (singing) O is for the only one I see  
Iroh: (singing)V is very, very extraordinary  
Toph: (singing)E is even more than anyone that you adore can love-

Ozai and Ursa look at each other and starts dancing together-

Katara: (singing)-Is all that I can give to you

Zuko: (singing)Love is more than just a game for two  
Ty-Lee: (singing)Two in love can make it  
Aang: (singing)Take my heart and please don't break it  
All: (singing)Love was made for me and yoooooooou!!!

Ursa: (crying) I'm sorry, Ozai!

Ozai: (crying) I'm sorry, Ursa! (they hug)

All: Awwww!!!

Toph: Now can we get with the giving?

Katara: I'll start! (gives Aang pin wheel) Happy Valentines Day!

Aang: A pinwheel?

Katara: And for Zuko-

Aang: Wait, all I get is a pinwheel? Really?

Katara: Yeah, why?

Aang: (sigh) Never mind…

Katara: For Zuko- Chocolate! (gives him chocolate shaped like an octapentapollygon)

Zuko: Uh…why an octapentapollygon?

Katara: It's the only template Kimono has.

Me: Er- heh-heh, How'd THAT get there?

Zuko: Whatever. Thanks, Katara!  
Azula: I'm more important so my turn!

Katara: You are NOT more important!

Azula: Am too!

Katara: Am not!

Sokka: Don't start!

Azula: Anyway, happy Valentines Day, Jetty! (gives Jet lump of chocolate)

Jet: Uh, a solid lump of chocolate?

Azula: Well I'm not gonna give you the octapentapollygon one!

Jet: Ok, thanks! (they hug)

Aang: Do I get anything?

Azula: From me? Why would you think that?

Aang: Because I'm lonely…

Toph: I've got something for you!

Aang: Really?!

Toph: Yep! (gives him earth-made sculpture of his old glider)

Aang: WOW! Thanks so much Toph! (squeezes her)

Toph: Can't…breath…GLACK!

Mai: Uh, Aang? You wanna stop there, buddy?

Aang: Oh yeah. (lets go of Toph) Sorry, Toph.

Toph: It's-it's ok, Twinkle Toes. And I've go something for Iroh too.

Iroh: Really? That's great!

Toph: (gives him tea cup with his name on it) Happy Valentines Day!

Iroh: Thanks, Toph! I- why does it say 'Irow'?

Toph: Isn't that how you spell your name?

Iroh: No. But it's the thought that counts!

Sokka: Sweet moment, now do I get something?

Ty-Lee: Chill, Sokka. I got you something! (gives him box)

Sokka: Oh boy! (opens box) Sweat bands that say 'Team Avatar' on them! Thanks! (hugs her) Someone finally likes the name!!

Mai: My turn. Happy Valentines day Zuko, I guess. (gives card)

Zuko: (opens card) 'Roses are red, Violets are not, Happy Valentines Day, I think you're hot.' Awkward, but, thanks, Mai! (hugs)

Mai: (over his shoulder) He didn't hug YOU, Katara.

Katara: Shut up, traitor!

Mai: Stop calling me that!

Ursa: Is it my turn?

Me: Sure, Ursa.

Azula: Wait a second- why haven't you given anything?

Me: The only thing I got is chocolate for Moron.

All: WHAT?! YOU GOT HIM SOMETHING?!

Me: What? No! Not like that!

Jet: Give in to your inner Ozai fan-girl!

Me: I never had one!

Aang: Did too! I saw your face when they showed him for the first time!

Ursa: Keep away from my Ozai!

Me: You people got this all wrong! So I had one dream about kissing him. That doesn't mean any-

All: You had a dream about kissing Ozai?!

Me: Duh. Like, last chapter? Remember?

Ursa: I wasn't here last chapter.

Me: So that's why I don't have anything. I was with Moron.

Jet: I still think you have an Ozai fan-girl.

Ursa: Happy Valentines Day, Ozai! (gives him box)

Ozai: Yey! Present! (turns to Kimono) Told you someone loves me!

Me: I knew it. I'm an Urzai fan girl. Remember?

Ozai: (opens box then drops it) OK, WHO TOLD HER WHAT HAPPENED AT THE MALL?!

Sokka: Heh-heh. Guilty.

Iroh: Guilty

Katara: Guilty.

Toph: What's in the box?

Zuko: (shutters) A blue bikini.

Ozai: I hate all of you.

Ursa: Love you too. Here's your real present. (gives him gift bag)

Ozai: (takes present out of bag) A tinfoil blue lightsaber? (holds it) I have the strangest feeling I've held this before.

Me: I have no clue what you're -cough-Episodefour-cough- talking about.

Mai: So Kimono you really don't have anything to give to anyone for Valentines Day?

Me: Oh all right! (kisses Sokka on the cheek) Happy Valentines Day. (kisses Aang on the cheek) Happy Valentines Day. (kisses Zuko on the cheek) Happy Valentines Day. (kisses Iroh on the cheek) Happy Valentines Day. (kisses Jet on the cheek) Happy Valentines Day. (is about to kiss Ozai on the cheek) Err-

Ozai: (blushes)

Me: (pats him on shoulder and blushes) Happy Valentines Day.

Ozai: Yeah…you too.

Jet: (whispers to Zuko) I was so right about the Ozai fan-girl.

Zuko: Please. This is my father we're talking about.

Zhao: (comes out of the bathroom) I'm ok again!

Sokka: In my opinion, you were never 'ok'.

Zhao: Do I get anything?

Me: Sorry. Only for major characters.

Zhao: What?! But I was major in season 1! I was in more episodes than 2nd in command over there! (points to Ursa)

Ozai: DON'T YOU INSULT MY WIFE!

Zhao: Why not? You did like 10 minutes ago.

Me: Just go away Zhao.

Zhao: But why don't I get-

All: GO! (Zhao runs away)

Zhao: (runs back) SPARTA! (runs away)

Aang: I hate him so much.

Jet: We all do. By the way, Ozai, when Zhao came in he broke the door soooo… (throws him tools) Get to it.

Ozai: (looks at Kimono)

Me: (waves hand) You heard him, Moron! (Ozai starts to fix the door)

Zuko: Now that that's done; Happy Valentimes Day every-

Noah: (brakes through door Ozai is fixing) NOT SO FAST!

Ty-Lee: Oh no not you.

Noah: Zuko, you said 'ValenTIMES!'

Zuko: Yeah? And?

Noah: It's ValenTINES! With an 'N'! Not 'M'. TINES not TIMES!

Toph: Ok, we get in now can you just-

Noah: TINES TINES TINES TINES TINES TINES TINES TINES TINES TINES!!!

Greg: (comes through door Noah broke that Ozai's still trying to fix) Sorry guys. He got out of his cage.

Ursa: Not worries, just get him out of here.

Greg: (pick Noah up by the back of his shirt and walks him out)

Ozai: Can I fix this door now?

Me: Sure. Why not?

Ozai: Because everyone- Oh forget it…

Aang: So when can the guys give to the girls?

Me: March 14th. (waves to readers) See yah then!

Iroh: Whom are you waving to?

Me: No one…

* * *

SORRY! I know it's late! SORRY! I know Valentines Day was yesterday! I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY! I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW!

Alexa: Guess what, Zutarakid50?

What?

Alexa: This chapter's late.

AHHHH!!!!!

Alexa: She's so fun to mess with.

Am NOT!

Alexa: For the record; she does not own the song 'L-O-V-E', the octapentapollygon was Greg's idea, Noah really corrects people like that, the chocolate flower conversation really happened between the author and Greg, the author thought of Mai's card, Noah tells the author constantly that she has an Inner Ozai Fan-Girl and Noah gave here the idea of Kimono's reaction to Mai's comment while she and Ozai were shopping.

By the way, guys, REVIEW! And, next time you review, tell me if there's anything you don't like in the story or if you want me to put more of something in. And, of course, ideas are always welcome!

Alexa: Can we end this late mess now?

Yeah, yeah.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


	34. Valentines day part nuts

Yes, The One-Winged Author, you're the 280th reviewer.

Alexa: 280? Reviews? Already?

It's the 34th chapter. I DESERVE IT!!

Alexa: Right…

Thanks sooo much for all your reviews guys and girls! I love them all and they each give me a reason to write this madness! It's 11:24pm on 3/20/09 right now so I KNOW I'm LATE! But I'm not a week late! Disclaimer! Quickly!

Alexa: She owns not much! Not Avatar and not a lot of other things in this chapter!

* * *

Edit: (3/22/09) Ok so I'm fixing authors notes, now that I have more time. Again, sorry it's later than I said it would be.

Alexa: Good thing too. You rushed a lot so disclaimer was spelled wrong!

Yeeeaaahshutup.

Alexa: Ok, see you guys at the bottom!

* * *

Previously on The Avatar Crew Comes to You! -

Aang: So when can the guys give to the girls?

Me: March 14th. (waves to readers) See yah then!

Iroh: Whom are you waving to?

Me: No one…

* * *

Me: Alright, dudes and dudettes, the time has come. The guys will make stuff for the girls and good-bye! (grabs Ozai and runs out the door)

Ursa: Does she always rush out like that?

Iroh: Yeah, actually.

Katara: I guess since she and Zhao are gone, you're in charge, Ursa.

Ursa: Hey you're right! (turns to the guys) ALRIGHT, BOYS! MAKE THE BEST YOU CAN FOR THESE HARD WORKING LADIES!

Boys: Y-Yes, ma'am! (run off)

Ursa: This is gonna be fun…

Greg: Hey, every one.

All: What are _you_ doing here?

Greg: Real quick; Kimono says that when it's time for presents, meet her and Ozai at the mall.

Ty-Lee: How did you get in here?

Greg: Noah's hole, how else? (points behind him to a giant hole with Noah standing next to it)

Noah: Tines Tines Tines Tines Tines TinesTinesTinesTinesTinesTines…

Greg: As you can see, he has yet to recover.

Ursa: (turns to guys) What are you DOING here?! GO MAKE THINGS!!

Boys (including Greg and Noah): G-Got it! (run off)

Azula: Did anyone else notice that Greg and Noah left, too?

Ursa: I don't even know who they are.

Toph: I'll make it simple for you: They're idiots.

* * *

At the mall-

Me: (opens book) Ok, the next thing we do is-

Ozai: Why do you have that?

Me: What?

Ozai: The book from the bookstore we looked at last time we were here.

Me: We need it, right?

Ozai: I thought you didn't buy it!

Me: What the police don't know won't hurt me!

Ozai: …Somehow that's gonna get me in trouble, I know it.

Me: As I was saying; the book says that we have to get Ursa 'a article of clothing'

Ozai: What kind?

Me: (smiles evilly)

Ozai: I've grown not to like that smile…

A little while later-

Me: (opens doors for store) We get bathing suits!

Ozai: That's not as bad as I-

Me: This one! (pulls out bikini with a see-though top and bottom)

Ozai: (imagines Ursa in it and nose bleeds) You coulda WARNED me!

Me: (laughing) S-Sorry, Moron. I wanted to see what would- YOU GOT A NOSE BLEED! Hahahahahaha!

Ozai: I hate you soooooo much right now…

Me: I see you're uncomfortable with this.

Ozai: So we're going?!

Me: No way. I _live_ for your discomfort!

Ozai: Grrr…

* * *

Meanwhile-

Katara: Kimono and Ozai have been gone for awhile…

Azula: I'm sure they're fine.

Toph: The way they fight, we might never see them again.

Ty-Lee: That's a horrible thing to say!

Toph: (shrugs) Excuse me for tell the truth.

Mai: I agree with Toph, they'll kill each other.

Greg: I wish I could watch…

Noah: Yeah I know…

Ursa: Hey! What are you guys doing here?!

Greg: We had a question-

Noah: See, no one gave us anything for ValenTINES Day so we were wondering who we give stuff to.

Azula: Good question.

Toph: How about Ty-Lee?

Noah and Greg: (look at Ty-Lee, look at each other and slap their foreheads) DUH! (run away)

Ty-Lee: (whining) Tooooppph! Why did you do that?!

* * *

At the mall-

Me: 'K, the last thing we need is-

Ozai: Don't tell me you bought the bikini!

Me: Nah, I got something else for her.

Ozai: Gee. Can't wait.

Me: We need a card.

Ozai: That says?

Me: How much you love her! (drags him into card shop)

An hour later-

Ozai: Can we go nooooooow?!

Me: No! We haven't found a good card yet!

Ozai: But the mall's closing!

Me: Calm down, it's not like they're gonna (lights shut off and doors close) lock…us…in…

Ozai: Remember when Aang took away my bending and stopped me from winning the war?

Me: Yeah?

Ozai: This is worst than that.

* * *

At house-

Ursa: Ok now I'm worried. The days almost over and they're not back yet!

Toph: Relax. It's not like they can get locked in or anything.

* * *

At the mall-

Me: Do you feel ironic right now?

Ozai: No. (comes out of store with a huge duck doll) This'll brake down the doors!

Me: (rolls eyes) It'll be _so_ much more effective than that rubber ball you threw earlier.

Ozai: (sets duck on fire) Yes it will. (throws flaming duck at door)

Door: EEK! Fire! (runs away to the other side of the mall)

Ozai and Me: (watch the door run) It runs…?

* * *

With the grills-

Grill: Some lame winter, huh?

* * *

With the girls-

Toph: (yawns) I'm going to bed guys.

Ursa: Aw come on, Toph, stay up just a little longer! The boys, Ty-Lee, Mai and Katara already fell asleep.

Azula: Keep us company?

Toph: Sorry, Princesses. My bed's calling me. (cell phone rings) See?!

Azula: (looks at caller ID) Toph, that's Kimono's number!

Toph: Eh?

Azula: (answers phone) Hello?

Me: Azula? Hi!

Azula: Kimono?! Where are you guys?!

Me: Listen; We…hug…going away….Ozai… Ok? (hangs up)

Azula: Ok, Kimono I- WHAT?!

* * *

At mall-

Ozai: What did you say?

Me: I said "We are stuck in the mall. Hug Jet because he's going away after Ozai gives his gifts to Ursa." The reception in the mall sucks but I hope she got it.

Ozai: Right, well, help me find something to bust down the door with.

Me: I got a ray gun!

Ozai: Uhh…how?

Me: I got a Duck hunt gun from the Game Stop and changed the intensity of the beam to a higher level so it shoots rays so hot it can burn through ANYTHING!

Ozai: ……….

Me: Me make gun awesome.

Ozai: Oh ok.

Me: (aims gun at door) You're gonna die, Door!

Door: No!! I'm too young to die!

Ozai: (covers ears) PLEASE get it to stop talking.

Me: (pulls trigger) What the- (pulls it a lot) Why won't it shoot?!

Ozai: I shoulda known you weren't that smart.

Door: Yay crapy school system!

Both: You GOTTA stop talking.

* * *

Transition to the house-

Ursa: What do you MEAN they hugged?!

Azula: Kimono told me herself!

Toph: You don't think she meant 'We are stuck in the mall. Hug Jet because he's going away after Ozai gives his gifts to Ursa.', do you?

Azula: No that's stupid.

Ursa: We have to go to the mall and get them!

Toph: But Ursa, I'm really tired and-

Ursa: Hey, whose in charge here?!

Azula and Toph: You are.

Ursa: That's right! So we're going to go to the mall, getting Ozai and Kimono and clearing this mess up! Ok?!

Both: Yes, 2nd in command!

Ursa: And stop saying that…

* * *

Ozai: Ok, we've used every knife, hammer, screw driver, dart gun and laser sword in the mall-

Door: Owwww…

Ozai: -and we STILL can't open the door. What else do we use?

Me: We could…try opening it? Maybe it's unlocked?

Ozai: ….f this works I'm gonna kill you.

Me: Oh. (runs at door and pulls handle off) Well what do yah know? It IS locked!

Ozai: ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!

Me: You were gonna kill me!!

Ozai: Oh great! Now we can't leave until it opens tomorrow!

Me: How are going to pass the time?

8 hours later at Game Stop-

Ozai: We unlocked Sonic!

Me: Finally! Now the ultimate face off between Mario and Sonic!

Both: I call Mario!

* * *

Outside Game Stop-

Door: I'm actually feeling a lot better without those two trying to- AHH! (Toph breaks through door)

Toph: Knock knock!

Ursa: There you two are! It's a day after guys-give-to-girls day. Let's go home!

Me: (staring at T.V) 5 more min…

Azula: Come one, guys! I wanna gets stuff from Jetty!

Ozai: Sure in a minute…

Toph: I WANNA SLEEP! (earth bends Ozai and Kimono to the house)

Ozai and Me: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (land in front of house)

Me: Wow. We didn't destroy- (Azula blast down front door with lightning)

Azula: Now go in.

Me: Did you REALLY have to do that?! My house almost went the entire chapter with out being damaged!

Ursa: Not true. Noah and Greg came over and made that. (points to hole next to front door)

Me: Why me?

Ozai: Why not?

Me: Fix it, Bob the Builder! (gives Ozai tool box)

Ozai: But-

Me, Ursa, Toph and Azula: (glare)

Ozai: (scared)…'K. (starts to fix holes)

Toph: Ok! Lets get the boys and- where are they?

Azula: In the house. Where we left them.

Toph: I don't feel them in there…

Azula: That's because we're not loud enough! (turns to house) YO-YO GUYS!!!

Me: Azula, for the 5th time, it's "Yo! Guys!" 'Yo-yo's a toy Noah plays with.

Toph: It doesn't matter what you yell. I doubled checked. No boys here.

Ursa: I guess all we can do is wait for them.

* * *

2 hours later-

Toph: Here they come!

All: What? (door bursts open)

All Guys but Ozai: (pant) WHY AREN'T WE AT THE MALL?! (pant)

Me: Oops. Uh, yeah, we decided to meet here instead?

All guys but Ozai: Thanks for telling us!

Katara: All that aside; gift giving!!

Zuko: Ok, Katara, here's yours! (pulls out ice sculpture of Water Tribe symbol) Happy Valen-

Noah: TINES!

Zuko: -Day!

Katara: Aww! Thanks Zuko! (hugs) See he hugged me, Mai.

Mai: Grr…

Zuko: And I have a card for you, too, Mai!

Mai: Really?! Cool! (opens card and confetti flies out) 'Happy Valentines Day, Mai. Love, Zuko' Ha-HA! "LOVE Zuko" I win, Katara!

Katara: I don't see HIM giving YOU an ice sculpture!

Mai: Did he say LOVE to you? I GOT IT ON PAPER!

Katara: I GOT IT ON ICE!

Me: (closes eyes) Zutaraaaa…

Ursa: What are you doing?

Me: Shh!

Iroh: She's trying to make Zutara win by using her 'Mind powers'.

Sokka: Which she does not have.

Aang: (whispers to Zuko) We had a deal! I give something to Katara and you give something to Mai!

Zuko: Why does it matter to you if I give something to Katara?

Aang: (hides earth sculpture behind himself) It doesn't…

Katara: What's that, Aang?

Aang: What?! Oh, nothing re- (Katara takes it) I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!

Katara: An earth sculpture of the moon! That's so sweet, Aang!

Aang: (blushes) You're welcome.

Zuko: Happy?

Aang: Yes.

Toph: (right next to Aang's ear) TWINKLE TOES!

Aang: Ah! What?!

Toph: My present?

Aang: Oh, here, Toph! Happy Valentines Day! (gives rock)

Toph: Sweet! A rock!

Aang: Not just ANY rock; a pet rock! (pets it) Name it!

Toph: Uhhh… how about…Myuh!

Me: That couldn't _possibly_be a reference to Love Hina, COULD IT?

Toph: No.

Me: Ok.

Toph: Welcome, newest edition Myuh!

Myuh: Yay!

All: IT TALKED?!

Me and Ozai: Why are inanimate objects talking?!

Myuh: Uhh…lets pretend that never happened.

All: 'K.

Sokka: Me next! (holds out box) Happy Valentines Day, Ty-Lee!

Ty-Lee: Yee! A box! (hugs box) Thank you, Sokka!

Sokka: You're supposed to look _in_ the box, Ty-Lee.

Ty-Lee: Oh yeah. (opens box) Pink chocolate! Oh thank you soooo much, Sokka! (hugs)

Greg: No fair! How'd you make it pink?!

Sokka: (over Ty-Lee's shoulder) Veeeerrry carefully.

Iroh and Jet: My turn!

Iroh: I was in the show longer than you so I'm next!!

Jet: Damn.

Azula: You can't talk to Jetty that way!!

Jet: Aww, thanks, 'Zula!

Azula: Aww, you're welcome Jetty!

Toph: Aww, I'm gonna throw-up now.

Iroh: I still win. Here, Toph! (gives earmuffs)

Toph: Why do I need these?

Iroh: Your hearing is really sensitive so I thought, if you want to block out really loud noises, you can wear earmuffs!

Toph: That's so thoughtful, Iroh! You're an awesome friend! (punches him lightly in the arm)

Iroh: Thank you for saying so. (punches her lightly in the arm)

Sokka: (punches Ozai in the face)

Ozai: OWW! What the hell was that for?!

All: (look at Sokka) What _was_ that for?

Sokka: I thought since we were all punching each other…

Jet: NOW it's my turn.

Azula: Yay present!

Jet: Happy Valentines Day, Zuko! (ruffles hair)

Zuko: Eh?

Azula: What about me?!

Jet: Sorry I'm staling for the author.

* * *

Ok, guys; what does Jet get Azula?

Real!Noah: A flower?

Maybe…

Alexa: Marbles? Then a joke on how she lost them?

Clever, but, no. I want this to be SOMEWHAT serious.

Real!Matthew: How about a nice box of 'leave me out of your stupid Avatar story'?

Fine, you can go. (Matthew leaves)

Zhao: Can I help?

Why not? I'm out of ideas.

Noah and Alexa: Yeah…

Zhao: How about he gives her the chocolate she gave him-

Cabbage man: -But it has a bite in it!

Hmmmm…

Song: I'd take it if I were you.

Jin: Yeah! You can make it funny!

Sucking up will not get you two back in the story.

Jin and Song: Awww…

I like the chocolate idea. Meeting dismissed!

* * *

Jet: Here Azula! (give her the octapentapollygon shaped chocolate she gave him)

Azula: There's a bite mark on it!

Jet: I noticed! So it comes with a flower! (pulls flower out of nowhere)

* * *

Give me back my laptop.

Real!Noah: Aww…

* * *

Jet: (eats flower) I mean I was eating it when I realized I could give it to you!

Azula: What did you just eat?

Jet: Something that wasn't supposed to be in the story, NOAH.

Noah: (picks up head and looks around) What?

Azula: Ah. Well, thanks for the chocolate. Now we can eat it together!

* * *

In the real world-

Kohroxmysox: (throws pillow at computer screen) Damn!

Truethinker: Heh-heh. 5 bucks.

* * *

In story-

Me: Stop pissin' off my readers!

Azula and Jet: (making out in the corner) What?

Me: Never mind. Toph, don't feel over there.

Toph: (hands wrapped around her feet sitting on couch) Too late…

Aang: Are we done yet?

Greg and Noah: NO! (both run at Ty-Lee) Ty-Leeeeeeeee!

Noah: (trips Greg and gets to Ty-Lee first) Happy Valen-

Greg: TIMES!

Noah: -Day!

Ty-Lee: You just said 'Valentimes'.

Noah: NOO! A spelling error! My one weakness! (falls to floor) H-here, Ty-Lee. T-T-Take my present…

Ty-Lee: Noah! Are you ok?!

Mai: If someone's on the floor in pain, do you THINK they're ok?

Ty-Lee: Maybe this'll make you feel better. (kisses on cheek)

Sokka: (burst into flames) AHHH!!! FIRE! HELP!!!

Aang: How did THAT happen?!

Sokka: HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!!! (runs around in a circle)

Katara: Someone put out the fire!

Iroh: Quick! Lets get some buckets!

Jet: (runs out side and gets bucket) Hay! (throws bucket at Sokka)

Iroh: AND FILL IT WITH WATER!

Jet: Oh yeah.

Azula: (grabs bucket and fills it) Here! (gives bucket to Mai)

Mai: (tosses bucket at Sokka)

Zuko: Ok, now were just wasting buckets. Everyone grab a bucket, fill it water and then throw the WATER at Sokka!

Ozai: Since when can you order-

Toph: No time! RUN!

All: (run and grabs buckets and fill them with water) 1…2…3! (throw water at Sokka)

Sokka: Ahhhhh…. (fire dies away) Muuuuuuuuuuch better…

Aang: Yay! We saved Sokka!

All: (jump in the air) Hooray!

Ursa: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! How many people here can water bend?

Katara and Aang: (raise hands)

Jet: (raises hand)

All: (look at him)

Jet: (slowly puts down hand) Sorry.

Ursa: (turns to Katara and Aang) If you two can water bend why didn't you do something?!

Katara and Aang: (look at each other) Oh yeah…

Me: Yep, there idiots.

Sokka: Didn't see YOU rushing to remind them, Avatar obsesser.

Me: Ouch. That hurts.

Iroh: I know why Sokka burst into flames!

Mai: Great. No one asked.

Iroh: It was this! (holds up duck hunt gun) It was next to him. It must have fired off and lit him on fire.

Ozai: Sure, NOW it works!

Azula: Has anyone seen Ty-Lee?

Greg: (in the corner crying) S-She's in th-th-THERE! (points to closet) W-with…NOAH!! (cries)

Me: Sorry, man.

Greg: I didn't even get to give her my present…

Azula: Hey Greg, watch this; TY-LEE! FRONT AND CENTER!

Ty-Lee: (runs out of closet) Here!!!

Noah: (walks out closet with lipstick marks on his face) Best day of my life.

Zuko: She kissed you all those times?

Noah: No I colored on some.

Greg: How could you, Ty-Lee?!

Ty-Lee: Sorry, Greg, did you have something for-

Greg: YES! (grabs her and pulls her outside)

All: (follow and see gift)

Ozai: That is not a giant chocolate bunny.

Greg: Yes it is!

Katara: Where did you _get_ it?

Greg: Pirates!

Iroh: How did you pay for it?

Greg: Oh, you know…with money…

* * *

In the Avatar world-

Pirate1: Captain! We just took inventory and it's missing!

Captain (from episode 'The Waterbending Scroll'): What is?

Pirate2: You're most prized possession, Captain!

Captain: My ninja costume?

Parates1and2: Your bunny, sir.

Captain: Curses!

* * *

Back again-

Toph: (taps bunny) Is this really all chocolate?

Ty-Lee: (from back of bunny) Yep! It tastes like it!

Me: How much have you eaten of- OHMYGOD!! (sees that Ty-Lee ate entire back half of bunny)

Ursa: (runs to Ty-Lee and sees bunny) Ty-Lee, you can't eat that much at one time! You'll get a stomachache!

Ozai: No she won't. She'll get a sugar rush and Kimono will lock me in a room with her.

Jet: And Greg.

Ozai: And Greg.

Ty-Lee: I'm fine, you guys. Don't worry about me! (tries to run at bunny but trips and falls) Ow!

Sokka: (eating bunny's ears) You ok?

Ty-Lee: Yeah, I'm Ok. Just scraped my knee.

Katara: (looks at Ty-Lee's knee) Sweet Yue! Ty-Lee, you're bleeding sugar!

Ty-Lee: What?! (looks at knee) Yum.

Zuko: Don't eat it.

Azula: Ty-Lee maybe you should stop eating this bunny for a while.

Ty-Lee: No way! I wanna eat it all!

Iroh: Then drink this. (gives her tea cup) It will allow you to eat as much as you want for as long as you want with no side effects!

Ty-Lee: Yay! (drinks tea)

Mai: Why did you give her that?!

Iroh: Just watch… (Ty-Lee falls over asleep) That's why.

Ursa: Oh! A sleeping tea!

Iroh: Exactly!

Aang: When did you make that?

Iroh: Now now, don't bother yourself with details…

Me: Right, so Greg!

Greg: (eating foot of bunny) Yeah.

Me: Unless you and Noah-

Noah: (sulking in a corner of yard) Here…

Me: -Are closet Urzai fans; LEAVE!

Greg and Noah: OK! (run away)

Ozai: Good thing that didn't run through the-

Noah: (runs back) Almost forgot! (runs through wall of house) See yah! (runs away)

Ozai: AARRG!

Me: Fix first, present later.

Ozai: (picks up tools) Fine…

* * *

Real!Noah: Hey, wait!

What?

Real!Noah: Zhao stole my idea for Jet's gift to Azula!

Eh?

Real!Noah: See! I wrote it here! 'Jet can give Azula half eaten chocolate'.

Oh…well…uh. Good job? (pats on back)

Real!Noah: Oh forget it…

* * *

Later-

Ozai: I'm done!

Zuko: Great. (points to Ursa) Give.

Ozai: Ursa, for you I have-

Me: WAIT! (give Ursa breath mint) You'll need it later.

Ursa: For wha-

Me: T-R-U-S-T me… you will!

Ozai: Anyway, first is this card. (gives card)

Ursa : (opens card and reads it) Aww! That's so sweet, Ozai!

Azula and Zuko: What's it say?

Ursa: You don't wanna read it.

Azula and Zuko: Sappy?

Me: Like a pine tree.

Ozai: But wait; there's more! (pulls out box) Happy Valentines Day, Ursa!

Ursa: (opens box then quickly shuts it) Pervert! (slaps Ozai)

Ozai: What?! What'd I do?! (looks in box) Kimono…did you swap the teddy bear I put in there for that stupid bikini you found in the mall?

Me: The see-though one?

Ozai: Yeah.

Me: Yep.

All: 'See-though bikini'?

Ursa: WHY?!

Me: (shrugs) Much as I want Urzai, I wanted to see you slap him, too.

Ozai: Moving right along. (pulls giant chocolate heart out of nowhere) I love you!!

Ursa: Awww!! (holds heart) I love you, too! (eats mint then kisses him)

Zuko and Azula: (retch)

Me: Eeeeeee… (smiles in glow of Urzai)

Ursa: I can't wait to eat my hollow chocolate heart!

Ozai: I sure you'll love- Hollow? It's not hollow.

Ursa: It feels like it is.

Toph: (taps heart) Yep, hollow. Just like Moron's brain.

Me: Heh-heh, good one, Toph.

Ozai: (opens top of heart) There's someone in there!

All: Who?!

Ozai: Aaaaaaaaaa- (pulls him out) Pirate.

Captain: I'm a Captain!

Zuko: (gasp) You!

Captain: (gasp) You!

All: (gasp) Who?

Me: Leave my house, Avatar-character-whose-name-I-don't-know!

Captain: THAT WAS FOR MY BUNNY!! (runs away)

Katara: Odd.

Ursa: Very.

Ty-Lee: I agree.

Sokka: You're awake!

Mai: Is the bunny alive?

Ty-Lee: Yeah. Can I leave it in the yard until it's done?

Me: Sure.

Ty-Lee: Squee!

Aang: Isn't this great? A happy ending, just the…number of us, and everyone's at peac-

Suddenly the door burst open and a police officer and The Door from the mall are standing there-

Azula: You were gonna say 'peace', weren't you?

Aang: Should I have waited a few more seconds?

Door: That's them! The people hurting me in the mall! (points to Ozai and Kimono)

Ozai and Me: Eh?

Police dude: Did you steal a book from the bookstore also?

Me: Uhh…yes?

Police dude: You're coming with me!

Me: Wait! Uh… (hides behind Ozai) He was the adult in charge!

Ozai: I was not!

Police dude: I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, sir.

Ozai: SEE?! I KNEW this was going to get me in trouble!

Police dude: Sir, come HERE! (chases Ozai around house)

Door: Get him! GET HIM!

Ursa: My husband's being chased by a guy in a weird outfit, my choco-heart is hollow because of a pirate, that door's talking and I'm just going to leave.

Katara, Toph, Azula, Mai, Iroh, Zuko and Jet: Right behind you.

* * *

I'll write a proper Author's note later but you want the chapter so HERE!

Edit:

Ok, so this chapter was longer than the first part.

Alexa: I'll say. (takes a deep breath) Greg helped Zutarakid50 with Ozai's gifts to Ursa, the author does not own Duck Hunt or Brawl, Greg and Noah helped with this a lot, she does not own Love Hina annnnnd…I'm missing something…

The reason Noah and Ty-Lee got so much action here is because I made a deal with him and here's what he got for it. Long story. Don't ask. AND (last thing), if you enjoy our world/Avatar world stuff (not what you think), please read Consequences of a Fan by Patapolo. Please?

Alexa: So there's the edit! We won't be back for a while as this idiot-

AM NOT

Alexa: - wants to work on her Urzai story.

Love all who read and review so DO IT!!! And if there's ANYTHING you dislike about my story like, maybe I focus on one character too much or I lean too much on one parring, TELL ME! I accept critics.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


	35. Queen Rocks

* * *

(peaks out) Heeeey… (gets pitchforks thrown at her) I'm SORRY!!! I know I said I would take April off but then I was busy all through May and-

Jet: (hits her with swords) They don't care! Chapter now!

(rubs head) Today's not a good day to be an Author…

Jet: This chapter is dedicated to Midnight Rebel Spy for being the 290th reviewer.

And also to troth5 and Jacob for kicking my butt into making this chapter!

Jet: Wait- 290? Are we almost at 300 reviews?

Isn't it great?! I feel so loved!

Jet: Yeah, ok. Zutarakid50 doesn't own Avatar but these idea's are hers so-

(grabs story) DON'T TOUCH!

* * *

Me: (stares)

Ozai: (reading a book) Kimono? Why are you staring at me?

Me: (stares)

Ozai: Kimono?

Me: (stares)

Ozai: Stop it! You freaking me out!

Me: (stares)

Ozai: IROH! Kimono's staring at meeee!!!

Iroh: (sighs) Kimono stop staring at Ozai.

Me: (stares) I'm not.

Ozai: LIES!!

Toph: Guys, would you shut up?!

Ozai: No.

Toph: No?

Ozai: Nope.

Toph: (cracks knuckles) You wanna stick with that answer?

Ozai: (hides behind book) Not really…

Toph: That's what I thought!

Me: (stares)

Ozai: Really though; why are you staring at me?

Me: I'm trying to decide if you'll fall for my prank…

Ozai: You plan on playing a trick on me?!

Iroh: That's what I heard.

Toph: Me too.

Aang: (from the back yard) Kimono! It's ready!!

Ozai: What's ready?! Wait a second! (Kimono drags him toward the door)

Me: It'll be fun! It's only gonna hurt a little bit.

Ozai: Stopholdonwaitaseconddon'tdoit HELP ME!!!

* * *

Azula: (on the roof) Did you hear that?

Mai: No. Why?

Azula: It sounds like my father crying for help!

Mai: Azula, please. Ozai's a grown man and they don't cr-

Ozai: (from first floor) HEEEEELLLPP!! AZULAAAA!!! (cries)

Mai: Forget I said anything ever.

Azula: Ok. (runs down stairs) I'm comin', Daddy!!!

Mai: (hits head on table) It's not getting involved with this one. No way.

* * *

Meanwhile-

Sokka: (yells from backyard) No wait! Kimono we forgot a part! Stall him!

Me: What? Oh uh…

Ozai: Not done? Yes! I can still sabotage!

Me: No you can't!

Ozai: Yes I can! Now move! (tries to get to door to backyard)

Toph: No you don't! (grabs his shirt and pulls him back)

Ozai: What, you know about this prank too?!

Azula: (comes running down the stairs) Are you trying that stupid trick of yours?

Ozai: You knew too?

Iroh: So did I.

Ozai: WHAT?!

Iroh: How did you not notice? We've been talking about it in public for months.

Ozai: I didn't realize…

Ty-Lee: I even ate all of my bunny to make room for it and was on a sugar high for weeks!

Ozai: I _thought_ that was weird…

Me: Really, Moron, you do own up to your nickname sometimes.

Zuko: (from back yard) Almost done back here!

Ozai: Arg! Stop stalling me you guys! I'm gonna stop this trick from happening!

Me: Stalling?

Toph: We're not stalling anything.

Ozai: Yes you are.

Iroh: No we're not.

Ozai: Yeees you are. You're doing it right now!

Me: Stalling?

Ozai: Yes!

Iroh: …Stalling?!

Ozai: YES!

Toph: ….Staaalling.

Ozai: YEEES!!

Azula: (palms face) Oh boy.

* * *

Meanwhile-

Myuh: Hi everyone! I'm Myuh, Toph's pet rock!

Katara: Hi, everyone! This is Myuh, Toph's pet rock!

Myuh: Hey, Katara! Life's so super-duper awesome, isn't it?

Katara: Yes it is! Just sunshine, lollypops and rainbows!

Myuh: Yay! Let's have an optimist fight!

Both: Yeah! (start hitting each other with pillows) Hahahahaha!!!

Mai: (still on the roof) I feel a disturbance in the force. As if every scientist was freaking out that a rock was having a pillow fight…and then was silenced.

Katara: Lets sing a song!

Myuh: And optimistic song!

Katara and Myuh: 'Sunshine, lollypops and rainbows everything that's wonderful is what I feel when WE'RE together!'

Mai: (on the roof) Something happy's going on…

* * *

Back there-

Ozai: (glares deathly daggers at everyone)

Ty-Lee: So. You think we're…stalling.

Ozai: AAAAAHHHH!!!! What the hell's wrong with you guys?! (pushes everyone) Move it! (smashes into Aang who just appeared at the doorway)

Aang: Oh, hi, Mor-

Ozai: OZAI!

Iroh: (pats him on head) Very good, that's your name.

Ozai: (rolls eyes) Joy.

Aang: Anyway, we're finished setting up!

Ozai: Oh no.

Me: Yeah! (grabs Ozai and runs out side)

Azula: Daddy, no! (runs after them)

Toph: Heh-heh. We rock.

Ty-Lee and Iroh: Yeah. (high-five each other)

* * *

Outside-

Ozai: (walks around backyard) I don't see anything back here. What were you setting up?

* * *

As Ozai walks by Kimono while circling the yard, Kimono sticks out her foot and Ozai trips over it. He falls to the ground face first and the following events occur-

Ozai: OW! That hurt!

Me: Sweet! (turns to Zuko, Sokka and Aang who are all standing behind video cameras) Did you get that?!

Zuko, Sokka and Aang: (thumbs up) Yep!

Ozai: Wait- THAT was IT?!

Me: What do you mean?

Ozai: That was the whole trick? You just wanted to trip me?

Me: Yeah! And I made you bleed a little, too!

Ozai: Bleed? Where?

Zuko: When you fell you cut your face.

Ozai: (feels face) I'm bleeding?!

Aang: Yup!

Sokka: And we got in on camera, too!

Me: Told yah it would hurt a little.

Azula: (runs over) You made my daddy bleed?!

Me: Yeah, geez where've YOU been?

Azula: I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands!

The One-Winged-Author: If I could make a suggestion; (gives Azula XXXXXXXXXXL times ten infinity holy crap sized battle axe)

Azula: Thanks! (runs after Kimono)

Me: AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAHHHAHAAHHAH!!! (runs away)

Ozai: (looks at hand with blood on it) I'M BLEEDING!!! AAAAAHHHH!! (faints)

Zuko: Why does he always faint when he screams like that?

Toph: Because I get pissed at his screams and knock him out.

Aang: Really? Every time?

Toph: Yup.

Sokka: Remind me never to scream like that.

Ty-Lee: Noted.

Iroh: (watches Azula chase Kimono around back yard) Should we help?

All: …No, she's good.

* * *

Later-

Ozai: Uhhh…where am I?

Sokka: Oh this? It's the after life!

Ozai: What?! No, I died?!

Sokka: Yeah, I guess we took our trick too far. You died of blood loss and Azula cracked and killed all of us in the back yard.

Ozai: Oh…that sucks.

Sokka Yeah, tell me about it.

Ozai: Is Zuko here too?

Sokka: Yup.

Ozai: Sweet! Zuko's dead!

Mai: (runs downs stair faster then you can say 'Chicken') Zuko's what?!

Ozai: Wait if you're here them; I'M ALIVE?!

Sokka: Aw, Mai! I almost had him!

Mai: Don't you joke about Zuko dying!

Zuko: (sidles in) Did I hear my name?

Ozai: (face in hands) Not now Zuko. I'm recovering from being _lied_ to.

Iroh: Cheer up! You haven't ever seen the surprise on your face yet!

Ozai: Why?! What happened to my face?!

Sokka: We improved it while you were out cold. It looks way better!

Ozai: Get me a mirror.

All: (walk out of room) Get it yourself.

Ozai: Jerks (runs to bathroom) Sweet mother of Voldemort…

Drawn on Ozai's face is a mustache, 13 pimples, 7 "I'm stupid" s and drawing of Zuko's scar on both eyes-

Ozai: I'M GONNA KILL THEMMMMMM!!!

* * *

Way far away-

Mai: And we hid in Jin and Song's house why?

Zuko: (being hugged to death by Jin and Song) Yes; Whhhhhyyyyyy?!

Iroh: It's the last place Ozai will look for us!

Toph: Kimono why are you in the corner?

Me: I'm trying to bleed to death but Azula won't let me.

The One-Winged Author: Hey I gave my axe to Azula! Why do YOU have it?!

Azula: I'm making her clean it for me.

Me: Do you know how depressing it is to clean you own blood off an axe?

One-Winged: No but when you're done it want it back.

Azula: Aww, I liked it.

Me: I didn't. (finishes cleaning) Here you go. One spotless XXXXXXXXXXL times ten infinity holy crap sized battle axe. (sticks on sticker) Complete with copyright thingy.

One-Winged: Mine. (points to reader) NOT YOURS! (runs out of story)

Sokka: Ok, then new subject. Katara's still in the house with a really pissed-off Ozai so how do we get her out without being seen by Ozai?

All: ………..I dunno.

Azula: (points to me) This is your fault! Why do you play such mean tricks on Ozai?!

Me: It's perfectly acceptable to trick someone you hate.

Azula: Really? (glances over a Zuko) Hmm…

Zuko: (backs away) Why did you SAY that?

Jin: She won't hurt you, Li!

Song: Yeah! We'll defend you! (both jump in front of him)

Sokka: Hey girls!!! What about meee! (flexes muscles)

Aang: Or me! (looks innocent and trusting)

Both girls: No way! We need a manly- man!

Iroh: (takes off shirt) Hello, ladies.

Mai: This is such arbitrated silliness.

Me, Ty-lee and Toph: (in the corner thinking of strategies to enter house) What is?

Mai: You haven't been pay attention?

Toph: Paying attention to what?

Mai: To this whole- Forget it. (walks over to corner) What are you doing?

Me: Making plans to get Katara to this safe place.

Toph: Without being seen by Ozai.

Mai: And have you come up with anything?

Ty-Lee: I think I have a plan…

* * *

At house a half hour later-

Katara: Hey, Myuh let's ride unicorns!

Myuh: Yeah, let's! ( both are about to jump on unicorns)

Me: (falls from air vent) OW!

Ty-lee: Shh, Kimono! This is a stealth mission! (jumps down)

Mai: (jumps down) Yeah, there's no way of telling how long our distraction will work!

* * *

Elsewhere-

Ozai: For the MILLIONTH TIME; Do you know where Kimono and the others are?!

Foamy: AVVVVVVVAAAAAAATTTTTTAAAAAR Aang! (foams in a circle)

* * *

Back again-

Katara: What are you doing here in Optimist land?

Toph: Optimist land? This is the living room!

Myuh: No it's Optimist land. Population: SUNSHINE!!!

Toph: Shut up, pet rock.

Me: Cut the crap guys and lets get out of here. (tries to walk towards them but can't get very close) Hey! What gives?!

Ty-Lee: (walks to where Kimono stopped) Wow! They made a rainbow barrier!

Toph: And that is…?

Ty-Lee: They were so optimistic that they made a sort of wall that shuts out the world around them. I've made some myself.

Mai: That explains so much.

Me: How do we break it?

Ty-Lee: We need to remind them of something really depressing. Then they'll snap right out of it.

Toph: Let's think; who do we know whose depressing?

All: (look at Mai)

Mai: Oh, fine. I'll do it.

Katara and Myuh: Give it you're best shot!!! (start skipping in circles)

Mai: Katara; YOU'RE MOM'S DEAD AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!!!

All:……

Mai: What?

All:…….

Mai: Did it work?

All:…

Katara: (sniff) You're so mean… (starts to cry hysterically)

Mai: Too much?

Ty-Lee: Oh, Katara it's ok! (hugs Katara)

Me: What the HELL is your problem, Mai?!

Toph: Why did you SAY that?!

Mai: You wanted something depressing! I was just-

Katara: You're so mean. You're so mean. You're so MEAN! (cries on Ty-Lee's shoulder)

Mai: Look I'm sorry but-

Zuko: (falls from the air vent) I smell Katara tears.

Katara: ZUKO! (runs at Zuko) Sniff- Mai said- said- said (cries on Zuko's shoulder)

Zuko: What happened? Why's Katara crying?!

Mai: All I said was 'you're mom's dead and she's never coming back' and now she's-

Zuko: You said what?! (holds Katara and points finger and Mai) Heartless!

Toph, Ty-Lee and Me: Exactly!!!

Mai: But- I just- You told me- AHHH! Forget it! (sulks in a corner) I knew I should have stayed on the roof…

Myuh: You can't get me! I'm happy as a clam!

Ty-Lee: I can get you out! (pushes random button and a scientist appears randomly) Meet scientist dude. He studies rocks!

Scientist dude: There is NO way you should be able to have pillow fights, skip or even talk! (runs out of house)

Myuh: (sniff) He's right… (jumps into Toph's pocket)

Toph: Cool. Are we done here?

Ty-Lee: Give Kimono a minute.

Toph: Why?

Ty-Lee: (points to Zuko and Katara) They're having a touching Zutara moment and Kimono doesn't want to stop them.

Me: Zuuuuuuuuutara.

Mai: Can we go? We only paid Foamy a half hour's worth.

* * *

Elsewhere again-

Ozai: Where are they?!

Foamy: (reading a magazine) I dunno. They paid me and left.

Ozai: Paid you to what?

Foamy: Distracted you so you wouldn't see them sneak into the house and get their friend. (looks at Ozai) Nice scar.

Ozai: DAMN IT!

* * *

Back again again-

Katara: I'm ok now. Let's get out of here.

Mai: I second the motion.

Me: Ok, let's go.

* * *

At Jin and Song's house-

Zuko: Are they still fighting?

Mai: Looks like it.

Toph: Heh-heh. Iroh's winning the shipping battle.

Katara: (runs to an unconscious Aang and Sokka lying on the floor) Oh spirits what happened to you guys?!

Azula: HE happened. (points to Iroh)

Jin and Song: (hanging off both of Iroh's arms) He's so MANLY!!!!

Mai: At least I get Zuko now.

Katara: Not a chance, heartless! He's mine! (grabs arm)

Mai: (grabs other arm) No! Mine!

Ozai: I think you should be more concerned with me right now.

Toph: Why would we ever be concerned with- OH SHIT IT'S OZAI!

Aang and Sokka: WHAT?! ( both run out door)

Ozai: No one but Kimono needs to worry. I just wanna beat her up if that's ok.

Song: What if it's not ok?!

Ozai: That depends on how much you like your house here.

Jin: Carry on! (she and Song run away)

Me: Someone's gotta stand up for me, right?!

Zuko, Mai and Katara: Nah. See yah! (run away)

Me: Iroh? Will you protect me?

Iroh: Of course Kimono! I'll protect-

Jin and Song: (run back) We'll save you, manly-man! (grabs Iroh and run)

Toph: Don't look at me. I've done my good deeds for the day. (runs away)

Azula: I'll let Daddy have fun. (runs away)

Me: I didn't expect her help any way…

Zhao: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY guys.

Me: Zhao! You'll help me, right?!

Zhao: Heh- no. I'm gonna watch. (sits down with bag of popcorn)

Ozai: You've run out of allies, Kimono. Now I'm gonna- (gets struck by lightning) What the hell, author?!

* * *

Author: I can't have you killing my characters. It's not fun.

* * *

Me: Someone DOES love me!!

Ozai: Damn it. Well then how are you going the end the chapter?

* * *

Author: Uh…

* * *

Zhao: I know! (plays "We are the Champions" by Queen)

Me: Not bad!

* * *

Other Places-

Noah: So let me get this straight. You drew on Ozai's face so you went to hide at Song and Jin's house. When Ozai found you there, you ran to Greg's house…Why?

Sokka: Well Ozai doesn't like Greg too much.

Aang: And we're not going to Zhao and Cabbage merchant's house.

Greg: Were did Ty-Lee go?

Zuko: She, Myuh, Aang, Uncle and Katara went to reform optimist land.

Aang, Myuh, Ty-Lee, Iroh and Katara: (in a corner) Heheheheheheheheheheeeeeeee…!

* * *

**READ PLEASE!!!**

On Saturday (June 13th) and Sunday (June 14th), I will be going to AnimeNext. If anyone else is going, contact me. This will be my first year going. With me will be Greg and Alexa so if you'd like to meet us, PM me or review. We'll figure something out.

Jet: I won't be there. So bring me something.

I'll be going as Lunch from Dragon Ball.

Jet: And I'm not. And please review by the way. Anything you might not like about this story would also be nice to know. The Author wants readers to like what they read.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will be updating faster from now on. It's gonna be summer!!!!!

Jet: For the record, the stalling thing is from the Sponge Bob movie. And read The One-Winged Author's story! We owe him for letting my sweet Azula use the axe.

I love that thing. The optimist song is not mine. Sorry this is so late!!

With every apology in the world as ruler of Hyrule,

Kimono


	36. Play with Fire: Eat S'mores!

* * *

I know you guys want the chapter so I'll make this quick; this chapter has been in my head since school let out in June. I've busy with family matters, summer school and lack of motivation. These are my excuses. That and the site had some problem so I couldn't upload it.

Jet: Moving along; Zutarakid50 does not own Avatar nor will she ever.

This chapter is dedicated to Shortybubbles27 for the 300th review! Thanks Shorty!

Jet: And to The One-Winged Author for the 330th review. Thank you to anyone who reviews!

Happy reading!

* * *

In the morning; in Toph and Aang's room-

Sokka: GET UP WE NEED HEEEEEEELLLLP!!!!

Toph and Me: What?! (look at each other) AHHHH!!!

Toph: What are you doing in my bed?!

Me: Why do I need to tell you?!

Sokka: Uh, guys?

Toph: My _bed_!

Me: My _house_!

Sokka: My GOD will you two stop fighting!

Toph and Me: (glare at each other)

Sokka: What was I saying before…oh yeah; EMERGENCY!!!!

Me: With what?

Sokka: Come here! (grabs Toph and Kimono by writs and runs down stairs)

* * *

Down stairs-

Toph: What's the problem?

All but Kimono and Toph: We're booooooooored.

Me: You've GOT to be kidding me.

Toph: THIS is an emergency?!

Iroh: Yes it is! Remember the last time we were bored?

Mai: We threw a party for Zuko.

Me: And?

Ozai: We _really_ don't want to do that again.

Toph: Why can't you guys think for yourselves?

Katara: Uh hello? (points to Ozai) Moron?

Me: Oh yeah.

Ty-Lee: What do the people in this world do during the summer?

Me: As a mater of fact; I have a BOOK full of things I couldn't do this summer because I had summer school. Let's do these!!

Azula: Why were you in Summer School?

Aang: Think about it; she was never in school for any of these chapters.

Me: That's not why!

Zuko: It certainly wasn't because you were writing chapters for this story.

Iroh: Which had updates few and far between.

Me: Can we get off that subject?

All: Yeah, ok.

Toph: About that book of yours…

Me: YES! Ok, first thing in my Summer To-Do 2009 book is 'Camping'

Ozai: Let's do that.

All: YEAH!!!

* * *

A half hour later-

Me: That was the **worst **camping trip ever!

Mai: It was not.

Me: Was too! We couldn't even set up the camp!

Zuko: (looks at watch) And we were out there for all of 30 minutes.

Me: Who was in charge of handing out jobs?!

Sokka: Me!!!

Me: (punches in the face) WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SEND ZUKO OUT FISHING?!

Sokka: Why not?!

Zuko: I can't fish.

Sokka: Well some jobs I gave out were perfect!

Ty-Lee: Oh yeah, telling me to light the fire was great.

Aang: And you sent me out hunting for POOR LITTLE ANIMALS!!!

Katara: And why was Toph the one pitching the tent?

Sokka: That wasn't my fault! I told Azula to do it!

Azula: Well I didn't want to so I told Toph to do it.

Toph: (sucking on lollypop) She paid me in candy…

Me: Ugh…

Iroh: Is there any thing else in that book?

Me: Yeah…how about the beach?

All: SURE!

Me: No; shore.

All: (glare)

* * *

10 minutes later-

Me: CAN WE DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!

Aang: No.

Ozai: Don't blame us for this; you're the one who tried to DROWN me!

Me: We were playing Marco-Polo. I wasn't drowning you; I was _chasing_ you.

Katara: I think the blame is on Azula for kicking sand at the lifeguard!

Azula: Mai poked holes in that little kid's swimmies so blame her!

Ty-Lee: I think we should agree that the trip was bad because of Aang.

All but Aang: Ok.

Aang: WHAT?! How is it _my_ fault?!

Toph: Yah tried to ride a Tiger Shark.

Aang: But it looked so cute and friendly!

Mai: It did not!

Iroh: Is there anything in your book to do, Kimono?

Me: Yeah but I can think of a million ways that they could go wrong.

Zuko: Is there ANYTHING we can do?

Me: We could always just light a fire and roast marshmallows and make s'mores.

All: (stare at her blankly)

Me: What's up? Is Myuh on my head or something?

Sokka: Actually, yes.

Me: Oh. (takes Myuh off head) You guys _do_ know what s'mores are, right?

Iroh: Is that when you take a hot dog and roast it?

Me: No that's a weenie roast.

Ozai and Noah: Heh-heh; weenie.

Me: What _are_ you, five?!

Ozai and Noah: No; 13!

Me: Close enough. Wait you're 13? (all look at Ozai)

Ozai: Uh, no.

Zuko: How old are you then?

Ozai: Ummm…I don't know.

* * *

Author: Well you don't know because I don't know.

Jet: If Zuko's 16 or 17 now then Ozai's got to be older than that.

Greg: Duh! Let's think… how old was he when he got married?

Katara: The marrying age in the Water Tribe is 16 so lets assume it's around that…

* * *

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom-

Zhao: Zutarakid50's milking this part too long.

Ursa: At least it's not a stream of shipping jokes like she's done before.

* * *

In another part of Fanfiction-

One-Winged-Author: At least my story's funny without needing to put in lots of people who aren't even in the show; it stands up by itself just fine.

* * *

Back in the story-

Jin: Oh would you just get on with it?!

Song: Yes! Get on with it!!

All readers: YES! GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!

Matthew: I wish my sister would stop ripping off Monty Python jokes.

Alexa: I _like_ it!

Mike and Bryon: GET _**ON **_WITH IT!!!

* * *

Me: So yeah s'mores. It's a marshmallow, chocolate and gram cracker sandwich basically.

Toph: Yuuuuum.

Ty-Lee: I'm in!

Noah and Greg: Us, too!

Ozai: No. (kicks Noah and Greg out of house)

Aang: I think the Author messed up.

* * *

Author: It's been known to happen.

* * *

Ozai: What makes you think that?

Aang: Usually Kimono kicks those two out. You wouldn't because that's more work for you.

Ozai: (takes hammer and nails from Kimono) Some days it's worth it. (gets to work)

Iroh: So we need a fire-

Sokka: Some wood-

Azula: Marshmallows-

Ty-Lee: CHOCOLATE!-

Mai: And gram crackers.

Me: Yup! Let's get to it!

* * *

An hour later-

Me: It took you guys _this_ long to make a fire?

Katara: It would have gone faster is _someone_ hadn't told Zuko, Iroh, Aang and Azula to search for wood-

Toph: And made Ozai start the fire.

Me: Whose idea was that?

Ozai: (with burn marks from failed fires all over him) YOURS.

Me: Oops.

Azula: Do we have marshmallows?

Me: No. (gives Iroh money) Go buy some.

Iroh: Ok! (runs off)

Me: And we _definitely_ have some chocolate bars in the fridge. Can you get them, Mai?

Mai: I guess. (goes back into house)

Me: Now all we have to do is make some gram crackers!

Ozai, Katara, Toph, Aang, Azula, Ty-Lee, Sokka and Zuko: You can _make_ them?

Me: Probably...

* * *

In the kitchen with Mai-

Mai: Ok the chocolate is in the fridge so- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!

Noah: (sitting on the floor of the kitchen with chocolate bar wrappers everywhere) I'm done eating for the day.

Mai: He says with a yogurt in his hand.

Noah: (looks at yogurt) That doesn't count. (eats yogurt)

Mai: Ugh. Come on. (grabs Noah and heads downstairs and out the front door)

Noah: Where are we going?

Mai: You're taking me to Greg's house to get more chocolate.

Noah: How do you know he has some?

Mai: He's hyped on sugar all the time. How does he not have some?

* * *

2 hours later in the kitchen-

Iroh: I'm back!! Can we start mak- WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!

Ozai, Katara, Toph, Aang, Azula, Ty-Lee, Sokka, Zuko and Kimono: What?

Iroh: The kitchen's a mess! It's like a food bomb exploded in here!

Ozai: Come on, it's not _just_ food splattered on the wall.

Sokka: Yeah! There's a blender on the ceiling!

All: (look up a blender)

Toph: I bet it falls on Ozai by the end of the chapter.

Azula: How did that get up there again?

Katara: Something to do with a spider, I think.

Zuko: That explains the green stuff on the stove.

Iroh: What were you guys trying to do?

Ty-Lee: Make gram crackers.

Iroh: Why would you use a blender to do that?

Me: (sudden realization) Oh yeah! Guys; we needed to use a BOWL of some kind! Not a blender.

Iroh: What did you try to use?

Sokka: (looks up a blender) A blender, obviously.

Toph: A pan.

Azula: A mixer.

Ozai: Open flames.

Zuko: And the ceiling fan.

Iroh: …..Do you want me to go buy some?

Me: (hands him money) Thank you.

* * *

Meanwhile. At Greg's house-

Mai: And you're out of candy because?

Greg: My parents need to go grocery shopping.

Mai: (rolls eyes) Then guess where we're going? (grabs Noah and Greg)

Greg and Noah: Disney Land?!

Mai: No. I hope you have money. (runs to supermarket)

* * *

Back at the house-

Katara: Aww. The fire died.

Sokka: Ok then! Zuko, Azula and Aang; go get wood while Ozai-

All: NO!

Zuko: Everyone go get wood and when you do I'll make a fire.

Me: No, no, no; I'LL make the fire. You guys go get wood.

Azula: What sense does that make?! We're fire benders not you!

Me: I bet I could get it done faster than Moron did.

Ozai: Bet you can't!

Me: Fine! Get me some wood.

* * *

After getting wood-

Me: Ok ready?

All: Just light the fire.

Ozai: She can't do it.

Me: Alakazam!! (points a wood and it lights on fire)

All: WHAT!

Ozai: How did- what- did you just- (silent) You know what? Forget it; I lost. What do you want me to do.

Me: (smiles evilly) I'll tell you later.

Ozai: Oh great.

Iroh: I'm back! Is that everything?

Azula: Do we have marshmallows?

Iroh: (holds up bag) Check.

Me: A fire?

Ozai: Yeah yeah…

Aang: Gram crackers?

Iroh: (holds up box) Yup!

Ty-Lee: Do we have chocolate?!

All: (look around) Uhh…no.

Zuko: Where's Mai with the chocolate?

* * *

At the supermarket-

Mai: What do you mean you don't have any money?!

Greg: All you said was 'I HOPE you have money.' You didn't tell me to get any.

Mai: (glares at Noah) Do you have money?

Noah: I live in a tent in my sister's backyard. Do you THINK I have any money?

Mai: AHHHH!!!!

* * *

Back at the house-

Katara: She'll be back soon.

Sokka: She was just supposed to go to the fridge. How hard is that?

Ty-Lee: Now that you mention it…Was she even in the kitchen when we went to make the gram crackers?

Aang: No but there were chocolate bar wrappers everywhere…

Me: Don't worry about it too much. She'll be back.

Toph: We can't make the s'mores with out chocolate! What do we do until then?

All: Good point…

Me: (takes out book) Uh...

* * *

15 mins later-

Me: Pool?

All: Yeah, ok.

* * *

An hour later-

Mai: (runs into back yard) I GOT THE CHOCOLATE!!! We can make the -where are they?

* * *

At Ty-Lee Hyuuga's house-

Katara: Thanks for letting us use your pool, Hyuuga!

Hyuuga: Thanks for letting me block Azula's chi!

Azula: (lying on ground) Whhhhhy?

Hyuuga: Why not?

Sokka: I love your logic.

Ty-Lee: Shouldn't we have stayed at the house until Mai came back? How will she know where we are?

Ozai: Relax! Kimono made me write a note.

* * *

At the house-

Mai: Ok, Mai, don't panic. Just because no one's here doesn't mean they've been kidnapped by flying hot-wings. (sees note on table) Oh good! They left a note!

Mai-

Went to swim in some reader's house. The one we played Brawl with at the Christmas party a long while ago.

-Ozai

P.S: Kimono made Zuko and Katara kiss again. Just so you know! ;)

Mai: WHHHHHAAAAT?!

* * *

At the pool-

Iroh: I feel like something untrue has just been read…

Me: Whatever. It's got nothing to do with me!

Mai: (runs to house) HOW _DARE_ YOU!

Me: What; make you get chocolate?

Mai: No!

Zuko: What's up then?

Mai: Don't act like you don't know!

Zuko: Who's acting?

Aang: I am! I'm really a _scorpion_. (starts running in circles)

All: (stare at him)

Katara: Um…

Mai: So- (grabs Kimono by shirt) WHY DID YOU MAKE THEM KISS?! (points at Zuko and Katara)

Me: (blinks) I don't recall doing that recently.

Mai: In the note Ozai left me he said you did!

Me: (glares at Ozai)

Ozai: (waves white flag) Don't kill me?

Me: Remember that bet a won a while ago?

Ozai: No.

Toph: Liarrrrr…

* * *

2 mins later-

Me: (sitting on Ozai who is face down in the pool) Now-

Hyuuga: How did you win a bet?

Sokka: She lit a fire.

Hyuuga: You can win bets by doing that?!

Katara: It's not like _you_ can start a fi-

Hyuuga: (points at Azula) Alakazam! (Azula's arm lights on fire)

Azula: (stares at it then glares at Hyuuga) If I could move-

Aang: You'd eat the fire.

All: (stare at him)

Aang: (pokes Iroh) Stung you. (continues to run in circles)

Zuko: Are you on something?

Iroh: I'm poisoned!!!

Me: (gets off Ozai and runs to Iroh) Oh no! We need to go back to the house to fix it!

Iroh: How are we going to get back fast enough?!

Hyuuga: Uh, guys? Aang's not really a scor-

Me: EVERYONE ON THE SCORPION!! (all hop on Aang and leave)

Hyuuga: …Do I even own a pool?

Ozai: (getting out of pool) Believe me; you do. (runs after Aang)

* * *

At the house-

Iroh: Now that we're all here; s'more time!!

All: Yeah!!

* * *

A long while later, after too many s'mores-

Toph: (burp) T-Too many s'mores…(faints)

Aang: Come one Toph…there's like one more marshmallow left and I don't wanna eat it (falls over) I'm stufffffed…

Zuko: I don't think I can even LOOK at another piece of chocolate…

Azula: Really? (waves chocolate bar in his face)

Zuko: I'm gonna throw up…

Katara: Azula stop. We need to figure out what to do with this last marshmallow.

Me: (picks up marshmallow) Anyone want another s'more?

All: NOOOOOOOOO!!! (run away)

Me: …Well I'm not gonna eat it.

Greg: (runs over) I'll eat it!  
Noah: (runs over) No, I will!

Greg: I will!

Noah: I WILL!

Me: SHUT UP!!

Both: (silent)

Me: I'm gonna give this to some one who deserves it the most. And that person isssss…Jet.

Noah, Author and Greg: WHAT?!

Jet: (waking up from nap) Huh?

Me: Yep! Happy 26th Chapter anniversary, Jet!

Jet: I've been here for 26 chapters?

Author: I guess so…

Me: Well, here you go! (throws marshmallow at him)

* * *

Jet: (catches it) You…(starts crying) You're so niccccce!! (eats marshmallow)

Great. So I've recently got a flame review saying they didn't like the humor in my story. If you think you're not laughing at this story as much any more; tell me what kind of humor you like reading and I'll try to put in it. For example if you like random stuff or cannon references or whatever; just tell me! I write this for you guys to enjoy!

Jet: Also any ideas you have; we need more.

Yeah. I'm out. The sooner I get a chapter idea; the fast the next chapter comes out. Thanks for reading!!

I rule Hyrule.

Kimono

* * *

P.S- Happy now, Ty-Lee Hyuuga?! You blocked Azula chi! lol


	37. PICK has 2 memebers and a Mod

Hello, readers! Thanks to all the nice reviews, I updated fast! Hopefully, this will become a regular thing!

Jet: I give it a month…

Shut up, Disclaimer boy.

Jet: I sound like a super hero!!

Uh, sure. Normally I would dedicate this to whoever reviewed some odd number but troth5 really earns the shout out. troth5 gave me the idea for this chapter so thanks a lot!!!! And thanks to shortybubbles27 for confetti!

Jet: Dundundundaaaa!! Disclaimer Boy!!!! She doesn't own Avatar. Or ­Cinderella

Thanks again for all the love! Happy reading!

* * *

Me: (reading a book) And then SUDDENLY-

All: (gasp) What?

Me: (turns page) They lived happily every after! (closes book) Like it or love it?

Toph: Kimono I'm not sure Cinderella is suppose to be read as a suspenseful mystery book.

Me: So is that a love it?

Ozai: Does the prince go on to be King and rule the whole world?

Azula: Why doesn't the stepmother just kill Cinderella?

Aang: Why does everyone hate Cinderella?

Me: Do I look like I wrote the book?!

Iroh: Well you did scribble out the authors name and write yours.

Me: (looks at book) Excuse me while I find some way to get pen off the front cover. (runs to her room)

Mai: (sigh) So bored.

Zuko: You're always bored.

Mai: Then entertain me.

Zuko: No way. Ask Sokka to do it.

Mai: Sokkaaaa.

Sokka: Whaaaat?

Mai: Entertain me.

Sokka: Ok! Confetti blaster time! (pulls out confetti blaster and shoots everywhere)

Aang: Yay confetti!!

Ty-lee: Colors!!

Mai: (hides under couch) Colors!! Ahh! Don't let them get me!!

Zuko: (throws confetti at Ozai) Take that!

Ozai: (throws confetti at Zuko) Take THAT!

Iroh: Confetti fight! (everyone starts throwing confetti everywhere)

* * *

Later-

Azula: So who's gonna clean up all the confetti?

All but Katara: Not it!

Sokka: Ha! Katara you have to clean up!!

Katara: (staring out window) …ok…

Zuko: You ok, Katara? You haven't said anything all chapter.

Katara: Uh, I'm ok!

Toph: She's lying.

Zuko: Don't lie to me! I thought you loved meeee!!

Mai: I do!

Ozai: We know.

Katara: I'm not lying! I'm gonna start cleaning so everyone out.

Sokka: What's up with you that you can't tell your big brother-

Katara: I said out! (pushes everyone out of room)

Iroh: She did say out…

Ty-Lee: Come on guys; think! What could be wrong with Katara that she can't tell us?

Azula: Maybe she's pregnant.

Aang: Noooo!!! (cries)

Sokka: (whacks Zuko with boomerang) Zuko how could you?!

Zuko: What makes you think it was me?!

Mai: You share a room with her!

Zuko: So?!

Sokka: You're the only person who could. (points at himself) I'm her brother. (points at Aang) He doesn't know how to get a girl pregnant, (points at Iroh) He's too nice and everyone else is a girl! It has to be you!

Ozai: I'm not a girl.

Aang: So you admit it was you!

Ozai: No! I'm just saying-

Zuko: Well it wasn't me!!

Toph: She's not pregnant. I would feel it.

All: Ohhh…

Zuko: See?!

Ty-Lee: It could be 'that time of month'…

Aang: What time of month?

-Silence-

Mai: Someone should really explain this stuff to him.

Sokka: What else could it be?

Out of nowhere an arrow hit Ozai in the head-

Ozai: OWW!! Getitout!!! .OUT!!!!

Azula: (pulls arrow out of head) There's a note on it!

Ozai: I'm bleeding!!

Aang: What's it say?

Ozai: Someone help me!!

Iroh: (takes note) It looks like a business card.

Ozai: (lying on floor bleeding) Helphelphelphelphelp…

Iroh: 'Detective service. Need help solving a mystery? Let the P.I.C.K team help you! Located in Kimono's room'

Sokka: We don't need that! I'm all the detective we need!!

Katara: (comes out of confetti room) OMG guys, what happened to Ozai?!

Zuko: (hugs Katara) I'm sorry I yelled at you, Katara!! (kisses on cheek)

Katara: You're so sweet!

Sokka: Now that you're in a good mood… (puts on hat and takes out pipe from "Avatar Day" episode) Tell us why you were so upset before.

Katara: (pushes Zuko off her) I'm fine, guys! Stop asking me!!

Toph: She's-

Katara: AND I'M NOT LYING!!

Azula: (rolls eyes) With a response like that how could we think you are?

Katara: Shut up! (runs to her room)

Zuko: (whacks Azula and Sokka) Happy now?! My girlfriend's mad at me!

Mai: No I'm not. I love you! (hugs Zuko)

Zuko: I mean Katara.

Aang: Since when is she your girlfriend?

Zuko: Have you missed all the fluff the author's put in the story?

Mai: Doesn't mean she's your girlfriend.

Toph: More importantly; she's mad at all of us. Not just you.

Iroh: Maybe we should see this detective team.

Sokka: Alright…I wonder what P.I.C.K stands for?

* * *

In Kimono's bedroom-

Ty-Lee: Why are the lights out?

Toph: The lights are out?

Voices from other side of room: Welcome to our head quarters!!

Azula: Cut the crap, Kimono, we know it's you.

Voice from other side of room: Yes, but can you guess who my two accomplices are?

Aang: I'm gonna bet on Noah and Greg.

Noah: (turns lights on) Damn it.

Greg: How did you know it was us?!

Iroh: It says your names on the back of the card.

Me: Great. Well then why-

Mai: If Noah's here shouldn't there be a hole in a wall somewhere?

Noah: Well I came in from over there (points behind him) but there's no hole.

Everyone looks at the wall with a poster on it saying 'This is not a hole in the wall'-

Zuko: How convincing.

Me: Anyway, why have you come for the P.I.C.K team's services?

Sokka: First tell us what P.I.C.K stands for.

Greg: No. What's the problem?

Zuko: It's Katara. Something's bugging her and she won't tell us what.

Greg: Hmmm…Have you consisted her being preg-

Toph: She's not.

Noah: Is it 'that time-

Ty-Lee: Thought of that, too.

Noah and Greg: This case is too haaaaaard. Do we have to help, Kimono?

Me: Yes. Luckily; I know what's wrong!

Greg: Really?!

Noah: Tell us!

All: Yeah!!

Me: No way, this chapter is not _nearly_ long enough. I want to help you guys figure it out for your selves.

Noah: I thought you trusted us! Waaaa!!! (runs crying through poster that says 'This is not a hole in the wall' and runs though the wall behind it)

Aang: So there really _wasn't _a hole in the wall!

Greg: Duh. Why do you think we put up the poster?

Mai: Then how did Noah get here?

Me: He was in my closet so there's no hole.

Toph: Why was he-

Me: I don't know.

Azula: If you're not going to tell us what's wrong with Katara then help us figure it out. NOW!

Me: Indeed. Follow me.

* * *

Outside-

Me: (points to sky) What do you see?

All: (look up)

Aang: I see a cloud shaped like a bunny!

Ty-Lee: I see one shaped like a flower!

Sokka: I see Myuh on the roof!

Zuko: All I can see is the sun.

Iroh: What are you showing us?

Me: What?! (looks up) Its still daytime?!

Mai: Yeah

Me: Damn it. I'll have to do something else! (runs into house)

All: (follow)

* * *

In Katara and Zuko's room-

Me: Katara; out. We need to investigate.

Katara: Investigate what?

Me: Doesn't matter; get out!!

Katara: This is _my_ room!!

Zuko: Actually it's _our_ room.

Katara: Whatever, I'm not leaving!

Ty-Lee: What if I told you…it's raining outside! Yeah! Go dance in the rain!! You like water, right?

Katara: Water!! (runs outside)

Iroh: So why did you bring us here?

Me: We need to look around her room for clues.

Katara: (comes back in) Guys, it's not raining.

Silence-

Toph: (throws Myuh at Katara knocking her out) Why are we looking for exactly?

Me: Stuff that-

Zuko: Did you just knock out Katara?!

Toph: Yeah, why?

Aang: You could have really hurt her! Don't do that!

Zuko: You could have done something other than knocking Katara out, Toph!

Toph: How would _you_ stop her from going all Sugar Queen on us?

Mai: We could have shoved her out the door and locked it.

Ty-Lee I could have blocked her chi.

Iroh: We could have pushed her into a big puddle of honey and gotten her stuck, then we get a giant net and trap her while somehow rearranging the house to look like the South Pole and-

Azula: You're not done talking and I _still_ think it's a bad idea.

Toph: So Kimono, same question from before?

Me: Stuff like odd things that don't belong here. Anything suspicious.

All: Ok! (start looking around room)

Azula: This is stupid. We're never going to find- Ooooo! (picks up dart gun ammo) Cool…

Zuko: (grabs it) That's mine!

Aang: (picks up book) 'Over 1,000 cheat code for Nintendo Games' Is this suspicious?

Zuko: That's mine, too!

Ty-Lee: Wow! Blue glitter nail polish!

Zuko: Umm..

Ty-Lee: This is yours, too?

Zuko: Um, well I bought it for Katara so I could paint her nails…

All: (silence)

Sokka: And you call your self a man…

Me: Can we stay on task here people?

All: Fine…

Toph: If I was ever keeping something from you like Katara is with us, would you hire someone to find out what it was?

Aang: No. I would wait until you wanted to tell me.

Toph: …Really? (blush) I was all prepared to hit you but you're sweet.

Aang: (blush) Thanks!

Mai: You two! One thing at a time!

Iroh: I think I found something!

All: (run over) What?!

Iroh: A calendar.

Zuko: So?

Sokka: Hey look! Today is circled in red!

Ty-Lee: It IS her time of month! I was right!

Me: First of all; that's too boring. Second; that's not it.

Azula: That what's so special about today?

Zuko: Wait; there's something written at the bottom.

Aang: (reads it) 'F.M'…what's that mean?

Me: Maybe the 'L' got erased.

Mai: 'F.M' could mean…'Flesh Milk'?

Sokka: 'Female Monster' is more likely. And EWW!

Aang: 'Failing Manuscript'?

Toph: "Fone Mailing'?

Me: Phone doesn't start with 'F'.

Toph: (holds up fist) 'FI'm gonna punch you the face if you correct me again' does, right?

Me: S-Sure! Whatever you say!

Iroh: Kimono, since you already know what's up with Katara, can you tell us what F.M means?

Me: I'll give you a hint; what's the opposite of the second book in the Twilight series?

Mai: A good book?

Me: Other than that.

Ty-Lee: The opposite of New Moon… Full Moon!

Zuko: So THAT'S what F.M stands for!

Me: Yep! That's why I took you outside. And if it's a full moon tonight…?

All: Umm…

Me: Oh come on people, its not that hard.

Katara: (wakes up) What's going on…?

Myuh: SHE'S AWAKE!! (throws itself at Katara)

Katara: (dodges) What are you doing with my calendar?!

All: Umm…running away. (all run to Kimono's room)

Katara: GIVE THAT BACK!!!

* * *

In Kimono's room-

Zuko: She's pissed.

Toph: What was your first clue?

Ty-Lee: Full Moon…what does that mean?

Me: You really don't know?

Katara: (sneaks arm under door and grabs calendar)

Aang: Well, hello creepy, stretchy arms…

Katara: (slams open door) DID YOU JUST CALL ME CREEPY?!

Aang: AAAAHHH!!! (tries to run)

Katara: Oh no you don't!! (bloodbends Aang back into room)

Azula: Oh! She was worried about blood bending! I get it!

Aang: HEEEEELLLLLP!! (Katara makes him punch himself)

Sokka: Katara get a hold of your self!

Katara: Get a hold of THIS! (bloodbends Sokka into Aang)

Zuko: Someone snap her out of it!

Me: Someone kiss her!!

All: WHAT?! Why?

Me: I'd snap out of it if you did it to me…

Azula: Whatever! (grabs Katara and kisses her)

Iroh and Mai: HOLY CRAP!

Sokka and Zuko: I DON'T NEED TO SEE THIS!!!

Aang: Stupid reflexes…

Me: Ummm…so yeah. I thought it was just the blood bending worrying thing but it might be mixed with PMS-ing…

Ty-Lee: So I was right?! Yeah!!

Azula: (lets go of Katara) Did it work?

Katara: …Did I really just lose it and blood bend?

Zuko: Yeah…are you ok?

Katara: I…I…Waaaaaaaa!!! (cries and runs out of house)

Zuko and Aang: Katara! (run after her)

Me: Excuse me, but when did the genre of the story change to 'Drama and Angst'?!

Iroh: Eh. You didn't have a lot of shipping last chapter.

Mai: So what, now it's shipping overload central?

Me: Suuuuuuuuure…

* * *

Later-

Katara: (walks into house) Thanks for cheering me up, guys! (walks into her room)

Mai: They're back.

Azula: Wonderful. So who won? Kataang or Zutara?

Zuko and Aang: (walk through door with kiss marks on them) I did.

Ty-Lee: You can't both win! Unless…hmm…a threesome…

Sokka: Is that a red marker? (points to floor between Zuko and Aang)

Myuh: I wanna knock someone ouuuuuuuuut!! (throws itself at Zuko then Aang knocking them out)

Me: Now we'll never know who's a man and who has great art skills…

Ozai: (randomly appears) DID YOU SERIOUSLY FORGET ME ALL CHAPTER?!

Me: Not true, Moron. You were in…(looks back) 5 pages ago.

Ty-Lee: What? (looks around) Oh, hey Ozai.

Ozai: I can't believe she forgot me…

Iroh and Mai: Welcome to our world…

Me: I still haven't been paid…

Azula: We have to pay you?

Sokka: What does P.I.C.K stand for, anyway?

Me: (stretches out hand and smiles) Pay In Cash, Kids.

* * *

(throws chapter at fanfiction) HERE!

Jet: You actually did this pretty quick. It took you, what, a week from start to finish? I'm actually proud…

By the way, I'm still on the look out for idea's so let me have them!!

Jet: We also apology's to any slash haters for the Azula/Katara scene. I didn't mind though…

Read and review!!! Also, if you want, visit me on DeviantArt. Wargames50.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono _and Disclaimer Boy!!_

* * *

Alternative to kiss scene-

Katara: Get a hold of THIS! (bloodbends Sokka into Aang)

Zuko: Someone snap her out of it!

Me: Someone kiss her!!

Ozai: (runs in) Kiss who?! (looks at Kimono) You? Meh. (kisses)

Katara: WHAT THE HELL?!

All: AHHHHHH!!!

Azula and Zuko: (hide in corner) EWWWWWW!!

Noah and Greg: (run in) What th- (horrified) Holy carp! (die)

Toph: Not Kimono! Her! (points to Katara)

Ozai: Oh. (is about to kiss Katara)

Katara: Nonono! I'm good!

Me: (on floor) Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? (cries)

* * *

Sorry I had to get that out of my system. I'll use your idea next chapter Greg (maybe) ;)


	38. Cosplay Part 1

Hey! Listen! Greg, Alexa and I are going to the New York Anime Festival on Sunday! (9/27) If anyone want's to meet up, message me!!! Moving along; this chapter is for Kokomojeezus!! I own you sooo much, man. For the idea, the 350th review- a bunch! Thanks!!!

Jet: So we're gonna just ignore how long this took?

Yeah.

Jet: Wonderful. This crazy person keeping me here does not own Avatar in any way. On with the chapter!!

By the way; this chapter might get somewhat confusing so refer to the list I put up if you forget who's who. You'll know what I'm talking about soon.

* * *

In the basement-

Ozai: Again; when did we get a basement?

Sokka: Alright guys! There are two reasons why I've called another A.Z.M.U.A.Z meeting-

Ozai: And why is that question always ignored?

Aang: Why are_ you_ the leader of the A.Z.M.U.A.Z, Sokka?

Sokka: Because Katara's my little sister and she and Zuko are the ones we're trying to keep apart.

Azula: Zuko's my older brother! Why can't I be the leader?!

Sokka: Fine! You're second in command.

Aang: Katara's _my _best friend! What about me?

Mai: Zuko's _my _boy friend!

Sokka: (rolls eyes) Ugh… (looks at Ozai) I assume you're going to say that Zuko's your son and you want the leader role, too?

Ozai: No. I don't really want the leader role. Besides he's not any son I want to have.

Sokka: Touching.

Azula: What was the reason you wanted a meeting?

Sokka: Well first; we have a new member! Everyone this is Kokomojeezus!

Kokomojeezus: Hey, guys!

Sokka: He's a Kataanger!

Aang: Yay!!

Mai: Do you like Maiko, too?!

Koko.: Eh. Not really…

Mai: Awww…(starts cutting herself)

Azula: Oh stop it. (takes knife from Mai)

Sokka: And now that Koko has joined us; the A.Z.M.U.A.Z now has the same number of guys and girls!!

Azula: What do you mean?

Sokka: Now there are 3 guys and 3 girls.

Ozai: No. 4 guys and 2 girls. Azula and Mai, then Koko, Aang, you and me!

Sokka: No; me, Koko and Aang are the guys. Azula, Mai and you are the girls.

Koko: Ha! Owned!

Ozai: Hey, I'm a guy! Just ask Ursa!

Azula: (covers ears) Ok…top 3 things I don't need to know, that just made number 1.

Mai: And the next order of business?

Sokka: We HAVE to come up with an anti-Zutara plan!

Aang: Did you have one in mind?

Sokka: (takes out paper) Actually yes!

* * *

Later-

Koko: Hey Sokka, can I use the bathroom?

Sokka: Yeah sure. Two floors up and to your right is me and Ty-Lee's room. You can use the one there.

Koko: Ok! Be back in a minute!

* * *

In Ty-Lee and Sokka's room-

Ty-Lee: (Koko walks in) AHHH!! Get out of my room!!!

Koko: Don't you and Sokka share this room?

Ty-Lee: Well, yeah…but…GET OUT!

Koko: But I really gotta go!

Ty-Lee: You sure do! Out! No boys allowed!

Koko: But SOKKA lives here! And I gotta use the bathroom!

Ty-Lee: Who are you, anyway?

Koko: Kokomojeezus. I'm a Kataanger in A.Z.M.U.A.Z! (blinks) I wasn't supposed to tell you one of those…

Ty-Lee: You're in the A.Z.M.U.A.Z?! Now I have to kidnap you!

Koko: Why?

Ty-Lee: So you can tell us what they're planning! Kimono thought they were up to something.

Koko: How do you plan to kidnap me?

Ty-Lee: Like this! (blocks chi) And this! (wraps in wrapping paper and drags out of room)

Koko: This isn't going to end well…

* * *

Another part of the house-

Ty-Lee: Happy Birthday! (pushes Koko to Kimono)

Me: (looks at Koko then at Ty-Lee) So my birthday's on the 1st of October…((Don't forget it,, readers)

Ty-Lee: Thennnn…Happy early birthday!

Me: (looks at Koko) Why did she wrap you in wrapping paper?

Katara: Who are you?

Koko: Kokomojeezus. I'm a Kataanger in the A.Z.M.U.A.Z! (stops) Why do I keep doing that?!

Iroh: You're in the A.Z.M.U.A.Z?!

Koko: Uh…no?

Iroh: Oh, ok. I must have heard you wrong.

Toph: Iroh, buddy, he was lying to you.

Iroh: So you ARE in the A.Z.M.U.A.Z! (runs away)

Zuko: (walks in) Who's the guy in the wrapping paper?

Koko: No way am I falling for that again!

Zuko: Falling for what?

Koko: You want me to tell you that the A.Z.M.U.A.Z. is planning on kidnapping Zuko and Katara so they can keep them separated and make sure Zutara doesn't happen! Well it wont work!

Iroh: (runs in) I got a torture device!

Toph: Where have _you_ been?

Iroh: I went to print out a really good Zutara story and force Koko to read it! Then he'll tell us what the A.Z.M.U.A.Z is p-

Zuko: Planning? He just told us.

Iroh: Really? (looks at story) Wish I knew that before I printed all this out… (drops all 600 pages)

Me: Did you use my printer for that?

Iroh: Yeah. You need more paper, by the way.

Me: …..I hope a tree comes in and kicks you.

Pine tree: (comes in) The nerve! (kicks Iroh and leafs)

Katara: I guess a tree's bite _can_ be worse than it's bark! Hahaha!!

-Silence-

Toph: (points at Katara) Unfunny.

* * *

In the basement-

Azula: It's been a pretty long minute.

* * *

Back there-

Noah: Anyway-

Me: Who said that?! (looks around) Oh, hey Noah.

Noah: (hanging from ceiling) Hello.

Zuko: (looks up) And you're here because…

Noah: I'm a spy.

Toph: A fly?! (shoots rock at Noah) Die, fly!

Noah: No! I'm a _spy_.

Toph: EVEN WORSE! (traps Noah in rock prison on ceiling)

Noah: Hey!

Iroh: Sorry, Noah, but we can't have you spying for the A.Z.M.U.A.Z!

Noah: Wait-

Me: Ty-Lee, if you please.

Ty-Lee: (jumps up and chi-blocks Noah)

Noah: You'll never take me alive!! (runs out of prison)

Toph: Yay! (runs at Noah)

Katara: Don't kill him! He's the author's brother!

Toph: So?! (shoots another rock at Noah's stomach)

Noah: AHHH!! I lost all my hearrrrrts!! (falls over)

Iroh: …Did you really kill him?

Toph: No, just game over. He'll restart in a few hours.

Me: We have to move fast then. I have an idea. Everyone in the A.A.Z.M.A.Z-

Koko: The what?

Me: We're the;

**A**gainst

**A**nti

**Z**utara Clubs

**M**ade

**U**p of

**A**nti

**Z**utarians

Koko: That's original.

Me: We're running out of creative names here..

Zuko: That's a lame group name.

Me: YOU'RE a lame group name!

Zuko: NO U!

Iroh: The names not important! What's the plan?

Me: In order to confuse the A.Z.M.U.A.Z, we should dress up as each other!

Katara: How would _that_ help?

Toph: I get it! If someone else dresses as Zuko or Katara, then the A.Z.M.U.A.Z will kidnap the wrong person!

Me: Quite.

Zuko: So who should be who?

Greg: Who indeed…

Me: I'm not gonna ask how you got here.

Greg: Good girl.

* * *

Later-

Me: So it goes like this;

Person- will dress as

Katara-Kimono

Zuko-Greg

Toph-Katara

Iroh-Zuko

Kimono-Ty-Lee

Greg-Iroh

Ty-Lee-Toph

Katara: Why do I have to be Kimono?!

Zuko: And why do I have to be Greg?!

Toph: Because no one would ever want to kidnap those to together.

Greg and Me: Yeah!!

Ty-Lee: Anyway, let's get dressed as soon as possible!

Koko: What should I do?

Iroh: Well you heard the whole plan, right?

Koko: Yeah…?

Toph: So we can't allow you to live!

Koko: WHAT?!

Me: No, no, no, no, no! We're not killing him.

Koko: Oh good…

Me: We're kicking him out of the story.

Koko: What? (Kimono kicks him out of chapter)

Katara: Problem solved! Let's get dressed!

* * *

An hour later, everyone is dressed-

Greg: Wow, I feel so…old…

Iroh: I'm not old!

Zuko: Why does Uncle have to be me again?

Me: Beside that fact that he's Fire Nation like you?

Toph: And he has the same eyes?

Greg: And he can firebend?

Zuko Yeah.

Ty-Lee: I donno.

Katara: Remember guys; we have to act like each other, too.

Toph: Ok, lemme try: I'm Katara! I like flirting with everyone I meet and-

A.Z.M.U.A.Z: Ha-HA! We found you!

Zuko: Oh crap! I mean, uh, Bye guys! I'm going to raid Kimono's pantry for chocolate! (tries to run)

Ozai: No! We can't let Greg get any chocolate! Get him!!

Azula: OK! (runs after him)

Zuko: Help meeeeeee!!! (runs in a circle)

Iroh: (whispers to Katara) Wow he's got Greg's personality down!

Katara: I'm not sure whether to be proud or scared.

Greg: Or insulted.

Sokka: Now Mai distracts Kimono, Ty-Lee, Toph and Iroh while Ozai, Aang and I get Katara and Zuko!

Me: Oh _great _job yelling your plan, Sokka!

Sokka: Shut up, Ty-Lee.

Me: I'm not Ty-L- Oh yeah. Um, love you, Sokka!

Sokka: Ugh. Attack!

Iroh and Toph: We surrender!

Sokka: Huh?

Greg: We give up! Take Zuko and To- I mean, Katara.

Aang: Really?

Katara: Yeah, we'd never win against you guys!

Ozai: Well we _are_ really stro- waiiiiit a minute… since when do you call me strong?

Me: We're doomed.

Katara: Um, well, you see, uhh…

Zuko: (Azula has him pinned to floor) I gave Kimono some cactus juice so she's a little nuts right now.

Ozai: Oh ok. I was thinking you might be Katara in disguise.

Katara: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Moron.

Me: (whispers to Toph) Not bad at all.

Toph: How are you gonna bust us out when they see we're not Zuko and Katara?

Me: I'll think of something…

Toph: YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!

Sokka: Of course we have a plan! Grab 'em and tie 'em!

Aang and Mai tie up Toph and Iroh.

Mai: Now we can stop Zutara-

Sokka: Once and for all!

Azula: Muahahahahaha!!!! (they all run away)

Zuko: That still scares me.

Ty-Lee: Yay! The plan worked! They think they have Zuko and Katara!

Greg: Now how are we gonna get them back, Kimono? (looks around) Kimono? Where is she?

* * *

At Greg's house-

Me: HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!

Noah: Calm down, my sweet Ty-Lee! You're with me!

* * *

Back-

Greg: Kimono's in trouble!

Zuko: We know. We're standing outside your house watching the same thing you are.

Greg: Who do we help first? Kimono or Toph and Ir-

All: Toph and Iroh.

Greg: Why?

Katara: Frankly I like them better.

Zuko: Yeah.

Katara: Let's go save them!

Greg: Do we have a plan?

Zuko Or do you forget I don't think things through? Let's go!!!

* * *

In the basement-

Ozai: Why do we even meet here?

Sokka: Because it's a _base _meantfor us! Hahaha! Get it?! Basement, base meant? Hahahaha!!!

Toph: Not that funny, Snoozles.

Sokka: It IS fun- heeeeeey. Only Toph calls me Snoozles! (takes off Toph's wig) AHHHH! Toph?! Why are you here?!

Toph: Ummm, because I love you?

Aang: What?!

Iroh: Toph! What's with the random Tokka?

Toph: Confused the hell out of him, didn't it?

Mai: If Toph was Katara then who's (takes off Iroh's wig) IROH?! I almost started making out with you!

Ozai and Azula: (close eyes) Ew.

Aang: I'm sorry I kidnapped you, Toph! Forgive me?

Toph: (blushes) On one condition… (grabs Aang and kisses)

Iroh: Aww!

Azula: Aww!

Ozai: Aww!

Mai: (throwing up in a corner) Ughh…

Aang and Toph separate.

Aang: Wow…(looks at Sokka) You ok?

Sokka: (looks at him) Tokka?

Aang: No Taang.

Sokka: Oh ok. ANYWAY! They tricked us! We have to trick them to get the real Zuko and Katara!

Ozai: (dramatically) How?

Azula: (dramatically) How?

Aang: (dramatically) How?

Mai: What if we cosplay as Dragon Ball Z characters?

All: (silent)

Sokka, Aang, Azula and Ozai: BRILLIANT!

Iroh: Now they'll never let us out.

Toph: Why not?

Iroh: We know the plan! If they let us go we'll just tell Kimono!

Ozai: That's righhhhhht! (pulls a rope which drops a wooden cage around Toph and Iroh) You're not going anywhere!

Toph: Shit.

Iroh: Well it could be worse…

Mai: Have some COLD, BAD tea while we destroy Zutara! (hands them cold, bad tea)

Iroh: Shit.

* * *

Will Iroh and Toph be able to brake out of prison?! Will Mai's plan work?! When will Noah realize he's hugging his sister?!

Jet: Soon I hope.

Yeah me too. Sorry for the shipping mood swings guys but you know how I like to spread the love all over! Now I know you're all thinking "Zutarakid50, you jackass, why would you make us wait sooo long for a chapter then give us a two parter?" BECAUSE IT WOULD BE TOO LONG OTHER WISE. Next chapter will be up reaaaal soon. Promise. Thanks for all the ideas, guys.

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

PS- Look at the one-shot I put up for a contest! Plaease? "Zhao's Comet" go read! It's not a humor story but...I like it...


	39. Cosplay Part 2

* * *

Yay! I got this out when Ty-Lee Hyuuga wanted me to! Thanks for all the birthday wishes guys. I love them!

Jet: Oh yeah. (holds out box) Happy birthday.

Squee! (takes box and opens) Aww! Chocolate! (eats) Yummmmm…

Jet: The going to be 16 year old does not own Avatar.

And Koko still came up with the plot. I just brought it to life! This chapter is dedicated to troth5 for the 370th review! Dudes! Where almost at 400!!! Sweet. Like chocolate! (eats more chocolate)

Jet: Why aren't I in this chapter again.

Donno. Happy reading guys!!! (and girls)

* * *

Previously on The Avatar Crew Comes to You! -

Mai: What if we cosplay as Dragon Ball Z characters?

All: (silent)

Sokka, Aang, Azula and Ozai: BRILLIANT!

* * *

Me: (sitting on tied up Noah) And you're never gonna do that again, 'k?

Noah: Uh-huh.

Me: Good. (runs back to house)

* * *

At house-

Iroh: We've been sitting here for a whole day.

Toph: So why can't we think of a single goddamn plan?

Iroh: (glares at Ozai) Maybe his stupidness is rubbing off on us.

Ozai: You're so nice.

Toph: Why aren't you helping everyone else plan again?

Ozai: Some one has to make sure you guys don't just open the cage door and walk out!

Iroh: Why? Is it unlocked or something?

Ozai: …..No.

Toph: He's lyinggggggg!!!

* * *

With the rest of the A.Z.M.U.A.Z-

Sokka: Ok! So we all know our disguises?

Mai: List them for the readers.

Azula: Yeah pay attention, kiddies.

Aang: Ooooo! The readers are kittens?! Aww!

Sokka: No she means- you know what? Yeah, Aang, they're all kittens.

Aang: Squeee!!!

Mai: Ugh. Here's the list-

Ozai-Freeza

Mai-Cell

Aang-Kuririn

Sokka-Goku

Azula-Android 18

Mai: Why am I a guy again?

Azula: Technically Cell's an 'it'.

Aang: Am I only Kuririn because I'm bald?

Sokka: Yes- NO! Haha nooooo. Anyway, let's get Ozai and cosplay!!

Zuko, Katara, Greg and Ty-Lee(back in regular outfits by the way): (crash in) Give us Toph and-er-Zuko and Katara!

Aang: Ok, one, we know who the real Zuko and Katara are. Two, they're not here.

Katara: Oh. Where are they?

Azula: (points) Other side of the basement.

Zuko: How big _is_ this place?! (all run to other side of basement)

* * *

On the other side of the basement-

Zuko, Katara, Greg and Ty-Lee: (crash in) Give us Toph and Iroh!

Ozai: (on floor next to empty cage) I was on a roll!! I almost won! Why can't I do ANYTHING right?! (cries)

Ty-lee: Guys the cage is empty!

Ozai: WHY IS THAT ALL YOU NOTICE?!

Greg: Let's go find them! (all run away)

Ozai: …I need a hug…

* * *

Back with the A.Z.M.U.A.Z (dressed up)-

Koko: Hey guys. What's- OMG DRAGON BALL!!!

Sokka: Oh good you're here.

Koko: Wait; Sokka? Is that you?

Aang: That was some pee brake, man.

Azula: Yeah we thought you ditched us.

Koko: Why are all of you cosplaying as Dragon Ball characters?

Mai: To confuse the non-Zutara haters and get Zuko and Katara.

Koko: I'm all for the kidnapping but wouldn't the A.A.Z.M.U.A.Z know it was you and not the real Dragon Ball characters?

Sokka: Well for all they know this could have turned into a crossover story and we- Heeeeeeeeeeey. Who're the A.A.Z.M.U.A.Z?

Koko: Kimono, Ty-Lee, Greg, Toph, Iroh and _maybe_ Katara and Zuko. Zutarakid50 likes to keep her shippings open THANKS TO ME!

* * *

Author: Why you?

* * *

Koko: I made you tolerate Kataang more so HA!

* * *

Author: Hmm…true.

* * *

Mai: I don't care if you don't think this will work! I thought of it and the author didn't forget me so we're gonna DO IT!

Ozai: (walks over) All I heard was "We're gonna do it." _What_ are we talking about?

Aang: Just in time! You're Freeza. (gives him costume)

Ozai: Who?

* * *

In the kitchen-

Iroh: Here you are! Tea to celebrate braking out of prison!

Toph: (takes tea) We didn't do anything. The idiots left the door to the prison open.

Iroh: You're right. I just wanted to drink some tea (drinks some)

Toph: It _is_ peaceful right n- (Zuko, Katara, Greg and Ty-Lee run in) -crap.

Zuko: Uncle! You're Ok! (runs and hugs Iroh)

Iroh: So are you! (hugs)

Katara: (hugs Toph) How did you escape?!

Toph: The door was open.

Ty-Lee: How anti-climatic.

Greg: That's us!

Iroh: By the way; the A.Z.M.U.A.Z is still after you two. We need a new plan.

Katara: Not another one…

Toph: Yes another one. But good news! We know what their plan is!

Ty-Lee: Really? How did you find out?!

Toph: They were in the same room as us.

Zuko: Yeah but that was a ungodly big room.

Toph: Too true.

Katara: So what's the plan?

Iroh: They're going to dress up as Dragon Ball Z characters and confuse us!

Greg: Who's dressing as who?

Iroh and Toph:……….

Ty-Lee: You don't know, do you?

Toph and Iroh: Well how long do you think we stayed?

Zuko: DAMN IT!

Me: I'll mess up their plans if you what.

Katara: AH! When did you get here?!

Me: I've been sitting here. I just haven't said anything.

Katara: See, that's one of the problems with this style of story. The reader doesn't know who's in the room until they say something…

Toph: _I_ knew she was there.

Katara: NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Me: So do you want me to make them not cosplay?

Iroh: Yes please!

Me: I'm off! (runs out of kitchen)

Greg: Exactly how did she escape Noah?

Ty-Lee: I hope she tied him up or something…

Toph: What do we do until she reports back?

All: ….

* * *

Later-

Crazichi123: And that's how I got Zutarakid50 to put me in the story.

Zuko: (rolls eyes) Thrilling.

Iroh: (taking head phones off) How did you get this recording of Mai crying?

Crazichi: I made a stop at the basement before coming here.

Katara: You're my hero! (hugs)

Crazichi: And you're MY hero! (hugs Myuh)

Toph: Hey! Hands off the pet rock. (takes away Myuh)

Me: Hey guys! I'm back!

Crazichi: Can I still stay?!

Me: What do you think, guys?

All: She's gotta go.

Crazichi: Mean.

Me: They are. (kicks Crazichi123 out of story) So I'm done! Plan messed up.

Ty-Lee: Yay! Now we can all be friends again!

Me: Uh, yeah sure…gotta go! (runs away)

Iroh: Did she seem suspicions to any-

Toph: We should totally cosplay as Dragon Ball Z to taunt the A.Z.M.U.A.Z!!!

All: YEAH!

Iroh: Fine, but I got a baaad feeling about this…

Zuko: Don't say that.

Iroh: Why not?

Katara: EVERYONE says that!

* * *

Not long after-

Ty-Lee: 'k so here's the list…

Katara-Bulma

Iroh-Master Roshi

Zuko-Vegeta

Ty-Lee-Chi-Chi

Toph-Videl

Zuko: Surprisingly I have no problem with how this worked out.

Toph: You're only saying that because Bulma ends up with Vegeta.

Greg: Zutaraaaaaaaa.

Iroh: Why aren't _you_ dressing up, Greg?

Greg: Uh because, ummm.. I have…important…man stuff to do.

All: ……..

Greg: Leaving! (runs away)

Katara: Man stuff? Him?

Iroh: Very suspicious…

Ty-Lee: Whatever. Now I don't have to worry about him jumping me. Let's get dressed!

* * *

After getting dressed-

Iroh: I can't believe I get to dress as a pervy old man!

Toph: I can't believe I have to cosplay as a high school girl.

Zuko: How does Vegeta get his hair to stand up like that? (tries to get hair to stand up)

Katara: How did you guys get me to dye my hair blue?

Ty-Lee: Blocking your chi helped a lot!

Koko: (walks in and sees them dressed as Dragon Ball Z) Hey guys. (goes to fridge and gets soda)

Iroh: What do you think of our costumes?!

Zuko: How are you unfazed by this?

Koko: After reading this story and being in it, I'm not surprised by anything anymore. (sips soda)

Toph: Rrrrrreeeaaalllly…. (winks in Ty-Lee's general direction)

Ty-Lee: (sneaks up behind Koko)

Katara: So what are you doing here? Didn't we kick you out?

Koko: Well I'm still part of the A.Z.M.U.A.Z. I need to be here

Toph: HA! I bet you're upset that we messed up your cosplay idea!

Koko: What are you talking about?

Iroh: We sent Kimono down there to stop your plan.

Koko: She didn't go down to the b-

Ty-Lee: BOO!

Koko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (runs out)

Katara: GREAT JOB; TY-LEE.

Iroh: He was saying something about Kimono not stopping the cosplay plan!

Ty-Lee: …Ty-Lee do bad?

Zuko: Very bad.

Toph: (picks up soda) Worth it to prove him wrong. Heh-heh, look guys! He left his soda here! Loser Kataanger.

Iroh: That's not nice!

Toph: Who said I was nice?

Katara: What was it you said about me last chapter? 'I'm Katara! I like flirting with everyone I meet'?

Toph: (gasp) Guys! Subject change!

Ty-Lee: Oooo! Subject change to what?

Toph: I think the A.Z.M.U.A.Z are gonna attack!

Zuko: So then Kimono didn't-

A.Z.M.U.A.Z: Ha HA! We're here for the REAL Zuko and Katara so giv- (see everyone's dressed up)

Sokka: (points to Zuko) How did you get your hair to stick up?

Zuko: Lots of hair gel.

Sokka: Cool.

Iroh: Why are you guys cosplaying?!

Mai: We could ask you the same question!

Aang: WHO'S WHO?!

* * *

Meanwhile at Greg's house-

The One-Winged Author: (watching TV) And they have no idea we can see them on this TV. This is great!

Greg: How did we get a camera in the kitchen to see them fight?

Noah: Crazichi123 put a camera on Myuh.

Me: I'm brilliant! I can't believe I got them all to cosplay! They're gonna be so confused!!

Koko: (runs in and hides behind Greg) Ty-Lee's so…scary!!

Noah and Greg: Is not!

Koko: (looks around) Hey I thought Toph knocked you out?

Noah: I had a fairy.

Koko. Makes sense. What are you guys doing here?

One-Winged: We put a camera on Myuh so we can watch everyone get confused. No one knows who's who and it's BOUND to cause some funny things.

Koko: That wasn't in the idea I gave you!

Me: I can think for me self!

Koko: Ugh. Lemme watch. (pulls up chair and watches)

* * *

In the Kitchen-

Azula: So no one knows who each other is and know one's willing to say who they are…

Aang: I know who Toph is!!!! She would dress up as a guy to throw us off! (grabs Zuko and kisses)

Zuko: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Aang: Vegeta's a guy and Toph cosplayed as him, right?

Zuko: No! I'm-

Katara: Don't tell them! That's their plan! We just have to guess who they are. (walks up to Ozai) I'd know my brother anywhere! (pats Ozai on the head)

Sokka: Oh that's just insulting! I'm right he-

Ozai: I knew you'd find me, Katara! Gimme a hug! (they hug)

Sokka: HEY!

Ozai: What? I said I needed a hug.

Iroh: Wait a second…I know that voice…KATARA! GET AWAY! THAT'S OZAI!!! HE'S BEING CREEPY AGAIN!

Katara: (jumps back) AHH!! I hugged OZAI?!

Ty-Lee: Oh so FREEZA'S Ozai!

Azula: Only one person I know would be so slow on the up take…Chi-Chi's Ty-Lee!

Toph: Damn it! Now they know which ones Ty-Lee and Katara are!

Iroh: But we know who Ozai is! I have a feeling Mai is cell.

Mai: No I'm not. I'm Android 18.

Aang: No that's Azula. You are Cell.

Iroh, Toph, Katara, Zuko and Ty-Lee: GOT YOU!

Mai: Aang! I was trying to trick them!

Sokka: Don't tell them Aang is Kuririn!

Zuko: Yes! You've just given us all the answers!

Ty-Lee: But who is Sokka… (points at Iroh) You are!

Iroh: No I'm not!

Sokka: In that case I'm not Sokka. I'm Azula!

Azula: Then I wanna be Freeza!

Katara: I call I'm Videl!

Toph: Can I be Goku?!

Aang: Told you she wanted to be a boy!

Myuh: (sitting on table being ignored) I'm so confused. Who's who?

* * *

In Greg's House-

Koko: I'm not…entirely…sure anymore.

One-Wing: My brain hurt….I'm going bye-bye and taking camera. (runs to Kimono's house, takes camera off Myuh and leaves story)

* * *

Many hours later-

Me and Koko: Hey guys, you back to normal yet?

Ozai: We sure are! I'm Aang!

Sokka: I'm Zuko!

Mai: I'm Sokka!

Ty-Lee: I'm Bulma!

Zuko: Since Zuko's Zuko that means I'm Freeza.

Azula: I'm Ty-Lee!!

Aang: I'm Vegeta!

Vegeta: I'm Toph! Why, though, I'm not sure…

Katara: I'm Azula! FEAR ME!

Android 18: I'm Goku but I'm still not sure why we're here.

Vegeta: You're right, this is stupid. (he and 18 leave)

Toph: If Toph's gone, who am I?

Koko: Why can't _you_ be T-

Toph: Oh yeah! I'm Cell!

Noah: In other news; I'm wearing a funny hat! (spins hat around)

Koko and Me: Ughhhh… (look at Iroh) And you are?

Iroh: I'm Iroh. Everyone else is simply cracked.

Koko: Too true. Makes me wonder if anyone gave them cactus juice…

* * *

Jet: IT WAS ME! Take THAT, Author!

What'd I do?

Jet: You didn't put me in the chapter at all!

Meh. All you really did was confuse the hell out of me and my readers.

* * *

Me: Would you two stop interrupting the story?!

* * *

Jet and Author: Sorry.

* * *

Iroh: Anyway, why didn't you stop the A.Z.M.U.A.Z's plan? This whole thing could have been avoided!

Koko and Me: Uhh…

All: Oh yeah we were fighting weren't we? (all start yelling at each other)

Katara: I can take care of myself, Sokka!

Sokka: Don't go near the Fire Nation creep!

Zuko: Would you let go, Mai?!

Mai: (holding on to Zuko's leg) But I loves youuuuuuu!!!

Me: It looks like they've forgotten us…

Koko: Oh good, for a minute there I though we would have to tell them it was all your idea.

Ozai: (grabs Koko and Kimono and throws them into wall) WHAT WAS THAT?!

All: (look over) THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA?!

Koko: Wow, gee, would you look at the time? I gotta go…place. (runs)

Me: Do I know any good liars?  
Azula: Me.

Me: Oh yeah.

Mai: How was all this your plan?

Me: I wanted you all to dress up in Dragon Ball Z cosplay so I could see some accidental shipping. One-Winged put a camera on Myuh and we watched you guys at Greg's house.

Ozai: If it was accidental shipping you wanted why didn't you just say so? (grabs Iroh and kisses him)

Azula, Zuko, Kimono and readers: EWWWWW!!!!!!!

Sokka: Dude! The hell's wrong with you?!

Ty-lee: My eyes! My eyes!

Ozai: (looks at Iroh) Oh EWW!! I meant to grab Zuko!

Zuko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GROSS! (runs away)

Mai: Aww, he ran away…

Aang: Wait…he DID run away! He's separated from Katara! We did it!!!

A.Z.M.U.A.Z: WE WIN!!!

Toph: That's it I'm out.

Iroh: I'm gonna need more tea… (they leave)

All but A.Z.M.U.A.Z: Yeah we're going. (leave)

A.Z.M.U.A.Z: PARTY!

Me: (chugs gallon of chocolate milk) I'm gonna go ahead and sleep this off.

* * *

A while later-

Greg and Ty-Lee: We heard the word party!

Azula: About an hour ago you did. All that's left is some left over candy.

Ozai: DON'T TELL THEM THAT!

Ty-Lee and Greg: CANDY?! (eat candy)

Ozai: OH SHI-! (tries run)

Toph: No way, man! You grossed out Iroh so you're gonna PAY! (traps Ozai in a room with Ty-Lee and Greg)

Greg: WhyareyouinthatZutarahatersclubanyway?!

Ty-Lee: Whycan'twebefriends?!

Ozai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELLLLPPP!!!

* * *

In Kimono's room-

Noah: Sis? Ozai's in a room with a hyper Greg and Ty-Lee, you wanna watch?

Me: Yeah sure. (sigh) We need a hobby.

* * *

This chapter, unlike is part one counterpart, DID want to be written! :D So I hope you enjoyed the cosplay.

Jet: Next up is a music night. Look forward to it!

I rule Hyrule

Kimono

P.S- Thanks Koko for sending me a birthday statement that ANY author would love to hear: 'May the fanfic gods smile upon ye and bless ye with much plot bunnies.' ^^


	40. Musical Night

Me: So what song are you guys gonna sing?

Ozai: Wait, are you seriously going to start a chapter without preamble?

Me: Yes.

Aang and Zuko: We wanna sing the F.U.N song!!

Toph: What's the fun song?

Mai: No! Don't a-

Aang: F is for friends who do stuff together!  
U is for you and meeee!  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue seeeea!!!!

Zuko (dressed as season 1 Zuko): F is for fire the burns down the whole town!  
U is for uranium... BOMBS!  
N is for no survivors-

Sokka: F is for frolic through all the flowers!  
U is for ukuleleeee!  
N is for nose picking, chewing gum, and sand lickin' here with my best buddieeees! (hugs Aang and Zuko)

Mai: (hiding under couch) Told you not to ask…

Katara: So who's next?

Ozai: You mean I have to hear _more_ bad singing?!

Katara: Well it _is_ music night.

Ty-Lee: Hey guys! I stole Noah's trumpet-

* * *

At Greg's house-

Greg: (runs in) My Ty-Lee senses are tingling! Where is she?!

Noah: She took my trumpet and ran.

Greg: So we follow! (both run out)

* * *

Back-

Ty-Lee: -and I want to play a song!

Toph: Can you play the trumpet?

Ty-Lee: Sure why not?

Azula: I bet she sucks.

Iroh: I think that, just to surprise everyone, she'll be really good!

Azula: Wanna bet? Loser has to sing next.

Iroh: You're on!

Ty-Lee: (is about to start playing)

Noah and Greg: (run though wall) WAIT!

Ozai: (sigh) Back to work… (takes tools and starts to fix wall)

Me: I have him trained so well.

Ty-Lee: Why can't I play?

Noah: Oh you can play. (sits down with popcorn) We just wanna watch!

Greg: Yeah! (sits down) I think you'll be really good!

Azula: Wanna bet?

Zuko: DON'T DO IT SHE'S A KILLER!!!!

Ty-Lee: (starts playing trumpet) Phff! Phf- PHFFFF! HONK!

Aang: (takes away trumpet) I'm just gonna stop you there.

Ty-Lee: Was I that good?!

All: (silence)

Mai: You were SO good that you can't use Noah's trumpet-take this as far away as you can. (tosses trumpet to Noah)

Noah: Will do!! (runs through unfixed hole)

Azula: You lost the bet Iroh! Now YOU have to sing! Muahahahahaha!!!

Ozai: (calls over from wall) Do I have to remind you that Iroh _lives_ for music night?

Greg: And tea.

Ozai: Right. Music night and tea.

Azula: Oh woops-

Iroh: (singing) _It's a long, long way to Ba-_

Zuko: Don't do _that _song! We've heard you sing it on the show before.

Iroh: What? When?

Me: Episode 204; The Swamp. Written by Tim Hedrick, directed by Giancarlo Volpe and  
storyboard by Oreste Canestrelli, Ian Graham, Bobby Rubio and Giancarlo Volpe.

All: (stare at her)

Me: Don't mess.

Iroh: If you don't want me to sing that thennnn… (sings) _Winter, spr_-

Katara: Heard it.

Iroh: When?!

Greg: Episode 118; The Waterbending Master. Written by-

Iroh: OK, I get it! What should I sing then? …I GOT IT! (sings) 'I wanna be the very best. Like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause!!

I will travel across the land. Searching far and wide! Teach Pokemon to understand the power that's inSIIIIDDDDEEE!!'-

Azula: (hiding under couch with Mai) Please…no…more!!

Katara, Me, Greg and Toph: Our turn! (they sing) 'Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts! To goblins and ghosts and some magical feasts! It's all that I love! And it's all that I need at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!'

Noah: (runs in through door) Don't sing thaaaaaatttt.

Katara: Aww why not?

Noah: Cuz.

Toph: Why don't _you_ sing, Noah?

All: Yeah!!

Noah: Um...alright; here's a good one; (sings) 'So tired sleeping through the day. Blood shot eyes and the sweat from my body. And I picked my head up yesterday. Found a reason, a hope left inside of me.'

All: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Noah: AHH!! WHAT?!

Ozai: We are the Killjoy police and we can't let you sing a song like that!

Noah: A song like what? What's wrong with Godsmack?

Zuko: You totally killed the mood! We need silly songs.

Iroh: (hold tea pot to Noah's throat) SING NOW!

Noah: (looks at tea pot) Threatening.

Iroh: Isn't it? (smiles)

Azula: Sing a silly song or I'll lightning your ass! (sparks lightning)

Noah: AHH! (starts to sing) 'Spam, spam, spam, spam! Spam, spam, spam, spam!'

Ozai: Very good. (to readers) I'm Lord Ozai and I approve this song.

Aang: Ex-lord.

Ozai: NO THANKS TO YOU!

Katara: No yelling at Aang! PENALTY!

Azula: WHAT?!

Jet: No yelling at Katara! PENALTY!

Mai: THIS IS SO UNFAIR!

Zuko: No yelling at J- Whoa, wait.

Jet: Aww! Did you just defend me, Zuko?

Katara: Oh no! He's been infected with Jetko!

Ozai: (crying) Zuko how could you?! I thought I raised you better!!

Iroh: I actually have no problem with Jetko.

Me: Yeah. I love it!

Zuko: But I _hate _Jet!

Jet: _Sure_ you do! (hugs) And I "hate" you, too!

Azula: But Jettttt! What about me?!

* * *

Well while this is going on I think I could stick in an author's note. I don't own Avatar. Surprised? I am. I also don't own any of these songs. For a full list of what's whose, they're at the bottom. Is it weird to have a note in the middle? I think so! :D Anyway, I'll talk to you all later. It looks like they've stopped yelling.

* * *

Sokka: So it's settled! Ozai, Mai, Azula and Jet all have to sing Bohemian Rhapsody!

* * *

WTF? How long was my author's note?!

* * *

Ty-Lee: Not long. We just keep arguments short, sweet and to the abstract point!

Toph: Who are you talking to, Ty-Lee?

Ty-Lee: The Author.

Me: Oh, I almost forgot about her!

Zuko: Yeah is HAS been along time since she updated hasn't it? (all glare at author)

Ozai, Mai, Azula and Jet: Guys, if we're going to do something major embarrassing, can you at least watch?

Sokka: Sorry.

Ozai: Where were we…? Oh yeah! (singing) 'I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me'

Jet, Azula and Mai: (singing) 'He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life from this monstrosity!'

Ozai: 'Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?'

Azula: 'Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!'

Jet: 'Let him go!'

Azula: 'Bismillah! We will not let you go!'

Jet: 'Let him go!'

Azula: 'Bismillah! We will not let you go!'

Ozai: 'Let me go!'

Azula: 'Will not let you go!'

Ozai: 'Let me go!'

Jet: 'Will not let you go!'

Ozai: 'Let me go, o, o, o, o!'

Jet and Azula: 'No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!'

Mai: (singing) 'Oh mama mia, mama mia!!'

Ty Lee Hyuuga: That'll do, Moron quartet, that'll do.

Azula: Is that what we're called?!

Hyuuga: It is now.

Aang: What are you doing here?

Hyuuga: I saw how the A.Z.M.U.A.Z and the A.A.Z.M.U.A.Z were fighting last chapter and want to make sure that doesn't happen again.

Mai: How would you do that?

Me: And how did you get here, anyway?! Toph's supposed to tell me if anyone comes into the story!

Toph: I knew she was here. I just didn't tell you because HA! (traps Ty-Lee and Sokka underground with earthbending)

Hyuuga: The only way to stop the fighting is for these two to get married!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

All but Toph: Uhh…ok.

Hyuuga: What? Don't you guys care?

Me: Meh. As long as you can connect it to music night, I'm game.

Hyuuga: FINE I WILL! (takes out kazoo and plays the wedding march)

Sokka: Uh, guys? Little help?! I don't wanna marry Ty-Lee!

Greg and Noah: DAMN RIGHT YOU DON'T! (tackle Ty Lee Hyuuga)

Me: Well that about wraps up the chapter.

Zuko: Yup.

Azula: What?! Why?!

Katara: Everyone, even Greg, Noah and Ty Lee Hyuuga, got to sing/play something.

Ozai: There's nothing else to do, really.

Mai: Well I _was_ kind of expecting the Spanish Inquisition.

Aang: I wasn't.

Zhao, the Cabbage Merchant and Myuh: NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!

Mai: I did.

Zhao: Meh.

Cabbage Merchant: Our chief weapons are-

Toph: Wait you're seriously going to do that whole Monty Python skit?

Myuh: We plan too. Why?

Me: We don't really want you too. We're in the middle of a musical chapter.

CM: NOOOO!

Zhao: Not music!!!

Myuh: They're allergic! Don't play music!

All: (look at each other)

Toph: (earthbends Sokka and Ty-Lee out of ground) MEETING!! (all run into kitchen)

Hyuuga: HEEEELLLLLP!!!! (is still being beat up by Noah and Greg)

* * *

In the kitchen-

Mai: How can someone be allergic to music?

Sokka: We haven't got time to ponder the world, Mai!

Azula: She's right though. I don't think it makes any se-

Toph: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!!

Azula: (sniffs) No…one? (goes into a corner and cries)

Jet and Ozai: I care! (glare at each other) No you don't!

Ozai: I'm her father!

Jet: Well _I'm_ her boy fr-

Ty-Lee: You _care_ about someone?! (hugs Ozai) I had no idea!

Iroh: Aww! I knew deeeeeep down you had a heart! Let's have tea to celebrate!

Aang: I knew there was a reason I didn't kill you!

Katara: Aww! Ozai's small heart grew three sizes today! Ozai's the Grinch!

Ozai: Why is this a shock? Of course I care about Azula! She's my daughter!

Zuko: You don't care about me.

Ozai: Well of course not; you're Zuko.

Azula: I love you too, Daddy! (hugs Ozai)

Ozai: What?! Who said anything about lo-

Toph: Can we focus on the situation here, guys?

All: You bet!

Aang: …So what's the situation?

Me: A rock, a dead firebender and a cabbage merchant are in my house claiming to be the Spanish Inquisition!

Mai: And they're allergic to music.

Sokka: Yes, we've established that.

Katara: So what can we do?

Zuko: Well we know they're allergic to music…

Iroh: And we're having a Music night…

All: …

Mai: I say was all go into the TV and live in the Fire Nation until this whole thing blows over.

Jet: CAN YOU SAY ANYTHING HELPFUL?!

Azula: I donno… I kinda like that idea.

Jet: All we need to do is sing a song.

Toph: What song?

Ozai: How about Power Puff Girls? Kimono has the CD and the words are easy to learn.

All: (look at Kimono) You have a Power Puff Girls CD?

Me: (looks away) I had a phase…

Jet: (looks at Ozai) Wait; how do _you_ know she has a Power Puff Girls CD?

Ozai: Oh yeah, you weren't here for chapter 6 so you wouldn't know…

* * *

Flashback-

Me and Ty- Lee walk to the top floor near Ozai and Iroh's room. From their room we hear- _Fighting crime. Trying to save the world. Here they come just in time... THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!_

Me and Ty- Lee: (look at each other) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Ozai: Damn it, Kimono! Why do you have The Power Puff Girls theme song on a burned CD?

Me: I (giggle) ha-had a ph-phase….HAHAHA!!!

* * *

Back in Chapter 40-

Jet: Uh…ok. Can we think of a less humiliating song to sing?

Ty-Lee: Does anyone know any better songs?

Iroh: My specialty!

* * *

Outside the kitchen-

Hyuuga: Finally got the fan boys away from me.

Myuh: What'd you do?

Hyuuga: Show'd them that picture of Ty-Lee is a swimsuit.

Greg and Noah: (in a corner) Ty-Leeeeeeee…(drool)

CM: (shakes head) Teenagers…

Myuh: (sighs) Fan boys…

Zhao: Who's in a swimsuit?

Hyuuga: And anyway; weren't you three going to do the Monty Python skit?

CM: We were but everyone ran into the kitchen and all we wanted to do was annoy them.

Zhao: No point if they can't hear us.

Kitchen door creeks open.

Myuh: Oh here they are!

Iroh: (starts to sing) _It's a-_

Hyuuga: I'm out if you're gonna sing _that_ song! Bye Sokka and Ty-Lee! (runs out of story)

Iroh: Anyway-

Iroh and Aang: (singing) It's a long, long way to Ba-Sing-Se-

Katara and Ty-Lee: (singing) But the girls in the city-

Mai and Sokka: (singing) They look so PRETTY!!!

CM: Ahhhhh!!!

Zhao: Nooo! We're allergic! No music!!

Ozai and Me: (singing) They kiss so sweet-

Azula and Toph: (singing) That you really want to meet-

Zuko and Jet: (singing) The girls IN BA-SING-SEEEEEE!!!!

CM and Zhao: NOOOOO!!!!! (run away)

Zuko: I never knew that Zhao was allergic to music…

Iroh: I knew! Why do you think we stopped playing when he came up to the crew and I in the Waterbending Master episode?

Aang: Everything suddenly makes sense!

Toph: Not everything. (grabs Myuh) What are you doing with Cabbage guy and Admiral Monkey?!

Myuh: Well I haven't been in all chapter! When was I supposed to appear?

Noah: Will you guys _please_ stop mentioning that this is a story? The Author's already broken the fourth wall enough.

Myuh: Fine; I haven't been AROUND lately and wanted an excuse to show up.

Deanna: Makes sense.

Jet: Of course it makes sense…A talking rock ALWAYS makes sense! I've been here too long; I'm out! (runs back to disclaimer room)

Azula: Jetty! Come back!!

Zuko: Jetty, stay away!!

Greg: Well, I think we should sing an ending song!

All: Yeah!!

* * *

Unfortunately you readers will not hear this song since I'm out of song ideas.

Jet: Sorry updating hasn't occurred until now but the Author has a lot of trouble figuring out what songs to use and how to start the chapter.

Plus I recently got back into Harry Potter so expect so one-shots soon. Real soon.

Jet: Anyway! Here's the song list!

(Aang, Sokka and Zuko) F.U.N song- Sponge Bob

(Iroh) Pokemon opening #1- Makers of Pokemon

(Katara, Kimono, Greg and Toph) Going Back to Hogwarts- **A Very Potter Musical **

(Noah's first song) Shinedown- Godsmack

(Noah's second song) Viking's Spam song- Monty Python

(Mai, Azula, Ozai and Jet) Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen

I want every person reading this who has READ the Harry Potter books to go watch **A Very Potter Musical** now! It's reaaaally funny and TOTALLY AWESOME!

Jet: The idea for having a music night was –Addicted.2.T.-'s idea. Thanks a lot! This chapter's for you!

And to Question Answered: You got all but one right. Purple stood for Zutara but spirit was a really, really good guess!

Thanks you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

* * *

P.S.- Yes, Ty-Lee Hyuuga, I'm alive. Say that it your review and I'll have Azula lightning your ass. Try me. I dare you!


	41. 3 years Guys!

Me: Welcome to an anniversary chapter for the Avatar Crew Comes to You!! As of December 9th, we have been on for three years!!!

Sokka: 3 years? Really?

Iroh: (counting on fingers) I think she's right…

Zuko: WHY CAN'T WE FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE?!

Ozai: Because I can't find someone who can fix the TV that can let us leave.

Aang: Lettuce leaf?

Toph: (punches Aang) None of that.

Azula: Have we really been here for three years?

Mai: Geez how old were you when we start out?

Me: Uhhh…13? Wow that long ago…

Ty-Lee: And Greg was 13 too! I remember that from chapter 12!

Katara: If I remember correctly, Greg could drive before you could…

Ozai: Which is weird since he was the same age as you.

Me: Well he's actually 5 or so months older than me.

Sokka: I feel bad for trashing his car… did his parents get mad?

Mai: Of course not! That would have made too much sense!

Toph: True… but really? Greg's older than you?

Me: Why are you guys questioning my counting skills today?!

Toph: Because you seem kind of san-ish sometimes but Greg-

Azula: Wasn't he the person who's first words last chapter were "My Ty-Lee senses are tingling!"?

Me: Yes but he does come up with a lot of idea's for the author!

Ozai: So that means you're both messed up in the head?

Me: (hits herself on head) Sorry, what was that? I seem to still have some bad singing stuck in my head from last chapter.

Ozai: Forget it…

Sokka: Forget what?

Katara: He-he! You two crack me up!

Ozai: Huh?

Sokka: What did we do?

Katara: When we first got here you two wanted to kill each other!

Ozai: So what makes us hilarious now?

Katara: You two team up so much that I think you _like_ each other!

Sokka: WHAT?! Name ONE time we've teamed up!

Katara: Well there was yesterday when Kimono was making cookies…

* * *

**Katara's Flashback**-

Ozai: (drawing on piece of paper in Sokka's room) Ok so you move in here while I go the other way and grab the 'Package'.

Sokka: Riiiiiight, the (winks)'Package'! What do we do after we get the (winks)'Package'?

Ozai: We run like hell and hope to the spirits that Kimono trips.

Sokka: I like this plan!

In the kitchen-

Me: Ok so that's all for the cookie dough! Now were did I put my cookie sheets? (feels tap on shoulder) Huh? (looks away. A pair of hands grab bowl of cookie dough) I guess it was nothing. (turns back) HOLY FUCK WHERE'S MY COOKIE DOUGH?!

Sokka: Run Ozai RUUUUUUUUUN!!! (both run away)

Me: You pesky kids gimme back my cookie dough!! (run after them)

Ozai and Sokka: OH SHIT! OH SHIT!

Me: Moron and unlikely friend! Get back here or I'll- MUFFUH! (trips and falls on carpet)

Ozai and Sokka run into a closet-

Sokka: Yeah! We nabbed the cookie dough! (pulls out spoons and hands one to Ozai) Dig in!

Ozai: I am impressed by your tapping skills!

Sokka: Thanks! Can you believe out luck? We get all this cookie dough to ourselves!

Ozai: Yeah, Kimono tripped so that helped a lot but I feel like this worked TOO nicely…

Sokka: What do you mean? What could POSSIBLY go-

Azula: (opens closet door) And just what are you two doing in my closet?

Sokka and Ozai: (look at each other) Oh crap…

* * *

**Back in the present**-

Sokka: Wait a sec- if this is something that happened between Ozai, Kimono, Azula and I; how is it _your_ flash back?

Katara: Cuz.

Toph: (from other room) And while you guys were in here reminiscing, you've missed the return of Ursa.

Ozai: Return?

Ursa: (calls from other room) Sup?

Sokka, Ozai and Katara: (run into other room) What'd we miss?!

Toph: I just told you!

Ursa: That reminds me of a story…

* * *

**Ursa's Flashback-**

Me: Happy St. Patrick's day everyone!!

Ursa: (randomly pops out from TV) What's that?

Me: All you need to know is that you drink at bars and Leprechauns are involved. AND YOU MUST WEAR GREEN!

Aang: You drink Leprechauns?

Ozai: That's not what she said! _Agn_i you're slow!

Ty-Lee: Don't yell at him! (pats Aang on head) He's just upset that he can't drink yet.

Iroh: Technically, the only people who can drink here are myself, Ozai, Ursa and Aang.

Ty-Lee: What-

Mai: Aang is really 112 years old, Ty-Lee.

Ursa: And a Leprechaun is…?

Me: Lucky.

Azula: What do they look like?

Me: Short and green.

Azula and Ursa: (look at each other)

Ursa: Mother-daughter bonding capture?

Azula: YEEEEE!!! (hugs Ursa and they both run off)

In Azula's room-

Azula: We need to kidnap a Leprechaun!

Ursa: Where can we find one?!

Azula: Think for a minute; who do we know who's short and wears green?

Ursa: …Toph?

Azula: So that means….?

Ursa: Toph's secretly a Leprechaun!!

Azula: OMG really?! I was gonna say she would make a great net but wow! You're right!

Ursa: (shakes head) Now I _know_ you got your brains from Ozai's side…

Later-

Toph: (walking to her room) I wish I could drink beer… Iroh, Ozai and Aang all sound like there's having fun…

Ursa: Toph STOP!

Toph: What?! What's wrong?!

Ursa: Oh nothing. It's just that Azula needs time to untangle the net.

Toph: ….what net?

Azula: THIS ONE! (throws net over Toph) Yay!! We caught a Leprechaun!!

Toph: Unfortunately; YOU TRIGGERED MY TRAP CARD!!! (Toph disappears)

Ursa: Damn.

Azula: (sob) We need trap cards…

Laterer-

Ursa and Azula: (watching Toph from roof)

Ursa: What's the plan?

Azula: Beats me. We've tried 42 times to catch her!

Ursa: What if we just… I don't know…knock her out?

Azula: …………BRILLIANT! (picks up rock and throws it down at Toph) Yes! It hit! (both run down to Toph)

Ursa and Azula: (dance) We captured a Leprechaun!!!! Huzzah!

Me: What are you two dancing about?

Ursa: We caught a Leprechaun!!

Me: Really?! Lemme see!!! (sees Toph) Uh-oh…

Azula: What?

Me: You knocked out Toph!

Ursa: She's a Leprechaun and we wanted to catch her!

Me: TOPH'S NOT A LEPRECHAUN!

Azula: But you said they were short and green and _what is Toph_?

Me: Did I mention that they have orange hair and _don't exist around my house_?

Ursa and Azula: (look at each other) Uh-oh.

Azula: WHAT DO WE DOOOOO?! TOPH'S GONNA KILL US!

Ursa: You mean kill _you_! _I _didn't throw the rock!

Azula: It was your idea!

Ursa: Damn it! We can't be here when she wakes up! We should we go?

Me: (shrugs) I think the North Pole is nice this time of year…

* * *

**Back in the present-**

Toph: I do remember vaguely beating you two up…

Ursa: VAGUELY?!

Azula: I've still got the scars!

Aang: Yay! I'm not alone!

Sokka: Well, duh, Aang. You're not the only one with a scar. I have TWO on my thumb from fishhooks.

Toph: I have some from taking out that airship.

Ozai: And I'm covered in them thanks to CERTAIN PEOPLE.

Ursa: Hey at least I said sorry!

Me: Actually I think he was talking about me.

Aang: Or me.

Noah and Greg: Or us.

Iroh: Quite possibly me.

Katara: Maybe me at some point.

Sokka: Definitely me-

Ozai: I WAS TALKING ABOUT ALL OF YOU!! I don't think I can go two seconds without being manhandled!

Toph: Stop being such a crybaby. (punches Ozai's arm)

Ozai: SEE?!

Mai: Stop acting like this is the first like Toph's hit you.

Toph: Yeah remember our first Halloween?

* * *

**Toph's Flashback-**

Toph: (hands Kimono a rock) Aren't you suppose to fill the bucket with water, leave it over a door and drop the water on who ever opens it?

Me: Yes, but if you notice, that doesn't hurt them. Hence us filling the bucket with rocks.

Toph: Who do you think we should hit?

Me: Moron.

Toph: Why do I even ask?

Later that Halloween night-

Me: (puts bucket full of rocks on top of door) Now we just have to wait for Moron to walk through it!

Toph: That shouldn't take long-

The next morning-

Toph: -er then a year…

Me: When's he gonna get here?!

Toph: Forget this! I'm outta here! (leaves)

Me: Toph noo! You're gonna miss it!

Ozai: Hey Kimono, where have you been all ni- (opens door and rocks hit him) AHHH!!! OW OW OW OW OW!! (glares at Kimono) WHY?!

Me: (laughing) Moron's bleeding! AHAHA!!

Later-

Ozai: (holding towel to cut head) Ouch…

Toph: (bursts in) YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!

Ozai: Eh?

Toph: How DARE you get badly hurt and not let me watch! You're DEAD!

Ozai: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Back in the present**-

Ozai: Thanks a lot TOPH. I was trying to forget that!

Me: Since everyone seems to be on a flash back high, I should mention the time that Mai-

Mai: Don't tell them about that!!

Me: …You don't even know what I was going to say…

Mai: I _know_ you were going to tell everyone about the time I wanted to catch the Easter bunny but when I did it turned out to be the cabbage man in a bunny costume and he got mad and threw chocolate cabbages at me and-

Iroh: Mai that NEVER happened!

Mai: …or was that just a dream…?

Ty-Lee: It was probably a dream because if anyone was getting candy thrown at them I would be there like THIS! (runs out of house)

All: ……

Azula: Any idea where in the hell she's going?

Sokka: No clue…

Zuko: (hitting a side of the house with a axe) AREN'T YOU GUYS GONNA HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE?!

Noah: Ty-Lee managed to leave just fine without using…an axe. Where did you get an axe?

Zuko: One-Wing left it here.

* * *

Meanwhile-

Kohroxmysox: Where's my axe-shaped bomb?

The One-Winged Author: I was using it, sorry. (hands it back)

Kohrox: (looking it over) No this is your XXXXXXXXXXL times ten infinity holy crap sized battle-axe.

One-Wing: Really? I though I lent that to Zuko- oh crap.

Kohrox: No worries! It will only blow up if someone calls it cute.

One-Wing: Oh ok! What are the chances that someone will call a bomb-that-looks-like-and-axe cute?

* * *

In the house-

Zuko: At any rate; we've been here for over 3 years! Why haven't any of us tried to leave?!

Mai: We did try to leave, don't you remember chapter 20?

Katara: Yeah we _left_. We just didn't stay gone.

Toph: It's Ozai fault.

Ozai: I'm pretty sure that's everybody's answer for everything.

Toph: But it is! You can fix walls but you can't fix a TV?

Zuko: It doesn't matter! We have to get out of here and back to our world! I have a country to rule!

Greg: Who rules it while you're here?

* * *

In the Fire Palace sometimes-

Noah: (dressed up in Fire Lord clothes) I hate being a stunt double Fire Lord part-time. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOO!!!

* * *

In the house-

Ty-Lee: (runs it) LIKE THAT! Told you I was fast.

Noah: I knew you were fast!

Greg: Me too!

Ty-Lee: (looks at Zuko's axe) What's that?

Zuko: One-Wing's axe.

Ty-Lee: No it's not. The XXXXXXXXXXL times ten infinity holy crap sized battle-axe is not nearly as cute as this axe!

Bomb-Axe: Did you just call me cute?

Ty-Lee: Yeah!

Bomb-Axe: Wow you're dumb- I mean! (starts beeping) 3….2…-

Me: Oh my god HIT THE DECK! (all run out of house)

Bomb-Axe: 1! (blows up house)

All: ….(stare)

Ursa: Did I mention that I don't need to be here? (runs out of story)

Me: MORON- FIX IT!

Azula: Well Zuzu, you wanted out. Is this good enough?

Deanna: You can come to my house!

Me: Ehh…I donno…

Zuko: Whoa who are you?

Deanna: I helped the Author with this chapter! I also made a brief appearance in the last chapter that **no one mentioned**.

Greg: No way are they staying with you! I've been in the story longer!

Noah: But I'm Kimono's brother!

Ty-Lee: We can't stay with Noah and Greg! They creep me out!

Katara: There is no way we're staying with Song and Jin! They'll take away my Zuko.

Mai: _Our_ Zuko.

Katara: Sorry, _our_ Zuko.

Aang: When did you two decide to share?

Mai: A little while ago.

* * *

Mai's Flashback-

Mai: Katara, since we both want Zuko, why don't we just share?

Katara: Shouldn't we ask Zuko? He might like _me _more.

Mai: Ha-ha! Yeah right! Don't make me laugh!

Katara: Why you-!

Mai: So share?

Katara: Meh. Ok.

* * *

**Back in present time-**

Aang: I hardly think that called for a flash back…

Azula: And anyway, we can't stay with the cabbage merchant and Zhao either because nobody here likes Zhao…

Zuko: I think you guys are forgetting something important.

Deanna: Graveyard.

Me: Run like hell. What are we forgetting?

Ozai: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX A HOUSE?!

Iroh: (hands Ozai tool box and pats on head) Let the adults talk, Ozai.

Zuko: We don't need to stay with anyone! We can go home! My plan worked for once!

* * *

You see the line 'Mother-daughter bonding capture' up there? That's when I forgot what I was doing.

Jet: In other words; you don't know how to end the chapter.

Damn straight. Well, readers, thank you for the review, favorite and alerts! This chapter is for BatTitan who is a friend of mine and the 400th reviewer! Yay! We did it guys! Thanks for all the love!

Jet: Zutarakid50's working on Harry Potter stuff right now so the next chapter won't be up for a bit.

All reader, Jet and Avatar cast: But we're used to that.

I know I'm a horrible at updating! Don't rub it in! My New Year resolution is to be quicker about putting this stuff up. Love you guys! Keep reviewing! Oh and the Graveyard/run like hell think is from a really really REALLY funny Harry Potter story called 'Oh God Not Again' which is on my profile. Deanna and I love it so go read it!

Thanks for three years of fun,

Kimono

Jet: Whoops I forgot- The author owns nothing. Ever. Stop asking.

* * *

In the Interview Room-

Noah Editor: Yeah, so I would like to comment on how many times it took the Author to type that sentence where I'm the temp. Fire Lord. At first it ended up being "I hate bing a stunt- DOUBLE Rire Lord fart-time."

Author: And he wanted me to tell you this. Sorry if you were enjoying the story.


	42. Bohemian Rhapsody

**READ NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER. ENJOY.**

* * *

In Noah's tent behind what used to be Kimono's house but in now just hole in the ground-

Toph: Where are we supposed to live now?

Katara: We have more important things to talk about, Toph.

Ty-Lee: Yeah! It's the Valentines Day chapter!

Me: No.

All: What?

Me: I said 'No.' No Valentines day chapter. Too much work.

Aang: B-but I thought you LOVED all the shipping!

Iroh: Feel the love, Kimono!

Me: NO MORE!

Ty-Lee: There are other types of love than shipping, Kimono!

Azula: No there aren't!

Aang: Ty-Lee's right! There's friendship love, family love-

Iroh: Then lets do that!

Sokka: Do what?

Iroh: We'll all choose someone from our world and spend the day with them!

Mai: But we're all the main characters! Who else to we need?

Sokka: I'd like to see Suki again!

Me: Wait a second, guys! Where exactly would you spend time with these people?! I think this chapter should be dedicated to finding a place to live as my house seems to have blown up.

Katara: All in favor of putting that off say 'Aye'!

All except Mai and Kimono: Aye!

Ozai: (runs over from pile of house rubble) I found the Portal!

Zuko: (everyone leaves the tent) Well that was convenient timing.

Me: Why aren't you fixing my house, Moron?!

Ozai: Got bored, gave up.

Iroh: Who's going to pick first?

Mai: Yes, by all means, choose who should join our gang of idiots.

Ty-Lee: Mai, why don't you like having fun?

Mai: I gave up on fun a long time ago, Ty-Lee.

Katara: Don't talk like that! This is the Valentines Day chapter so you should-

Me: WRONG! Not a Valentines Day chapter!

Aang: Then what do we call this chapter?

Mai: Chapter 42?

Sokka: Boring. How about the Semitnelav chapter? It's 'Valentimes' backwards!

Noah: (suddenly appears) TINES! You mean ValenTINES! Therefore the chapter is hereby called 'The Senitnelav Chapter'!!!

Azula: Oh no, not you two…

Greg: Hey don't say that! Noah can be fun; watch- VALENTIMES!

Noah: TINES!

Sokka: VALENTIMES!

Noah: TINES!

Sokka: Hey that IS fun!

Mai: I thought we just established that I hate fun.

Me: So who wants to pick their loved one first?

Ozai, Azula and Zuko: I do! (all glare at each other)

Azula: Who're _you_ picking, Zuzu?

Zuko: Who're _you_ picking, Ozai?

Ozai: Who're _you_ picking, Aang?

Aang: Why do you want to know?

Ozai: Just asking. I want Ursa back.

Zuko: So do I

Azula: Me too!

Me: I guess Ursa's coming back then.

Iroh: Wasn't she here just last chapter?

Portal flashes and Ursa steps out.

Ursa: Oh no, not here-

Zuko and Azula: Mommy!! At the same time- Ozai: Wifey! (all hug Ursa)

Ty-Lee: My turn! I want Appa to join our fun!

Aang: Yay Appa!

Katara: Oh, good! I thought you were gonna ask for your 6 sisters!

Greg and Noah: Aww…

Portal flashes and Appa walks out.

Appa: (makes growly Appa sounds that can't be expressed in human words)

Ty-Lee: Yay fluffy! (snuggles against Appa)

Toph: I'm next! I want my seeing-eye lemur! (portal flashes and Momo flies out and lands on Toph's shoulder)

Aang: Yay! Both my animal friends are here!! (hugs Appa and Momo)

Sokka: I want Suki!

Greg: It's like a vending machine for Avatar characters…

Portal flashes and Suki walks out.

Suki: Hey Sokka!

Sokka: (hugs) Missed you.

Suki: Missed you too. (they kiss)

Toph: (rolls eyes) Get a room, lovey-doveys.

Suki and Sokka: EXCUSE ME?!

Katara: Let's just move on.

Suki: Toph just called us 'lovey-doveys'! Aren't we allowed to be mad?!

Katara: Normally yes but I want it to be my turn and I actually agree with her.

Sokka: But this is the Senitnelav chapter! Show me some sibling love and defend me!

Katara: No way.

Sokka: (glares at Zuko) This is all _your_ fault!

Zuko: WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Me: I thought we agreed everything was Ozai's fault?

Mai: (covers Kimono's mouth) You stay out of this.

Sokka: Yeah! Your fault! You sleep in the same room as her! Clearly you have infected her with your Fire Nation meanness!

Ursa and Ty-Lee: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY 'FIRE NATION MEANNESS'!

* * *

Author: No, he did.

Jet: Do I get to pick people to come here?

Author: That depends; do you want to subject you friends to the craziness that goes on here?

Jet: …No.

* * *

Katara: Sokka, Zuko hasn't 'infected' me with anything. Can I just pick someone now?

Sokka: (glares at Zuko who glares right back)

Katara: (sighs and walks over to Sokka) I love you, big brother! (hugs Sokka)

Sokka: Awww, I love you too, sis! (hugs back)

Ty-Lee: Told you there were different kinds of love!

Azula: (sighs and hands Ty-Lee money)

Katara: And for more family love; I pick Dad to be brought here!

The Portal sparkles in the mid-day sun and Hakoda stumbles out.

Katara and Sokka: DADDY!!

Azula: (snorts) 'Daddy?' Pathetic.

Mai: Again; no right to say anything, Azula.

Hakoda: Katara! Sokka! Where am I?

Katara: It's a long story, Dad.

Sokka: And it all started when- (they go off into a corner to talk)

Toph: You klnow, Hakoda's the only character that can talk and has never been here before!

Zuko: They're gonna be in that corner for a while…

Me: While they're cornered, why don't you go next, Iroh?

Iroh: Alright then! I think I'd like to being in…Lu Ten!

Ozai: You idiot, Lu Ten's _dead_. You can't bring him here!

Portal lights up and Lu Ten falls out-

Ozai: As if to prove me wrong…

Toph: (at the controls for the Portal) I do that.

Lu Ten: What's going on? Where am- (sees Iroh) Daddy! (runs and hugs)

Ty-Lee: And another person who has to stand in the corner!

Zuko: Lu-Lu!

Lu Ten: Ko-ko! (they hug)

Sokka: (walks over with Katara and Hakoda) 'Lu-Lu'? 'Ko-ko'? Oh this is sooo going to be black mail!

Mai: How can Lu Ten be here? Isn't he dead?

Azula: Well Jet's here so why no other dead people?

Me: But Jet's not-

All: Yes he is.

Lu Ten: Is someone gonna explain what I'm doing here?

Zuko and Iroh: It's a long story, Lu Ten. (they go off to talk into a corner)

Toph: It occurs to me that you could have brought you're mom here, Katara. I mean, since this Portal can resurrect the dead and all.

Katara: (thinks it over) Why didn't _I_ think of that?!

Me: Too late!

Aang: Since the Portal is a necromancer we can bring back Gyatso!

Portal lights up and spits out Monk Gyatso-

Gyatso: (opens mouth)

Aang: It's a looong story… (goes off into a corner)

* * *

10 mintues later-

Me: Now that everyone's caught up, I'll let you go out on the town and spend the day together!

All: Yay!!!!

Ty-Lee: Wait, what town?

Azula: Good point, all we've ever seen here is the Mall, a couple houses and Noah's tent.

Me: (trying to think) What town, what town… ummm…The City of Townsville?

Katara: No that's Power Puff Girls.

Me: Gotham City?

Iroh: Batman.

Me: Well then I can't think of a Town for you guys to go out on…

Sokka: How about Jubilife City? I've always wanted to go there!

Azula: Sokka, that's in a Pokemon game! We can't go there!

* * *

Jet: You know, you do seem to have written yourself into a corner, Author. You really haven't described anything around Kimono's house except for the mall.

(sigh) Then I'll make a town! It shall be called… West City?

Jet: That's Dragon Ball Z.

But I LOVE Dragon Ball Z!

Jet: Wouldn't it make more sense to make it Hyrule Town? Don't you rule that or something?

Nah, I like West City.

Jet: How about the place where you _really_ live?

Yeah, I'm gonna let these guys run around _there_. Good one.

* * *

Noah: I know what to call it!

Me: What?

Noah: Rap City!

-Silence-

Noah: You know… _Rap City_, Rhapsody-

Iroh: Yes we got it, thank you.

Me: (eye twitch) Fine, I'll run with it. (turns to Avatar people) Have fun in, ugh, _Rap City._

All except Greg and Noah run out-

Greg: You're really gonna let them all run around Rap City by themselves?

Me: Good point. You two follow them (looks around and sees Mai) Wanna help Noah and Greg be discreet?

Mai: (comes out of Noah's tent) Oh, have you remembered me?

Me: Yeah. So wanna help?

Mai: What's in it for me?

Greg: A pat on the head?

Noah: And a 'Job well done!'?

Mai: …Sure, why not.

* * *

Author: I know you'll be mad at me for splitting up this chapter but I have more important things to talk about. I will be ending this story soon. It pains me to say so but I will have to start wrapping up this story. I've been doing this story since 8th grade and I'm now a Junior in High School. This is hard for me to do since I tend to get really attached to things but it must happen. I have other stories I wanna write. Some Avatar, some not; some FanFiction, some not. This is not the last chapter and the next chapter won't be the last ether. But soon.

Jet: On a happy note; Thanks for all the reviews! And thank you for all the anniversary congratulations! This is dedicated to the 410th reviewer Fireladycherry. Thank you for reading! Next chapter should be fast coming out now that we have a plan. Sorry for the wait (again).

Special thanks to Noah who came up with the Rap City thing. I love you all for reading! Have supercalafragulistic day! (no that's not spelled right)

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

I rule Rap City,

Jet

* * *

Jet: (grins smugly at author)

Author: God, fine.


	43. Happy Senitnelav!

When we last left our heroes-

Me: (eye twitch) Fine, I'll run with it. (turns to Avatar people) Have fun in, ugh, _Rap City._

_/_

Me: Yeah. So wanna help?

Mai: What's in it for me?

Greg: A pat on the head?

Noah: And a 'Job well done!'?

Mai: …Sure, why not.

* * *

Mai: So do we have everything?

Greg: Let's see…Camera?

Noah: Check.

Greg: Microphone?

Noah: Check.

Greg: Walkie-talkies?

Noah: Check.

Greg: Binoculars?

Noah: Check.

Greg: Ninja consumes?

Noah: (wearing a Pirate costume) Check.

Mai: Noah, that's a pirate costume.

Noah: Pirates are cooler than ninjas.

Mai and Greg: Are not!

Me: Can you guys just go? I wanna watch all this.

Mai: Pardon?

Me: Why do you think you're bringing cameras? I'm sitting in Noah's tent and watching what goes on in Rap City. I have a walkie-talkie in case I want you to interfere. Or if I'm bored.

Noah: Please don't get bored.

Mai: Ok, guys. Before we go, let's go over the ground rules. One; no giving away our position. Two; be as quiet as possible. Three; always listen to my instructions. And four and most importantly; _no communicating, touching or going near Ty-Lee unless you want a knife to the head_.

Noah and Greg: (gulp)

Mai: Any questions?

Greg: How sharp are the knifes?

Noah: What channel are the walkie-talkies going to be set to?

Me: Channel 42.

Noah: Why?

Me: Cuz it's an awesome number.

Mai: Alright, let's go to Rap City! (she, Noah and Greg run out)

Me: (runs into tent and sits down with popcorn) Let the fun begin!

* * *

In Rap City-

Mai: (looking through binoculars) I see Zuko!

Greg: It figures _you'd_ spot Zuko first.

Mai: Shut up.

Noah: Where's he going?

Mai: Ozai is taking him, Iroh, Ursa, Azula and Lu Ten into some restaurant.

Noah: Lemme see. (takes binoculars) GASP! That's the fanciest restaurant in Rap City!

Greg: How do you know that?

Noah: I came up with the name of the city. Don't you think I should know something about it?

Mai: Well if you're so smart then what's the name of the restaurant?

Noah: …Fancy Forks?

* * *

Author: Sure, why not.

* * *

Greg: I can't believe I'm saying this but can we stay on track here?

Mai: You're right, which is something I never thought _I'd_ say.

Noah: (on walkie-talkie) Sis! We see-

Me: (over walkie-talkie) USE OUR RADIO NAMES!

Noah: HELL NO!

Mai: (grabs walkie-talkie) General Awesome, we have spotted-

Me: Is someone trying to talk to me?

Greg: Mai, you have to hold down that button.

Mai: (looks at walkie-talkie) Whoops. (pushes button) General Awesome, we have spotted the Fire Family going into Fancy Forks-

Me: What the hell is Fancy Forks?

Mai: Fancy restaurant. What are our orders?

Me: Get in there and tape them! I wanna watch something! And don't let them see you.

Mai: Got it. (puts walkie-talkie away) Greg, you ready on camera?

Greg: Yup!

Mai: Ok, LET'S GO!

Noah and Greg: YEAH! (run into Fancy Forks)

Mai: WHAT PART OF 'QUIETLY' DIDN'T YOU IDIOTS GET?

Greg and Noah: (run out of Fancy Forks) AHHH!

Mai: What happened?

Noah: (covered in ketchup) The chief doesn't like pirates.

Mai: We told you to lose the costume.

Greg: The good news is that I hid a camera in the restaurant!

Mai: YES! We did something right!

* * *

In the restaurant-

Ozai: Table for…(counts everyone) 5 please.

Randy the Random Waiter: Yes, sir. Follow me. (leads them to table)

Ozai: Hey we're missing a chair! Where am I supposed to sit?

Randy: Sir, you requested seating for five people.

Ursa: Ozai, did you count yourself?

Ozai: (counts everyone and himself) Oh.

Ursa: (rolls eyes) Figures.

Ozai: Sorry, we need 6 chairs.

Randy: My apologies, sir, but we are short on chairs today.

Azula: How does a restaurant not have enough chairs?

Randy: A ninja and a pirate were here before you arrived and smashed a few of our chairs.

Zuko: Oh, that makes sense.

Lu Ten: Randomly appearing ninjas and pirates are considered normal in this world?

Iroh: Lu Ten, my son, you have _no_ idea.

Randy: We do have one chair left but-

Ozai: I don't care! Just bring it to me!

A short while later-

Randy: Are you ready to order?

All: Yes!

Ursa: I'll have tea.

Iroh: Me too.

Azula: Me three!

Zuko: Me four!

Lu Ten: I as well!

Zuko: No, Lu Ten! You're supposed to say 'Me five'!

Lu Ten: Oh, um, me five!

Randy: (turns to Ozai) And you, sir?

Ozai: (sitting in a high-chair) I'll have chocolate milk.

Ursa: But make it a kid's size. He can't finish a whole one.

Ozai: Ursa! I'm a grown man! I can finish a whole chocolate milk!

Randy: And here are the crayons you asked for. (hands Ozai crayons)

Ozai: Yay! (starts coloring on children's menu)

* * *

In Noah's tent-

Me: Why is Ozai even allowed in Fancy Forks? (into walkie-talkie) Can you get them kicked out in any way? THAT would be so funny!

Mai: (on walkie-talkie) I could've sworn we were supposed to keep everyone out of trouble.

Me: Are you going against a direct order, Captain Frown?

Mai: (sigh) No, General Awesome. I'll have Greg and Noah-

Me: NAMES!

Mai: (sigh) I'll have _Officer Huggle_ and _Pilot Bubble-Bum _think of something.

Me: Damn right you will.

* * *

In Rap City-

Greg: So Kimono wants us to get everyone kicked out of Fancy Forks?

Noah: (laughs evilly) Don't worry guys, I got this. (runs into restaurant laughing evilly)

Mai: Damn it. He didn't take off the pirate costume…

* * *

In Fancy Forks-

Randy: Here you are; 5 cups of tea and one kid-size chocolate milk.

Ozai: Yay! (Randy leaves)

Noah: Argh! Be that Chocolate milk ye' drinkin'?

Ozai: Yup! Who are you?

Noah: Don't ye' know a pirate when ye' spot one?

Azula: There's something familiar about this pirate…

Noah: Would ye like more chocolate in yer milk?

Ozai: Yes! (hands Noah chocolate milk)

Noah: (turns away, pours something in Ozai's drink then turns back) Thar ye' go! Argh! (runs out)

Ursa: Well that was weird.

Lu Ten: Indeed. (turns to Zuko) So tell me again how Kimono's house got over run by popcorn?

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Fancy Forks-

Noah: Done!

Mai: What did you do?

Noah: I put rum in Ozai's chocolate milk.

Greg: Why rum?

Noah: That be the drink of choice fer pirates, Argh!

Mai: If we're done here then let's find another group to spy on.

Greg: But I wanna see Ozai when he's drunk!

Mai: Oh fine.

* * *

In Noah's tent-

Noah: (over walkie-talkie) Mission complete, General Awesome.

Me: Thank you, Pilot Bubble-Bum.

Noah: Oh please change my radio name! I beg you!

Me: No! (turns off walkie-talkie and watches TV screen) Oooo! This is gonna be good!

* * *

In Fancy Forks-

Ozai: (finishes chocolate milk) Hee- hee! Hey waiter! (waves to waiter)

Randy: (walks over to table) Yes, sir?

Ozai: Hey, waiter! Hey, hey! (whispers in Randy's ear) Wanna see my royal parts? (bursts out laughing)

Iroh: I heard that, Ozai! That's very rude!

Ozai: You couldn't hear your way out of a paper bag, old man! (giggles and whispers to Azula) I called him 'old man'! Do you think he's mad at me?

Azula: I'm not getting into this one.

Ozai: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! HAHAHAHAAAA!

Randy: Please, sir! Keep your voice down!

Ozai: Hey, I only pull my pants down for Ursa, Mandy! Don't be tellin' me what ta do! (punches Randy)

Randy: Ow! I did _not_ say anything about pants!

Ozai: Hee-Hee! Do you think if I punched him enough he'd say 'My word!'?

Lu Ten: Uncle Ozai, I may be new to this world but I'm _pretty_ sure you can't punch waiters here.

Ozai: Yes you _are_ pretty, Lu Ten! (hugs Lu Ten) I never told anyone this, but (sniff) you're my favorite nephew! (cries)

Lu Ten: No offence, Uncle, but I'm your _only_ nephew so…

Ursa: This is getting ridiculous. Come on everyone; let's get Ozai out of here before we're thrown out.

Ozai: You can't catch _me_! _I'M_ a super model! (runs around restaurant)

Zuko: (smirks at Randy) Do you think we could have some of that chocolate milk to go?

Ursa: ZUKO! You are _not_ helping!

Zuko: I thought that was obvious.

Iroh: All in favor of leaving Ozai here; say 'aye'.

Lu Ten, Iroh, Azula and Zuko: Aye!

Ursa: No! We have to get him out of here!

Randy: I know how to get him out, my lady. We have a guard working here who can help. WE NEED YOU S.E.A.H.!

Ursa: What's a S.E.A.H.?

Ozai: Can you eat it?

Shinigami-eyes-are-hot: I dare you, Ozai. _I dare you_.

Ozai: Yeah? Well I _triple dog dare you_!

Azula: I don't recommend threatening him since he's drunk and all.

S.E.A.H: Ok then! (picks up Ozai) Up and out! (throws Ozai out window)

Ursa: Ozai! (runs out)

Iroh, Lu Ten, Azula and Zuko: (shrug) Thanks for the food! (run out)

Randy: And good riddance! (slams door after them) Look at the resturant! It's ruined!

S.E.A.H: So when do I get paid?

* * *

In Noah's tent-

Me: I need to get him drunk more often! (on walkie-talkie) Awesome job, guys! Proceed to next available targets.

* * *

In Rap City-

Mai: (on walkie-talkie) Yes, General Awesome. Pilot Bubble-Bum will tell you when we have targets. (turns off walkie-talkie)

Noah: Why do _I_ have to tell her?

Mai: Because Captain's probably out-rank Pilot's. I wouldn't know seeing as I don't even know what a pilot is.

Greg: I don't wanna look for more victims yet! I want a break!

Mai: Greg, we just sat here and watch Ozai get drunk! How is that not a break?

Greg: Because I want to play video games on my break. (turns to Noah) Is there any place in Rap City where we can play games?

Noah: Well, um…yeah! There's an… arcade?

Mai: What's it called?

Noah: Um…Flash Gordon Arcade.

* * *

Author: Are you sure?

* * *

Noah: Positive.

* * *

Author: Alright then.

* * *

Mai: If I let you guys go to the Flash Gordon Arcade, will you focus on the mission for the rest of the day?

Noah and Greg: YEAH! (run to Flash Gordon Arcade)

* * *

Meanwhile, in the F.G.A.-

Gyatso: Aang, this place is amazing! Look at all the games to play! I wish we could have had an 'Arcade' like this in the Temple.

Aang: Me too! We could have played Sonic whenever we wanted.

Gyatso: Who's 'Sonic'?

Aang: (smiles) Oh you have much to learn…

* * *

In Rap City-

Noah: Here we are: Flash Gordon Arcade!

Mai: Wow, this place is huge!

Greg: And what's better; Dance-Dance Revolution is here!

Mai: D.D.R.? I _love_ D.D.R.!

Noah: When in the nine Hells have you ever been exposed to D.D.R.?

Mai: A lot of shit happens off- screen. (runs towards D.D.R. machine)

Noah: Bet I can beat you in a dart game!

Greg: You're on! (run to dart games)

* * *

Over by D.D.R, Gyatso and Aang are about to begin a game-

Aang: When we last met I was but a learner. Now _I_ am the master.

Gyatso: Only a master of air, Avatar. You still have much to learn in the art of (puts on sunglasses) DANCE! (D.D.R. starts up and they dance)

After **the game** (for example, the one you just lost lol)-

Aang: How could I have lost to an old man who's been dead for over a hundred years? (cries)

Gyatso: (pats Aang on back) I told you that you had yet to learn about the art of Dance.

Mai: (from sidelines) Pfft! You call that _dancing,_ old man?

Gyatso: Why must you young people constantly refer to me as 'old man'? I'm not _that_ old!

Aang: No offence, Gyatso, but you _did_ know both Avatar Roku and me. That's a bit old.

Mai: Anyway, I could so beat you in D.D.R.!

Gyatso: (puts sunglasses back on) Bring in on!

After the D.D.R. game-

Gyatso: Ha! I win!

Mai: Best two out of three?

Gyatso: You're on!

After _that_ game-

Mai: YES! I won!

Gyatso: That does not count! I broke my back! You can't expect me to me so nimble at my age.

Mai: One last match, old man.

After _the next_ game-

Gyatso: I WIN! In your FACE, little girl! HA!

Aang: Master, please be respectful!

Gyatso: Oh yes, right. (clears throat) You were a worthy opponent, Lady Mai. (bows)

Mai: Uh-huh. Sure.

* * *

With Greg and Noah at the dart boards-

Noah: I hope Mai's not being harassed by anyone at D.D.R.

Greg: I do. (looks over at D.D.R.) Say, isn't that Aang and Gyatso?

Noah: (looks over) Golly gee! Would you look at that! Now I have to call Kimono and tell her we found targets. (talking on walkie-talkie) We're in F.G.A with –

Me: What's Fuga?

Noah: Flash Gordon Arcade.

Me: (sigh) You and your names…crazy Pilot.

Noah: What do you want us to do about Gyatso and Aang?

Me: I donno…knock Aang out? That should cause something to happen.

Greg: On it. (throws dart at Aang)

Noah: How will _that_ knock him out?

Greg: I'm a ninja. I can do what I want!

* * *

Back with Mai-

Aang: Ow! My eye! Who threw that dart?

Mai: (looking over at Greg and Noah) I have no clue. I bet I could beat you in a Mortal Combat game, Gyatso!

Gyatso: What are you talking about?

Aang: Mortal Combat is a game that- (is hit with large rock and is knocked out)

Gyatso: Aang!

Mai: I THOUGHT I SAID DISCRETE!

Noah: Who cares? We got the job done.

Greg: And, more importantly, it's now Pirates:1, Ninjas:1. So we're even.

Mai: And throwing a rock at someone from across the room is ninja-like how?

Gyatso: So _you're _the ones who threw that rock at Aang!

Noah, Greg and Mai: PROVE IT! (run away)

Gyatso: Get back here, you crazy- OW MY HIP! (falls over)

* * *

Somewhere else in Rap City-

Mai: Did we really just run from an old man?

Greg: Looks that way, doesn't it?

Noah: Indeed. Where are we now?

Mai: Don't ask us! You made this city.

Noah: (singing) We built this city!

Greg: (singing) We built the city-

Greg and Noah: (singing) On ROCK and Roll!

Mai: (sigh) Author, where are we?

* * *

Author: A Park.

* * *

Greg: What a nice generic city this is!

Mai: What's it's name?

Author: How should I know?

Mai: Good point. Noah, name this park!

Noah: Ok! It's Crash Course Park!

Greg: Where'd you pull _that_ name from?

Noah: (punches Greg) DON'T INSULT MY NAMES!

Greg: DON'T PUNCH ME IN THE FACE! (both start fighting)

Mai: Guys, stop! Stop it! Uhh- LOOK! TY-LEE!

Greg and Noah: (look up) Ty-Lee? (sees Ty-Lee across the park) TY-LEE!

Mai: What- really? Damn it she's really here… (grabs Greg and Noah and hides behind a bush)

Noah: Mai! Let go!

Mai: No! We have to tell Kimono that we found Ty-Lee.

Greg: And Toph.

Mai: Yeah, Ty-Lee and T- Wait what? Toph's here too?

Greg: (points at Ty-Lee and Toph)

* * *

With Ty-Lee and Toph-

Ty-Lee: Isn't it fun to watch Appa and Momo playing in the park? They're so cute!

Toph: Yes, it's so much fun _watching_ them.

Ty-Lee: Oh, sorry.

Toph: No problem.

Ty-Lee: Hey there's an ice cream truck! (Ty-Lee and Toph run over) I'll have a chocolate with rainbow sprinkles!

Ice Cream Guy: Are you sure you don't want any Noah-flavored ice cream?

Ty-Lee: Um, no. That's ok.

Toph: I'll have a rocky-road!

Ty-Lee: (yells to Appa and Momo who are flying around) What do you two want?

Momo: Purr!

Appa: ROWR!

Ty-Lee: Ok! (turns back to ice cream guy) Will have one Purr and one ROAR please!

Toph: Just get them some vanilla ice cream.

Ice cream guy: (hands them ice cream)

Toph: Uh-oh. We don't have any money!

Ty-Lee: Oh no! What will we do?

Voice from behind ice cream guy: YOU CAN HAVE THEM FOR FREE, TY-LEE!

Ice cream guy: Quiet, you!

Ty-Lee: Who was _that_?

Ice cream guy: Umm that was just… my pet… cat?

Voice: BARK!

Ice cream guy: I SAID CAT!

Voice: MEOW!

Toph: Wait a minute! I know these voices! It's- (ice cream truck drives quickly away) …Noah and Greg…

Ty-Lee: Who cares? We got ICE CREAM!

* * *

On the other side of Crash Course Park-

Greg and Noah: WHY DIDN'T OUR PLAN WORK?

Mai: What were you trying to do?

Noah: Ummm…good question. All I know is that I got to give Ty-Lee free ice cream!

Greg: And I got to impersonate a dog!

Noah: Cat.

Greg: Yeah, a cat!

Mai: I told you guys not to contact them in any way!

Greg: But I'm Officer Huggle!

Mai: I don't care. We need to call Kimono and tell her Ty-Lee and Toph are here. (is about to pick up walkie-talkie when Appa lands on it and breaks it)

* * *

In Noah's tent-

Me: (shivers)

Deanna: What's up?

Me: Nothing, I just got this chill…

Deanna: Whatever. Don't forget to check in with Officer Huggle, Pilot Bubble Bum and Captain Frown.

Me: Oh yeah! (on walkie-talkie) Captain Frown, this is General Awesome. Do you copy? (hears nothing) Pilot Bubble Bum? Officer Huggle? (hears nothing from walkie-talkie) Admiral Shiny; you know what to do.

Deanna: Yay! I get to DO something! (runs out of tent)

Me: While _that's_ being done, I'll check the cameras. (turns on TV) OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?

* * *

In Crash Course Park-

Noah: Appa! You've already smashed our walkie-talkie! DON'T EAT OUR CAMERA!

Appa: (swallows camera)

Greg: Nooo! My favorite camera!

Deanna: Need help?

Greg, Noah and Mai: YES.

Deanna: I'm on it! (jumps into Appa's mouth)

All: …

Mai: Well that was strange.

Deanna: (jumps out of Appa's mouth) Got it!

Greg: My camera! (is about to hug Deanna) EWW! You're covered in Appa spit!

Deanna: Of course I am! The camera was pretty far down there.

Noah: Gross!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park-

Toph: I can feel them! They crashed into the swing-set and ran behind a bush!

Ty-Lee: So _that's_ why this park is called Crash Course Park! (looks at bush) Isn't that Appa over there with them?

Toph: I also feel Mai. Let's go see what's going on.

* * *

Behind the bush-

Deanna: (gives Greg his camera) By the way, Greg, why is your name 'Officer Huggle'?

Greg: So I can do this! (hugs Mai as Toph and Ty-Lee run over)

Ty-Lee: Greg! You're hugging someone that's not me! Yay!

Noah: If it's a hug you want, I can help!

Toph: (traps Noah's feet in earth) No way.

Mai: (pulls away from Greg) What did I just say about talking to Ty-Lee?

Noah and Greg: She started it…

Ty-Lee: She just wants me all to herself! Isn't that right, Mai? (hugs her)

Mai: (blushes) What? No! That's not it!

Ty-Lee: _Sure_ it isn't.

Deanna: As fun as this is, I'm just gonna give you a new walkie-talkie and RUN! (runs away)

Momo: (watches Deanna leave and makes Momo sounds)

Toph: You said it, Momo.

* * *

In Noah's tent-

Me: Oh good, you're back! Can you-

Deanna: I'm not doing anything until I've had a bath! I swear, the things I do for you…

Me: I didn't ask you to jump into a bison's mouth! And where exactly are you going to take a bath? My house blew up!

Deanna: …bugger.

* * *

In Crash Course Park-

Mai: I think we've messed up things enough over here, guys. Time to move on.

Toph: You three were here just to mess with us?

Mai: Originally, we were suppose to keep all of you from getting in trouble in Rap City but now we just entertain Kimono.

Ty-Lee: Who do you need to find next?

Greg: I think the only people we haven't seen yet are Katara, Sokka, Suki and Hakoda.

Noah: And by the way, Ty-Lee, which is better: pirates or ninjas?

Ty-Lee: Nether. I like unicorns!

Mai: (sigh) How did I know you were going to say something like that?

Toph: Ninjas are cooler.

Greg: YES! I'M WINNING!

Noah: WHAT? WHY?

Toph: Because you can't see ninjas and I can't see either way so I'm not missing what ninjas look like.

Mai: BACK ON TOPIC. We need to find Hakoda, Sokka, Suki and Katara.

Ty-Lee: How about riding on Appa to find them?

Greg: Great idea! (hugs Ty-Lee then he, Mai and Noah jump on Appa)

Noah: Bye, Ty-Lee! Bye, Toph! _Bye, Ty-Lee._

Mai: You said 'bye Ty-Lee' twice.

Noah: I like Ty-Lee.

Greg: Yip yip, Appa!

* * *

A few hours later on Appa-

Mai: If we don't find them soon, I'm jumping off this bison.

Greg: (playing with a paddleball) You're just saying that because you don't have a paddleball.

Mai: I'm so bored!

Noah: I got that impression.

* * *

In Noah's tent-

Me: Got any 7's?

Deanna: Go fish.

Me: Ugh… Why is it taking them so long to find Katara, Suki, Hakoda and Sokka?

Deanna: Maybe we should send them a Hufflepuff to help.

Me: What the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff?

Deanna: I don't know but they're particularly good finders!

Me: …Works for me, Admiral Shiny!

* * *

On Appa-

Bulma: Hello everyone! I'm a Hufflepuff!

Mai: Aren't you from Dragon Ball Z?

Bulma: Yes but Kimono needs a Hufflepuff to help you guys find people. So she called me!

Noah: How are you a Hufflepuff?

Bulma: I find Dragon Balls. How am I _not_ a Hufflepuff?

Greg: Good point. Where are Katara, Hakoda, Sokka and Suki?

Bulma: (points at ground) Call me crazy but isn't that them right bellow us?

Greg, Mai and Noah: (looks down and see them) How did we _miss_ that?

Bulma: You just needed some Hufflepuff Power! Hufflepuff away! (jumps put of story)

Greg and Noah: ….

Mai: Can we land on Katara?

(at the same time)Greg: No! Noah: Yes!

Greg: (glares at Noah) You're mean.

Noah: Thanks for noticing!

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Rap City-

Ursa: How could we lose track of Ozai?

Iroh: It's very easy when we don't even know where we are.

Azula: Why did Noah have to make the city so big?

Lu Ten: Come on, guys! We can't give up! We have to find Uncle Ozai before he does something he'll regret.

Zuko: I, on the other hand, want to find him to _watch_ him do something he'll regret.

Lu Ten: When did you become so mean?

Zuko: You missed _a lot_, Lu-Lu. OW!

Ursa: (glares at Lu Ten) Did you hurt my Zuko?

Lu Ten: No! I didn't!

Zuko: It wasn't him, mom. My scar hurts when Ozai's near.

Azula: No it doesn't!

Zuko: It does now.

Iroh: The Harry Potter references! They burn!

Zuko: Speaking of 'burns', do you wanna know how I got this scar?

Iroh: (shakes Zuko) Stop referencing!

Ursa: Stop hurting my baby!

Lu Ten: Should we tell them that Uncle Ozai just ran into that street fair over there?

Azula: No, we better do this ourselves. (both run into crowd of people)

* * *

With Sokka, Katara, Suki and Hakoda-

Katara: This street fair is amazing!

Sokka: I know! Look at all the FOOD!

Hakoda: At least _that _hasn't changed…

Suki: What do you guys want to do first?

Hakoda: I would like to find out why the Fire Lord is in an eating contest.

Sokka: That sounds dumb, boring and really specific. Why do you want to know that?

Hakoda: (points over Sokka's shoulder) Because he's over there in an Eating contest. (all walk over)

Ozai: And that's 24 pieces of apple pie! I win again!

Sokka: I challenge you, Ozai! I'm the food-eater in this story!

Ozai: Bring it on, Luigi!

Sokka: I'm gonna- wait what?

Katara: Did he just call Sokka 'Luigi'?

Suki: Don't look at us.

Hakoda: We don't even know who that is.

Sokka: Whatever. 30 pieces of chocolate cake! Who ever eats them all first wins!

Ozai: Ok! If I win you have to read me the entire Pokemon Yellow version strategy guide!

Sokka: …Why?

Ozai: Because I said so and I have a rubber hammer I won by eating the most slugs a few booths down.

Suki: You ate…slugs?

Ozai: Or maybe I won it from that donut with wings who wanted to play strip poker... I can't remember which one really happened.

Hakoda: The ex-Fire Lord is…weirder than I imagined.

Ozai: Lucky for you; I'm _not_ Fire Lord no more! I'm the King of Chocolate cake! FEAR MY DUCKS! (starts to eat cake)

Sokka: (starts to eat cake)

Katara, Suki and Hakoda: …

Mai: 10 bucks on Sokka.

Noah: 10 on Ozai!

Greg: 10 on the donut with wings!

Katara: When did you guys get here?

Mai: We flew on Appa. We've been looking for you four!

Lu Ten: And we've been looking for Uncle Ozai.

Azula: That's right! 10 bucks on Daddy!

Mai: Stop calling him that! It's really disturbing!

Katara: If you two are here then where are Zuko, Ursa and Iroh?

Lu Ten: Probably still fighting over Harry Potter references or whatever that was.

Suki: Maybe you can tell us why Ozai is acting-

Hakoda: If you came here on Appa then where is he?

* * *

Author: You know what? I didn't even notice. Where is Appa, Jet?

Jet: He flew back to Ty-Lee. Weren't you paying attention?

Author: I guess not. It would appear that the Avatar characters that haven't lived here for the whole story are smarter than the regular characters…

Jet: You mean they notice things like bison missing.

Author: Yup.

* * *

Lu Ten: Why do I keep hearing this weird voice?

Azula: Ignore it

Suki: Why is Ozai acting so strange?

Noah: That's my fault. I put rum in his chocolate milk back on page 4.

Katara: And it's lasted this long?

Ozai: DONE!

Sokka: NOOOOO! SO CLOSE!

Me: I heard the words 'chocolate cake'! What going on?

Azula: Boy, are _you_ late.

Hakoda: How could you have heard that?

Deanna: Officer Huggle left the walkie-talkie on.

Azula, Katara, Hakoda, Suki and Lu Ten: Who?

Ozai: Ahaha! I will rule the world with my cake of chocolate! No one can defeat the Butterfly Queen!

All: …Oooooookkkkk…

Noah: The good news is he'll have an amazing hangover tomorrow!

Deanna: What kind of chocolate cake is it?

Sokka: Dark chocolate. (covers mouth) Excuse me while I un-eat 25 pieces of cake. (runs away)

Deanna: I, Admiral Shiny, challenge you, Butterfly Queen, to a dark chocolate cake-eating contest!

Katara: No! Don't do it Dea-

Deanna: Admiral Shiny.

Katara: Fine. Don't do it Admiral Shiny! He beat Sokka and no one does that!

Deanna: Yes but you forget; I rule dark chocolate.

Ozai: And I rule Hyrule!

Author: NO YOU DON'T!

Ozai: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Author: _I_ RULE HYRULE! I SAY SO AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER!

Suki: Chapter of what?

Katara: I'll explain later.

Me: What are you doing here?

Author: Defending my land from-

Ozai: The Butterfly Queen!

Author: Yeah, the Butterfly Queen! Why?

Me: Because we can't _both_ be here!

Author: Why not? It's my story.

Me: Yeah but we're kinda supposed to be the same person so it's confusing if we're both here at the same time…

Author: Oh yeah. Good point. (runs back to Disclaimer room)

Suki: Seriously; what are those two talking about? What story?

Katara: As I said; I'll explain later.

* * *

Jet: This story's way too confusing.

Shut up.

* * *

Deanna: I win!

All: Win what?

Deanna: While you idiots were arguing, _I_ finished all 30 pieces of dark chocolate cake!

Ozai: NOOOO! How could I lose? This is so unfabulous!

Lu Ten: It's probably best that you didn't try to win, Uncle Ozai.

Ozai: Eh?

Azula: I think Lu Ten's right. You just ate 30 pieces of cake against Sokka.

Hakoda: And 24 pieces of apple pie when we got here.

Suki: And a lot of slugs.

Ozai: Well I'm not sure if that really happened.

Sokka: It's more believable then a donut with wings playing strip poker.

Ozai: It is?

Suddenly, Ursa, Iroh and Zuko come running over-

Ursa: _There_ you all are!

Azula: We know where _we've_ been but where have _you_ three been?

Zuko: I deem that unimportant information. Is this everyone? I wanna go back to Kimono's house.

Sokka: Yeah, this whole day has been exhausting!

Suki: We still need Aang and Gyatso.

Azula: And Ty-Lee, Toph, Appa and Momo.

Katara: And Mai, Noah and Greg.

Mai, Noah and Greg: Actually, we've been here the whole time.

Katara: Oh yeah.

Me: And we're also kinda missing MY HOUSE!

Sokka: (rolls eyes) Are you still on that?

Me: Yes! My HOUSE blew up and no one seems to care!

Ozai: I care!

Me: YOU'RE DRUNK!

Ozai: I am? Oh you're right… (passes out)

Ursa: Oh great. Why can't this day just end?

Suddenly Appa lands next to everyone-

Aang: (jumps down from Appa) If we get all of you back to Noah's tent and through the portal, the day _can _end!

Suki, Hakoda, Ursa, Lu Ten and Gyatso: Hurrah!

Sokka: Doesn't _anyone_ wanna stay here?

Suki: Sokka, I love you, but things are a bit too crazy around here for me.

Hakoda: And me.

Lu Ten: And me.

Gyatso: I kind of like it here!

Iroh: That's because you have been dead the longest.

Gyatso: (evil smile) Oh ho ho and you're next, General!

All: (gulp)

Gyatso: Kidding! I'm only kidding!

Toph: (jumping off of Appa) Isn't Gyatso the funniest? Ha-ha!

Zuko: (shudders) 'Funny' isn't how I would describe him…

Ty-Lee: (jumps off Appa) Yeah, that was a little depressing.

Mai: (smiles) _I_ liked it.

Azula: Well you _are_ depressing.

Me: Alright; everyone on Appa! We're going to Noah's tent to figure out this mess!

Deanna: And I'm going home. Toodles! (runs away)

Greg: Yeah I have to go too. Bye Ty-Lee! (hugs her then runs away)

Hakoda: (looks at Noah) Aren't you going to go home?

Noah: I would if it wasn't being used for a _base_.

Me: I'll get my stuff out later, crybaby.

Sokka: Whatever. Can someone get Ozai? It's not good to just leave an Ex-Fire Lord out on the street when we know he's gonna wake up with a bad headache.

Toph: I think that sounds like fun!

Suki: Please can we leave him here?

Ursa: (rolls her eyes)

* * *

Later, in front of the portal-

Hakoda: So when we go back to our world, will we remember all of this?

Me: …No asking technical questions. (turns on Portal)

Hakoda: Goodbye, Sokka and Katara! (hugs them)

Sokka: (sniff) I promised myself I wouldn't…Waaa! (cries) Daddy, don't go!

Aang: Actually, _can_ he stay? We need more people for the A.Z.M.U.A.Z!

Hakoda: What's that?

Katara: I'll tell you never. (pushes him into Portal)

Azula: Aww! We could have used his help to get rid of Zuko!

Lu Ten, Iroh, Ursa and Noah: YOU WILL NEVER HURT ZUKO!

Sokka: NOAH! You're on _our _side!

Noah: I know that! I'm all for stopping Zutara but I don't want Zuko killed!

Azula: Why the hell _not_?

Noah: With him gone, my part-time job as Fire Lord becomes full-time.

* * *

Preview of what that would be like-

Noah: (sitting on Zuko's throne) WHAT DO WE _DO_ AROUND HERE?

* * *

Back to present-

Lu Ten: Since when have you been so keen to kill Zuko, Azula?

Ursa: You have _so_ much catching up to do, Nephew.

Azula: And you can do that on your own time. (pushes Ursa and Lu Ten into the Portal)

Iroh and Zuko: But I didn't get a chance to say goodbye!

Me: Oh, shut up, you two. Ursa'll probably be back in a few chapters. I do feel bad about Lu Ten though… Maybe I should bring him back later.

Toph: Don't you mean the _author _should bring him back later?

Me: Yeah sure ok.

Aang: Well, Gyatso, I guess this is goodbye. (sniff) At least I get to say goodbye this time…

Gyatso: (hugs Aang) I have already told you, Aang. You should not feel guilty for leaving the Southern Air Temple. It was all part of your destiny.

Aang: (crying on his shoulder) I-I know but…I'll s-still miss you!

Gyatso: We will meet again, Aang. I promise.

* * *

Jet: …What the hell are you writing?

Author: Every story needs some serious parts! Even a humor story needs it.

Jet: (rolls eyes)

* * *

Gyatso: (walks through the Portal)

Aang: Goodbye, Gyatso! (starts crying again)

Katara: Don't worry, Aang! You'll see him again! (turns to Kimono) Right?

Me: Gods, I HOPE not! Do you know how much trouble it is to keep up with too many extra characters? I don't think I- (gets glared at by Katara) I mean… Yeah he'll be back, Aang.

Aang: Yay!

Sokka: Is that everyone?

Ty-Lee: I think so. (gets licked by Appa) Oh yeah! We forgot Appa and Momo!

Toph: I was hoping everyone would forget…

Aang: (hugs them) By guys! See yah later!

Appa: (makes happy Appa sounds)

Momo: (chirps)

Ty-Lee Bye, you two!

Toph: Come back soon!

Noah: But not too soon…

Mai: (sigh) Are you still here?

Noah: It's MY tent!

Mai: So?

Me: I vote we move on to the next subject-

Sokka: Addressing the fact that this was a Senitnelav Chapter?

Me: NO! My HOUSE!

Zuko: Oh yeah! That thing!

Ty-Lee: Sorry about that!

The One-Winged Author: Yeah, sorry, Kimono.

Me: GET OUT OF HERE!

* * *

Author: And that about wraps it all up!

Jet: Zutarakid50 doesn't own Harry Potter, The Dark Knight, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Dragon Ball. But this should be obvious by now.

Author: I_ do_ own Randy the Random Waiter though! So that's cool! I guess…

Jet: This chapter is dedicated to Crazy Cutie 01 for being the 415th reviewer! Thanks so much and please review more, guys! It makes us feel loved! And a BIG 'thank you' to Noah for the names in Rap City and Greg and Deanna for putting a stop to writer block.

Author: One last thing: I will, once again, be going to AnimeNEXT on June 19th. If you wanna meet up or just say 'hi', send me a PM or some sort of message. I'll be going as Ryou Bakura!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

PS: Since the story's ending soon, this your last chance to submit any ideas you have. Also, if you wanna be in the story, send me a review with you're shipping preference (if you have one) and who you might like to talk to and for what reason.

**PPS: I got it out in less than 2 months, Ty Lee Hyuuga! HA!**

* * *

Aftermath-

Ozai: (waking up) Ugh…my head… wait, what's that music?

Zhao: (singing) Nothing really matters…anyone can see…

Cabbage Merchant: Nothing really matters….nothing really matters…

CM and Zhao: To meeeeeeeeeeee…

Song and Jin: Anyway the wind blowwwwwssssss…

Ozai: (groans) Why are you idiots singing? I have _such_ a bad headache and images are running through my head that I hope are not real…

Song: But we have to sing!

Jin: Yeah! How can we not sing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' in Rap City?

Zhao: Plus we drank some stuff a familiar Pirate gave us-

CM: So now we feel really goooooooooood.

Ozai: …I hate Pirates. (sigh) A ninja would never have done this…

Far away-

Greg: (looks around) Why do I feel like saying '3 to 1'?


	44. Next Anime

**ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY! GIVE ME ANY AND ALL IDEAS YOU HAVE!** –zutarakid50

In Noah's tent, where everyone is hanging out-

Noah: Why won't you people LEAVE?

Katara: (from outside) AHHHHH!

Iroh: (looks up) Should we…go see why she screamed? (no one moves) Anyone?

Ozai: Oh please, she screams all the time. It's not important unless she screams again in the next five sec-

Katara: (from outside) AHHHHHH!

Ozai: Damn. (he and Iroh go outside)

* * *

Outside by the Portal-

Iroh: Ok, Katara what is it this- (he and Ozai look around) Oh my…

Ozai: (girly scream) AHHHHHHH!

Ozai#1: Hey you! Do you know where we are?

Ozai#2: You imposters need to stop disrespecting your Fire Lord!

Ozai#3: Are you kidding me? You are all the imposters! _I'm_ the real Ozai!

Ozai#4: You must be joking! _I _am!

Ozai#5: No, I am!

Ozai#6: I command you all to-

Me: I COMMAND YOU ALL TO SHUT UP! (everyone stops talking)

Ozai#6: I was going to say that…

Me: Then be louder!

Ozai#6: Ok then; I'M THE REAL OZAI!

Ozai#2: YOU ARE NOT!

Ozai#5: _I_ AM! (the 6 extra Ozai's fight)

Katara: Kimono, why are there 6 Ozai's here?

Iroh: Actually, now that our Ozai's here, there are 7.

Katara: I didn't want to count him since he seems to be a little freaked out right now.

Ozai: (foaming at the mouth)

Katara: So yeah, why the extra Ozai's?

Me: I need my house re-built and Ozai's the only one who can do it. It's too much work for one Ozai, so I took six from the Avatar world to help!

Iroh: You can do that?

Me: (shrugs) Why not?

Ozai: Why me…

Me: Why not?

Katara: But won't it get confusing if they're all called 'Ozai'?

Ozai#4: Nonsense, Water Tribe peasant, _I_ will be called Ozai since I'm the real one!

Ozai#1: You are not!

Me: QUIET! (points at Ozai) THIS is the real Ozai!

Six other Ozai's: Is not!

Me: Is too!

Six other Ozai's: Is not!

Me: Is t- (Iroh puts hand over her mouth)

Iroh: Please, not now.

Katara: Should we give them _all_ different names if they're just gonna fight about who should be named 'Ozai'?

Me: That's a good idea! (points to original Ozai) You will be called 'Moron'!

Moron: As if I'm not called that already…

Me: (points to Ozai#1) You can be…Kenny!

Kenny: What?

Me: (points to Ozai#2) And you can be… Jezebel!

Jezebel: Uhh…Why?

Me: I donno.

Katara: Ooo! Can I name one? (points to Ozai#3) Your name is Cuddlykins!

Cuddlykins: No! I refuse!

Moron: I've learned it's best not to resist, Cuddlykins.

Greg: (grabs Ozai#4) Can this one be named Norom?

Iroh: Why?

Greg: (grins) Spell it backwards to find out.

Me: Only if you leave.

Greg: OK! (runs away)

Me: Where were we…(points to Ozai#5) You're Sgt. Pepper!

Sgt. Pepper: Why must _that_ be my name?

Me: Because One-Winged demands it.

Iroh: (points to Ozai#6) You can be named Sparky!

Sparky: I will NEVER listen to you, traitor!

Katara: (holds icicle to Sparky's throat) You _will_ listen if you want to live. Got it?

Sparky: (gulps) Yes.

Katara: Good.

Zuko: (coming out of Noah's tent) What's all the yelling out h- (looks around at all the Ozai's) …I think I've had this nightmare…

* * *

Later, after Kimono explains the Ozai's to everyone-

Mai: What are we supposed to do while the Ozai's are working?

Noah: YOU'RE NOT STAYING HERE! (closes tent)

Me: Well, _I_ was going to go to an Anime convention…

All: Then we're coming too!

Me: What?

Aang: We've never been to an Anime convention before!

Ty-Lee: It sounds like fun!

Me: It is but you can't come with me.

Azula: Why not?

Me: I already have _my_ ticket and I don't have enough money for _all_ of you! So you're not going.

Toph: But we're on TV! Shouldn't we be able to get in for free?

Me: (rolls her eyes) Don't I wish…  
Zuko: Why don't we just sneak in?

Katara: Yeah why don't we?

Iroh: We can't do that! It's illegal!

Sokka: When has _that_ ever bothered us?

Me: If you're coming, then find a way to get there yourselves.

Mai: How are _you_ getting there?

Me: Greg's driving me. (writes on a piece of paper) Here are directions. Grab a bus or something. (turns to leave)

Moron: Hey! What about me! Can't I go?

All: (stare at him)

Sokka: Is this a clone or the real Ozai?

Iroh, Katara and Me: SOKKA NO!

Jezebel: I'M the real Ozai!

Kenny: No; _I_ am!

Sgt. Pepper: You're both wrong; it's me!

Sparky: I command you all to stop lying!

Cuddlykins: I command someone to change my name!

Norom: It's me! _I'm_ real! (all of them argue)

Toph: (points at Moron) _That _is the real Ozai.

Moron: Thank you, Toph.

Katara: You can't come, Moron. You have to work on the house.

Moron: But _I_ didn't blow it up! That was Ty-Lee and Zuko!

Ty-Lee: Hee-Hee! That was fun.

Zuko: Actually it's The One-Winged Author's fault for giving me the wrong axe.

Moron: But it wasn't me! So why am _I_ stuck doing this?

Mai: Do you _really_ want to leave Ty-Lee in charge of building a house?

Moron: (sighs) Point taken. You win this round, Kimon- hey wait! Where'd she go?

Iroh: She left for the Anime convention. Weren't you paying attention?

Aang: What's the name of the convention, anyway?

Toph: Ask Noah. He made up the city this story supposedly takes place in.

Noah: (opens tent) NEXT ANIME! (closes tent)

Azula: That sounds a lot like AnimeNEXT.

Noah: (from inside tent) I KNOW!

Sokka: So how do we get to Next Anime?

Katara: We could…hijack a bus?

All: Yeah! (all run away)

Moron: Wait! Don't leave me with these idiots!

Jezebel: Who are you calling an idiot?

Moron: YOU, Jezebel!

* * *

Down the block-

Ty-Lee: So how do we hijack a bus?

Jet: Like this! (jumps in front of a bus) Hello, bus driver! I'm Jet from Avatar! You've heard of ME haven't y- (bus runs him over)

Azula: Jetty, no!

Toph: Stop right there, bus! (earthbends wall in front of bus)

The bus crashes into the wall and its passenger's runs out screaming.

Jet: (getting up) S-see? I t-t-told you I c-could stop a b-(falls over)

Azula: Jetty, no!

Aang: You can do more than just yell 'Jetty, no'.

Azula: No I can't! I have an evil image to protect.

Mai: Because yelling 'daddy' is _so_ evil.

Toph: Everyone on the bus. Let's go to Next Anime!

Katara: But who's going to drive it?

Sokka: I will!

All: NO!

Deanna: I'll drive!

Zuko: Who are you?

Deanna: I'm Deanna. But right now I'm cosplaying as Akira-sama!

All: …

Deanna: You know, from Lucky Star?

All: …

Deanna: She in on Lucky Channel?

All: …

Katara: Is it talking to us?

Ty-Lee: It's so cute! (hugs Deanna) Can we keep it?

Deanna: You can't keep me! I just wanna drive you to Next Anime!

Ty-Lee: And it can drive too! Please can we keep it, Mai? Pleaseeeee?

Mai: No.

Ty-Lee: (drops Deanna) Aww…

Deanna: (fixes costume) Alright then; everyone on the bus! We're going to an Anime convention!

* * *

Meanwhile, in Greg's car-

Greg: So you don't care that the Avatar Crew is probably going to break a dozen rules to get to Next Anime?

Me: It's Noah's city. Let him care about it.

Greg: I like that idea.

Noah: (from the back seat) I don't. And what is the point of this scene?

Me: What do you mean?

Noah: There's no Avatar character or reader here so why is this part of the story?

Greg and Me: (look at each other)

Greg: Stop talking or I'm turning this car around.

Me: How did you get here, anyway?

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Next Anime convention site-

Katara: So how are we sneaking in?

Toph: The back door, duh.

Deanna: You guys don't have tickets?

Sokka: Since when have we had _any_ money?

Deanna: …Good point. See yah later! (runs into the convention)

Mai: Why didn't we just threaten her to give us money for tickets?

Zuko: Because breaking in is more fun!

Ty Lee Hyuuga: STOP!

All: AAH! A ninja!

Toph: Wait-That's Ty Lee Hyuuga!

Hyuuga: I am not Ty Lee Hyuuga! I am Hinata!

Azula: …I don't buy it.

Katara: Me nether. Out of our way, reader.

Hyuuga: I TOLD you: I'm Hinata! I'm here to stop you from breaking into Next Anime.

Iroh: Why?

Hyuuga: I'm on the security staff here.

Aang: Can't you just let us in? Plllleeeaaaaasssse? (give Hyuuga puppy-dog eyes)

Hyuuga: Nope.

Sokka: Oh come ON! You READ this story! We're the main characters so LET US IN!

Hyuuga: Wellllll….Ok. I'll let you in if you give me Azula to play with for the day.

Azula: Do what now?

Zuko: (picks up Azula) DEAL! (throws Azula at Hyuuga and everyone runs past her through the back door)

Hyuuga: That's a nice brother you have there…

Azula: Remind me to repay him later.

* * *

In the convention-

Aang: Yes! We snuck in! We are master of sneakiness!

Katara: I'm not sure is counts as 'sneaking in' if the security guard lets you in.

Aang: Details, details…

Zuko: Now that we're here, can I put Jet down?

Iroh: You've been carrying him?

Zuko: He was run over by a bus, remember? It's not like Azula was doing anything so I've been carrying him on my back.

Random group of cosplayers: Oh my God, JETKO! (all run toward Zuko)

Random cosplayer: Can you wake Jet up and do some yaoi, Zuko?

Others in group: Please?

Zuko: Uuhh… sure?

Random group of cosplayers: YAY! (pushes everyone else out of the way)

Sokka: Well THAT was rude.

Toph: They're cosplayers. What'd you expect?

Sokka: I expected them to want pictures of me! (rips off shirt) Love me, fan girls!

With Zuko and Jet-

Zuko: Jet; wake up. You're wanted.

Jet: (waking up) Wha..what's going on? Where am I?

Zuko: You're surrounded by fangirls…and some boys.

R.G.C: KISS! KISS! KISS!

Zuko: Do what?

Jet: You heard 'em! (kisses Zuko)

R.G.C: SQUUEEEE! :D

With the rest of the Avatar crew-

Mai and Katara: HOW DARE HE KISS HIM!

Yogogirl13: I know! You think Jet would do more than just kiss Zuko!

Ty-Lee: And you are?

Yogogirl13: I'm L from Death Note!

Toph: She's lying.

Yogogirl: (sigh) My name is Yogogirl13. I'm a reader.

Aang: Not another one…

Iroh: What happened to the days when it was just Kohrox and TrueThinker?

Ty-Lee: I think they stopped reviewing actually.

Me: I wish they would start again…

Mai: When did you get here?

Me: Greg drove me, remember? How did you guys get _in_ here?

Sokka: (trying to be cool) We know someone in security.

Noah: Ty Lee Hyuuga, right?

Katara: How did you know that?

Noah: IT'S MY CITY, GOD DAMN IT!

Katara: So?

Noah: Don't you think I know who goes in and out of it?

Yogogirl: Hey, uh, I have a question: Who wants me to save Jet and Zuko from the random fangirls/boys?

All: (raise their hands)

Yogogirl: Alright then. HEY, FANS!

R.G.C: (turns around)

Yogogirl: Look! It's Sokka and Ty-Lee action! (pushes Ty-Lee and Sokka together)

R.G.C: Yay! (surround Sokka and Ty-Lee)

Yogogirl: (glomps Zuko) Yay! You're mine!

Zuko: Wait- what?

Me: You can't just save Zuko and then tackle- You know what; forget this. I have a convention to see. Let's go, Greg. (pulls Greg into crowd)

Noah: Wait for me! Don't leave me here with THEM! (runs after Greg and Kimono)

Mai: Oh great! We have a random reader glomping Zuko, a mob around Ty-Lee and Sokka and now we're on our own! How are we getting out of THIS one?

BatTitan: (dressed as Katara) Hey! Fan mob! (everyone around Sokka and Ty-Lee look at her) Look at me! I'm Katara! I'm sweet and single! (runs down the hallway)

R.G.C: KATARA! (run after her)

All: …

Aang: I think I'm in love….

Sokka: My little sister is so brave! She saved me!

Katara: Sokka, that wasn't me. That was a reader cosplaying as me.

Sokka: Oh…then forget what I just said.

Zuko: (being hugged by Yogogirl) HELP ME!

Yogogirl: No! You're mine! (squeezes Zuko)

Ty-Lee: Any idea how we're gonna free Zuko?

Iroh: I know how! (taps Yogogirl on shoulder) Drink this, Yogogirl13. It will give you a lot of energy! (give her tea)

Yogogirl: Why thank you, Iroh! (drinks tea) Can I have more of that in case I need to chase Zu- (falls over, asleep)

Iroh: (smiles) Tea solves everything.

Zuko: (jumps up) FINALLY!

Iroh: That sleeping-tea only lasts a few hours so we should run.

Zuko: Don't need to tell me twice. (all run away)

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Ozai clones-

Cuddlykins: Ok, does everyone know what to do?

Sparky: Yes!

Sgt. Pepper: With all of us working together, this will get done in no time!

Kenny: I'm glad that Kimono person left us enough money.

Moron: (walks over carrying a pile of wood) Ok, clones, I have enough tools for everyone to work with s- what are you guys doing?

Jezebel: We're going to the ice cream store.

Moron: WHAT? The whole time I was getting supplies, the six of you were deciding ice cream flavors?

Norom: We can't work on empty stomachs!

Moron: I have to all the time!

Sparky: We would have gotten you some…

Moron: I don't care! We need to fix this house before Kimono gets back!

Kenny: We don't know what her house looks like! How are _we_ supposed to help?

Sasuakurocks321: (dressed as a vampire) I can draw you a picture of the house if you want.

Jezebel: …First explain how you got here.

Sasuakurocks321: Just like everyone else- Randomly.

Norom: How can you draw a picture of her house? Have you ever seen it?

Sasuakurocks: No but that's where my super power can help!

Sparky: Super power?

Sasuakurocks: Yup. I can draw anything! It's makes for great fan art!

Sgt. Pepper: Really? You can do that?

Sasuakurocks: All I need is for someone to tell how big the house was. Which of you is the real Ozai?

All 6 Ozai clones: I AM!

Sparky: Lies! I am the only Ozai!

Kenny: No, _I_ am!

Norom: It's me!

Jezebel: Me!

Cuddlykins: _Me_!

Sgt. Pepper: ME!

Sasuakurocks: Oh boy…

* * *

At the convention-

Ty-Lee: Look at all the stuff you can buy here!

Aang: Hey look! Someone drew fan art of all of us!

Jet: There's a manga library! Let's go there!

Sokka: I'm hitting the food court first. Do you think they have sushi?

The One-Winged Author: You mean my friend Sushi or the author's cat Sushi?

All: (jump) AH!

Mai: Where do you people COME from?

One-Winged: I'm glad you asked! I'm cosplaying a Beyond Birthday.

Mai: That wasn't my question.

One-Winged: Too bad.

Katara: Maybe you can help us! We want to buy some of this stuff but no one has money.

One-Winged: Why would I buy you guy's stuff?

Toph: (rips metal table leg off of nearby table and snaps in half) Because _nothing_ is more important than our happiness. _Right?_

One-Winged: (gulp) Y-Yes, Toph. N-Nothing. (take out wallet) What do you guys want?

* * *

2 hours later-

Sokka: No I wanted the orange ice pop.

One-Winged: What's wrong with purple?

Sokka: That's Zutara colors.

One-Winged: THAT'S IT! I have been your guys' slave for the past two hours! Can't I get a break?

Zuko: Why should we give you a break, slave?

One-Winged: Because I'm cosplaying as a killer.

All: …

One-Winged: I may practice on you guys.

All: …

One-Winged: (takes out XXXXXXXXXXL times ten infinity holy crap sized battle-axe)

All: (run)

A little later, in a large room-

Iroh: Have we spent our whole time in Next Anime running away from readers?

Jet: We're hiding now. That's different.

Zuko: I agree.

Jet: You ARE warming up to me! (hugs)

Random Person: Ha-ha! I get it! Zuko's _warming_ up to you and he's a firebender! That's funny!

Mai: Not another reader…

Random Person: (confused) I'm not a reader. I'm here for the showing of the Last Airbender movie.

Aang: There's a movie about us?

Ty-Lee: That's so cool! Does Kimono know about this?

Katara: Let's find her and tell her!

Me: Too late. I'm here. Why can't you people leave me alone?

Random Person (who I'm going to name Mark): Shh! The movie's starting!

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Sasuakurocks321-

Sasuakurocks: (finishes tying up Ozai clones) Did I mention that I'm annoyed easily?

Kenny: Is that another of your "Super powers"?

Sasuakurocks: (smacks him) Mock me again and see what happens!

Sparky: We'll never be scared of you, werewolf!

Sasuakurocks: I'm a vampire.

Cuddlykins: A what?

Moron: (hiding in Noah's tent) A vampire is a very large and scary mosquito that can kill you. Though I'm told some sparkle.

Sgt. Pepper: Hey why isn't he tied up?

Norom: Speaking of which, untie us now!

Sasuakurocks: I _thought_ I was missing a clone. Why are you hiding?

Moron: I'm scared of vampires.

Jezebel: Even the ones that sparkle?

Moron: (shutters) Especially those.

Sasuakurocks: Since you know about Twilight, I expect that you're the real Ozai.

Moron: Yes.

Kenny: _I_ AM THE REAL-

Sasuakurocks: (smacks him again) LEARN YOUR PLACE!

Moron: (stops hiding in Noah's tent) Why do you want to help us instead of suck our blood?

Norom: You call tying us up 'help'?

Sasuakurocks: I just want to. I was bored in the real world.

Moron: So you can draw the house for us?

Sasuakurocks: For a small price…

Moron: What do you want?

Sasuakurocks: TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD! (runs at Moron)

Moron: Nooo! (runs away with Sasuakurocks chasing him)

* * *

103 minutes after The Last Airbender started, the Crew is leaving the showing room along with Greg, Noah and Kimono. Mark has left-

Mai, Ty-Lee, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Jet, Toph and Iroh: (laughing) OMG that was so funny!

Zuko: It was not funny! My reputation is ruined! "Gather up the elderly"- I sound like I have a fetish or something!

Aang: (giggle) At least you have more hair in the movie than you did in season one.

Katara: I _believe_ you're right, Aang!

Toph: I wonder how they'll mispronounce _my _name?

Jet: I am SO glad they cut me out.

Mai and Ty-Lee: Us too.

Noah: Well you two aren't in the first season anyway.

Iroh: I wonder who will play them in the next film?

Sokka: ANOTHER movie?

Me: Perish the thought!

Greg: Should we leave soon? It's getting late.

Aang: But what about BatTitan? She sacrificed herself to save Ty-Lee and Sokka. I think we should find and help her!

Deanna: (jumps out from behind a booth) Is THIS what you're looking for? (throw BatTitan at our feet) I found her in a A Very Potter Sequel showing room.

Toph: How do you know about A Very Potter Sequel?

Deanna: Who do you think told Kimono about the original musical?

Me: (hugs Deanna) Which I love you for!

BatTitan: Where's Azula? And Ozai?

Zuko: Azula was used as payment for getting in here.

Katara: And Ozai's fixing Kimono house.

Me: (looks at watch) He better be done by now.

Mai: It's been less than 12 hours! How can you expect him to be done?

Ty-Lee: He _better_ be done. I am NOT sleeping in Noah's tent again. (shivers)

Noah: I actually wouldn't mind sharing a tent with _you_, Ty-Lee!

Iroh: (sigh) Why does that not surprise me?

BatTitan: How _did_ you all fit in that tent anyway?

Toph: Magic, duh.

Sokka: I suggest we gather up all the readers here and take them home.

Greg: How? They won't fit in _my_ car.

Deanna: I will though. Can you guys drive me home? I don't want to drive the bus again. Heck, I'm not even _old_ enough to drive!

Greg: Didn't stop me in chapter 12.

One-Winged: I'll drive the bus!

The Avatar crew: YOU! (hide behind Kimono, Greg, Noah, Deanna and BatTitan)

One-Winged: Relax, guys. I already found someone to practice killing on.

Greg: "Practice killing"?

One-Winged: I practiced on some girl who was asleep on the floor. Though how you can fall asleep at an anime convention, I don't know.

Noah: Oh that's a reader. We need her back.

Ty Lee Hyuuga: Got her. (throws the sleeping Yogogirl13 at Zuko)

Zuko: (catches her) AHH! (drops her)

Aang: She's not THAT scary, Zuko.

Zuko: (shudders) That's what YOU think.

Iroh: What do you have her, Hyuuga?

Hyuuga: I'm security here. I need to make sure everyone at the Next Anime is safe.

Jet: What about when those fan girls/boys had Zuko and I surrounded?

Zuko: Or when Yogogirl attacked me?

Sokka: Or when those cosplayers mobbed Ty-Lee and me?

Toph: Or when One-Winged threatened to kill-

Hyuuga: I've been playing with Azula for the past few hours, ok?

Jet: Where is Zula anyway?

Hyuuga: Well after I blocked her chi for the 20th time, she sort of…stopped moving altogether. So I put her in the back seat of the bus.

Ty-Lee: You can't block someone's chi that much at once! It messes up their nerves!

Hyuuga: WHAT? You never told me that!

Ty-Lee: You never asked…

Noah: We're still missing a reader! Has anyone seen sasuakurocks321?

Greg: We'll find wherever that is later. I have to get home.

One-Winged: Ok then! If you're a reader or fictional character, you're riding with me on the bus! (all run out)

Greg: Real people, come with me.

Deanna: Don't mind if I do.

* * *

At the house (more accurately; the hole in the ground where the house SHOULD be)-

Greg: I'm outta here! (speeds away in car with Deanna)

Jet: Can you guys hang here until we grab that last reader?

One-Winged: Not problem! (goes to park bus)

Iroh: Where're all the Ozai's?

Noah: I don't know and I don't care. I'm leaving you spazes and going to my tent. (walks inside then runs out) AHHHH!

Katara: What's wrong?

Noah: (shaking in Ty-Lee's arms) T-There's a girl in my tent-

Sokka: What's wrong with that?

Noah: Normally nothing but she's SUCKING ON MORON'S NECK!

Me: WHAT? (stomps into tent)

Toph: (snigger) Did that sound like jealousy to anyone else?

Zuko: Please don't put those images in my head…

Me: (from inside the tent) GET OFF HIM, READER! (punches Sasuakurocks out of the tent)

Sasuakurocks: I was just kidding! I wanted him to think I was a vampire!

Ty-Lee: But you LOOK like a vampire.

Sasuakurocks: I'm dressed up for Next Anime. By the way, when do we leave?

Toph: We were just there. You missed it.

Sasuakurocks: Damn.

BatTitan: Hey you! Reader!

One-Winged: You're coming with us! We're getting out of this story!

Sasuakurocks: Yeah? Well what if I don't wanna go?

Hyuuga: (glares) I have waited long enough for this chapter, vampire. Get in this bus **or I will MAKE you.**

Sasuakurocks: (gulps)

One-Winged: OK! Everyone on the magic school bus! (all readers get on the bus)

Yogogirl13: (wakes up) Huh? Wha- (looks out bus window and sees Zuko and Jet) JETKO!

Zuko: Oh gods, she's awake!

BatTitan: Floor it, One-Winged! (One-Winged drives bus out of story)

Azula: Is Kimono still in the tent? (all look into tent)

Me: (holding Ozai) It's ok, it's ok. She wasn't a real vampire…

Ozai: (crying) S-She was s-so s-s-scary!

Me: You're safe now, it's alright…

Ozai: (sniff) Thanks, Kimono…

Iroh: Isn't that cute!

Me: (looks up) Eh? (realizes what she's doing) What? No! This isn't cute! (punches Ozai out of the tent)

Ozai: OW! Damn it, Kimono!

Me: (leaves tent) You lazy bum! Where's my house?

Katara: And where are the clones?

Ozai: They ran into the portal after one of them remembered that rope is flammable.

Aang: Yay! There're gone! Everything's back to normal!

Me: Except we have no place to live.

Sokka: Nonsense! Hey, Noah! Can we-

Noah: NEVER AGAIN! (runs into tent and shuts it)

Ozai: Gaaa! Fine! If you want a house; I'll GET you one! (turns on Portal and jumps in)

Toph: Quick! Turn off the Portal so he can't get back!

Azula: DON'T!

Ozai: (climbs out of portal pulling a house with him) HERE! (throws house on hole where old house use to be) This is the house from chapter 41. Now stop bugging me! All: THE HOUSE IS BACK! YAAAAAAAAY! (all run into house)

Me: I guess everything IS back to normal. Just in time for the story to end!

Noah: (from inside the tent) Just in time for what?

Me: Nothin'. Thanks, Ozai! (hugs Ozai)

Ozai: Hey! You said my name!

Me: Oops.

* * *

I really meant to have this up before July began but hey, at least it's out before the end.

Jet: When did I get back here?

Shut up. Thank you readers of all your reviews! The idea for this chapter comes from the mind of The One-Winged Author so thanks!

Jet: Our 420th reviewer is BatTitan but if you don't mind, we'd like to dedicate this chapter to One-Winged for the idea!

Only two more chapters' guys. Any ideas? I have a chapter set up but I need more reviews and ideas. Anything you want to see the Crew do? Please give us help…and cookies.

Jet: zutarakid50 does not own anything referenced here. She didn't even make up the Ozai's names! Noah, Deanna, Greg, One-Winged and BatTitan did! Oh, and go watch A Very Potter Sequel I guess…

Love you guys. See you next chapter! Let's see if we can get 500 reviews before I go. (unlikely, I know) And there's a new poll on my profile. Vote if you want a new story up soon!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

P.S- Does anyone else like Kimzai (Kimono/Ozai) besides Kokomojeezus? Just wondering.


	45. Enter Author

**NOTE:** I don't not encourage animal abuse. This was simply for comedic purposes. No animals we harmed in the making of this chapter. Although my figure nails are sufficiently bit down to the nub. This chapter was fucking hard to write.

* * *

Author: I NEED TO WRITE A CHAPTER!

Sokka: What the hell are you doing in your own story?

Author: I need ideas. Please help me! I don't know what to do! I'm ending the story soon so I want to-

All: YOU'RE WHAT?

Author: What?

Katara: You're ending the story?

Ozai: There's only a few more chapter of Hell left? Yes!

Aang: Why are we the last to know?

Author: Didn't Kimono tell you? (all look at Kimono)

Me: (hides behind magazine) I only do what the author tells me to do.

Author: BULL CRAP!

Mai: Why did you come to us for chapter ideas?

Toph: Isn't it obvious, Mai? We're smarter than her.

Author: Hey!

Sokka: Oh! I've got a great idea! If we only have a few chapters left, we should do all the things we've never done!

Zuko: Yeah! We should!

Ty-Lee: Think of all the shipping we never got to!

Iroh: All the songs we never sung!

Azula: All the readers I have yet to kill!

Katara: No, no, no. No killing.

Azula: But I haven't killed _anyone_ since I got here!

Me: Which is a bad thing?

Azula: Yes!

Author: If that's what you guys want then…what do you wanna do first?

Ozai: I wanna ride a Merry-Go-Round!

All: Yeah!

Me: (rolls her eyes)

Author: Uh…ok. (puts Merry-Go-Round in back yard)

All: Squee! (run onto Merry-Go-Round)

Noah and Greg: We heard Merry-Go-Round! (stare at Author) What are you doing here?

Author: It's my story and I'll do what I damn well please.

Greg: But…if you're here… then who am I friends with? You or Kimono?

Noah: And which one's my sister?

Author: Unimportant. What else haven't I done in this story?

Greg: Ozai's never been in charge.

Author: Good point. Yo, guys! (the Avatar crew looks at her) Ozai's in charge for the next hour! Anything you want to do has to be approved by him first!

All: WHAT?

Ozai: Really?

Author: Yup.

Ozai: Ok then, everyone off the Merry-Go-Round! (kicks everyone off) I demand that Ursa come back!

Author: (snaps fingers and Ursa appears in the back yard)

Zuko: Mommy's back! (runs over to hug Ursa)

Ozai: (slaps Zuko) Don't touch! (hugs Ursa) Come ride the horses with me! (drags her onto ride)

Ursa: (looks around) What's going-

Ty-Lee: Ozai, can I have my chocolate bunny from chapter 34?

Ozai: No.

Azula: Dad, can Jet be in this chapter?

Ozai: No.

Aang: Can Appa and Momo-

Ozai: No! (looks at everyone) Everything you're going to ask me for will get a no!

Katara: That's not fair!

Azula: Sure it is! Watch this: Dad, can we _not_ play Mario Kart?

Ozai: No! …wait-

All: Yay! (all run inside to play)

Ozai: Damn she's good.

Ursa: (giggle) It's your own fault she's like that! (suddenly, Merry-Go-Round disappears)

Ozai: Hey!

Author: I have to keep an eye on everyone else inside so you two are coming in, too.

Ozai: Aww… (he and Ursa come inside)

Ursa: So what's going on?

Greg: There are only two chapters in this story left so the crew's trying to do a bunch of things they've never done.

Noah: One of which is that Ozai was never in charge.

Author: So he's calling the shots now.

Ozai: I have another request!

Author: Yippee.

Ozai: I demand you write this story in the other format!

* * *

Xx AND SO! XX

The Author snapped her fingers. "There you go. What else?"

Ozai looked around. "Did you do it?"

"Yup."

"I don't feel a difference…"

"Trust me, I'm writing this differently."

Noah smiled. "Pain in the ass, right?" The Author shot him a glare before turning back to Ozai.

"What else do you want?" She asked impatiently, "You have 50 minutes of leader time left."

When it took to long for the ex-Fire Lord to respond, Greg yelled, "I want chocolate pizza!" Earning himself a few odd looks.

"Why do you want-" The author began but was cut off by Ursa saying, "That sounds interesting!"

"That sounds _disgusting._" Kimono stated from her spot on the couch, "How can-"

"See? See?" The Author squealed, pointing at the text above her line and grinning at Ozai, "This part IS being written differently! If I was writing how I usually did, you would NEVER know we were in a room with a couch in it! I wonder if I'm doing ok…" She trailed off when she spotted Kimono giving her a death glare from across the room. "Sorry."

"As I was saying: how can you have chocolate pizza? Isn't that just chocolate shaped like pizza?"

Greg's excited smile fell a little, "Maybe…"

"I don't care!" Ursa turned to Ozai, "Make the Author give us chocolate pizza!"

As Kimono rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine, Ozai looked at the Author, "Author, I demand you give us chocolate pizza!" The Author sighed and snapped her fingers. Chocolate pizza appeared on the low table in front of the couch Kimono occupied. Before the Author could point out the existence of the table, something pink streaked into the room.

* * *

Ty-Lee: Mine! (takes chocolate and runs away)

Ursa and Greg: No! (run after her)

Ozai: Ursa, come back! (runs after them)

Noah: I'll help you, Ty-Lee! (runs after them)

Me: (turns to Author) Are you going to do anything about this?

Author: No. I'm gonna let Sokka handle this.

Me: Sokka? But-

Sokka: (runs past them) Get back here, Ty-Lee! You have the other Wii remote! (runs in direction Ty-Lee ran in)

Me: Oh.

* * *

Meanwhile-

Ursa: (has Ty-Lee pined against a wall) Give it back!

Ty-Lee: No! It's chocolate! I NEED it!

Greg: I actually don't see why she can't have any…

Ozai: Of course you don't.

Sokka: Ty-Lee! Just give me the controller!

Ty-Lee: Let go of me!

Noah: Let go of her! (punches Ursa)

Ozai: (glares at Noah)

Noah: Oh no. I'm sorry!

Ursa: It's no big deal. You we just defending Ty-Lee. I'm-

Ozai: (grabs Noah by the neck and pushes him into wall) You will die today, peasant.

Greg: Yay!

Noah: (choking) I'm s- (gasp) sorry-

Ozai: Not yet, you aren't.

Author: (she and Kimono come running up) Ozai! Drop that! You have no idea where it's been!

Ozai: Fine. (drops Noah and puts a foot on his chest) Touch my wife again and you'll lose your arms faster than you can blink.

Noah: (cough) Understood.

Ursa: That was the manliest thing you've done since I got here. I LOVE you! (grabs Ozai and kisses him)

Sokka: (looks around) Hey, where did Ty-Lee go?

Author: She and Greg ran away with the pizza.

Me: (stares at Urzai kiss)

Sokka: Would you stop staring at them? We need to find Ty-Lee! We can't finish Mario Kart without her!

Author: She's back in the game room with the others.

Sokka: How do you know that?

Author: (points at herself) Remember who I am?

Sokka: Oh yeah. (Sokka, Kimono, Noah and the Author leave)

* * *

In the room where everyone is playing Mario Kart-

Ty-Lee: Yay! I'm beating Azula!

Azula: No you're not! (kicks Ty-Lee who drops her controller)

Katara: Azula! That's cheating!

Azula: So? (crosses finish line) I win again!

Zuko First she's good at everything, now she's good a video games. Why is life so unfair?

Avatarfan1: I can beat her. I challenge you, Azula!

Azula: I accept! (both start to race)

Toph: Who's this?

Iroh: I think it's a reader.

Mai: Oh _joy._

Noah, Kimono, Sokka and the Author enter the room-

Sokka: Who's playing against Azula?

Aang: That's Avatarfan1.

Zuko: And if she wins this game, she's my new best friend.

Azula: (a few minutes later) I can't believe she beat me!

Avatarfan: Yes!

Author: (looks at watch) Oh hey, Ozai's not in charge anymore. You can make your requests right to me now.

Aang: Can I have Momo back? (Momo appears on his shoulder) Yay! (hugs Momo)

Avatarfan: Can I have a Maiko moment?

Author: You're not a character so no.

Avatarfan: Please?

Mai: Please?

Me: Please don't.

Avatarfan: If you do, I'll review this chapter!

Zuko: (grabs Mai and kisses her)

Me: Noooo!

Author: (pats her on back) I don't like it ether but I want reviews.

Ozai: (he and Ursa walk in) Zuko, how dare you! Men of the royal family do NOT display their affection in public!

Ursa: (rolls her eyes)

Ozai: And can someone get this thing off my back? (turns around to show everyone Moongurl736 who is hanging off this back)

Moongurl736: Hello.

Iroh: Hello, Miss!

Ozai: Iroh! Don't encourage it!

Iroh: I wasn't encouraging! It's rude not to say hello…

Moongurl: (gasp) Zuko! (jumps onto his back)

Avatarfan: Don't do that! You'll mess up the Maiko!

Zuko: (pulls away from Mai) What the- who's on my back?

Moongurl: Hello, Zuzu!

Azula: I like her!  
xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx: Aww, I wanted to do that…

All: (jump and look at her) How long have YOU been there?

SorryMai.: I've been here.

Mai: Since when?

SorryMai: Since "I like her"

Me: THAT'S IT! All readers need to go!

SorryMai: But I just got-

Me: Quite, you!

Author: Don't listen to her. She's just mad that I'm in control here.

Moongurl: So we can stay?

Ozai: No! All readers hate me!

Avatarfan: Too true.

Ozai: LEAVE!

SorryMai: But I wanna hang off Zuko, too!

Ozai: (glares at them)

SorryMai, Moongurl and Avatarfan: Bye! (run out of story)

Aang: That was mean…

Author: Come on, guys! I need ideas!

Katara: I wanna go swimming!

Mai: The only person around here with a pool is Ty-Lee Hyuuga.

Ozai: And Hyuuga's a reader so we're not going there.

Author: (sighs) Fine… (snaps fingers and a pool appears in room)

Noah: SAVE THE WII!

Iroh: Author, you can't put a pool inside!

Ursa: Who cares! (rips off clothes to revel a bathing suit underneath) Let's go! (jumps into pool)

Ozai: (takes off shirt) Right behind you! (jumps in)

Katara: Yay water! (jumps in)

Ty-Lee: I want to make a sand castle!

Aang: Me too! (Author makes sand appear around pool)

Greg: ARE YOU NUTS?

Noah: You'll get sand in the Wii!

Author: Are you asking me to not make Ty-Lee happy?

Greg and Noah: (look at each other) We'll help you, Ty-Lee!

Sokka: You're insane, Author! You just put a bunch of sand and a _pool_ inside a room in Kimono's house! That isn't supposed to be possible!  
Toph: (rolls her eyes) I personally gave up on logic a long time ago.

Iroh: If all we want is water and sand, why don't we go the to beach?

Ursa: (splashes Iroh) It's too hot at the beach.

* * *

A few hours later-

Toph: Anyone wanna go to the Zoo?

All: Yay!

Ty-Lee: Then let's go to Rap City and find one!

Iroh: There's a Zoo in Rap City? (all look at Noah)

Noah: Ummm…sure?

Ursa: What's it called?

Noah: Uh… Zu-Zu Zoo?

Sokka: (giggle) Try saying THAT five times fast.

Azula: I _like_ it!

Zuko: Well I _hate_ it!

Azula: NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Zuko: TOO BAD! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD!

Toph: The worse name _I_ ever heard was 'Prince CuddlePuff'.

Zuko: Shut up, Toph.

Iroh: But I liked that name, Nephew!

Katara: Yeah! It was really cute!

Zuko: But I don't wanna be cute…

Ursa: You're cute to _me_, Zuko. (hugs)

Sokka: Touching as this is, can we go to the Zu-Zu Zoo now?

Zuko: (points at Noah) You're gonna die for that, by the way.

Noah: Which is why I'm not going with you all BYE! (grabs Greg and runs away)

Aang: To the Zoo!

* * *

At Zu-Zu Zoo-

Aang: Wow! These animals are really different than the ones back home!

Momo: (hisses at monkey's in cages)

Iroh: (points at bear cage) What kind of bear is that?

Sokka: (squints at cage) I think it's an Armadillo Bear.

Azula: No, you idiot. Armadillo Bears have armor on their backs. That's a polar bear.

Mai: It's fur's to dark for that. Could it be a Platypus Bear?

Me: Guys, that's just regular bear.

Mai, Azula, Sokka and Katara: (look at her) A what?

Ty-Lee: You know, like what the Earth King had. I miss that fuzzy guy… (looks at Author)

Author: I'm not giving you a bear in the middle of a Zoo.

Ty-Lee: Awww…

Katara: Hey Sokka look! They have penguins!

Sokka: (runs over) They look funny… why do they only have two arms?

Toph: This world has weird animals…

Ursa: (runs to them) Aang's trying to set all the animals loose!

Ozai: YES! (takes money from Iroh) I win!

Ursa: Win what?

Iroh: I bet that Aang wouldn't try to release the zoo animals for at least an hour after we got here.

Ozai: And he lost so now I'm 5 dollars richer! (turns to Ursa) You wanna grab a drink?

Ursa: Sure!

Toph: Wait a second! You aren't just going to _let_ Aang free the animals, are you?

Ozai: Well why would _I_ help you guys? I'm supposed to be evil.

Mai: Oh, _now_ he decides to be in character…

Katara: If you were to help us cage the animals, THAT would be evil, right? Because you're capturing animals?

Ozai: …Good point.

* * *

AND SO, THE OZAI VS. (almost) EVERY ANIMAL IN THE ZOO TOURNAMENT BEGAN!

Round 1/ Ozai vs. Monkeys

Aang: I can't believe you're doing this, Ozai! These animals deserve to be free!

Ozai: Shut up Avatar! I'll show you I'm still evil enough to the villain of our world!

Iroh: I thought Azula was?

Sokka: Yeah I think Azula's more evil than you.

Ozai: (points at them) You see what I mean?

Ursa: You can do it, Ozai!

Azula: Go, dad!

Monkeys: EEEKKK! (run at Ozai)

Ozai: (slaps monkeys) Yeah! Ozai's mania's runnin' WILD!

* * *

After a few more rounds, Ozai has won against:

A rhino

3 frogs

An alligator

2 ducks

A school of fish

And one Zookeeper.

Final round/ Ozai vs. Kangaroo

Ozai: I'll show you all! When we get back to our world, I'll be on top once again! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Toph: When we get back to our world, you'll be in prison, remember?

Ozai: What? (Kangaroo punches him in the face with boxing glove)

Aang: The kangaroo wins! The animals are free! (all the animals run out of Zu-Zu Zoo)

Iroh: You didn't let ALL the animals out, did you, Aang?

Aang: Not yet! I still need to set the elephants free! (goes to the elephant's cage) Hey! The elephants are missing!

Ursa: I'm not entirely sure how you lose an elephant but we'll help you look!

Toph: Don't worrying, Aang! We'll find the el- Azula, what's that behind your back?

Azula: …Nothing…

Ozai: (lying on floor) Isn't anyone going to ask if I'm ok…?

Toph: I can feel something behind you, Azula. What is it?

Sokka: (looks behind Azula) Oh HERE'S the elephant!

Me: Why were you trying to hide one, Azula?

Azula: It's not an elephant! It's uh-uh-…Momo?

Aang: Momo's on my shoulder.

Author: You can't keep an elephant, Azula!

Azula: I'm not going to _keep_ it! I going to set it free in our world and when it mates, I'll have an elephant army!

Ty-Lee: Oh ok. That makes sense!

Mai: Excuse me? What would you need an elephant army for?

Azula: For the same thing I do every night, Mai- To try and take over the world.

Sokka: You don't do that _every_ night…do you?

Mai: Oh yes she does.

Aang: Anyway, I think we should go.

Iroh: Why?

Aang: The Zoo manager looks angry…

Zuko: Of course he's angry: He has to tell people he works at Zu-Zu Zoo!

Ty-Lee: I wouldn't mind saying that!

* * *

On the ride home-

Azula: Wait, why are we driving home on the bus from last chapter? Didn't someone drive this out of the story?

Sokka: You shush, elephant girl.

Parrot: Braack! Elephant girl!

Azula: If Sokka can have a parrot, why can't I have an elephant?

Toph: You don't want us to answer that.

Iroh: She makes a fair point, Sokka. Why _do_ you have a parrot?

Sokka: He looked like he wanted to be stolen…

Parrot: Braack! Stolen!

Sokka: Yes, parrot; stolen. And that's our little secret, right?

Parrot: Braack! You're an idiot!

Sokka: Toph, stop teaching him new words!

Toph: But it's so much fun!

Mai: (fingers in her ears) Only one more chapter and it's over. Only one more chapter and it's over-

Me: You just LOVE being depressing, don't you?

Ursa: Does anyone else feel like we forgot someone?

Katara: Uhh… no I think this is everyone.

Aang: Who's driving?

Author: Driving what?

Aang: The bus we're on.

Author: (looks around) Oh yeah! We ARE on a bus, aren't we? You wouldn't know by reading THIS kind of story, would you?

Aang: I mean it, whose driving?

Zuko: I am. We need to get away from that stupid Zoo as fast as possible.

Ty-Lee: But I _liked_ that stupid zoo!

Mai: We know.

Katara: Zuko, can you even drive?

Zuko: Sure I can! Noah taught me!

Ursa: So THAT'S why we've been crashing into everything!

Aang: When did Noah teach you how to drive?

Toph: It must have been in one of the scenes that don't appear in the actual chapter.

Parrot: Braack! CHAPTER!

Author and Kimono: I'M WORKING ON IT!

* * *

Back at the house-

Iroh: NOW I remember! We forgot-

Ozai: (limps through door all beat up) Owww….

Iroh: Yes! Ozai! That was it!

Ursa: (runs to Ozai) Ozai! Love, what hurts?

Ozai: My everything…

Azula: How did you get this hurt? That kangaroo only punched you once!

Ozai: On the way out, after you all left, I fought a dodo bird.

Sokka: Who won?

Ozai: Who do you think?

Me: Dodo birds are extinct, Moron. You must REALLY suck!

Parrot: Braack! Suck!

Ozai: Shut up!

Ty-Lee: You're so smart, Mr. Parrot! (pets parrot)

Parrot: Braack! Smart!

Mai: (rolls her eyes) Yes, _Ty-Lee_ calling you smart. THIS is an achievement you must _strive_ for!

Author: I think I should leave soon.

Ursa: Yeah, Ozai yelling at a parrot is where I draw my line. (kisses Ozai) Bye, everyone! I'll see you later! (disappears from story)

Ozai: But… I'm hurt! I need love!

Toph: You still have this one! (earthbends Kimono at Ozai)

Parrot: Braack! Love!

Me: (shoves Ozai away) I'm gonna kill that parrot!

Sokka: Nooo! (runs away with parrot)

Aang: Let it go, Sokka! IT MUST BE FREE! (runs after him)

Katara: I'll heal you, Ozai.

Ozai: FINALLY! Someone who's SANE! (Katara starts to heal him)

Azula: Personally, I've never been one for Katzai.

Author: Nether have I.

Iroh: Katara's only healing him. What's wrong with that?

Mai: Enough that it must be stopped. (grabs Zuko and kisses him)

Katara: LET GO OF MY MAN!

Mai: (points to Kimono) She told me to.

Me: No I di- AHH! (runs away with Katara chasing)

Ozai: But I'm still not healed…

Zuko: Oh suck it up.

Author: Yup, I'm definitely leaving. I DECLARE THIS CHAPTER-

Jet: WAIT!

Azula: Jetty! (hugs)

Author: I told you to stay away!

Jet: (winks) I'm a rebel, remember?

Author: Ok, this is just dragging out. THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!

* * *

Jet: You suck.

Love you too. Sorry this took so long, guys. Life's a bitch!

Jet: You said it…

Thank you for all the reviews! The next (and sadly LAST) chapter will be out before the end of the year. That's all I can promise at this point.

Jet: Zutarakid50 does NOT own Avatar or any other references in this chapter. The Zoo idea came from Deanna and Greg helped out a lot as well. Noah named the Zoo and Ozai's line "Ozai's mania's runnin' WILD!" is from Avatar: The Abridged Series.

It was my birthday on October 1st and NO ONE on this site wished me a 'Happy Birthday' so NONE OF YOU are being dedicated to!

Jet: You're an asshole.

An un-loved asshole. Deanna, I dedicate this to you for all your help! :D

Jet: Also, zutarakid50, Alexa and Greg will be in New York on Saturday (10/9) for the New York Anime Festival. I can't go, yet again…

So if you wanna meet there, message or review to me and we'll talk!

Jet: See you next chapter, I guess…

Ok fine, you can be in it.

Jet: YES!

Love you all. Please give me ideas. And reviews. I also would like your thoughts on that different way of writing up there. I like it a lot! Please send ideas for me...it's the last chapter...

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


	46. You'll be in my heart

NOTE: This is loooong. Like 'grab a snack _now_' long. Sorry ^^;

* * *

Sokka: Ok, guys! It's the last chapter so lets go out with a bang; 1…2…3!

All: BANG!

One voice: Goo!

Sokka: No- 'BANG'! Let's try this again: 1…2…3!

All: BANG!

Same voice: Goo!

Sokka: Ok, who's being a jerk about this?

Baby: Goo-goo!

Sokka: A baby?

Zuko: What's a BABY doing in a house like this?

Me: Unrelatedly, why do you guys hate this place so much?

Katara: It's not your fault, Kimono. It's just that we need to be home.

Ozai: Actually, I hate this place _because_ of Kimono so yeah; it is her fault.

Me: (starts crying)

Aang: Ozai! You- You- You are just…the WORST type of person!

Ozai: What? I thought she knew that!

Ty-Lee: Don't cry, Kimono! Ozai's just a big meanie.

Me: (sniff) I'm not crying because of that. (points at Iroh) It's IROH'S fault!

Toph: What? But Iroh is the nicest person ever!

Azula: There are soldiers in Ba-Sing-Se who would disagree.

Katara: Not the point.

Iroh: Oh she just means the onion tea I'm drinking. The scent is strong.

Mai: How come we're not affected?

Me: Because none of you have any SOULS!

All: (silence)

Ozai: (bursts into tears)

Me: Also none of you are standing as close to Iroh as I am.

Sokka and Zuko: HAVE YOU GUYS FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE BABY?

All: …baby?

Baby: Goo!

Katara and Ty-Lee: Aww! It's so cute!

Mai: AHH! (runs away)

Toph: What's her problem?

Azula: She doesn't like babies too much. Something about a bad experience with Tom-Tom.

Iroh: Is it a boy or a girl?

Sokka: Let's check. (looks in baby's diaper) AH! (gives baby to Katara) It's a girl and it needs changing.

Katara: Sokka! Why can't YOU change her?

Sokka: Because you're Ms 'I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home'!

Katara: Err… and?

Ty-Lee: Well she has your hair, also.

Katara: What?

Iroh: Now that I get a good look at her, she also has Zuko's eyes and skin tone.

Katara and Zuko: Wh-What are you trying to say?

Iroh: I'm saying…that I finally have a grandkid!

Sokka: Noo! I don't wanna be an Uncle now!

Ozai: (stops crying) Awww! Who's a little Fire Lord, huh? So cute!

Azula: Guys, she can't be Zuko and Katara's baby.

Katara and Zuko: THANK YOU, AZULA!

Sokka, Ozai and Iroh: Why not?

Azula: Don't you think we'd notice Katara getting fatter for 9 months?

Sokka, Ozai and Iroh: Oh yeah.

Katara: So now that we've established that she's not mine- (hands to Azula) _You_ change her.

Azula: Oh so THIS is how you repay me for helping you? (hands to Kimono) You do it! It's your story!

Me: (sighs and takes baby) What is your problem, guys? It's just a baby! Changing her should be no big deal! What's the worst that could-

Zuko: Stop stalling and change Nemo!

Me: I never said I w- Wait, who's Nemo?

Zuko: That's the name I just gave her. She needs a name.

Aang: Don't name her Nemo! Then we'll have to find her like in 'Finding Nemo'.

Greg and Bulma: (run in through door) Did someone say FIND?

Ozai: Go away, you Hufflepuffs.

Bulma: Aww. (runs out)

Ozai: I said go!

Greg: Luckily, I've learned to ignore you! Now where is little Ty-Lee jr? (pinches baby on the cheek)

Azula: 'Ty-Lee jr'? That's the stupidest name I've ever-

Noah: (runs in) I second it!

Ty-Lee: I like it too!

Azula: No! (takes baby from Kimono) You need to give her a name that strikes FEAR into people's hearts! A name like….Voldemort!

All: (shudder)

Baby: (starts crying)

Azula: See? She likes it!

Toph: (takes baby from her) You're insane, Azula! If you're gonna give her a toph name, you have to make it Helga. That's one of the strongest-sounding names I know!

Sokka: I think we should name her Hungry!

Iroh: Why Hungry?

Sokka: So where she introduces herself she can say "Hi! I'm Hungry!"

Iroh:….that's a terrible name.

Sokka: (hangs head) I know.

Iroh: Her names should be Jasmine! Like my teashop!

Aang: No! It should be something cute like 'Foo Foo Cuddlypoops'!

Me: Aang, there's already a Foo Foo Cuddlypoops in the sh-

Aang: The 3rd!

Ty-Lee: Looks guys, lets just all try to think of a good name for this little girl. (takes baby from Toph) She's so cute that she needs the best name we can come up with!

Katara: Ty-Lee's right. Lets think of a name we all agree on.

Everyone sits down to think.

* * *

Meanwhile-

Mai: (sitting in kitchen drinking tea) So you'll help me make some Maiko fluff happen and in return I have to let Jet have him for a while?

Yogogirl13: (drinking tea with her) That's all I'm asking. Do we have a deal? (holds out hand)

Mai: Indeed. (shakes hand)

* * *

With everyone else-

Ozai: (opens mouth)

All: OVER RULED!

Ozai: Oh come ON!

Katara: How about we name her after my mother?

Iroh: That's a sweet idea, Katara!

Sokka: I like that idea!

Zuko: Wait a second! What if I wanted to name Nemo after MY mother, huh?

Ozai: Why would you do that?

Me: Yeah, since Ursa's right-

Kimono runs downstairs to the basement. She reaches into the portal and pulls out a very confuse Ursa. She pulls Ursa back up stairs.

Me: -here it would get confusing having two around.

Ursa: Wait what?

Ty-lee: We're trying to name this randomly appearing baby. (holds up baby)

Ursa: Shouldn't you try and find out whose baby it is before you name it?

All: …Good point…

Zuko: Maybe this baby is that new 'Avatar Korra' kid. You know, from the new 'our world in the future' show that's coming out?

Aang: It can't be the new Avatar! I'M NOT DEAD YET!

Me: (opens her mouth)

Ozai: If you start singing that song I'm throwing you out the window.

Me: (closes mouth) Fine.

Toph: If we're going to find this baby's parents, we'll need all the help we can get.

Azula: Is there anyway we can call in every character from our world that's ever been in this story and get them here to help?

Me: Well I DO I have 'call in every character from our world that's ever been in this story and get them here to help' button but-

Ty-Lee and Aang: I WANNA PUSH THE BUTTON! I WANNA PUSH THE BUTTON! (both run out)

Ursa: …do they even know where they're going?

Iroh: What's the problem with the button, Kimono?

Me: Well… whoever is pulled into the story is stuck until you all leave..

Ozai: Well this is the last chapter anyway, right? We'll be leaving anyway.

Me: (starts crying)

Toph: Iroh! Stop drinking that onion tea!

Iroh: I finished it! I'm not making her cry!

Me: I l-love this story! P-p-please don't gooooo! (cries)

Katara: Ozai, you started it this time. Comfort her!

Ozai: I AM NOT GIVING THIS STORY ANY MORE KIMZAI!

Ursa: What's Kimzai?

Ozai: IT'S A HORRIBLE DISEASE!

Ty-Lee: It is not! Stop being mean!

Azula: Weren't you two going to push a button?

Aang: We can't find it.

Katara: Ozai! Fix Kimono!

Ozai: Why?

Katara: You fix everything else, right?

Ursa: Do it for me, Ozai? (gives him puppy-dog eyes)

Ozai: Oh…fine. (sits down next to Kimono) So, um… Kimono, I'll give you…chocolate…if you stop crying.

Me: Ok! (stops crying and holds out hands for chocolate)

Ozai: (sighs. Hands her chocolate)

Sokka: Why did you have chocolate?

Ozai: Well _I_ was going to eat it but…

Aang: Anyway, where's this button?

Me: On the control panel next to the portal in the basement. The big red one that says 'Do not touch'.

Ursa: You guys have a basement?

Everyone in the A.Z.M.U.A.Z: Yes, we do.

Ty-Lee and Aang: We're on it! (run out of room)

Greg: So Noah, why didn't you make a hole when you first got here?

Noah: I didn't? Whoops! Let me go fix th-

Suddenly, someone crashes into the room through the wall with a motorcycle.

Sirius Black: Lily! James! I'm here to- Wait… (looks around) Damn. (pulls out map) I_ knew_ I should have taken that left at Azkaban…

Me: Oh _he's_ in the chapter now? Surely you can't be serious…

Sirius: I AM Sirius! Don't call me Shirley!

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Fan Fiction Land-

Voldemort: This baby seems to have survived my curse …and he's so cute! I'm taking you home with me!

* * *

Back in the story-

Greg: So yeah, Ozai, fix that wall!

Ozai: Why do I have to fix EVERYTHING?

Noah: Because.

Ozai: …That makes sense. (starts to fix wall)

Sirius: Well I guess I should be going, seeing as how I'm in the wrong story….

Azula: Before you leave- (holds up baby) Can you give us an idea for a baby name?

Sirius: Hmm… how about James?

Ursa: It's a girl.

Sirius: Oh! Then… Lily?

Sokka: You know what? Why don't you just get back to your own story?

Sirius: That's a good idea. (gets on motorcycle and crashes through hole Ozai was fixing)

Ozai: Damn it!

Myuh: Was that a card game on a motorcycle?

Toph: Shut up, Myuh.

Parrot: Braack! Shut up!

Azula: So Myuh, do YOU have a baby name idea?

Myuh: Ummmmm… Rocky?

Suddenly, there is a loud explosion from the basement-

All: …

Zuko: So I think they found the button.

Parrot: Braack! Button!

Sokka: Sorry, Parrot, Button's not a good baby name ether.

Ty-Lee: (comes up the stairs leading Hakoda, Gyatso, Lu-Ten and Suki) And this is little baby Steve.

Me: This baby is NOT named Steve! Where did you get THAT from? And where's Appa?

Aang: (with Momo on his shoulder) Appa's waiting for us outside since he's…you know… big. (clears throat) Some picture of Greg over the fireplace on the way up here suggested Steve.

Hakoda: It was actually kind of scary. Why does it talk?

Greg: I made it talk like the pictures in Harry Potter! I gave it to Kimono for Christmas. Along with the fireplace

Noah: Well THAT'S not creepy at all…

Lu-Ten: How do you give someone a fireplace?

Toph: Guys, focus. We need to find out whom this baby belongs to.

Me: I think the best idea is to go around the neighborhood and ask if anyone knows someone who's missing Amethyst.

Gyatso: What's an Amethyst?

Myuh: That's a type of rock! I win!

Me: That's the name the baby came with! A pelican flew in and gave it to me just now.

All: THE _STORK_ GAVE IT TO YOU?

Me: A _pelican_! You know, like in Animal Crossing!

Suki: Oh…this is a weird story…

Ursa: You get use to it.

Suki: Really?

Ursa: Umm… no, not really.

* * *

Out on the street with Ozai holding the baby-

Hakoda: I think this will go faster is we split into groups and-

Myuh: Why is HE holding the baby?

Toph: Because you don't have arms.

Zuko: I agree with the pet rock, why is Ozai holding Nemo?

Gyatso: I thought her name was Amethyst?

Zuko: Well you thought wrong.

Me: Her name IS Amethyst. Zuko, stop confusing people.

Zuko: I don't like that name so I'm calling her Nemo, like _I_ wanted to.

Ozai: Guys, does it matter why I'm holding her? Someone has to!

Sokka: Come to think of it… did we ever change Hungry's diaper?

Ozai: (throws baby to Suki) Change her!

Suki: (catches baby) Why would you throw a baby?

Baby: (giggles)

Ozai: See? She likes it!

Lu-Ten: That's not the point, Uncle! You don't just throw a baby!

Azula: Guys, there are more important things to worry about than _one_ baby's safety.

Aang: Yeah, we need to figure out who's going with whom.

Hakoda: Are you all insane? Since when is it ok to just toss a baby to someone?

Noah: I wanna go with Ty-Lee-

Greg: No _I_ wanna go with Ty-Lee!

Gyatso: Are any of you even listening?

Mai: No, they seemed to have mellowed out about that kind of stuff.

Ty-Lee: Mai! (hugs her) When did you get back?

Mai: Just now. Are we getting rid of the baby now? Are my knives needed? (takes out knives)

Iroh: Umm, no. We don't need to get rid of the baby _that way_…

Katara: We're going to find the parents. We're splitting into groups to find them faster.

Mai: Oh… (slides closer to Zuko)

Bush next to Mai: (whispers loudly) Not yet, Mai. Waaaaaaait until I give the signallll.

Lu-Ten: Is that bush talking?

Ozai: Probably.

Lu-Ten: Oh. …And is that weird?

Iroh: Not really any more.

Ursa: A door got Ozai arrested a few chapters ago so this isn't that odd.

Lu-Ten: I see…

Hakoda: This is a strange place.

Gyatso: I quite agree.

Me: Greg, Noah STOP! (pulls them away from each other) We'll make this fair- We'll pull names out of a hat (a hat randomly appears with everyone's names in it) and pick groups that way. We'll have 5 groups.

Noah and Greg: Fine…

Suki: So is anyone gonna change the baby?

Katara: We'll pick teams first.

Suki: Are you sure you wanna wait, I mean, she smells bad…

All: (look at Katara)

Katara: …Fine I'll change her.

Me: Excellent.

* * *

After the team picking-

Me: Ok so…

**Team One:** Mai, Zuko, Ozai and Ursa

**Team Two:** Suki, Aang, Ty-Lee and Toph

**Team Three:** Appa, Kimono, Iroh and Hakoda

**Team Four:** Noah, Sokka, Myuh and Gyatso

**Team Five:** Katara, Azula, Greg and Lu-Ten

(Note- All these teams were actually picked randomly. I had Noah pick names out of a hat. The only people that I put together intentionally were Mai and Zuko)

Katara: So who takes the baby with them?

Me: Uhhh… Team 4?

Noah, Sokka and Myuh: No way!

Iroh: Kimono, that's a really bad idea. Katara, why don't you keep her?

Katara: I changed her! Someone else should watch her!

Hakoda: I thought you loved children, Katara! What happened to you?

Katara: (sigh) Sorry. I guess I can take her.

Me: Ok so we should all go to different houses. Who wants to go to-

Sokka: WAIT! Can we think of better names then stuff like "Team 4" and "Team 1"?

Ozai: Yeah! I wanna be "Team Phoenix"!

Aang: Can we be "Team Super"?

Ty-Lee: I like that name!

Momo: (makes happy Momo sound)

Noah: Let's be "Team Ty-Lee"!

Gyatso: No, "Team South" is a better name. Sokka and I are both from Southern parts of the world.

Myuh: I like "Team Rocky"!

Sokka, Gyatso and Noah: …

Noah: You're really pushing that, huh?

Myuh: Sorry.

Sokka: Let's be "Team Cool"!

Noah: That's lame!

Sokka: "Team Awesome"?

Greg: No fair! _I_ was gonna say that… Let's be "Team Greatest Radical Excited Group"!

Me: So the names are Team Phoenix (1), Team Super (2), Team Lazy (3), Team-

Hakoda: We're Team Lazy?

Me: Well I plan on flying on Appa the whole time so yeah.

Iroh and Hakoda: Kids these days…

Me: Anyway, Team Awesome (4) and Team Greatest Radical Excited Group (5). Can we decide on locations now?

All: Yeah!

* * *

A while later, with Team Phoenix-

Zuko: I can't believe we got stuck going to Song and Jin's house.

Mai: If those girls try anything, I'll-

Ursa: I don't think I've met Song and Jin. What are they like?

Ozai: They're annoying.

Ursa: How so?

Ozai: You'll see soon enough.

Bush next to Mai: Damnit, Mai, get the parents out of here!

Ursa: (looks at bush) Seriously why is it talking?

Mai: You're asking a lot of questions, Ursa!

Ursa: A bush is talking. I don't think it's an unreasonable question.

Zuko: If anyone's odd, it's you, Mai. That bush is following you around!

Mai: That's stupid. Bushes can't move.

Ozai: (kicks bush which moves away from him) And yet…

Mai: Can we just concentrate on getting to Song and Jin's house?

Ozai: I agree. Lets get this over with.

They reach Song and Jin's front door-

Mai: Zuko, can I talk to you for a minute? (grabs his arm and turns to Ursa and Ozai) You two talk to Song and Jin, alright? (runs to side of house)

* * *

With Zuko and Mai-

Zuko: Mai, what is going on? You've been acting weird since you came down from the kitchen.

Mai: Zuko, how do you feel about me?

Zuko: …Pardon?

Mai: You've been giving me mix signals this whole story! You think I'm a friend, you kiss me, you say you love Katara, you find me creepy; PICK ONE! I can't DO this anymore! (starts to cry)

Zuko: Aw, Mai… (hugs her) This story's had an odd effect on all of us.

Mai: (sniff) Then how will you be when we get back to our world then?

Zuko: Well, I'll be ruling a nation. But I won't forget my friends. (smiles at her)

Mai: (smiles back)

Bush next to Mai: Signaaaal.

Mai: (kicks bush) Don't ruin the moment.

Zuko: Really, Mai, why IS that bush talking?

Bush: I'm, um, the God of Maikoooo. I command you to make ouuuuut.

Mai: (pulls bush cover off Yogogirl13) That's all the Maiko that I need and you're getting. The deal still stands so don't bug me.

Yogogirl: Fine. (runs way)

Zuko: Should I a-

Mail: Don't. (they go back to Ursa and Ozai)

* * *

In Song and Jin's house-

Zuko: So, Mom, Ozai, what did we mi- THE HELL?

Song is chasing Ozai around the house with a frying pan with Ursa and Jin running after her yelling for her to stop.

Ozai: ZUKO, HELP ME!

Zuko: OH BECAUSE YOU'VE DONE IT SO MANY TIMES FOR ME!

Song: Get back here, you war-starting jerk!

Jin: Song, give me a turn with pan!

Ursa: Both of you stop!

Ozai: SHE'S GONNA KILL MEEHEEHEE!

Mai: Oh for the love of- (throws knife at Song's feet making her stop)

Ursa: (catches Jin) Calm down!

Song: How could you hurt my feet! I have enough scars! Right, Lee?

Mai: (holds up dagger) Are you sure you don't need more?

Song: (crawls away) You hang out with scary people.

Zuko: (edges away from Mai) Tell me about it.

Ozai: What is wrong with you girls? Since when do you think you can get away with attacking a past Fire Lord?

Jin: About the time you started running.

Ursa: (snickers)

Ozai: (glares at her)

Ursa: Sorry but you could have fought them, you know.

Ozai: But… she had a frying pan…

Zuko: I come from a great lineage, truly.

Mai: So Jin, Song; do you know anyone who's missing a baby?

Jin: You guys found a baby?

Song: Boy or girl?

Ursa: A girl. Named Amethyst, apparently.

Jin: Aww! That's so cute!

Song: Unfortunately, we don't know many people in this story so we don't know who's lost a baby. Or how you COULD lose one…

Ozai: Anything can happen in this story. But it's ending soon so after this weirdness it's-

Jin and Song: This story is ending?

Song: Why doesn't anyone tell us anything?

Ozai: MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU TRY TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!

Jin: YOU ARE NOT INNOCENT!

Ozai: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO _YOU_?

Ursa: (hits the three of them with the frying pan) ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!

Zuko: Way to go, Mom!

Ursa: Well you and your sister had to get your fighting talents somewhere, right?

* * *

With Team Lazy-

Hakoda: Explain to me again why we are flying on Appa instead of walking? Our destination is not that far from here.

Deanna: Hakoda, man, relaaaaax. Geez, when's the last time _you_ rode on something other then a boat?

Me: Probably not since he was with Bato.

Me and Deanna: Ooooooo! (giggle)

Hakoda: (turns to Iroh an points at Deanna) Who is this girl and what are they implying about Bato and I?

Iroh: (giggling) I'll tell you when you're older. This is Kimono's friend, Deanna.

Hakoda: And when did she get here?

Deanna: I'm always here!

Hakoda: You can't _always _be here if _I've_ never seen you before.

Deanna: Then my invisibility cloak works!

Me: Duuude _I'm_ the one with the cloak. _You've_ got the fantastical ninja skilz.

Deanna: Ohhhh… haha, sorry I get cloaks and ninja's mixed up.

Me: I know right?

Hakoda: Um… are they ok?

Iroh: I'm testing out some new teas today and this one might make people… _too_ calm and relaxed.

Hakoda: Oh, alright then… so where are we going?

Deanna: There and back again.

Me: WE SHOULD!

Iroh: We're going to The One-Winged Author and Ty-Lee Hyuuga's house. They're readers so… be careful.

Hakoda: Why? Are they dangerous?

Iroh: In a way: yes.

Me: Don't worry, 'koda! If they get mad at me we'll have Appa eat 'em.

Deanna: Nooooooo! Appa's a veggy tarian!

Hakoda: You mean 'vegetarian'.

Deanna: Same thingish.

Iroh: Anyway, we should land now. (points right below them) That's their house.

Deanna: (looks down) Land it is! (jumps off)

Hakoda: No! Someone catch her!

Me: I got it! (jumps off)

Hakoda: (looks at Iroh) Why are you so calm about this?

Iroh: (looks at his tea cup) It might be the tea…

* * *

On the ground-

Me: Wow, nothing like falling 100 some-odd feet to sober you up.

Deanna: (gets up rubbing her back) Yeah, you're right. What did we land in that's so soft?

Both: (look down) …Crumpled paper? (look around and notice they're out front of One-Winged and Hyuuga's house)

Me: Why are they littering in my story?

Hyuuga: (from inside house) Damnit! I can't write a good letter to Kimono!

One-Winged: I keep telling you; you don't have to write an angery letter to her! She's probably hard at work on the next chapter all-

Hyuuga: If she were 'hard at work' we'd have the chapter already!

One-Winged: At least stop throwing the mistakes out the window…

Deanna: Well that answers _that_ question.

Appa: (lands next to us) Raaanghgra! ((or whatever sound he makes))

Hakoda: (jumps off Appa) You're ok!

One-Winged: Not for long! Hyuuga heard you and is coming out now!

Deanna: One-Winged! Have you seen a mommy without a baby around here?

One Winged: Umm… no. Why do you ask?

Me: (turns around) Well we have no business here so I guess we'll just g-

Hyuuga: (runs out with One-Winged's axe) WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE COMPUTER?

Me: ASK THE AUTHOR! (runs around being chased by Hyuuga)

Deanna: I feel like we're being ignored.

Iroh: Welcome to my world.

One-Winged: Oh hey, Iroh! Didn't see you there!

Hakoda: So neither of you are missing a baby girl? We found one and are trying to get her home.

One-Winged: Oh is that what you mean? (glares at Deanna)

Deanna: My question was easy to understand, thank you very much.

One-Winged: But no, we're not missing a baby.

Iroh: On a quasi-related subject, why are you two sharing a house?

One-Winged: Since we're in the story so much, we just starting staying here and we both wanted this house.

Iroh: Wasn't Hyuuga here first though?

One-Winged: …well I wanted a house with a pool so…

Hakoda: We should move on since these two aren't any help.

Deanna: If you want to move on, _you_ can be the one to save Kimono.

Me: (still running) PLEASE DO!

* * *

With Team Greatest Radical Excited Group (Team G.R.E.G for short)-

Azula: (looks at text about her) Hey wait…

Greg: Isn't it great?

Katara: Just ignore it, Azula.

Lu-Ten: Who are we looking for again?

Azula: BatTitan and someone named XxEvilMasterMindxX.

Katara: Why does BatTitan have a house here? She's only been here once!

Greg: Because she's a real-life friend of Kimono's.

Azula: She has friends?

Lu-Ten: Guys, focus. Where do these people live?

Greg: (points to map) Over here… I think.

Katara: You 'think'?

Greg: Alright then YOU read the map! (throws map at her)

Lu-Ten: You should be more respectful to women, Greg.

Katara: I appreciate it, Lu-Ten, but I'm used to Sokka.

Lu-Ten: And how does my cousin treat you?

Katara: Mainly death threats but that's off-screen-err- chapter. Still hates my guts and sometimes tries to kill me but not without reason. I mean, did you see the finale when I-

Azula: He doesn't me, simple peasant.

Katara: Eh? Oh! You mean Zuko! He's sweet.

Greg: (pokes Lu-Ten with his foot) I don't think people can hear you after they've fainted.

Katara: Oh… shit.

* * *

Later-

Lu-Ten: (waking up) Uhh… oh… where am-

Azula: LU-TEN! (jumps on him) We need your help! What's the last thing you remember?

Lu-Ten: Katara was saying… _horrible_ thinks about Zuko (shudders) Please tell me my dear cousin didn't end up like that.

Greg: Well _Azula_ did. Does that count?

Lu-Ten: What?

Azula: That's not important right now! Katara was kidnapped!

Lu-Ten: What?

Greg: By EvilMasterMind and BatTitan!

Lu-Ten: What?

Greg: And Pluto's no longer considered a planet!

Lu-Ten: What?

Greg: (giggles) I could sit here surprising him all night!

Azula: Well don't! Listen, Lu-Ten: EvilMasterMind and BatTitan kidnapped Katara. They ran away before I could kill them! We need to find her!

Greg: Why do you care about the 'simple peasant' all of a sudden?

Azula: I don't. I've been wanting to kill something today. Isn't this a good excuse?

Lu-Ten: Is it safe to assume they are not missing a baby?

Azula and Greg: …What baby?

* * *

With Team Super-

Toph: So where are we going?

Suki: (looks at map) Kokomojeezus' house.

Momo: Chrip-chip!

Aang: (pets his head) I know. It makes me want hot coco too.

Toph: He's close by. I think he's arguing with someone.

Ty-Lee: Then lets go make them happy! (runs off)

Aang: Yeah! (jumps on air-scooter and follows)

Suki: Are they always so…

Toph: Annoying?

Suki: I was going to say energetic but that works too.

* * *

Out front of Koko's house, Suki and Toph walk up to find Ty-Lee and Aang trying to keep Koko and Crazichi123 away from each other-

Suki: …What did we miss?

Koko: And if I find you sleeping in my extra bed room ONE MORE TIME-

Crazichi123: But you're not using it! AND I NEED A PLACE TO STAY!

Koko: That doesn't mean you can just barge into my house and live there!

Crazichi: Why not?

Toph: Well, Twinkle toes, you're supposed to be peacekeeper. Shouldn't you make them stop fighting?

Aang: (holding Crazichi back from punching Koko) I'M TRYING!

Ty-Lee: (holding Koko back) You could help us, Toph!

Toph: I'm good, thanks.

Suki: (whistles loudly)

All: Arg! (cover ears)

Suki: Have you (points at Koko) or you (points a Crazichi) heard of anyone around here missing a baby girl?

Koko and Crazichi: (look at each other) Ummmm… (look at Suki) Why?

Ty-Lee: We found a baby girl and don't know whose it is.

Crazichi: Have you considered that she could be Zuko and Katara's?

Toph: (rolls her eyes) Yes. She's not.

Crazichi: Sokka and Ty-Lee's?

Ty-Lee: SHE IS NOT _MINE!_

Suki: (glares at her) That better be true.

Crazichi: Could she be Aang and T-

Aang: WE'VE ESTABLISHED THAT IT ISN'T ANY OF OURS, OK?

Toph: Twinkie, chill. So do you readers know anything about a missing baby?

Koko: I'll tell you everything I know about it if you come inside my house and see my Toph shrine!

All: …

Toph: I'm not about to _see_ anything.

Koko: Oh… sorry. I forgot.

Suki: You have a shrine to her; how could you forget?

Momo: Chirp-chip!

Aang: You're right, Momo, readers are very silly!

Crazichi: Not all of us are!

Koko: You be quiet, Goldilocks!

Ty-Lee: I wanna see your shrine! It sounds cool!

Koko: It is! Come on in, everyone! (everyone follows him inside. Koko shuts the door in Crazichi's face)

Crazichi: Hey! I wanna see it too! Let me in!

Koko: Not until you give me the password!

Ty-Lee: _We _didn't have to give you a pass-

Koko: Shhh.

Chrazichi: Is the password 'Kimzai'?

Koko: …Actually yes. (opens door)

Suki: What's Ki-

Toph: Don't worry about it.

Aang: Hey Koko, Momo and I wanna know if you have any hot chocolate!

* * *

In front of Koko's Toph shrine-

Suki: So this is it, huh?

Koko: Isn't it cool?

Ty-Lee: I would have said 'creepy' but… (smiles) they both begin with 'c', right?

Momo: Chip- cherp- chirp!

Aang: (rolls his eyes) No, Momo, I don't think the Toph doll is stuffed with Leachy Nuts.

Koko: And _along_ with the homemade Toph doll, I've made each outfit Toph's ever worn on the show, craved a pumpkin with her face on it, drawn-

Suki: As great as this is-

Toph: 'Great'?

Suki: Ok, what would _you_ call it?

Toph: I'd call it awesome! I actually have a fan that made a shrine to me!

Koko: I even made the ring tone on my cell phone 'Your winner, and still the champion, the Blind Bandit!'

Toph: Cooool!

Suki: We're supposed to be finding Amethyst's parents!

Ty-Lee: So Koko, what do you know about a missing baby?

Koko: Well there was this guy that passed while Crazy-

Crazichi: (calls from down stairs watching TV) That's _'Crazi'_, not 'Crazy'!

Koko: -and I were fighting outside. He looked like he was looking for something. Does that help?

Aang: Yeah! Which way did he go?

Koko: I donno. I was too busy trying to keep Crazy cheese from breaking into my house again.

Crazichi: My name is Crazichi!

Ty-Lee: Alright, Team Super, time to move out! Momo and Aang, fly outside and find that guy! Suki, Toph and I will follow from below!

Aang: Got it! (he and Momo fly out window)

Toph: Can I just stay here with my shrine?

Suki: (grabs her arm) NO. (she runs out pulling Toph. Ty-Lee follows)

* * *

With Team Awesome-

Gyatso: Why does this rock talk again?

Myuh: I'm not just _any_ rock; I'm a _pet_ r-

Sokka: We have no clue.

Noah: My sister probably thought it was funny.

Sokka: So we're supposed to see Zhao and the Cabbage Merchant but I'm not up to it.

Gyatso: Don't you want to find Amethyst's parents and get the poor girl home?

Noah: I'm with Sokka. Zhao and Cabbage man aren't parent material. I doubt the baby's theirs.

Gyatso: But they might know something!

Sokka: Arrg, what is it with you newcomers and being so self-righteous?

Myuh: I think we should find this baby's parents, guys.

Gyatso: Thank you, illogical rock! (hugs)

Myuh: Wanna make a optimistic-

Sokka: FINE! We'll go see these guys but I bet you they won't know anything about this!

* * *

At Zhao and Cabbage Merchant's house-

Zhao: Oh yeah we know about that.

CM: A guy came around a little while ago asking if we had seen a baby.

Sokka: (sitting on the sidewalk outside) I am the universe's bitch…

Gyatso: We found a baby girl in Kimono's house. Where is this person?

Myuh: What did he look like?

CM: We don't know where he went.

Zhao: He looked like a pirate… where have a seen him before…?

Sokka: Wait- a pirate? (looks at Noah)

Noah: Why would I want a baby?

Gyatso: Well considering nothing ever makes sense to me in this story-

Myuh: I don't want it to be over yet! I haven't been here that long and it's the only place I can talk without freaking out pe-

Zhao: This story's _ending_?

CM: Why didn't you _tell_ us?

Sokka: You didn't ask.

Zhao: I haven't gotten a chance to kill Zuko yet!

CM: Yay! I can finally go back to my cabbages!

Zhao: Don't say 'yay', Earth Kingdom _simpleton!_

CM: (starts crying) You promised you wouldn't call me that anymore! (runs up stairs)

Zhao: Wait! Stop! I didn't mean it! I'M SORRY! (runs up stairs after CM)

Team Awesome: …

Sokka: They've been here too long.

Gyatso: I agree.

Myuh: Let's go find the others and tell them what we know.

Noah: If its gets us away from this weirdness, I'm all for it! (Team Awesome runs out of house)

* * *

Out front of Kimono's house-

Aang: (lands) Guess we better meet with everyone else to tell them what we know, huh Momo?

Momo: Chirp!

Suki, Toph and Ty-Lee run up.

Suki: I hope someone else found some information on this guy.

Toph: Team Awesome's on they're way over. I doubt _they_ found any-

Sokka: Hey we found something!

Toph: …

Myuh: (jump onto Toph's shoulder) What's wrong with you?

Toph: Not a damn thing.

Myuh: Then smile!

Ty-Lee: Yeah, Toph; Smile! (hugs Toph)

Sokka: Does…ANYONE want to hear what we found out?

Suki: I do, Sokka!

Sokka: Yay! (hugs Suki)

Gyatso: We should wait for everyone else to arrive.

Noah: We have to sit here and wait for 3 teams to-

Ursa (followed by the rest of Team Phoenix) Hey everyone!

Noah: - 2 teams to get here?

Sokka: Sure looks that way, doesn't it?

Mai: What's the rush?

Sokka: We have some information!

Zuko: I knew you weren't _totally_ useless!

Sokka: Thanks, Zuko! I- (pause) Hey…

Ozai: We didn't find anything and if we have to look anymore then just let Appa land on me! (Appa lands on Ozai)

Mai: Saw that coming.

Toph: I didn't.

Aang: Appa! Get off Ozai!

Sokka: Appa! Stay on Ozai!

Parrot: Braack! Ozai!

Suki: (pets Parrot) Don't say such dirty words, Parrot.

Iroh: Appa, Yip-Yip! (Appa gets off Ozai)

Ursa: Sweetheart! Are you ok?

Zuko: Exactly when did Ozai become 'Sweetheart'?

Me: (jumps off of Appa) Thanks again for saving me, Iroh! I'm glad to have such good _friends_. (glares at Deanna)

Deanna: I agreed with Hyuuga, hence the not helping.

Me: You agreed I should be _killed_?

Deanna: That you should finish the story!

Noah: _Who's_ being killed?

Greg: If you die, Kimono, can I have your mangas?

Lu-Ten: Katara's missing!

Zuko, Sokka, Aang and Hakoda: WHAT?

Greg: Oh yeah, that IS the reason we ran over here, isn't it?

Lu-Ten: Well _yeah!_

Azula: (to everyone) Long story short, we were supposed to talk to BatTitan and EvilMasterMind but they kidnapped Katara instead.

Hakoda: We have to find her!

Toph: First things first, did EvilMasterMind or BatTitan know anything about the baby's parents?

Sokka: WHY IS THAT FIRST?

Mai: Toph's right. The baby problem came first so we should focus on that.

Iroh: Katara is a big girl, Sokka, she can take care of her kidnapers. The baby however cannot fend for itself and we must help her find her parents, where she belongs.

Ursa: Aww! That was so wise, Iroh!

Iroh: Thank you! I though it sounded pretty good too!

Gyatso: We should trade words of wisdom some time!

Iroh: Yes! Over tea!

Gyatso: Of course.

Lu-Ten: So…we're just going to forget about Katara?

Toph: For the time being, yes.

Aang: Ok then… Team Super found out from Koko that a guy is running around apparently looking for something.

Me: Who is it?

Myuh: Well, Zhao and the Cabbage man told us a Pirate came around asking about a missing baby.

Deanna: So we're looking for a Pirate?

Mai: (sighs) I though we were done with pirates when I cut up Noah's costume.

Noah: You did WHAT?

Ozai: (groan) Does anyone care that I can't feel my face?

Ursa: Oh yeah, sorry, dear! (starts to fix him)

Zuko: So we know that there is a pirate looking for Nemo but do we know where he went?

Greg: We didn't hear anything about that.

Ty-Lee: Nether did we.

Noah: We didn't ether.

Hakoda: Our team learned absolutely nothing useful.

Deanna: Well _I_ learned how fast Hyuuga can run.

Me: So now what do we do? We've asked everyone I know.

Azula: (rolls her eyes) Did you ever consider asking someone you _don't_ know?

Me: Why would I put someone in my own story that I've never met?

Suki: Well you have all these readers…

Gyatso: While we plan, may I hold the baby? I haven't gotten the chance and she's so cute!

Aang: Sure you can! Lu-Ten, give Gyatso the baby.

Lu-Ten: Umm…I don't have her.

Zuko: But since Katara was kidnapped, someone else must have the baby, right?

Azula: None of us have the baby

Sokka: Does Katara still have the baby AND is kidnapped?

Greg: I actually don't remember seeing Amethyst since all of us split up.

All: …

Azula: So we have no clue where she is.

All: …

Lu-Ten: And we're sorry.

All: …

Greg: …Anyone want a hug?

Sokka and Zuko: YOU _LOST_ THE BABY?

Iroh: I though I taught you better than that, Lu-Ten! (cries)

Ozai: (suddenly fine) See? I TOLD you my son's not the only disappointment!

Ursa: Azula, how could you be so irresponsible?

Ty-Lee: Greg, you idiot! (cries on Noah's shoulder)

Noah: (holds her) Ha, score one for Noah!

Voice from behind them: Guys, relax.

Toph: Jet's here.

All: WHAT? (turn around and see Jet in Kimono's house's doorway)

Me: And you're in my house because…why?

Jet: Well someone has to watch Amethyst, right?

Mai: …What?

Jet: She's inside. You guys left her here so I took her in. Did you find the parents, by the way?

Azula: Jetty! You saved the day!

Gyatso: Not quite! We still need to find her parents.

Hakoda: And Katara!

Jet: Why didn't you guys just put up signs saying you found a baby?

Noah: Who has _that_ kind of time?

Jet: Ugh… just come inside.

Deanna: Naw, I'm leaving. Now that the problem's going to be solved soonish, I don't feel the need to be here anymore.

Me: Bye then! (hugs)

Iroh: (bows to her) Get home safely!

Hakoda: And don't jump off any more bison…

Deanna: I make no promises. (leaves)

* * *

In Kimono's house, the kitchen-

Jet: Huh. That's weird.

Ursa: What's weird? The fact that there _isn't_ a baby in here?

Jet: Well that and I could've sworn I left my lunch on this table…

Azula: Jetty! How could you lose Amethyst?

Jet: Like you're one to talk!

Voice from behind them: So yer the ones who nabbed Amethyst!

Toph: That pirate guy is here.

All: What pirate guy? (turn around)

Zuko: You could be a little faster telling us about these people, Toph.

Me: Hey it's that pirate from 'The Waterbending Scroll' episode!

Pirate: (holding baby Amethyst) And I were here for chapter thir'y fo'r but that's not important right now. (pulls out sword) How _dare_ ye steal from me! Again!

Greg: Hey that chocolate bunny was just sitting out in the open! If you didn't want me to take it you should have said-

Pirate: (points sword at Greg) If you don't want t'lose yer _head_, I'd be quiet, lad.

Greg: (gulps) Have fun, guys! (runs away)

Me: I have courageous friends. Truly. (sigh)

Ty-Lee: What do you mean we stole your baby? _She_ randomly appeared to _us_!

Sokka: And why _do_ you have a baby anyway?

Pirate: (in the most plain way of speaking) Oh so just because I'm a pirate it means I don't have a heart? (point sword at Sokka)

Sokka: (shrugs) No I was just wondering.

Pirate: (back to pirate-speak) Eh? You ain't scared of me sword?

Sokka: No, why?

Pirate: (looks around at all of them) We are none of you shiverin' in yer timbers?

All Avatar Cast members except Toph: We're use to dangerous stuff like that.

Toph: He has a sword?

Noah: I'm a pirate too!

Me: I just know I can't be killed in my own story.

Pirate: …Odd. The lot of yah…

Mai: Look can we just skip to the part where we explain what's going on? I think Captain Chocolate Bunny here is confused.

Pirate: That'd NOT be my name!

One loooong explanation later-

Jet: So you went running around town to find Amethyst and when I left to talk to everyone outside, you ran in through the back door and got her?

Pirate: That sums it up, I think.

Lu-Ten: But how did you get here?

Pirate: I don't recall… I just sort of appeared here after I noticed Amethyst was missing.

Ursa: But you've been in this story before, right?

Aang: I guess he appeared here after Ty-Lee and I pushed that button!

Myuh: But how did Amethyst get here?

Gyatso: As a talking rock, you probably shouldn't ask logical questions.

Myuh: (sigh) Yeah, you're right…

Hakoda: Since that mystery is solved, CAN WE FIND MY DAUGHTER NOW?

Refrigerator: Crap, they remembered.

Sink: Shh! Don't give us away!

Azula: Ummm… Jetty, were the kitchen appliances talking before?

Jet: They've been talking for a while now. I'm not sure why…

Lu-Ten: (pulls covers of refrigerator and sink) Ha! It's a disguise! EvilMasterMind and BatTitan were hiding dressed up as a do-hicky and a thing-a-ma-bob!

Iroh: Uh, son? I think you mean, 'refrigerator' and 'sink'.

Suki: What are those?

Sokka: Stuff that only exists in this world. We've sort of gotten use to them being around.

Lu-Ten: Oh…I feel so ignorant…

Aang: Don't worry! When we got here we were scared of a microwave!

Lu-Ten: I…don't know what that is ether…

Hakoda: More to the point- (grabs EMM and BT and pins them to the wall) _Where is she?_

Me: Yeah, EMM, _where is it?_

BT: You mean 'she', don't you?

Me: Well EMM said she'd give me a XLLLLLLLLLLL sized cookie if she was put in the story soo… (holds out hand) Where is _it?_

EMM: Here. (hands Kimono XLLLLLLLLLLL cookie)

Me: Yum!

Ty-Lee: Are you gonna eat the whole thing yourself?

Hakoda: ONE THING AT A TIME!

Toph: We told you the same thing not 30 minutes ago.

Zuko: Between Katara missing and who gets some of Kimono's cookie; which do you think is a bigger deal?

Ozai: Personally I'm hungry enough to worry about the cookie more.

Pirate: If you're wondering about that Katara girl, I know where they be hiding her.

BT: Don't tell!

EMM: I'll give you a cookie if you don't!

Ursa: How many do you _have_?

EMM: Enough.

Pirate: She's trapped in a box on the roof.

Zuko, Sokka, and Hakoda: I'll save you! (run out of kitchen)

Azula: Sooo…can I kill the readers now?

Ursa: No!

Ozai: Yes!

EMM and BT: NO!

Myuh: (throws itself at Azula, knocking her unconscious) Run, readers, RUN!

BT: Thank you, Myuh! (she and EMM run out of story)

Parrot: Braack! Myuh!

Suki: Shut up, bird…

* * *

Later in front of the Portal in the basement-

Me: So is everyone here?

Baby: Goo!

Pirate: Aww! You're so cute!

All: We're here.

Gyatso: Do we have to go?

Jet: Well I don't have to. I help the author disclaim so I have to stay.

Azula: B-But Jetty! I'll MISS you!

Jet: I'll miss you too- (runs past Azula) Zuko! (grabs him and kisses him)

Mai: Finally. Happy, Yogogirl?

Yogogirl: Yeeees :D

Me: Leave. (Yogogirl runs out of story)

Lu-Ten: I don't want to go ether, Gyatso. We're actually _alive_ here

Jet: (pulls away from Zuko) That's why I don't want to leave. I hate the author but it's worse being dead.

Katara: I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Jet. I'm _really_ sorry…

Jet: It's ok, Katara. (hugs) At least I got to see you, Sokka and Aang one last time.

Iroh: I'm sorry too, Lu-Ten. If I had just ended that pointless battle sooner you might be…be… (starts to cry)

Lu-Ten: Oh Father, I don't blame you for what happened! (they hug)

Me: Looks like its time for good-byes and 'I'm sorry's. Come on, Noah, let's sit in the corner with Greg and stay out of their way.

Noah: Greg's in the corner?

Greg: (in the corner of the basement) With a video camera, yes.

Sokka: And Zuko, I know I've said a lot of bad things in this story about Firebenders but… well I guess some of you aren't so bad. You and Iroh for one.

Zuko: Thanks, Sokka! That means a lot. (turns to the rest of the Aang Gaang) I hope you'll stand by me now that I'm Fire Lord.

Toph: We wouldn't abandon you now, Smokey.

Katara: Of course we'll help you!

Ursa: I wish I could be there with you Zuko…I sorry I had to leave you and Azula…

Zuko: Its OK, Mom.

Azula: We understand why…

Myuh: Do you really have to go, Toph? Can't I come with you?

Toph: No way. You're too hard to explain to people.

Myuh: Oh…I see.

Toph: (sighs) But…I guess you can tag along with Amethyst. Teach her how to be optimistic and all…

Myuh: Yay! (jumps to Amethyst's shoulder)

Pirate: Arrg! Thank ye, Lass!

Aang: Oh so you're suddenly a pirate again?

Gyatso: Now, now, Aang. Be nice.

Aang: Ok, Gyatso. Its was nice to see you again…(sniff) I wish we had more time…

Gyatso: (hugs Aang) I know, young one, I know.

Azula: Hey guys, when we get back to our world, can you break me out of whatever prison I'll be in?

Ty-Lee: Of course!

Mai: That doesn't sound _too_ boring so… sure. (smiles)

Suki: It was really get to meet all of you. (bows)

Ursa: (bows back) It was great meeting you too.

Jet: You know, its weird. We wouldn't have met each other at all if it hadn't been for Kimono keeping us here.

Ozai: As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Hey Kimono!

Me: (looks up from the corner) Yeah?

Ursa: Come here for a second!

Me: (gets up and walks towards them) What's wr-

All: (jump on her and hug here) THANK YOU!

Baby: Goo!

Parrot: Braack! Goo!

Momo: Chirp!

Me: Aww, guys… (sniff)

Aang: Anytime you want a ride on Appa-

Pirate: Or a ride on my ship-

Ty-Lee: Or a chi-blocking lesson-

Iroh: Or a good pot of tea-

Gyatso: Or a tour of the Spirit World-

All: -you're welcome!

Me: Haha, thanks! I think I'll miss you guys.

Ozai: And um… (blushes) I guess we'll miss you too.

Me: (blushes) Y-You mean it?

Greg: Hate to break up all this not-humor but I'm running out of battery life.

Me: R-Right. Ok everyone, into the portal.

Noah: Noo! (jumps onto Ty-Lee) Don't go!

Ty-Lee: It's been fun you two! (kisses Noah and Greg on the cheek)

Greg and Noah: (let out sighs of content)

Jet: See you guys from the author's note! (runs out of story)

Aang: Well, Momo, lets go! (runs into portal)

Sokka: Come on, Suki! (takes Suki's hand. He, Suki and Parrot run/fly into the portal)

Lu-Ten: Ready, Father? (holds out hand to Iroh)

Iroh: I am, son. (takes his hand. They run into the portal)

Ozai: Ursa, let's do this together! (takes her hand)

Ursa: Come on, Azula! (holds out her hand)

Azula: Bye, Kimono! (takes Ursa hand and they run into the portal)

Katara: Ready to go home, Zuko?

Zuko: (takes her hand) I've been ready. (they run into the portal)

Toph: Well Amethyst, Pirate, Myuh; lets get out of here.

Baby: Goo!

Myuh: Ok!

Pirate: Yarg! (they run into the portal)

Greg: Alright, I think that's every-

Jin, Zhao, Song and Cabbage Man: (run into the basement) WAIT FOR US! (run into portal)

Noah: Ok _now _that's everyo-

Appa: RAAAWWWWWRGH! (flies into portal)

Me: …How much do you want to bet there's an Appa sized hole where my front door should be?

Noah: 5 dollars.

Greg: '5 dollars'?

Noah: It's all I got.

Me: Well; now it's just you two, me and a story of readers…

Deanna: (appears in basement) Actually I kicked all the readers out. They annoy me.

Me: Oh. So it's just us four?

Greg: And a video of the last hour.

Me: Ok…I feel lonely.

Noah: I feel bored.

Deanna: If you're bored you can fix the Appa-hole upstairs.

Greg: I think we should all go out for some strawberry soda and cheer up. Who's with me?

Me: I could go for one.

Deanna: Me too. Noah, where can we get strawberry soda in Rap City?

Noah: Umm…Berry-o-mart?

Me: …I'll take it.

* * *

Wow…its _over_.

Jet: Finally, right?

You could be a bit more sensitive! This is the first story I wrote _ever!_ I started in _Middle School_ and now it's suddenly over!

Jet: 'Suddenly' doesn't take 2 extra months to write.

Shut up. Disclaim this story one last time…

Jet: Zutarakid50 does not own A Very Potter Musical, Harry Potter or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Kokomojeezus came up with the baby's name.

I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading this. Even if you just picked it up, everyone counts. I'm so happy I've been able to make people laugh with this story. I'm sorry it has to end but I have so much to work on, FanFiction and non-FanFiction. Check on my FictionPress account every once in a while for non-FanFiction stuff. I'm even going to write a book! Most likely won't be on FictionPress but information about it will be on my FF profile. Thank you for editing me, Noah. Thank you _so_ so much for your ideas, Deanna and Greg. I love you guy!

Jet: And look for me in author's notes in a new The Avatar Crew comes to You! related story zutarakid50's going to write soon! More info on her profile!

Thanks again, guys. I'm sorry this is so late. I'll miss you all and never forget what I've learned here!

I rule Hyrule forever and always with Jet,

Kimono


End file.
